


I Don't Have a Choice, But I Still Choose You

by ChelleLeigh1917



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 50
Words: 90,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleLeigh1917/pseuds/ChelleLeigh1917
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard and Anne's story, beginning with the aftermath of Anne's depression following the death of their son, continuing to Bosworth and beyond. An alternate history where both of them survive the events of 1485.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am uncertain how long this fic will end up being. It will be angsty at times, but I do promise it will have a happy ending.

Almost every morning, when she woke, Anne found herself wondering how it was the world seemed to keep turning. She'd wondered since the horrible day she'd received the letter informing them of Ned's death. Her son, her little boy, he was gone, yet the world seemed to go on as if nothing at all had happened. Her world though, seemed it had stopped the very moment she'd read the letter. Oh, she went through the motions during the day. She did her duties as queen. But she felt nothing, nothing at all, she was completely numb to the world around her. 

Then there was the afternoon she saw a disturbing sight from the windows of her bedchamber. At a glance, it should not have disturbed her, it was only Richard walking with his niece. But there had just been something about it that had not felt right to her. They had been arm-in-arm, their heads close together as they talked; and the lords and ladies of the court had been following at a respectful distance. It gave them the illusion of privacy, the illusion of intimacy. She could not deny that she'd viewed such a scene at court in the past, only it had been her brother-in-law, and one of his many mistresses. As she'd stared down at them, Anne had felt something other than numbness for the first time in months. 

There were only a few things in life that Anne was completely sure of; Richard's honor and intregity were amongst those things. The husband she knew, the man she'd married twelve years ago, he would never have an affair with his niece or, for that matter, anyone else. 

For days, Anne thought about what she saw through the window. In thruth, Ned's death had caused an estrangment between them. She could admit that now. She could not deny Richard had tried, oh he'd tried on more than one occassion to reach out to her. He'd tried to make love to her a couple of times, but she'd been cold. Oh, they still saw each other, set next to each other at dinner. Several times she'd caught him watching how she seemed to just move the food around on her plate. But the long talks, the intimacy they'd shared for over a decade, that seemed to be gone. She had no doubt that he still cared about her, that in all likelihood he still loved her. He had reached out to her, and she'd rejected him. She would have to be the one to reach out to him now. 

Several of the ladies who had been with her since she was Duchess of Gloucester noticed that she was starting to come out of the melancholia which had plagued her since Ned's death. One of them, Lady Howard, informed Anne that she believed the former Princess Elizabeth seemed almost infauated with Richard. From that point, Anne began to quietly observe the girl as much as she could. At times the girl's adoration for Richard was written clearly on her young face. There were even times when Anne caught Elizabeth staring specutatively at her. Was the girl a fool? Did she believe Richard would shut her away in a convent and then marry his niece? Did she not realize there were few blood relations as close as that of an uncle and niece? Did she really think the English people would stand for such a marriage? Then again, she probably remembered the people crying out and calling her princess since she was a small child. Of course, legally, now she was only the baseborn daughter of a king, not a princess. 

Finally one day, Anne decided it was time to make her move. She knew the chamber where Richard would often take his afternoon meal. Before Ned's death, she'd often joined him. That mornig, she had her ladies dress her with care, and she'd given both of the Woodville girls the moring off. She did not care at all to see either of them. She left her ladies behind in her chambers, going off in search of her husband. 

When she came to the door of the chamber, there were no guards, so she opened the door to go in. What she saw from the threshold was quite possibly one of the most shocking sights of her life. Her husband was there, but on his lap was his niece. They were kissing, but it was not a kiss of an uncle and a niece; it was the kiss of a pair of lovers. Anne only stood there for a moment. Neither of them had heard the door open, and then had no idea she was standing in the threshold. She turned and left as she did so, she slammed the door with every ounce of strength she had.

As she turned to leave, she ran almost straight into Francis Lovell. Richard's closesrt friend . They'd know each other since boyhood, since they'd trained under her father. She'd known Francis since she was a girl. He reached out and placed a steadying hand on her arm. She had no idea she'd gone completely white, and he was honestly afraid she was going to faint. She schooled her face into an emotionless mask, one she'd not had to use in thirteen years, and then shook her head. He then let go of her arm, and she turned to walk back to her chambers. Let the courtiers look, let them wonder and gossip, she thought. They would do it anyway. As she walked back to her chambers, she could hear her father's voice in her mind saying, "Remember who you are, and the great name that you bear."


	2. Chapter 2

Richard had almost jumped when he heard the door slam. He immediately pulled back from Elizabeth. It was in that moment that he realized exactly what he'd been doing. He closed his eyes, dear God in Heaven, what had he been thinking? He barely noticed it as Elizabeth got up. He did not open his eyes until she said his name. 

"Yes, Elizabeth?" He finally said. He did not even recognize his own voice as he spoke. He looked at her for a long moment, it was almost as if he was seeing her for the first time. She was his niece, his beloved brother's child. And he'd been...no he couldn't think of that now. 

"Richard, I ...." She started to say. 

He shook his head. "No, it is not you who should apologize niece, but I." He'd stressed their familial relationship. "What was happening before the door was opened, and then slammed should have never happened." He said softly. 

"But Richard..." 

He sighed. "Yes?" 

"You need an heir and the Queen..."

"Is my wife." He said softly, not betraying the anger he felt inside. The anger was not directed at his niece anyway, but at her mother. His sweet sister-in-law, the woman would probably scheme on her deathbed for a way to shorten her time in Purgatory, or to stay out of Hell. No, he did not doubt for a moment it was Elizabeth Woodville who was behind her daughter's words. Nor did he doubt for a moment that it had been Anne who slammed the door. 

He turned, looking out the window for a long moment, and gathering his thoughts. "Elizabeth, I am guessing your mother is the one who put the idea of marriage to me into your mind. "He'd turned back to face her as he spoke. 

After a moment Elizabeth replied. "Yes."

He took a deep breath. What he wouldn't give to send that woman to the deepest, darkest cell in the Tower right now. "While I have little doubt that with enough gold, a dispensation could be bought from the Pope, such a marriage would not ever be accepted in England. There are few blood bonds that are as close as that of an uncle and a niece." He was quiet for a moment. "We've both been grieving, Elizabeth, you for your father and your brothers, and me for my brother and my son. If there is anything I have learned recently it is that grief does strange things to people. We will forget about this, and speak of it no more." 

After a moment Elizabeth nodded. "Yes, my lord uncle." She then turned to leave. 

Richard made no attempt to stop her. He reached for the decanter of wine on the table, and poured a glass for himself. He quickly swallowed it to fortify himself. He knew the slamming of the door was a sign of Anne's anger and probably humiliation as well. His wife normally had a sweet and very even temperment, but he'd not lived with her for twelve years without learning that when she was angry enough, her temper was very similar to her father's. And this he knew was something that would make her that angry. 

When he came out of the chamber, the first person Richard saw was Francis Lovell, who immediately came to him. 

"Your Grace." Francis said. 

"What is it?" Richard asked, hoping it had nothing to do with Henry Tudor. Frankly, he'd be happy to never hear Tudor's name again, and he wanted to settle things with Anne immediately. 

"Her Grace, the Queen was here a few moments ago. She was quite pale, honestly I thought for a moment, she was going to faint. I would suggest you check on her." Francis said with evident concern. 

Richard nodded. "I plan to, my friend." He replied before heading down the corridors to his wife's chambers. 

As he entered the Queen's outer chambers, the first thing Richard noticed was none of her ladies in waiting were present. He was relieved at that, at least he would not have to ask them to leave. He wanted no witnesses to the argument he knew they were about to have, and apparently Anne had wanted no witnesses to her anger. He bolted the door to the outer chamber. Of course, if Anne wanted to leave, he would unbolt it. He opened the door to her bedchamber, and stepped inside, quietly closing, and bolting that door as well. 

Anne was standing at the window, and she turned around and stared at him, for a moment, she could not even think of what to say. 

Richard stared at her for a moment as well. There were two things he noticed. The first was she'd been crying, something he absolutely hated, especially if he was the cause of it. Secondly, her eyes which had been blank and almost dead since they'd lost their boy were flashing with anger. He could not help but be relieved that she was finally feeling something. 

"You!" Anne finally cried, and then proceeded to call him every vile name she could think of. 

For just a moment, Richard found himself wanting to laugh. Even after all these years she had a clear memory of the Earl of Warwick's inventive vocabulary. He'd known she'd do this, knew it was best to let her get this anger out. Once, it was out then they could talk. Probably. 

He moved from the doorway to the chairs by the fire and stood behind them. He placed his hands on top of the chair. "Are you quite finished?" He asked calmly, as she seemed to start to run out of things to call him. 

Anne crossed her arms over her chest. "Maybe." She conceeded. 

Again Richard found himself wanting to laugh. This was his Anne, the woman he'd loved and adored for most of his life. Honestly, he'd missed her. He wanted nothing more than to take her into his arms. But no, now was definitely not the time for that. Not yet. "There is no excuse for what you saw earlier, and I will not demean either you or us by trying to make one." 

"There's still an us?" The words were out of Anne's mouth without her really even thinking about them. 

"Good God, Anne!" He was moving towards her without even thinking. Normally when they argued like this, he gave her the control, let her be the one to come to him. But if she was questioning them, their marriage for even an instant, then he was going to reassure her there was no reason to question it. 

"I'm not a fool, Richard." She replied. 

He stopped a few feet away from her. It was on the tip of his tongue to say she was behaving like a fool. But instead he found himself asking, "What do you mean?"

"You have no heir, our Edward is dead. And I cannot...he's the only child, I've carried to be born." She said softly. "I don't doubt there are those who urge you to put me into a convent and marry again. Find a new wife who can give you heirs."

He found himself standing next to her at the window. "Do you think I do not remember that on the night I asked you to marry me, you were afraid George was going to send you to a convent?"

"Right now, I have no idea what to think. I know that when Ned died we both were deep in misery, unable to reach out to each other. But I also know you did try to reach out to me. And I..." She covered her mouth with her hand, realizing exactly what she'd done. He'd tried to make love to her, and she'd lain there doing nothing at all, just like she had with Lancaster. 

"Anne?" Richard asked, confused about where her thoughts were going, but realizing it was likely a direction he was not going to like at all. 

"I just laid there, like..."

He immediately took both of her hands in his, and decided at least for this moment, he was not going to let her move away. "No, sweetheart, no." He said softly, soothingly. "Do not go there. I should have realized it was too soon for you." 

Anne looked up, but didn't move her hands away from his. "You were thinking we had to conceive. That we need an heir."

Richard took a deep breath. "I've never lied to you, and I am not starting now, I was thinking that, in part."

"In part?"

"I was also thinking that I missed my wife." He murmured. 

"I've not exactly been a good wife lately." She said softly. 

"Hush." He said softly. "We are not going to argue about whether you've been a good wife or I've been a good husband. You believe you've not been a good wife, and I would certainly say I've not been a good husband." He laced their fingers together. "The best thing we can do about that is to go forward from it."

After a moment, Anne nodded, and then looked up at him. "Will you tell me exactly how you ended up with Elizabeth on your lap, kissing her like you were lovers? And dear God, you've not bedded her have you?"

"No!" He said immediately. "I've not bedded her." 

She took a deep breath. "Thank God for that. A few weeks ago...I saw you walking in the garde with her, the courtiers following at a distance behind. It reminded me of your brother with one of his mistresses. But I told myself, there was no way that my Richard would take a mistress." 

He smiled a bit at her possessiveness. "I'm still your Richard." He said softly. 

"So, I'm seeing." She smiled. 

"Right now." He murmured. "I would like nothing moe than to move away from this window, and go to where we can easily hold each other." He said softly. 

Anne looked up at him. Of course, there was no reason they could not hold each other standing in front of the window, but she knew exactly what he was meaning. She kept their hands clasped together as she turned and started to walk towards her, no their bed. 

Once they had stepped onto the platform which the bed was one, Anne sat down. Richard knelt next to her, and removed her shoes. She then scooted back to her side of the bed, as he removed his own boots. She doubted Richard knew that when she slept alone, invariably she would find herself waking up on his side of the bed. She propped the pillows up on both sides of the bed, so they could sit back against them. 

Richard leaned back against the pillow, and then reached over and took her hand in his again. "You said you wanted to know how....what you walked in on earlier had happened." He said softly. 

"Yes." Anne nodded. She found herself squeezing his hand gently. She'd noticed he couldn't seem to bring himself to say he'd been kissing his niece. She knew the depth of his piety, the depth of his faith, and realized immediately that he was having a very difficult time dealing with his failure. 

"I am not certain I know how it happened. Yes, I noticed she'd grown into a lovely young woman. I couldn't help but think how proud my brother would have been of her, his firstborn." He was quiet for a moment, gathering his thoughts. Anne said nothing, just waited patiently for him to continue. "Then we lost our Edward, and the grief, it drove us apart instead of together." 

Anne brought his hand up to her lips and kissed it. "We both had suffered loss before." She said softly. "We saw each other through the deaths of our siblings, we've both lost one parent. We suffered the losses of the babies I miscarried over the years. But losing a child you've nurtured and raised for ten years, just as you're thinking he's past the worst of the childhood ailments, that's much worse."

Richard, who had been staring straight into the fire as he spoke, turned his head to look at Anne. He immediately saw the tears glistening in her eyes. "Anne..." He said softly. 

"I am fine." She said softly. "Tears can be cleansing." 

He was quiet for a moment, pulling her down so that her head rested against his chest. When Anne's arms encirled his waist, he knew then that everything would be fine between them. He took a deep breath, his hand rubbing gentle circles on her back and shoulders. "Elizabeth was there." He said softly. "It seemed she wanted to cheer me to make things better, and I do believe she was sincere. But there was something she said today, that causes me to believe her mother has put ideas into her head." 

"Let me guess.." Anne said softly. "Something along the lines of the Queen is barren and you need an heir." 

Richard put his fingers under her chin, and lifted her face up to his. "How did you know that?"

"Since I saw the two of you in the garden, I've been observing her, caught her looking at me with speculation in her eyes on more than one occassion. Certainly her mother has probably been saying a dispensation could be granted, I could be sent to a convent, etc."

Richard was quiet for a moment. "That woman will probably be scheming on her deathbed." He said softly. 

"To reduce her time in Purgatory or to avoid Hell, I agree." Anne said softly, with a touch of bitterness. 

"I have to confess this sin." He said softly. "I know I must, but how do I even put into words that I looked upon my own niece with lust?" His voice grew lower with each word. 

Anne raised up just a little, lightly kissing his chin. "The same way you just said it to me." She said softly. 

"Those are the most difficult words I've ever said to you." He said just as softly. 

"I realize that as well." She said softly. She raised up on her elbow to look at him. "You must remember the Lord forgives a truly repentent sinner." She reached out, gently brushing her fingers through his hair. 

"And the repentent sinner's wife?" He said softly. "Does she forgive as well?"

Anne looked at him, almost asking if he really needed to ask. But as she looked in his eyes, she could read pain, shame, and just a touch of fear in them. She realized then that he needed to ask, and he needed her to say the words. She smiled softly. "Yes, she does." 

Richard looked up at her, and she could see his face start to relax. He nodded, took her hand and placed it over his heart. She expected him to pull her down for a kiss, but she quickly realized that she would have to be the one to kiss him. She leaned down, kissing his forehead, both of his cheeks, the tip of his nose, his chin, before finally moving to his mouth. As their lips met, Richard rolled to his side facing her, his hand moving to her hip, urging Anne to do the same. He was quite surprised when she pulled away, set up, and started to take her hair down. "Let me." He said softly, sitting up as well. He quickly had taken her hair down, letting it fall over her shoulders, and curl around. Richard closed his eyes for a moment, running his fingers through her hair. 

After the end, of another long kiss, Anne pulled her hair over her shoulder, turning so that he could unlace her gown. Richard's hands went to the lacing. "Now?" He said softly, knowing, she generally perferred their intimacy to happen at night with only a few candles and the fire illuminating the chamber. Now, the mid-September sun was streaming in through the windows. 

"Now." She murmured urgently.


	3. Chapter 3

Richard shifted a bit in the bed, careful not to disturb Anne who was sleeping peacefully against him. The late afternoon sun was streaming through the windows, and it was starting to almost glare into his eyes. He thought of getting up and closing the bed curtains, but he was concerned moving too much would wake Anne. 

Once they'd made love, she'd fallen asleep easily, but for him sleep would not come. He'd always valued his honor, integrity, and loyalty above all else. His recent actions were causing him to question how deep those attributes truly ran with him. He'd always been an introspective man, and his foundations had been shaken before by others. But this time it was his own actions that had shaken them, not those of others. He closed his eyes against the glare of the sun. He wasn't certain he wanted to think of those things right now, the self-inflicted wound was too deep, too raw at the moment. 

He brushed his fingers over Anne's hair. At the moment she lay curled up against his chest. He would let her sleep as long as she could. Even though, he'd been in such a fog, and they had not been communicating, he knew she had not been sleeping well; nor had she been eating well. Both of those were things he knew he would have to take steps to change. 

After a little bit, Richard felt Anne begin to stir against him. He turned his head on the pillow, and kissed the top of her head. Her contented sigh brought a smile to his face. 

"I trust you slept well." He said softly, his voice muffled against her hair. 

"Hmmmm." She said softly. "How long was I asleep?" She asked. 

"Couple of hours." He replied. He felt her nod slightly at that. It was as if only sleeping for a couple of hours made sense to her. He was rubbing gentle circles on her back. "I know you've not been sleeping well." He said softly. 

Anne lifted her head from his chest to look at him. Richard smiled gently at her. "How did you know?" She asked softly. 

He reached up, pushing her hair back from her face. "Even though we've not exactly been communicately recently, I have noticed the strain and exhaustion on your face." 

After a moment, she nodded. "I will not deny I have been sleeping poorly." 

"What usually happens?" He asked. In his experience, he was usually the one who would have problems sleeping. Often, he'd lain awake at night thinking, not able to shut his mind down. Anne though, she'd always slept easily, deeply, and he'd often envied that ease. 

"I sleep for a couple of hours or so." She said softly. "Then it seems I lie awake for an hour or two. The pattern seems to repeat most nights. There have been some nights were it has seemed I've hardly slept at all."

"This has all been since Ned died?" He asked softly. 

"Yes." Her voice was barely audible. 

He put gentle fingers under her chin to lift her face up, so he look into her eyes. "Has it gotten any better with time?"

"It has been lately." She replied. 

"Have you slept a full night yet?". He watched as she just shook her head. He pulled her closer against him. "I will be here with you." He promised softly. 

"I would like that." She replied. 

Richard leaned up, capturing her lips in a gentle kiss. Anne sighed very softly, settling back agaist the pillows. "I believe we have been quite lazy this afternoon." She laughed softly. 

Richard couldn't help but laugh at that too. "That's not exactly what I would say." 

Anne looked up, studying his face. "The weight of the crown wears even more heavily on you now, does it not?" She said softly. 

Richard was quiet for several moments. "Yes." He finally replied. Anne was the only one he'd ever admit that to. With everyone else, he knew he had to seem strong, very much in control. 

She reached up, brushing his hair back. "What can I do to make things easier for you?" She asked softly. 

He took her hand, kissing it, then closed his eyes for a moment. "You make things easier by just being here, by being you." He turned on his side, so that he was facing her. He closed his eyes again for a moment, realization dawning over him. "I've been a fool." He murmured. 

"Richard..." Anne started to say, but he gently placed his fingers on her lips to forestall what she'd been about to say. 

"Hear me out." He said gently. After she nodded, he continued, his fingers moving over and caressing her cheek as he spoke. "You've been so deep in melancholia since Ned died. I knew it, I saw it clearly. Yet, I had no idea how to help you through it. I cannot help but think that had the situation been reversed, you would have known exactly how to help me." 

Anne reached out, her hand gently touching his cheek. "Part of a wife's duty is to take care of her husband." She said softly. 

"And should a husband not take care of his wife?" Richard murmured. 

Anne leaned in, kissing him softly. This was familiar ground, a discussion they'd been having their entire marriage. She knew Richard emphatically believed he should care for her just as he cared for himself. "You do." She reassured him. 

"Not lately." He replied. 

She lay back against the pillows, studying his face. Oh, she should read in his expression how earnestly he believed he'd not been taking care of her. She knew there was truth in his thoughts, but she also knew he'd tried, and she'd been the one who had rejected him. "Did you not say earlier that it would serve no purpose for us to argue about whether I have been a good wife?" 

"I did." He smiled just a bit, certain he knew exactly where she was going with this thought. 

"Then would you also not say that it serves little to no purpose to argue over whether you've been a good husband?" She asked pointedly. 

Richard laughed softly, of course he had been correct about what she was going to say. He pulled her tightly against him. 

Anne snuggled against him. "You said that all we could do now was move forward. That is still true. We cannot look back at the last few months, our actions cannot be changed. But what we can do is rejoice that we have pulled back from the edge we were about to fall over."

He buried his face against her shoulder. He knew he'd been the one about to fall over the edge, not Anne. "I've never been been more uncertain what I've done in this life to deserve you or your love." He murmured. 

She rubbed circles on his back, soothingly for she could feel the tears he was trying his best to hide. She also knew he would not pull back to face her until he had his emotions under some semblance of control. "So many little things over the years." She murmured. "It would likely take me hours to list all of them." 

It was several minutes before Richard felt he had himself under enough control to look at her. When he pulled back and gazed into his eyes, Anne smiled gently at him. "Thank you." He said, his voice now the one that was barely audible. 

Anne knew there were many emotions behind those two simple words, so she only nodded. After a few moments of silence, she said. "As much as I am truly enjoying this, it is nearing dinner, and we will need to get ready to go to the great hall." 

Richard laughed softly. "I belIeve the court can do without us for one night."

"What do you have in mind?" Anne asked, suddenly intrigued. 

"A private dinner in your outer chamber. No one to serve us." He said softly. 

She smiled softly, it was something they'd done often at Warwick Castle, but not since they'd become King and Queen. "I would like that." She said softly. 

Richard threw the covers back, and got up. Anne watched from the bed as he started to dress. He stepped back up to the bed once he was wearing his breeches and shirt. Anne sat up, pulling the covers up against her. He leaned in kissing her gently. 

"I will send for some of my ladies to help me dress." She said softly. 

He gently traced a finger over her collarbone, before leaning down to kiss it. "No." He murmured, shaking his head. "Just put on a sleeping gown and wrapper, perhaps the blue one. I've always liked it. Leave your hair down too." He wrapped a bit of it around his hand for a moment. "Stay in here, I will come for you when our dinner is laid out." 

"Very well." Anne said softly. He kissed her forehead, before getting up again. Anne watched as he unbolted the bedchamber door. "You bolted the outer chamber too." It was not a question. 

"Yes." He replied. "I did not particularly want anyone to hear the argument, I knew we were about to have." 

"Or the making up." She said softly. 

"I was not confident there would be any making up today." He looked away for just a moment. 

She laughed very softly. "Just why do you think I came to you at noon?" She watched as the realization dawned in his eyes, and he looked back at her. 

"Then am I to understand part of this afternoon went as you planned?" He laughed. 

"Yes." She said simply, watching again as he eyes darkened just as they would when they were making love. 

He walked back over to the bed, and leaned down. "Then tonight is mine." He murmured. 

Anne looked up into his eyes, seeing they were smouldering now. "Very well, my lord." She grinned. 

He glanced around the chamber, his eyes taking in all the candles, which were unlit at the moment. He then turned back to Anne, grinning. "Light the candles." He said softly. "All of them. I want to be able to watch you." He then turned and headed back for the door. He was halfway into the outer chamber, when he heard her say his name, calling him back. He walked back to the open bedchamber door. "Yes?" He said softly. 

"Did you not get enough watching me this afternoon?" She asked. 

He gazed steadily at her, knowing even at this distance she was adapt at reading his expression and the look in his eyes. He waited until she shivered just a bit, just as he knew she would. "No." He said simply, turning to leave. He grinned as he heard Anne start to laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple of things, I would like to say about the last two chapters. 
> 
> 1\. Given that Richard and Anne have been married over a decade now, they've been through a lot of trials and tribulations. I am thinking those have brought them very close together. Privately their relationship has turned into a deep, deep partnership. Richard respects Anne's mind and her opinions. Most of the time Richard, at least privately, views Anne as very much his equal. 
> 
> 2\. The last repercussion of Richard's actions with Elizabeth will be him realizing he does have feet of clay, that he's let himself down, and Anne down. Of course, he's going to try very much to make that up to her, hence his focus on the physical symptoms of her depression, the trouble sleeping and eating. Those two things are going to be very much on his mind. Also given that historically Richard was a man of piety and faith, there will be repercussions in that part of his life as well. 
> 
> 3\. While Richard views them as equals, Anne is at times still very much a woman of her time. She knows she owes him her submission. Which given that Richard views her as an equal, she's much more fortunate than most 15th century women likely were. Given that Anne was denying him her bed, she does blame herself a bit for what has happened with Elizabeth, something Richard will likely set her straight about in the future. 
> 
> 4\. In the previous chapter, I mentioned there have been miscarriages. I am thinking there have been around 4. That will come into play in later chapters of the story. I am keeping Richard in line with what he said in episode 7, that he didn't mind if they didn't have more children, as long as he had her and his honor. What has bothered him the most about the miscarriages has been Anne's pain.


	4. Chapter 4

Anne picked up a vial of perfume, she started to dab it on her wrists, her throat, between her breasts. She'd brushed her hair, and left it loose as Richard had requested, it hung over her shoulders and down her back. She slipped on a sleeping gown, a new one, actually the embroidery along the top of it matched perfectly with the blue wrapper Richard had requested she wear. She glanced around the room, as she started to hear movement in the outer chamber. Yes, she had lit all the candles. She could hear Richard's voice, instructing the servants on where to place everything. She took once glance around the bedchamber, which was bathed in the light of the candles. She sat back before her mirror again for a moment. It had been ages, since she'd felt like this. Hopeful, light, full of life, more than a little amused. She knew Richard, knew how he planned for the evening to pass. For all he'd questioned her about her sleeping difficulties, she knew he planned for her to get little sleep tonight. She could now hear the retreating footsteps of the servants in the outer chamber, heard the door close behind them. She closed her eyes, since he'd left she had found herself greatly anticipating his return. Her eyes were still closed as she heard the bedchamber door open. 

Richard looked around the chamber for a moment. He'd immediately noticed the candles were all lit, just as he'd requested. He looked at the fire for a moment, before deciding to add a few more logs to it. 

Anne had expected Richard to immediately come over to her, so she was more than a little surprised he had not. She opened her eyes, looking into the mirror first. She could see him standing by the chair next to the fire, removing the belt that held his dagger. As he started to unbutton his doublet, she turned on the bench to face him. 

"Richard." She smiled softly. 

He chuckled to himself. He'd known she would not be able to be patient enough to wait until he came over to her. "You look lovely, sweetheart." He said softly. He'd noticed she was wearing the exact wrapper he'd suggested. And unless he was wrong, the embroidery on the sleeping gown was the same shade of blue. "The gown is new, is it not?"

She smiled softly. She was often amazed by how much he did notice her clothing. Sometimes, if he was in the same room as she was selecting fabrics, she would see a subtle shake of his head which indicated he did not like a particular choice. "Yes, it is." She nodded. 

"Compared to you, I felt a bit overdressed." He said softly, as he continued to unbutton the doublet. "I thought I would rectIfy that." 

"I could help." She smiled, as he reached the final buttons. 

He immediately shook his head. "Stay were you are." He said softly, slipping the doublet off and placing it in the chair also. 

Anne smiled to herself at the orderliness of what he was doing. It was a far cry from the afternoon when their clothing had ended up scattered all over the chamber and the bed platform. She couldn't help but think that was what would happen with their remaining clothes later. As he walked towards her, Richard pulled his shirt from his breeches. For just a moment, Anne found mind transported back twelve years, to the first summer they'd been married. A young, newly married couple with few concerns. It was such a far cry from the people they were now. 

"What are you thinking?" Richard asked softly, as he reached her. 

She looked up and smiled. "I found myself transported back to the first summer of our marriage for just a moment. You walking towards me with your shirt pulled out of your breeches, that seemed to be something that happened a lot that summer." 

He laughed softly. "I do remember that." Honestly, it had been one of the best summers of his life. Newly married to the girl, he'd always wanted to be his wife. Looking back, he wouldn't have called Anne a woman then, no she'd grown into a woman during the first few years of their marriage. And even though he'd been nineteen when they married, he wasn't certain now that he would say he'd been a man then. No, it was the disappointments of the French campaign that had probably signaled his boyhood was completely over. "A most pleasurable summer." He grinned. 

"Yes, it was." She agreed as he reached her. She slipped her hand into his as he held his hand out to her. 

Richard wrapped his arms around her, underneath the wrapper. He could feel the warmth of her skin through the soft linen of the gown. He closed his eyes, holding her close against him. He was starting to realize it was the little things like this that they'd neglected. He kissed her forehead. "And I believe tonight will be a most pleasurable night, but first we will eat."

When they reached the table which had been set up in the outer chamber, Richard held the chair out for Anne as she sat down. He then sat down next to her. The table was full of food, different meats, vegetables, desserts. 

Anne laughed softly at the abundance of the dishes. "The kitchen staff did realize this would be a private dinner for only the two of us?"

He laughed softly, leaning over to kiss her cheek. "I do not believe they are quite used to a special request from the King."

She looked over the dishes. "A special request from the King, but has the Queen's favorite dishes." 

Richard laughed. "Well, it is possible suggestions were made." 

She glanced over at him, clearly amused. "Possible?" She laughed. "Richard, you usually do much better with subtlety." 

"Who said anything about being subtle?" He shrugged. He reached for the knife and started to carve roast beef for her plate, thinly carved, the way she liked it. He then put a few of the roast carrots on her plate. He knew she liked them, although personally he could not understand the appeal. Finally, he carved some of the chicken. 

She smiled, noticing he was not piling the plate full, but giving her an amount he felt she would be able to eat. "Thank you." She said softly. 

Richard nodded, but made no move to fill his own plate. Instead, he picked up a piece of the chicken from Anne's plate, and brought it up to her mouth. 

It was then that Anne reaIized, exactly what he was planning to do. For at least a bit, he would feed her himself. It was not the first time he'd done this. He'd brought a dinner tray to their chambers at Warwick Castle shortly after she'd suffered an early labor seven months into her second pregnancy. Richard had been with her when the pains had started, and had adamently refused to leave her, no matter how much the midwives told him this was women's work, and he should not be there at all. Finally, it had been her mother who had ordered the midwives to stop worrying about Richard being in the chamber, and do their job. Anne had never forgotten how he'd held her through the pains, his low, encouraging voice in her ear, or how he'd held her close when it was all over. The baby had been a little girl, and she had lived for a few hours, giving both of them a chance to hold her. The experience had caused their relationship to grow that much stronger. Months earlier, her mother's words had caused her to doubt Richard's love for her. She never for a moment, after that, doubted that he loved her truly and deeply. 

Bringing her mind back to the present, Anne placed her hand on his arm, and turned to look at him. "I've truly worried you these last months." She said very softly. 

Richard took a deep breath before answering. "Day after day, I've watched you barely touch your dinner, and you've seemed smaller and smaller." He said softly. "I cannot, and will not deny, that I've worried." He leaned down, kissing her shoulder. "Humor me tonight." He said softly. 

Anne smiled softly at him, and nodded just before he brought a slice of the roast beef up to her lips. Their chairs were close enough together that Anne was easily able to lean towards him and relax her shoulder against his as they shared the dinner. Once, she started to pick up food for herself, Richard did see to his own plate, although occassionally he still fed her. They talked easily as they shared the food, laughing a lot, and just enjoying each other's company. 

"I do have one more dish for you." He smiled, reaching for a plate which still had the cover on it. "A dessert, shall we say." 

She laughed softly. "Ah, I see."

"You think I've not noticed you're more likely to eat something sweet right now?" He grinned. "And this I believe is one of your favorites." 

When he removed the cover, Anne saw it was a baked apple, a rather large one, which had been cut in two, and there was a cinammon sugar sauce over it. "You're right." She smiled. "That is one of my favorites." 

"I thought we could share it." He said softly, taking a spoon and cutting into the apple, he started to feed it to her. For every bite he had, he gave her two until they'd finished it. 

"Thank you." She said softly. "Dinner has been most enjoyable." 

"You're welcome." He said softly. He took her hand in his, starting to caress her palm, then his fingers moved up to her wrist. "Tell me...." He said softly. "Since I left this afternoon, saying tonight was mine. How much have you been antcipating my return." 

Anne looked up at him, immediately saw the way his eyes were smouldering. From the tone of his voice she could tell his mood had shifted now. No, dinner was over now, the light banter between them was done. "Much." She said softly. 

"Hmmmm." He said softly, he leaned closer, pushed her hair back a little, and started to kiss her neck. "And if this afternoon was about reconnecting. What is tonight about?" 

Her breath caught. Of course, he knew exactly what kissing her in the spot where he was now did to her. "Tonight..." She murmured. "Tonight is about the passion and fire that can ignite between us, and letting it burn as highly as it can." 

"Exactly." He said softly, pushing his chair back and then holding out his hand to her. She quickly put her hand in his, and let him help her up. 

Once, he'd closed the bedchamber door behind them, Richard pulled Anne into his arms and kissed her. The kiss was slow, languid, one that would slowly build. Anne wrapped her arms around his neck, from her reading of his mood, this was not the kiss she'd expected at all. She sighed softly as his hands moved up to her shoulders. She knew that he wanted to remove the wrapper. She let her arms fall to her sides, so it would be easier to remove. 

Richard tossed the wrapper to the floor, and then entwined both of their hands, he held their joined hands on either side of her head, and gently pinned her against the door with his body. When he kissed her this time, it was deeper, more passionate, demanding an equal response from her. Anne gladly gave him the response he sought, this was what she'd been expecting since he'd left the chambers earlier. 

He pulled back and looked at her, his hands running possesively down her sides. She opened her eyes, looking up at him, wondering if the open desire she read in his eyes was mirrored in her own. He smiled, rather wickedly at her. "And what else is tonight about, Anne?" He asked softly. 

She smiled, looking up at him. She knew the answer he sought, of course. She often counted herself amongst the most fortunate of women. She was deeply loved, and perhaps more importantly deeply respected by her husband. He respected her mind, her ideas, her life experiences. He liked for her to iniate their lovemaking. He was always quite pleased when she admitted to wanting and needing him as much as he did her. He also often gave her the control when they were making love, and that was something, even after all these years that she appreciated greatly. But there were also times when he wanted the control. She'd suspected this would be one of those nights from the moment, he'd left the bedchamber earlier. Now, that suspicion was confirmed. Truthfully, she did not mind giving him the control at all. He had never been a man to seek his own pleasure regardless of her, and he'd never once caused her any pain at all. No, he was more likely to overwhelm her with pleasure before seeking his own. 

Richard was quiet as she seemed to be thinking through the question. Oh, he saw the smile playing on her lips, and the desire that was in her eyes. So yes, he knew she understood exactly what he meant. 

"My surrender to you." She finally said softly. Oh, she could have answered it immediately, but she'd pretended to consider the question for a few moments to see how he would react. 

His fingers were now gently running over her collarbone, which was more pronounced than it had been in the past. "Do you mind?" He asked softly. 

Anne closed her eyes for a moment. This was one of the things she loved the most about him. He never, never asked for control or her surrender to his will without first making sure she did not mind to give it to him. She was his wife, that she owed him her submission was something she never doubted. But he never demanded it, he always asked for it. She'd never refused him, and couldn't think of a situation where she would. "No." She shook her head. "Not at all." 

He nodded, putting just a little space between them, as he started to undo the little bit of lacing that was on the front of her sleeping gown. "Earlier, you mentioned the first summer we were married, and it made me think of something." He said softly. 

"What is that?" She asked softly. 

"At one point that summer, I had a certain ambition." He smiled. "Do you remember it?" 

This time she was not feigning the need to think about something before answering. She thought back to that time, and realized so much of it was just a blur to her now. After thinking for several moments, she shook her head. "No, I do not." 

He smiled softly, honestly he would have been surprised if she had. "Allow me to see if I can remind you." He then kissed her, the kiss was gentle, easy, after just a moment, he pulled back. "It involved bestowing upon you a certain number of kisses." 

After a moment, she laughed softly. "I believe I do recall that now, I want to say the number was five hundred."

His grin as he slipped her gown down her shoulders and off her body was his only answer. A moment later, he'd pulled his shirt over his head. "I wonder, if perhaps, we can aim for a higher number." He laughed softly, as they walked towards the bed. 

Much, much later, Anne lay sleepily curled up on her side. The night had certainly been most pleasurable, one she wasn't likely to soon forget. At the moment, she was fighting sleep, and watching Richard as he extinguished the candles which had bathed the chamber in their soft glow. He only left a few near the bed lit, and had put another log onto the fire. 

"I thought you would have fallen asleep." He said softly, gathering her easily into his arms. 

"Not yet." She murmured, snuggling close. 

He then realized, she'd been fighting sleep because she wanted to fall asleep in his arms. He kissed the top of her head, and then laughed softly to himself for a moment. 

"I wonder how many that was?" She laughed. 

"No idea." He said softly. They'd both lost count of the kisses, and he'd stored the idea away for a later time. A time when he had more control over his emotions and needs. 

Anne sighed softly, finding herself still fighting sleep. They'd spent such little time alone together recently, that it seemed to precious to waste their current privacy by sleeping. 

Richard could feel her shifting a little every few moments. He smiled to himself, realizing she was still fighting sleep. He tightened his arms around her to try to prevent her movements. Although, he would have loved to stay awake and talk long into the night, he knew he'd exhausted her completely. "Sleep." He coaxed her softly. 

"This time together seems too precious to waste it sleeping." 

"Ah, but the sleep is not a waste." He said softly. "We'll still be together, sweetheart. You will be wrapped up in my arms, just as you are now." He gently rubbed her arm. 

She snuggled closer. "I know you are correct." She said softly. 

"Anne." He said softly.

"Yes?" She said softly. 

"Don't ever doubt that I love you." He mumured. Perhaps it was unfair for him to bring this up right now, but it was very much on his mind, and more importantly on his heart. 

"Richard..." She raised her head up to look at him. 

"No." He shook his head. "Hear me out. You are the only woman I've ever loved, the only woman I've ever made love to." He said softly. "Yes, I had sex before our marriage. But with you, it's so much more than that. Our intimacies are not just to satisfy a physical need, but there's also the emotional aspect of our relationship." He took a deep breath. "You cannot imagine how badly, I need us to be strong. I need you to be my partner, my confidant..." He trailed off. 

"No." She said softly. "Trust me, I do understand all of that. Those are needs that I very much share." 

Richard pulled her back down to lay against him. "I cannot do all of this without you." He said softly. 

"You'll never have to." She promised sleepily. 

Richard could telll then that her body had relaxed completely, and she was about to fall asleep. He contiuned to rub soft circles on her back, as he knew it was something that calmed her. Within a few minutes, her breathing became deep and even, and he knew she was asleep. He lay awake for a bit long before joining her in slumber. 

Securely wrapped up in his arms that night, Anne slept for the entire night, for the first time since the death of their son.


	5. Chapter 5

To Anne it seemed the months had flown by. It was December, and the Christmas season was upon them. In October, they had undertaken two pilgrimages. The first to Canterbury, and the second to Walshingham. Only she knew the pilgrimages were undertaken as part of Richard's penance for his actions with Elizabeth. Outwardly to the court, especially at Walshingham, it had seemed they were praying for an heir. Which of course they had been. They both had spent hours on their knees praying for a child. 

By the time the court returned to Westminster, it was easy to see that the King and Queen were closer than ever. It was quickly noticed that Richard spent all of his nights in Anne's chambers. Of course, the King's chamber was maintained for apppearances sake, but as far as they were concerned, Anne's chamber was theirs. The court was ripe with speculation as to whether there would be an announcement that the Queen is with child in the next few months. 

On this cold December day, just a couple before Christmas, the court was enjoying the snow covered grounds. Anne and a few of her ladies were sitting near a fire, while she watched the scene around her. She'd laughed earlier while watching Richard, Francis Lovel, and several of the other men Richard had known since childhood sledding. It had brought back memories for that had been one of their favorite activities while training under her father. As for her, she'd often managed to throw snowballs at them, at least when she could escape her nurse or her mother for a bit. 

She looked up as Richard sat down beside her, and started to warm his hands by the fire. Then she started to laugh. "You fell off the sled, didn't you?"

"More like pushed off." He grumbled. 

That of course, only made her laugh more. "Who?"

"No idea, the fiend would not confess." He said good-naturedly. As she contiuned to laugh, he leaned in and whispered. "Now, should you really be laughing at your King?"

She turned to look at him. "Oh, I'm not laughing at my King, but at my husband, who never seems to be able to realize who pushes him from the sled." That was something else that had been happening since their childhood. She knew exactly who it was, she'd watched it more than once. 

He laughed softly. "Oh, I know." He said softly. "Francis, who else would it be?"

She shook her head. "How long have you known?"

He thought for a moment. "Oh, about as long as I've known the identity of the person who would throw the snowballs at us." He grinned, as she turned to look at him. "I must admit, it surprised me there were no snowballs today. But it occurs to me the culprit is sitting quite serenly by the fire." He grinned. 

She laughed softly. "When did you realize it was me?"

"Hmmmm, I believe that's my secret to keep." 

She laughed softly, looking over at him, reaching out, she touched his cloak, which was definitely wet with the melted snow. 

Looking up, he met her eyes. "Yes, I know I should go inside. Would you care to join me?"

"I believe I will." She nodded, letting him help her up. She shook her head at her ladies as they made ready to follow her and Richard. 

She was quiet as they walked to their chambers. She'd read the speculation in his eyes. It had been there for days. She was certain the entire court was speculating now. She had not bled since she and Richard had started sharing a bed again in September. The first month neither she nor Richard had thought anything of it, as it was not that unusual for her to skip a month. The second month, she'd started to suspect that just maybe...and to his credit Richard had said nothing, although she was certain he'd suspected too. But now, with the very open speculation and question she'd read in his eyes, she was certain Richard knew she'd consulted a midwife that morning. 

Once, they reached their chambers, Richard set his wet cloak on a chair near the fire so it would dry, and helped Anne with her cloak. "I had quite an interesting report this mornig." He said softly. wrapping his arms around her from behind, and pulling her back against his chest. 

"You did." She said softly, smiling. She then took his hand and guided it to her stomach. She wasn't certain he would be able to feel the slight bulge under her clothing. 

"You consulted a midwife this morning." He said softly. He wasn't at all upset she hadn't mentioned her suspicions to him. He knew she would not have wanted to get his hopes up, and then have it turn out she wasn't pregnant. But from the way she'd been all afternoon, he was almost certain she carried their child again. 

"Hmmmm." She said softly, realizing he definitely did not feel anything through her clothing. She then turned to face him, oh she wanted to see his face when she told him. 

He tilted her chin up. "Do you have something to tell me, Anne?" He said softly. 

She smiled softly and nodded. "I am with child." She said softly. She watched as he closed his eyes for a moment, then he knelt in front of her, pressing his lips to her still flat stomach. 

After a moment, Richard stood, taking Anne's hand in his and walking over to the bed. "There's no better news you could give me." He said softly. "But you should be resting." He said once they'd reached the bed. 

She laughed very softly. Oh, she'd expected this. Richard had always been very protective of her, and it only increased when she was with child. Although, at the moment, she felt quite well. She decided to humor him. She turned, indicating she wanted him to unlace her dress

He started to gently unlace her dress. He would definitely see that she rested daily throughout the next few months. Once the dress was unlaced, and had dropped to the floor, Richard took it over and placed it on one of the chairs before returning to the bed and to Anne. 

Anne was laying back against the pillows. She'd checked, and wearing only her shift, the little bulge could definitely be felt. "Join me?" She smiled. 

"Of course I plan to." He said softly, pullng off his boots, and also taking off his doublet. Once, he'd settled on the bed, Richard pulled her close. "Perhaps a nap?" He said softly. 

She smiled. "Perhaps." She wasn't feeling tired at all, but she would try to humor him. She took his hand, guiding it to her stomach, and placing it over the currently tiny bulge, which would only grow in the coming months. 

"Anne..." He said in wonderment. He'd not been expecting this at all. He looked over at her. "We conceived in September?" He said softly. 

She nodded. "That's what the midwife believes." She felt him gently rubbing her stomach, and sighed softly. 

Richard was quiet for a bit processing everything. "So when we prayed at Walshingham..."

"Our prayers had already been answered." She said softly. She knew just exactly what this would mean to him. 

"God..." He whispered, laying his head against her shoulder. 

She reached up, stroking his hair . "Did I not tell you a repetant sinner is forgiven?" She said softly. 

"Yes." He said softly

"It's over now." She said softly. "Stop letting it weigh on you." She sighed softly, as Richard shifted on the bed. Laying his head on her stomach, he started to gently talk to the baby. She closed her eyes, sighing softly. He'd always done this, every single time she'd been pregnant. Nightly, he'd talk to the baby, make plans. She found herself praying pregnancy would not end as her others had. 

When Richard raised up a few moments later, he saw she was crying softly. He gently kissed the tears away. "Don't cry." He said softly. 

"You know I am always more emotional when I am with child." She said softly. "That's all this is." 

"Everything will be fine." He promised softly, pulling her gently against him and stroking her hair. 

Anne nodded, finding herself believing him, as she always did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is rather short, but this seemed a good place to end it. Rather a fluffy chapter, but I have this feeling come Sunday, we're all going to need some good fluffy Richard and Anne in our lives. 
> 
> Since, from the beginning, that this story would be A/U and have a happy ending. That Anne would end up pregnant was always planned, and it was planned for her to end up pregnant quickly, because it seems appropriate to me for the baby to be born prior to Bosworth.


	6. Chapter 6

It was late in the evening as Richard quietly slipped into their chambers. Standing in the outer chamber, he took a deep breath, it had been a most eventful day. Sighing, he rubbed his forehead. He would love to talk with Anne tonight, but as late as it was, she was likely fast asleep. Perhaps that was for the best, for she would easily be able to tell he was troubled. 

Opening the door to their bedchamber, he was quite surprised to find Anne sitting by the fire. "The hour is late." He said softly. "I thought you would be asleep." 

She laughed softly, looking up at him. "I seem to remember someone ordered me to take a nap during the aftenoon. Is it not logical that if I took a three hour nap this afternoon that I would not be that tired now?" She teased him. 

He laughed softly, as she'd been speaking, he'd moved over to her and was now kneeling in front of her. He gently placed his hand on her swelling stomach, not at all surprised when her hand entwined with his. He was very glad she was awake, as this time with her was allowing him to push the troubles of the day out of his mind for just a moment. "Ah, so you took that as an order, did you?"

"Was that not how it was meant?" She laughed. 

"A suggestion. "He smiled. 

Again, she laughed, and he looked up at her, as she gave him a look. "A suggestion?" 

He raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "Albeit, a strong suggestion." 

Of course that made her laugh again. He leaned in, gently kissing her stomach, then placing both of his hands on the arms of her chair. She looked up at him, knowing exactly what he meant to do. Her eyes closed as he leaned in to kiss her. It was a slow, easy kiss, and he smiled as she sighed contendedly into it. He pulled back, looking at her, a soft smile on his face, but it did not reach his eyes. 

Anne reached out, her hand gently brushing his hair back. "What troubles you?" She asked softly. 

He kissed her forehead before standing. "Always perceptive." He said softly, standing. He walked over to the table, and poured a glass of wine from the decanter. "Would you like a glass?" He asked. 

"No, perhaps a few sips of yours, if you do not mind." She replied. 

"Of course I do not." He sat down on the arm of the chair where she was sitting. He took a few sips of the wine, before passing the glass to her. "You remember the negoitations with Brittany?" He said softly, as she sipped the wine. 

"Of course, to end Tudor's exile there." She nodded. 

"It seems Tudor has been tipped off, and has left his miniscule court to flee over the border to France." 

She took a deep breath. "I can see why that would trouble you." She said softly, placing her hand on his thigh. 

"Hmmmm." He said softly, sipping the wine again, and contemplating the situation. "The French will likely use him against me."

She nodded. "The French know very well that you like them not." 

He smirked just a bit. "Probably has something to do with my refusal to take the bribes back in '75, and that it was no secret I disagreed with the entire treaty." 

"What do you think will happen?" She took the wine glass from him and took another sip. 

As the glass was almost empty, he got up to refill it. "Invasion." He said simply. 

"Well, if Henry Tudor wishes to come home to die, then that is one way to do it." She observed. 

"Oh, I would be certain he'd come with a French backed army." He said dryly. 

"I have complete confidence in your battlefield prowess." She said softly. 

He smiled, sitting back down, and offering the wine glass to her. As she took a sip from it, he replied. "While your confidence in me is heartening, you forget I have been a part of an invasion force." He took the wine glass back as she handed it to him. 

"No." She shook her head. "I am unlikely to forget that, however there are differences." 

He was quiet for a moment. "Edward was already King." He said softly. "Popular in London, but if we are truthful we can admit I do not share his popularity here." 

"Popularity also took time to build in the north as well." She said softly. "And Tudor is an unknown, while you are the annointed King." 

He was quiet for a moment. "I will need to prepare for invasion." 

She nodded. "I must say I do find myself wondering how Tudor learned of the negotiations." 

"As do I." He took the wine glass again, taking another sip. 

"Any thoughts?" She asked, her hand was now rubbing his leg, just above his knee. 

He shook his head. "None that are completely formed. You?" 

"The same." She took the final sip of wine again, and handed the glass back to him. 

He looked down at it. "Would you like more?" He asked. 

"No." She shook her head, and he waved his hand indicating she should place the glass on the table next to her. 

Richard sighed softly, the wine had relaxed him, as had talking over the situation with Anne. He leaned towards her a bit, resting his head on top of hers. He was enjoying the feel of her gentle hand on his leg, knew there was one other thing that would relax him greatly, but would not ask that of her, not right now. 

Anne, perceptive to his mood as always, realized what he needed tonight. He needed her, and in truth she needed him too. Of course, she'd asked the midwife if they could continue to be intimate, and had been told as long as she suffered no bleeding or pain, it should be fine at this stage. She knew of course that the Church prohibited sexual intimacy during pregnancy, but as a newly married couple of less than a year when she carried Ned, it had been a prohibition they had ignored. Honestly, it had surprised her how attractive he'd found her during that time. Instinstively, she knew he would say nothing, so she moved her hand further up his leg. Within a few minutes, she couldn't help but smile as she heard him suppress a groan. 

"Anne...." He murmured. 

She smiled. "The midwife says there is no reason why we cannot." 

"Is that so?" His voice was now low, caressing her just as much as she knew his hands and mouth would momentarily. 

"Yes." She smiled, and started to draw her hand away. 

"Don't stop." He said softly. 

She glanced up at him, and saw he was removing his doublet. She moved her hand up on his leg, smiling when he did not suppress the groan this time. Richard tossed the doublet aside, letting it hit the floor away from the fire, then he took Anne's hand and gently pulled her to her feet. When he pulled her close, she felt that her ministrations had the desired result. 

"You are..." He murmured, leaning down to kiss her. 

"What am I?" She asked softly a moment later. 

"The most captivating woman." He said softly, backing them towards the bed, somehow during that process her dressing gown joined his doublet on the floor, and his shirt was pulled from his breeches. When they reached the platform, he gently lifted Anne onto it, before joining her. 

Much later, Anne lay sleepily in his arms, she sighed very softly as he contiuned to rub her stomach. 

"Have you felt the baby quicken yet?" He asked softly. He was certain she had not, but knew she likely would soon. 

"Nothing that you would be able to feel." She said softly. "A few flutterings." 

"And how do you know I would be unable to feel?" He asked softly. 

She took his hand, moving it a bit more to the side. "Do you feel anything?" After a moment, she felt him shake his head. "That's how I know. I promise I will tell you the moment the baby quickens." 

"Send for me." He said softly. "I don't care where I am." 

"Very well." She replied, snuggling back and enjoying the feel of falling asleep wrapped up against him. She was almost asleep when she mumured. "I know what you were doing with the wine."

He smiled, fighting the laugher. Of course, the idea had been for the wine to relax them both. "And what is that?"

"Using it to relax me." She'd had more than she'd intended as they'd passed the glass between them. The only answer she received was his soft laughter, which she fell asleep hearing in her ear. 

It was a little over a week later, the first time Anne felt the baby move, and was certain Richard would be able to feel it too. She was waiting for him to come to escort her to the Great Hall for dinner, so decided there was no need to send a messenger to him. No, she'd just dismiss her ladies when he arrived and speak with him privately for a moment. 

When the door opened a few moments later, she looked up and smiled as she watched him walk into the chambers. He immediately came to her, and lifted her hand to his lips. She looked up at him and smiled. "Leave us." She said softly, commandingly to her ladies. 

Once the last lady had left the chamber, Richard looked at her quizzically. "If you'd wished to dine privately tonight, you need only to have sent a message. I most certainly would have obliged." 

She couldn't help but grin at that. "Do I look as if I am dressed for a private dinner?" She wore a new blue dress, sapphires, and her crown. 

"No." He laughed. "But I would be most happy to help you change that."

She laughed softly, reaching up and laying her hand against his cheek. Then she took her other hand, and guided his hand to her stomach, right where the baby was currently kicking. 

"Anne..." He said very softly, reverently. 

She looked up at him, holding his eyes and nodding, and he knelt in front of her. He drew the folds of her skirts tight against her stomach and then planted several kisses there. 

"Is it fair for you to be making your Queen cry?" She murmured, trying to control the tears. 

When he looked up at her, Anne saw her tears mirrored in his own eyes. "Considering she is making me cry, I find it entirely fair." He said softly, standing and wrapping her tightly in his arms.

Once she'd snuggled close against him, Richard whispered to her. "You know that I care little as to whether this baby is a boy or girl." 

She nodded. Oh, that she knew, Richard, the man, he would be pleased with either a son or daughter. He would not care a bit. But Richard the King...no all things considered they needed a son. This baby must be a boy, and that was what she prayed for daily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent yesterday afternoon planning out how exactly how I will handle Bosworth, researching somewhat realistic things which could have turned the tide of the battle for Richard. Also planning Richard and Anne's child(ren), and their spouse(s). Although there will certainly be fluffy moments throughout the rest of the fic, there will also be scenes that show Richard and Anne as the badass Medieval power couple they were shown to be in episode eight. 
> 
> Also, I must say I've had an idea for another alternate universe, multi-chapter Richard and Anne fic, will likely work on that one some this week too. 
> 
> Thanks everyone for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Anne sat by the fire her feet resting on a stool. They weren't swelling, yet, but when when he'd come in, Richard had pushed the stool towards her. A subtle indicator that she should rest her feet upon it. She looked up at him amused as she'd done so, his only response had been a slight shrug. Looking closely at him, she could see how much everything was weighing on him. 

"Tudor?" She asked softly. 

"I believe he's becoming the bane of my existence." He muttered, not looking up from the papers he was reading. 

"What is it now?" She asked. 

Anne watched as his need to protect her warred with his need to sort through everything. It was the latter which won in the end, and he replied. "My sources report he is readying to invade this summer. 

She was quiet, her hand laying on her stomach. She knew beyond any doubt they both were thinking the same thing. The midwife estimated her confinement would begin in late May. 

"Are you thinking he will come before the baby..." She asked. 

He shook his head. "Unlikely, probably later in the summer." He sighed softly. "That's one thing at least." 

"Your sources are reliable?" She asked. 

He nodded. "I have no reason to doubt them." 

She was silent, looking down at the sewing on her lap. Since the baby had quickened, she and her ladies had been working on the baby's layette. Tiny, little garments of the finest material. Currently, she was working on the blanket. 

Looking up, she said. "You will need to muster the north." 

He looked over at her. "Yes, I know." He said softly, holding in his irritation. Of course, he knew he'd have to muster the north; not to mention the rest of England. 

"I do not trust Northumberland." She said sotly, her eyes on the blanket. 

Richard looked up, and then started to laugh. "Of coure you do not, you're a Neville and he's a Percy." 

She looked up. "Do you trust him?" 

He regarded her for a long moment. "Not entirely." He admitted. "I will keep your misgivings in mind as well." 

She nodded her thanks, as he sat the papers done, and walked over to her. He sat down on the arm of her chair. "The blanket is lovely." He said softly. 

She looked up. "Thank you." 

"There is something I would like to discuss with you." He reached out to trace his fingers along the ribbons in her braid. 

She smiled. "And what is that?" 

"I suspect you would like for your mother to be here while you are in confinement." He started to run his fingers through her hair. 

"You are correct." She nodded. "Can it be done?"

"That she is at Warwick is an open secret." He said softly. "Can she be brought to court? I am King, if my Queen wishes her mother to be here, then who will stop it?"

She nodded. While she and her mother had mostly repaired their relationshp, she knew her mother had never fully forgiven Richard over the inheritance. She also knew Richard merely tolerated her mother for her sake. She picked up his hand and kissed it. "Thank you." 

"It will make you more comfortable, will it not?" He asked softly. 

"Yes, it will." She nodded. 

"Then no thanks are needed. " 

Anne walked in just as the council members were leaving. She smiled as Francis stopped to speak with her for a moment. As one of their closest friends, he was almost as thrilled over the baby as she and Richard. She nodded to Lord Stanley as he acknowledged her. Then a sudden thought struck her, he was Tudor's stepfather. Although Stanley had never met his stepson, the man was frankly about as trustworthy as a snake. 

Richard noticed Anne's eyes narrowing as she watched Lord Stanley. Once the door had closed behind them, he went over and placed his hands on her shoulers. "What are you thinking?" He said softly. 

She turned to face him. "Stanley is Tudor's stepfather., and frankly about as trustworthy as a snake." 

"He is Lord High Constable." He replied. 

"And he is Henry Tudor's stepfather." She looked up at him. 

"Tudor has been in exile the entire time. They've never met." He said softly. 

"Do you trust Stanley?" She asked. 

"Yes." He nodded. 

She gave him a look. "Truly?"

"He proved his loyalty when his wife and Buckingham rebelled." He guided her over to the chair, and then sat down on the desk. 

"He knew about the negoitations with Brittany?" She asked. 

"Of course he did." He nodded. 

"You don't find it odd that he knew about the negoitations and Tudor found out?" 

He leaned back a bit, thinking." The leak could have some from the Bretons." 

She nodded. "Or from our court." She watched Richard for a moment, seeing that she'd planted the seed she decided to let the subject drop. "On a much more pleasant note, I've heard from my back from my mother." 

"Your mother is a more pleasant topic?" He quipped. 

"For me at least." She laughed. 

He laughed softly. "And what has the Countess replied?"

"That she would be happy to come." She smiled, awaiting his reactions to that. 

"I'm sure." He said sardonically. "She's not asking to come early?"

"Actually she is." She looked up. 

"Shocking." He muttered and then looked up at her. "Tell her I will consider it." 

"I've already replied and informed her the request will be considered." 

At that he smirked. "You know me too well." 

"Thirteen years, I believe I should know you by now." She laughed softly. 

"Do you want her to come early?" He asked

"Maybe a Iittle early, but not right now." She said softly. The idea of both Richard and her mother hovering over her, seeing that she was okay...no, she couldn't take that right now. 

He nodded. "Send her another reply saying you've spoken with me and she may come two to three weeks before your confinement. There are rooms on the other side of the Queen's chambers, she may use those."

She noded. "Very well." 

Richard knelt in front of her and leaned in to kiss her. "Now, on a truly much more pleasant not, how are you both?" He asked softly, placing his hands on her stomach. He grinned as he felt the baby kick. 

Anne couldn't help but laugh, lately it seemed everytime Richard touched her, the baby would start to kick. "Seems someone knows his father." She murmured. 

He leaned down and kissed her stomach. "I believe he does." 

They always spoke of the baby as being a boy. At this point neither of them could imagine otherwise. Richard looked up, searching her face for any trace of tiredness. 

She smiled, realizing what he was doing. She reached down and played with his hair for a moment. "Really, I am fine." She said softly. 

"Very well." He said softly, studying her face still.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple of notes on this chapter, I am starting to introduce a few other history people not mentioned on the show. The Earl of Northumberland is one of those. From things that I've read it seems he did not muster the north quickly enough before Tudor's invasion, and did not fully commit the men under his command to Richard at Bosworth. I've also read there was a rivalry between the Percy and Neville families; therefore Anne does not care for him at all. 
> 
> The mentions of the Countess of Warwick, I am seeing the hand clasp in episode 7 as beginning to repair the rifts in the relationship between Anne and her mother. Also, please remember Anne's suffered several miscarriages in this universe, and her mother has been with her when each happened. 
> 
> If you are wondering, Anne is approximately 6 months pregnant in this chapter. Keep in mind an earlier chapter referenced a stillbirth she had 7 months into a pregnancy. Hence, the Countess of Warwick writing she wants to come now, and Richard's growing concerns. As for Richard and the Countess, they tolerate one another, he's never forgotten that she abandoned Anne to Margaret d'Anjou, and Anne ended up at the battlefield. 
> 
> Oh, and Anne's suspicions of Stanley, I think Anne is more suspicious by nature than Richard. When his loyalty is given, he doesn't remove it, and he expects the same of others. Anne though, as Warwick's daughter realizes loyalty can be fleeting, and she's definitely wondering a lot about Stanley at this point. 
> 
> Anne's concerns about Stanley and Richard's concerns about Anne's pregnancy at this point, while definitely play out in the coming chapters.


	8. Chapter 8

On the day, the Countess arrived in London, the sky went black for several minutes. Many people were questioning exactly what the sign meant. There were those who believed it was a sign of the end of the York dynasty, and the coming of Henry Tudor. For Richard though, it was a sign of his mother-in-law coming to court, and seemed entirely appropriate. 

"The dragon lady is settled in?" Richard asked when he came into their rooms that night. 

Anne looked up and smiled. "I wasn't aware we had invited Margaret Stanley to court." She grinned, and before he could respond, continued, "but if you refer to my mother then, yes she has. 

He laughed softly. "Margaret Stanley at court, she would certainly continue scheming in front of us." 

"More than likely." Anne agreed, wondering if he'd taken her advice about Lord Stanley. 

"I decided to have Stanley watched closely, perhaps intercept any letters sent to Tudor." 

she looked up again. "A wise decision.." She said softly. 

"We'll see." He knelt in front of Anne, taking her foot into his hand then removing the soft leather slipper. "They seem a little swollen." He said softly, starting to massage her foot. 

"Perhaps a bt." She replied. "The midwie said that is to be expected at times. "

"Rest tomorrow." He said softly. 

After a moment, she nodded. "Very well." she murmured. 

Richard smiled, reaching out to touch her cheek. "You are feeling well?" 

She laughed softly taking his hand, and placing it against her stomach. 

He still seems to be kicking everytime I touch you." Richard laughed softly. 

She laughed. "Oh trust me, he kicks at other times too. A lot." 

He looked up, taking her other slipper off and starting to massage that foot as well. "Does it pain you much?" He asked softly. 

She shook her head, smiling serenely. "No, if anything it is reassuring." 

Richard looked up curiously. "Reassuring?"

"That he is so active." Anne said softly. 

"He is strong." He replied. 

She smiled softly. Even when her fears were unspoken, Richard always seemed to have a way to clam them. Anne knew she should listen to the midwife and to Richard; they both reassured her the baby was strong. But she could not help but worry. She prayed so much this baby would be strong, not sickly like their precious Ned had been. 

Richard gently put her slippers back on, a subtle indicator he was ready to retire for the night. He raised up a bit and lightly kissed her. "Do not worry so, dear one." He said softly. 

"How did you know?" She asked softly. 

"Because I know you." He said softy. Given the premature birth of their daughter all those years ago, he'd expected for her to become concerned at this point. It was the reason he'd taken it upon himself to invite his mother-in-law to court. He knew Anne would be loathe, very loathe, to admit it, she did need her mother right now. Besides, the Countess could be with her when he was not. He reached his hand out to help her from the chair. 

"Thank you." She murmured as his arm went around her waist. She let a bit of her weight lean against him for a moment. 

Richard looked over at Anne, realizing she was more tired than she was willing to admit. "Tired?" He asked softly. 

Anne looked up as he climbed on the bed platform, and then reached down to help her up. She decided she might as well admit it as he could clearly well. "A bit." She softly replied. 

He raised his eyebrows, a bit generally meant she was exhausted. He gently took her dressing gown off, and then pulled back the covers on her side of the bed. 

Anne smiled as she looked up at him. "You are being very considerate tonight." 

"Am I not your loving husband." He teased. 

"Hmmmm." She grinned. "Perhaps, I should think about that." She teased him back. 

He gave her a mock glare and then started to undress. Laughing softly as he came to the bed after extinguishing the candles. "So you have so to think about that?" 

Anne snuggled back against him. "Oh, it's not that difficult." She murmured as his arms slipped around her. 

Richard sighed softly, nuzzling her neck and inhaling her lavender scented perfrume. 

"Richard?" She murmured sleepily. 

"Shhhh." He said softly, his hand moving down to her stomach, where it was soon joined by one of her own. 

 

Observing her mother, Anne couldn't help but think that her mother had grieved for Ned almost as deeply as she and Richard had. Once Anne and her mother had reconciled, the Countess had spent much time with her grandchildren. Anne had to admit her mother was a much better grandmother than she'd been a mother. For awhile it had bothered Anne, and had been the subject of several late night discussions with Richard. Even now, Anne found it rather disconcerting to have her mother cossetting and fussing over her as the Countess was now. 

Anne smiled gratefully as her mother pushed a pillow behind her back. "Thank you." She nodded. 

"Of course." The Countess nodded, sitting down across from her. 

Several minutes later, Richard came into the rooms. "Leave us." He immediately said to her mother. Once her mother and her ladies were out of the room, he came over to her. Anne immediately noticed he seemed agitated. "What is it?" She asked. 

"It seems your intuition about Stanley was correct." He said bitterly, sitting down in the chair recently vacated by her mother. 

"What have you found out?" She asked. 

He held out a letter to her. "Seems that he's not exactly checking what his wife sends to his stepson." 

Anne took the letter, squinting as she started to read it. "So she believes the solar eclipse was a sign fro God that the Yorkist reign is ending, and he should invade." 

"And here I thought it happened because your mother came to court." He said dryly. 

"Which is rather ironic considering you are the one who invited her to come early." She replied. 

He looked at her innocently. "Did I?" 

She smiled. "We both know you did." 

He shrugged eloquently. "Back to Tudor, it seems Stanley is not monitoring his wife's correspondence as he should."

"If she's written this letter, then I imagine there have been others." 

He nodded, moving over to the window. "It's treason, at least on her part."

Anne watched him for a moment. "Not for the first time either." 

"Damnit!" He swore, hitting his hand against the wall. 

Anne immediately got up and went to him. She knew by his reaction that he was very agitated by the entire situation. He hardly ever swore in front of her. She placed her hand against his back and was relieved when he leaned back into her touch. She lightly kissed his shoulder as she rubbed his back. 

"There's not enough evidence against Stanley himself." Richard said, still looking out the window. 

"He allowed the letter through." She said softly. 

"I cannot be seen to stop communication between a mother and son." He said softly. 

"They are not an ordinary mother and son." She pointed out. 

He sighed softly. "No, they are not." 

Anne was quiet still rubbing his back and letting him sort through it al. 

"She could be moved to a convent." He was thinking out loud. Anne was silent, still rubbing his back. "Not allowed contact with the outside world at least until Tudor's threat is gone." 

"And after he is gone?" Anne asked. 

"Then re-evaluate, if Stanley wants her out." He replied. 

"Do you believe he will?" She asked softly. 

He shook his head. "Unless I am wrong, that marriage is just as political as most royal marriages." 

After a moment, Anne laughed softly. Quizzically Richard turned around to face her. "I was remembering when she sent her advisor to propose marriage to you." 

At that he burst out laughing. "I'd forgotten that. Can you imagine the disaster that would have been?" He shook his head. 

"An epic one, I am sure." She laughed as he drew her over to the bed to sit. After placing a few of the pillows behind her back, Richard moved a bit down from her on the bed and lifted her feet onto his lap. 

"I must have Stanley's support." He said softly. 

"Why?" She asked, relaxing back against the pillows. 

He glanced up at her as he took her slippers off and let them fall to the floor. Clearly the resting had helped, her feet were not as swollen as they had been a few days earlier. "Stanley's like a weathervane, he blows with the prevailing wind." 

"Then you must see the prevailing wind is coming from you." She replied as he started to rub her feet. 

The room was silent for several minutes both of them lost in their own thoughts as Richard continued to rub her feet. "What are you thinking?" He finally asked. 

"I doubt you'll like it much." She said softly. 

"Tell me." He replied, moving to sit next to her. 

She sighed very softly. "This is the second time she's been implicated." 

"What would you do?" He said softly. 

"Execute her." She said simply. His sharp intake of breath was the first response Anne heard. She knew him, knew he'd never be able to execute a woman, no matter how much she deserved it. 

Several minutes later, Richard spoke his voice low and measured. "There are times I forget about your sojourn with Margaret d'Anjou." 

"Then I say something that reminds you." 

"Exactly." He said softly, moving so he could wrap his arm around her shoulders. "A silent order, no contact with the outside world. I believe that would be sufficient." 

She nodded, and when she spoke her voice was muffled against his shoulder. "Yes." 

He leaned over and kissed her temple. "Tired?" He asked softly. 

"Just a bit." She murmured. 

He kissed her forehead. "Rest until dinner, and we'll eat in here tonight." He felt her nod against his shoulder in reply, and knew she was relaxing and soon would be asleep. 

Once Richard was certain Anne was asleep, he stood to leave. As he walked into the outer chambers; he saw the Countess had dismissed Anne's ladies and was sitting by the fire. He went to the decanter and poured a glass of wine for each of them. 

"Thank you." She nodded, taking the glass from him. "She's sleeping now?"

He nodded. "She is. How does she seem to you?" 

"Tired, but much too stubborn to admit it." She replied. 

He smiled. There was still quite a bit of animosity between them, but when it came to Anne's health and welfare, they could work together. "She is stubborn." He agreed with a smile. 

"What are the physicians telling you?" She asked, and the smiled when he looked up. "They've clearly told you something. Your letter inviting me to court came less than a week after Anne's letter saying you would consider it. Clearly in that space of time, you were told something." 

He looked down at the wine glass, letting the liquid swirl. "They are concerned she will not carry the child for the full nine months." He said softly. "I've asked that she not be told." 

She nodded. "That's what I suspected. What else?" 

"The usual, her petite size." He sighed, standing to go. "Hopefully, she'll sleep until dinner." 

"She's strong, a Neville, she'll fight with every bit of determination that she has." The Countess reassured him. 

"Oh, I know." He nodded. But still he worried. He knew he could not bear to lose her, could not bear it at all.


	9. Chapter 9

Anne sighed very softly, as her mother fluffed the pillows that were behind her. She wondered if her mother and Richard thought her to be a fool? She knew Richard clearly did not want her to know, she'd realized it ages ago that Richard must have been told the physicians were concerned she would not carry the baby the full nine months. She sighed softly, rubbing her stomach. She felt so big right now. It was the middle of April, and honestly she was more than ready to hold her son. She watched as her mother sat down on the bed. "You realize that I know, don't you?" She asked. 

"What the physicians have said?" She asked. 

She nodded. "Yes, they fear that I will not carry the baby the full nine months."

Her mother gazed steadily at her for a moment before answering. "Yes." 

"And Richard does not want me to know." She shook her head. That didn't surprise her at all. No, Richard would not tell her. She knew that, it was why she asked her mother. 

"No, he does not." She shook her head. 

"It amuses me, you know." She smiled

"What does?" Her mother asked. 

"For two people who cannot stand each other, you and Richard work well together when it comes to me." 

The Countess of Warwick laughed softly at that. "I was wrong all those years ago when I said he married you for the inheritance. He does love you, very much." 

She smiled softly. "He always has." She replied, twisting her coronation ring around. "Years ago, he told me that he realized how much he loved me when he learned I was to marry Lancaster." 

"Anne..." Her mother said softly. 

She shook her head. "No, there was nothing you could have done to stop it. Father made the plans, he wasn't going to persuaded otherwise. The marriage itself..." She shook her head. "No, I do not think of it anymore. But there is a reason for everything, and the truth is Richard needs a strong queen, and I hope that is what I am."

Anne's mother watched her for a moment. "You've grown into a very strong and determined woman. I am proud of you." She said softly. "Your father would be too." 

Anne looked up at her, and smiled. "That means a lot to me. I've accomplished what he wanted. I am Queen." 

"And I imagine that it is much more satisfying with Richard than it would have been otherwise." 

Anne looked up at her mother, and for just a moment there were shadows in her eyes. "You have no idea, Mother."

 

As he walked into their chambers, Richard could make out Anne's sleeping form on the bed. Before shedding his robe, he checked the fire to see if it needed more wood. Anne had entered her confinement a week earlier, and strictly speaking he was not supposed to be here. As far as the midwives were concerned, it was her mother to stayed the night with Anne; but it he was who actually stayed the nights with her. Anne had always slept better when he was with her. He slipped into the bed with her. She was sleeping with her back to him, lately she'd found it so much easier to sleep with him supporting her back. He gently wrapped his arms around her. 

"Hello." She murmured, sleepily. 

"Thought you were asleep." He said softly. 

"Dozing." She yawned softly. 

He nodded. "How are you feeling?"

"Restless." She said softly. 

"Restless?" He questioned. 

Anne sighed very softly. "I'm ready for him to be born." 

"What does the midwife say?" He asked softly. 

"It will be soon." She said softly, feeling his arms tighten around her. She smiled softly to herself. "Stop worrying." She murmured. 

"Anne..." 

"No." She shook her head. "Listen to me. I am fine, and we both are going to be fine. We are going to be holding our son and celebrating our heir in a few days. I know it." 

Richard took a deep breath. "Why is it you always know how to calm me?" He said softly. 

She smiled. "Years of experience." Anne heard and felt his low chuckle at that. 

"Whatever would I do without you?" He asked. 

"Shush." She said softly. "You do not have to worry about finding out."

A few moments later, Anne sighed softly feeling his lips warm against her neck. 

"Anne?" Richard said more than a little surprised when she started to pull away." 

Laughing softly, she replied. "I want a real kiss." 

He laughed softly, moving to help her sit up, and moving the pillows behind her back. "Comfortable?" He asked softly. 

"Of course." She nodded. She didn't tell him it was practically impossible for her to be truly comfortable these days. But this would defintely do. 

"Enough to stay sitting up for a while?" He asked. 

"That depends." She grinned. "What do you have in mind?"

Richard found himself grinning back at her. "You said you wanted a real kiss. I am more than happy to oblige that wish. In fact, I will oblige you as much as you would like." 

"That sounds like a challenge." She was still grinning. 

His eyes darkened as he gazed steadily at her. "Maybe it is." He leaned in to kiss her. 

Anne's eyes closed as she leaned in to kiss him. She sighed softly as his lips gently touched her own. She reached out tangling her fingers in his hair. As they kissed, she forgot about how her back had ached for the last few days, the general discomfort she'd been feeling lately. Richard slowly deepened the kisses, and she sighed softly as his fingers skimmed over her collarbones. 

A bit later, he helped her to lay down agan. "Better now?" He asked softly. 

Anne smiled softly. "Much better." 

"Good." He nodded, gently caressing her face. "I love you." He said softly, earnestly. "You are my heart and soul." 

She smiled softly, Richard did not often verbalize his love for her, but she knew from his actions how much he loved and cherished her. "I love you too." She said softly, as he wrapped his arms around her. 

"You are comfortable?" He asked softly. 

"Yes." She replied. She was as comfortable as she could be right now. 

Anne had still been sleeping when Richard slipped out of the bed just before dawn. After a quiet conversation with his mother-in-law, Richard returned to his own chambers to prepare for the day. He had a full morning of state business planned, but the afternoon was reserved for leisure. That afternoon, he went out hunting with Francis Lovel, Robert Brackenbury, Rob Percy, and several other friends. 

"How is Anne?" Francis asked as they were riding side by side. 

Richard glanced over at him. "She is well, believes the child will be born very soon." 

Francis nodded. "And how are you?" 

Richard looked at him for a moment before answering. They'd been the best of friends for years, since their shared childhood at Middleham. "Nervous as hell." He said honestly. 

Francis nodded. "There have been problems?" He wasn't really asking, Francis had realized there were problems the moment the Countess of Warwick arrived at court almost two months earlier. . 

Richard did not answer for a few moments. "The midwives and physicians feared she would have the baby early." He grimaced. "That's why I invited the Countess to court early. Anne can be so stubborn, but she will listen to both her mother and I." 

"I knew something was up when she arrived." Francis replied. 

Richard laughed. "Of course, I would not willing invite her to spend months here." Listening to the hounds, he realized they had treed their prey, and spurred his horse on to reach them. 

At almost sunset, the hunting party retunred to the palace. Richard had not realized how much he'd needed an afternoon like this. He'd been able to set aside his worries and concerns about Anne for a few hours. Walking into the palace, he was surprised, quite surprided to be greeted by his mother-in-law who was smiling.

"Your Grace." She said softly, sinking into a curtsey, which he immediately pulled her up from. 

"What is it?" He asked softly. She was smiling, surely there was nothing wrong. 

"Anne's pains began shortly after you left for the hunt." She replied. 

His breath caught. "How is she?" He asked quickly. 

The Countess smiled. "She is fine, it was quick, very quick. She and the baby are both fine." 

He placed his hand on the wall to brace himself. "They are both well?" He questioned, his mind racing. 

"Yes." She nodded. 

Richard turned and almost ran down the corridors. As he entered their chamber, he immediately ordered her ladies to leave them. He stood for a moment, just taking in the sight of Anne holding their newborn child. "God, you are so beautiful." He said reverently. 

Anne looked up at him, smiling softly. "Come here, there's someone you need to meet." 

He quickly moved over, sitting down on the bed beside her. He reached out, gently touching a whisp of the baby's hair. The color seemed similar to Anne's own hair, the curls, those were his. 

Anne smiled, softly, tenderly. "Richard, meet our son." Her voice choked as she said son. She had practically sobbed when he midwife hold her she had a son. 

"Son." He whispered, his own voice choking. He lay his head against her shoulder, and it was not long before Anne could feel his tears. 

"Richard." She said very softly. She knew him, knew he still harbored guilt over what happened with Elizabeth. She hoped their little boy would be the final thing to prove to him that he was forgien. After a moment, she felt him nod. 

A few moments later, he lifted his head from her shoulder. His eyes were just as red-rimmed as her own. "Thank you." He whispered. 

Anne laughed softly. "Please you had something to do wiht this as well." 

He laughed softly. "The easy part, the pleasurable part. "You did all the work. You carried him, and gave birth to him." He leaned over and kissed her gently. 

"Would you like to hold him?" She asked softly. 

He smiled widely. "Of course." He nodded. 

Anne gently handed the sleeping baby over to him. 

"He's big." Richard said softly. 

"Tell me about it." She muttered. 

He immediately turned to her. "How are you?" He asked softly. 

"I am fine." She reached up, brushing his hair back. "Pain and discomfort are normal after giving birth."

"I hate to think of you in pain." He said softly. 

"I know you do." It was the reason she'd chosen for him not to be told immediately when the pains began that morning. She knew he needed the time away from the palace, and thought an afternoon's hunt was the best thing she could do for him. She smiled. "Besides, he's worth every moment of the pain." 

"You mother said it was quick." He said softly. 

She smiled. "It was." She doubted he would call six hours quick though. 

He nodded. "I am glad it was." He said softly. He leaned over and lightly kissed her. "It occurs to me that our boy needs a name." 

"Richard." She said softly. He glanced over at her, and Anne realized he did not understand what she meant. "That is his name." She said softly. "His name is Richard." 

"After your father?" He said softly. 

She shook her head. "After his father and both of his grandfathers." She said softly. She smiled as she felt his head come to rest on her shoulder again. 

His voice was muffled when he spoke. "Whatever is it I've done to deserve you?" 

She smiled softly. "Shush." She said softly. She turned her head, kissing the top of his head. 

"We'll call him Dickon." He said softly, using his own childhood nickname. 

“Yes, we will.” She agreed. She watched as he got up, and gently placed their sleeping son into his cradle. “You’re staying?” She said softly, as he started to take off his doublet. 

Richard glanced over at her. “One of the best things about being King, is it’s doubtful now that a midwife will even try to order me out.” He smiled. “But if you want...”

“No...” She shook her head. “Stay.”

About an hour or so later, the door to their bedchamber quietly opened, and the Countess of Warwick silently stepped inside. The wet nurse had mentioned the King had gone in a few hours earlier, and to her knowledge had not left. The Countess was not at all surprised to find her daughter and son-in-law asleep. She quietly moved over to check on the baby, who was also sleeping. 

She glanced back at the sleeping forms on the bed before she closed the door behind her. While she did not like Richard, still felt he’d stolen her lands, and money, there was one thing she had to admit; that he loved her daughter fierecely and deeply. And that was the one thing she found admirable about him. Closing the door behind her, she decided it best to leave the royal family alone tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now they have a baby boy. :D  
> Forgive me for not having Richard with her when the baby was born, never mind that it wouldn't exactly be historically accurate for him to be there. But given that Anne realized how worried he was over her, she decided it was best for him to have some time for himself. Of course, the baby chose that as a perfect time to make his entrance into the world. 
> 
> The next chapter of this will probably also be mostly fluffy baby stuff, then I'll dive into the lead up for Bosworth, and more political machinations prior to the battle. 
> 
> Also, I may end up writing some one-shots of their lives between episodes seven and eight and set them in this universe. One that I have thought of is when Anne went into labor prematurely, and Richard was with her when she had the baby, and perhaps a few other things too.


	10. Chapter 10

Anne smiled fondly as she watched Richard bend over Dickon's cradle, and pick up the sleeping baby. She could hear him speaking softly to Dickon, but she wasn't truly paying attention to what he was saying. She was lost in her own thoughts, and realizing it had been years since she last saw her husband this light hearted. In the five days since their son had been born, Richard had spent every possible moment he could with her and with the baby. As Dickon started to fuss, Richard started to walk around the chamber with him, just as he'd done with Ned all those years ago. 

Hearing Anne's soft sigh, Richard turned to look at her. "Thinking of Ned?" He asked after a moment. 

"How did you know?" She asked softly. 

"Because I have been too." He admitted softly. 

"He would have loved being a big brother." She looked down at the embroidery on her lap. She was feeling well, honestly she'd love to get out of bed, but knew neither the midwives nor Richard would let her up yet. 

"Yes, he would have." Richard agreed as he walked over to her. Dickon had calmed, and he placed the baby in her arms. "I do believe someone wanted his mother." 

She laughed softly as he moved to sit behind her so he could hold both her and the baby. She sighed very softly, leaning back against his chest. "I thought it was healed." 

Richard started to stroke her hair. "And perhaps it has, at least as much as is possible. We're never going to forget Ned, that's not possible. He was our son, our boy, our firstborn, and we had him for almost eleven years." 

"Maybe that's what made losing him so painful. He was past the major childhood ailments." 

"Yes." He said softly, pushing her hair aside and kissing her shoulder. "We'll be old and gray, have grandchildren, but still think of Ned from time to time." 

"Dickon's so much healthier than Ned was, so much bigger...sometimes I wonder what..."

"Shush." He said softly. "You did nothing wrong with Ned, nothing wrong when you carried him. Children sicken, childhood is dangerous, we both know that." 

She nodded. "That's true." 

"We've been blessed with Dickon." He said softly. "And God willing we will be blessed with sisters and brothers for him." 

She laughed softly. "Why do you say sisters first, Richard?"

His voice was low, and he was speaking directly into her ear. "You think I would not want daughters who are just like their mother?" 

Anne laughed softly. "Just like me?"

He pretended to think for a moment. "Perhaps not as stubborn." 

Anne turned to looked back at him. "Please, if they are a combination of you and I, they will be even more stubborn." 

"Heaven help us." He murmured. 

Several weeks later, Anne walked down the corridors of the palace. That morning, she had been churched, to mark her reentrance to society following Dickon's birth. She and Richard had planned to share the noon meal. She was just a little bit late, so she was not suprised to see their food already sitting on the table. She took a moment to observe Richard, since it seemed he'd not noticed she was there. She could tell he was concentrating on the documents in front of him, and whatever he was reading, it was not pleasing him at all. 

"Richard?" She said softly. She realized, they'd not really discussed what was happening with Tudor since well before Dickon was born. 

He sat down the quill that was in his hand, and smiled up at her. "Sweetheart." He said softly, as he stood to move over to her. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and Anne knew then there was something wrong. 

"What is it?" She asked softly. 

He took a deep breath. "Tudor is readying a fleet in Harfleur." He said softly. "The invasion army will be made up of mostly French convicts and mercenaries." 

She nodded. "Then it is immient?" She asked softly. 

"My sources say it will take a few more weeks for his fleet to be ready. I imagine he will land in Wales." 

She nodded. "That makes sense, the Tudor affinity, he'll hope all of Wales will flock to his standard." 

"Hmmm." He nodded, taking her hand and going over to the table, so they could eat. 

Anne searched his face. "When are you sending out the muster?"

"Today." He said softly. "I sent the orders to York myself. Northumberland will handle the rest of Yorkshire." 

She nodded. "York will turn out high numbers. And the rest of the nobles?"

"Orders have been sent to them as well." He said softly. 

"And Stanley?" She asked. 

"Has the appearance of being loyal." He replied, as he filled both of their plates with food. 

"The appearance?" Anne asked. 

"He has asked for permission to return to his estates for a short time." 

Anne looked up at him over her wineglass. "And has that permission been granted?" 

Richard shook his head. "No, it has not." He said softly. "Keep your friends close, and possible enemies even closer." 

Anne expelled the breath, she'd not even realized she'd been holding. "That's a relief." 

"Still doesn't mean he can't turn on the battlefield, but with a large enough turnout from Yorkshire and the rest of the north, Stanley being treasonous can be withstood." 

"So now we wait." She said softly. 

"I've thought of moving to Nottingham Castle to await word." He said softly. "It's centrally located, and I would be able to easily move out to meet Tudor on the battlefield of my choosing." 

Anne looked up. "That does make sense." She wasn't entirely certain she wanted to see Nottingham again, as they'd been there when the letter telling them of Ned's death had arrived. 

He reached over and took her hand. "Your rooms at Nottingham are almost complete." He said softly. "Besides, we should also build some good memories there." 

"You are right, of course." She said softly. "You wish for me to be with you?" 

"Of course I do." He said softly, raising her hand to his lips. "I want you with me as long as possible." 

"And Dickon?" She asked softly. 

He looked at her tenderly. "Sending him north to Sheriff Hutton would be for the best." He held his hand up, as she started to speak. "I know you like that little, and in truth, so do I. But, he will be safer there." He sighed softly. "In truth I am being selfish, for if he is already at Sheriff Hutton, then I can keep you with me longer."

Anne slipped her hand into his. "And I will travel north once you leave to confront Tudor?" She asked. 

"Exactly." He nodded. 

She thought for a moment, and then nodded. "And London?" She asked. 

"I do not expect to lose, Anne." He said softly. "But if...." Anne watched as his jaw flexed, and she knew how much the next words were costing him. "But if the battle goes for Tudor, and I must flee, making a second stand in the north makes more sense." 

She squeezed his hand. "The battle will not go for Tudor." 

"Pray God, you are right." He murmured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize this chapter is short, but it is a transitional chapter between the baby fluff of Dickon's birth and everything that leads up to Bosworth. At this point, I feel the next chapter will be longer. To give you an idea of the timeline, Dickon was born in late May. So at the end of this chapter it's late July, so there's approximately one month left before Henry Tudor lands in Wales. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

Anne sighed softly walking through the gardens at Nottingham. Richard had been right, building new memories at Nottingham had been a wonderful idea. Although they were there to await news of Tudor's landing, they still managed to find time for leisure activites. Several afternoons had been spent hunting, others spent just riding, while other afternoons they spent walking in the gardens. The evenings had been theirs alone. Richard had always been an attentive husband, but it seemed to her he was being even more attentive right now. It had not taken Anne long at all to figure out exactly why he was being so attentive. The time they spent alone in their chambers in the evening, allowed him to forget what was going on. In the privacy of their chambers, they were only Richard and Anne; just as they'd always been. In their bed, with curtains drawn, and the windows open to allow the midsummer air into the chambers, they were only the two people who loved and needed each other more than they'd ever needed anyone else. 

Richard had been planning to join her in the gardens, but he'd yet to join her. As she'd been walking into the gardens, she'd noticed a royal courier arriving in the courtyard. Anne could not help but feel apprehensive about the news which Richard was likely hearing now. She'd been enjoying their time at Nottingham, and at times had been able to forget that Tudor's invasion was immient. She sensed the spell which had enveloped them since their arrival at Nottingham was about to be broken. 

While sitting on their favorite bench, Anne could hear Richard's soft footsteps on the gravels behine her. She turned to face him, and the moment she saw his face she knew exactly what news the courier had brought. "Tudor has landed." It was not a question at all. 

"Yes." He nodded and as Anne approached him, Richard caught her tightly in his arms. "I find myself relieved." He murmured. "I want this over with, his threat to be past us." 

Anne nodded, tangling her fingers in his hair. "I know." She said softly. "You'll finally be able to show England the King you can be." 

"Exactly." He said softly, drawing her over to the bench she'd gotten up from a few minutes earlier. 

"When will you leave?" She asked softly. 

"At least a week. He only landed two days ago." 

She nodded. then they would have a little more time together. She looked up at him. "How are you feeling?" She asked, as her eyes searched his. 

Richard took her hand before answering. "This battle...it feels different ahn any I've fought before. Barnet and Tewkesbury, I was so young." He said softly. "The French and Scottish campaigns..." He shook his head. 

"And this one?" Anne asked softly. 

"I am not the only one threatned, if I lose...you, Dickon..." He trailed off. 

"Look at me." She said softly. When Richard turned to face her; Anne could see the anquish in his eyes. "Do not go there." She said softly. 

He slipped his hand back into hers before answering. "I cannot help but be concerned..."

She nodded, of course she knew him well enough to know that. "Do you not think I would flee to Burgundy with Dickon? And do you not think I would fight for his inheritance? Because I would." 

At that he laughed softly. "Why do I believe you would become a Queen Militant, who could possibly make Margaret d'Anjoy look like a saint?" He said affectionately. 

"Because I probably would." Anne laughed softly. 

He kissed her hand. "That's not the future I want for you dearest." 

"Nor, is it the future I want for myself or for Dickon." She said softly. "But if those are the cards we are dealt, I will play them." She said fierecly. 

 

Once Tudor landed, it was very late before Richard would return to their chambers each night. Most of the nights, Anne managed to wait up for him, but that night she'd fallen asleep. He slipped into the bed next to her, and was almost asleep when he felt her start to toss and turn. "Anne." He said softly, and when that didn't work, he started to gently rub her arm. Several moments later, Anne sat up with a gasp. 

"Shh." He said soothingly. "Only a bad dream." 

"Richard." Her voice was shaky. 

"Shhhh." He said softly, pulling her down to him, wrapping his arms tightly around her. "Only a dream, a nightmare." He pulled her closer as she was shivering. 

"Stanley is loyal?" She asked softly. 

"Yes." He murmured. 

"You are certain?" Her voice was muffled against his chest. 

"What was the dream, sweetheart?" He asked softly, pulling the covers around them more as she was still shivering. 

Anne took a deep shuddering breath before answering. "The battle...it was..." She shook her head. 

"Tell me." He coaxed. "You'll feel better if you do." 

"You went after Tudor." She said. "Almost had him, his standard bearer was killed." Her voice grew softer as she continued. "You almost had Tudor, litterally a sword thrust away." She was still shivering and moved closer to him. "

"What happened, love?" He asked, starting to stroke her side gently. 

Her voice was barely audible. "Stanley took the field on Tudor's side, and you were cut down. It was horrible..." She shuddered, trying to shake the images from her mind. 

"Look at me." He said softly, and when she looked up, Richard saw immediately she was crying. He reached up and wiped the tears away. "Anne, it's only a dream." He said softly. 

She nodded. "Felt so real." She murmured. 

"Dreams usually do. But that doesn't mean they predict the future." He brushed her hair back, holding her close as she clung tightly to him. Instinctively, he knew what else she needed tonight, and he would give that to her. He would make love to her, but first he had to calm her down. 

Anne sighed softly as he started to touch her, his touch was calm, gentle, soothing. She snuggled closer, seeking to be just as close to him as she could. 

"Everything is fine." He murmured soothingly. "You only had a nightmare, it will not come true. Stanley is loyal, he will take the field beside me. Northumerland is loyal. I will come home to you. We're going to raise Dickon into a wonderful King, and if God intends, we will give him siblings." 

Anne sighed very softly. "That's what I want." 

"Then believe me." He said softly, and a moment later he felt her nod. He continued to gently rub her back, until he could feel she'd relaxed. He then let his hands start to wander all over her boy, smiling as he felt her breath catch when he cupped one of her breasts. 

"Yes." She murmured. 

He raised his head up to look at her. "Yes?" He murmured. 

"I need to feel your strength." She murmured. "To surrender to you." 

Richard groaned softly, kissing her deeply, passionately, as she rolled onto her back, and he moved to cover her body with his. 

 

Anne watched in silence the next morning as Richard was dressed in his armor. Within the hour, they would be leaving Nottingham, she to travel to Sheriff Hutton, and a reunion with their son; he eastward to meet Tudor on a battlefield which would decide all of their fates. She watched him in silence as he knelt at the pri-dieu to pray. Several moments later, she got up and walked over to him. After he finished his prayers, Richard looked up at her and stood. She wordlessly held out her own rosary for him to take with him. 

Richard reached out and took the rosary from her. Then he gently traced her lips with his finger. "I love you." He murmured. "You are my heart and soul." 

"And you are mine." She said softly, as he knelt again, this time to receive her blessing. Her hands were gentle as she touched his head, and closed her eyes to pray over him. She prayed for his success, that he would vanguish all of his foes, and that he would come home to her and to Dickon. 

He took her hand and kissed it. "Ready?" He asked softly. 

"As much as I ever will be." She replied. 

They both were quiet as they walked to the courtyard where the horses were waiting. Richard held the reins of Anne's horse, as she used the mounting block to mount the horse. Once, she was seated, he reached over and straightened her skirts for her. "Safe travels." He said softly, bringing her gloved hand to his lips one last time. 

She nodded. "And to you, my husband." She murmured. 

Richard moved to his own horse, and mounted. They had agreed she would leave first. And he watched as Anne and her escort started to leave. Then he spurred his horse forward, next to her, and reached for her reins. He manoeuvred their horses just as close together as he could, then he leaned over and kissed her deeply

Anne closed her eyes, more than a little shocked by his actions. Richard was often circumspect in public, especially since they'd taken the throne. She relished his kiss, this farewell as a sign of how much loved her and needed her. Not that she needed any proof of that. She looked up at him, as he pulled back. "Promise me something?" She murmured. 

"What, my love?" He said softly. 

"You will not wear your crown into battle." She said softly. 

Richard searched her face for a moment, searching her eyes. "This has to do with the dream." 

She nodded. "Please, humor me." She said softly. "The crown makes you a target, a more visible target than you are anyway, and the white horse makes you enough of a target without wearing the crown." 

He searched her face again. "I promise." He said softly, before letting go of her reins. He watched in silence as Anne and her escort left Nottingham.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My muse is apparently working overtime on this story at the moment, and I suspect that will not change until I've written Bosworth, and Richard and Anne's reunion. So it is possible there will be several update this week.


	12. Chapter 12

Travelling around thirty miles a day, it took Anne a little over two days to cover the distance between Nottingham and Sheriff Hutton. Crossing the drawbridge, she was met in the courtyard, by her mother, Margaret, and Teddy. She hugged and kissed both Margaret and Teddy. Turning to her mother whose arms were open to her, Anne returned her tight embrace. Anne knew instinctively that her mother understood the turmoil in her heart. After all, her mother had sent her father off to war, more times than Anne cared to remember. 

"Dickon is in the nursery?" She asked softly. 

Her mother nodded. "Do you want me to come with you?" She asked. 

"No." Anne shook her head. "I need sometime alone with my son." 

When Anne walked into the nursery, and beent over Dickon's cradle, she couldn't help but grin as his little arms came up for her lift him out of the cradle. Laughing softly, she bent and picked him up. She gazed down at him taking in how much he'd changed in the month they'd been separated. Oh, he'd grown, was certainly healthy, and appeared to be feeding well. She couldn't help but laugh at how adorably chubby he was; it was such a stark difference from how small Ned had been as a baby. She sat down in the rocking chair with him. Looking down at him, she could not help but think of how much Dickon resembled his father. Of course, Richard always swore he saw her features reflected in their son. 

Anne looked up a little while later, and saw her mother standing in the doorway. "Come in." She smiled softly. "He's grown so much." 

The Countess smiled. "Yes, he has." She agreed. "How are you, Anne?" She asked softly. 

Anne looked up at her mother and was silent for a moment. "Apprehensive, worried, exhausted, and almost afraid to close my eyes." 

"Afraid to close your eyes?" She questioned. 

"The night before I left Nottingham, I had a nightmare, dreamt of the battle." She whispered. "Mother, it was horrible. Stanley was false." 

"It's not surprising you would worry about Stanley's duplicity, Anne." She said softly. "But you cannot let this dream paralyze you." 

"It was so real." Anne said softly

"So were the dreams I used to have of your father." She replied softly. 

Anne looked up, and nodded. 

"Everytime we send our men off to battle, there is a chance they will not return. Why is this time diferent from the others for you?" Her mother asked. 

Anne was quiet for a moment, debating whether Richard would mind her sharing what he'd admitted. Finally, she decided he would not mind, especially if he were here. Richard would have easily read her state of mind. "Because he views it differently." She said softly. "He worries his defeat would bring peril to Dickon and I." 

Her mother nodded. "We both know that is true." 

Anne nodded, looking down at Dickon, whose fist was wrapped around one of her fingers. "If it comes to it, I will fight for his inheritance. Tudor will not usurp Dickon." 

The Countess stared at her for a moment. "And what was Richard's reaction to that?" She asked. 

Anne started to laugh, causing Dickon to look up at her wave his arms. "I would probably be a Queen Militant who would make Margaret d'Anjou look like a saint." 

Her mother laughed softly as Anne held out her fingers for Dickon to catch. "You are certainly your father's daughter." 

Anne looked up, her eyes dancing with laughter now. "Sometimes, I believe you and Richard agree more than you disagree. 

 

Richard had decided his army would must in Leicester before moving out to face Tudor. He was relieved to see the turnout from Yorkshire, and that thus far Northumberland and the Stanleys seemed to be loyal. He knew by now that Anne should have arrived at Sheriff Hutton. He'd used the courier service to send two letters to her since they'd parted at Nottingham, and suspected both of those letter had been waiting for her when she'd arrived. 

"Richard?" He heard Francis Lovell say from the doorway. "You wanted to see me?"

He nodded as Francis came in and indicated for to sit in the chair across from him. 

"What is it?" Francis asked. 

"I doubt you will like this." Richard replied. "But I want to hold you back from the battle." 

"You cannot be serious." Francis said without thinking. 

Richard raised an eyebrow, and then said amusedly. "Oh, I am most serious." As King, there were few people he'd allow to talk to him like this, and as one of his oldest friends, Franis was certainly amongst that number. 

"Why?" Francis asked. 

Richard sighed, taking a sip of his wine. "Because I need someone I can trust in the event I am killed. Someone who can protect Anne and our son." 

Francis stared at him. "You believe we will lose?"

"No." He said quickly. 

"Then why..." 

"Because if it does happen, I do not trust Tudor to not harm my loved ones." Richard said softly. 

"You really believe..." 

"I did not harm my nephews." He said softly. "So who does that leave? Buckingham and Margaret Beaufort." 

"You really believe..." Francis was shocked. 

"What?" Richard asked. 

"That Margaret Beaufort would have..." 

"I cannot prove it, but nothing else makes sense." 

"You fear they will kill Dickon if you fall." 

Richard leaned back in his chair, and closed his eyes. "Yes." He nodded. "And he's a baby, all they have to say is he died like babies do every day." 

Francis caught his breath seeing the truth of Richard's words. "And Anne?"

Richard stiffended as he spoke. "If she's lucky, she'd be sent to a convent. If not, probably marriage to one of Tudor's....followers." He closed his eyes again. "She's already had one marriage..." He shook his head. 

Francis nodded. He too had noticed the changes in Anne after time as Lancaster's wife, and he certainly remembered Lancaster's reputation. 

"I'll be damned before I'll let something like that happen to her again." Richard said fierecly. "If the worst happens, you are to ride to Sheriff Hutton, get Anne and the children; she will not go without Margaret and Teddy too, and get them out of England. Take them to Burgundy. Meg will protect them." He said softly, referring to his sister, who was the Dowager Duchess of Burgundy. 

Francis nodded. "I will protect your family with my life." He said softly. 

Richard nodded. "I know, that's why I am asking you. Pray God it does not come to that though. 

 

Anne was awakened just after dawn with news there was a royal courier downstairs who had brought a letter for her. This was the third letter she'd received from Richard. The first two letters had been waiting in her room when she arried, and he'd sought to reassure her that everything would be fine. Before she even broke the wax on the third letter, she just knew that the battle was immient, perhaps even happenig now. She moved to the open window, and started to read. 

My dearest, 

This evening finds me sitting in my tent, surrounded my own army with Tudor's army camped across the plain. Tomorrow we will face each other, and God willing it will all be over soon. The support from our beloved north has bolstered my spirits. The turnout from Yorkshire has been high; although I suspect you realize that for you would have passed them on the road. You will be heartened to know Northumberland has brought a great many of his own men, not to mention both Stanley brothers profess to be on our side. Perhaps this is a first, the Stanley brothers not dividing. 

I do not look to dawn with a spirit of fear or apprehension, but with secure knowledge this is my destiny, and I will know victory in the morn'. I strongly feel God is with me, with us. We cannot and will not fail. 

Please know that you are my beloved, my only love, and while I would never bring you to a battlefield, your presence by my side is surely missed. You are my joy, my strength, and the only one I have loved. I look forward to our joyful reunion with great anticipation, and I trust you do as well. 

I know you Anne, I know that after reading this missive, you will spend much time on your knees praying for my success. Please, also spend time with our boy, for he will be able to soothe your disquiet spirit. 

Know that, whatever happens, you have always been my heart and soul; the very best parts of me. And you always will be. 

Your humbly devoted husband, 

Richard. 

 

By the time Anne finished reading his letter, she was in tears. She looked up as her mother walked into her chambers. The Countess too had been awakened with news of the courier, and Anne supposed that has been Richard's order, to see she was not alone. Anne turned and looked out of the southern facing window. "They will meet today." She said very softly. "The battle has probably already commenced." 

"Then all we can do now is pray, just as we have been. Pray for Richard's success." 

Anne nodded, still looking out the window. "I want Dickon brought to me." 

"I will take care of that." The countess turned to go get her grandson, while Anne still stared out the window. 

 

In the early morning light, Richard's squires dressed him in his armor. Emerging from the tent, he took cup of water to drink. His scouts had reported Tudor's army to be a motley crew in the dawn's light, and he hoped they would be able to make short work of them. The fears and apprehensions he'd felt in the days leading up to the battle were gone now. He was England's King, the rightful King, not the bastard usurper Tudor. No King had died on the battlefield since the Conquest, and he had no intention of being the first. He mounted his horse, a spirited white warhorse that he'd ridden into battle before. He reached down as his squire handed his helmet up to him. For a moment, he stared at the golden crown which encircled he helmet, and started to put it on his hand. But something stopped him, the memory of Anne's voice when they'd left Nottingham; when she'd begged him not to wear his crown into battle. Remembering his promise to her, and a promise to Anne was something he'd never break, Richard removed the crown and handed it back to his squire. Placing the helmet on his head, he signaled that it was time to move out. 

 

It was the middle of the night, and Anne had not been able to sleep. Everytime she closed her eyes, she saw the images from her nightmare. Richard laying dead on the battlefield. She was startled as it was reported the gatehouse reported a royal courier approaching the castle, and by the time the courier had arrived, she was in the inner courtyard waiting. She was even more startled to see that the courier was Francis Lovell, who dismounted, and knelt to her. "Your Grace." He said softly, holding out a single sheet of parchment to her. 

Anne's hands shook as she took the parchment from him, and she hurried inside where there would be light enough to read it. Once, she'd reached the solar, she moved a lighted candelabra to a table, and smoothed out the parchment. The message was only two sentences long, but most importantly, it was Richard's handwriting. He'd written: 

It is finished. Tudor is vanquished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Richard will tell Anne exactly what happened as Bosworth in the next chapter. Please forgive me for not actually writing the battle itself, but writing battles does not appear to be something I believe I do well. 
> 
> My muse is still very active with this story, so it should be updated rather quickly.


	13. Chapter 13

After receiving Richard's note from the battlefield, an exhausted Anne fell into the first truly deep sleep she'd had since leaving Nottingham. When she woke in the late morning, she found her mother sitting by the bed with Dickon. 

"I thought you might want him when you woke." She smiled. 

Anne grinned as her mother placed the baby on the bed with her. She reached for him holding him close. "Thank God it is all over." She murmured. 

"Indeed." Her mother smiled. "You will leave for London soon?"

"Leicester." She corrected. "I will ride to London with Richard. You the children, and the Rivers girls will go straight to London." 

"You are letting them return to court?" She asked. 

"It is time for them to marry, past time actually." Anne muttered. 

"Suitable matches for the bastard daughters of a King. What are you thinking?" Her mother asked. 

"Loyal retainers and courtiers, Northerners, if possible." Anne mused. "Someone who will not fight for their claims, especially for Elizabeth." 

"Hmmm." Her mother said softly. 

Anne found herself wondering how much her mother knew about what happened a year earlier. She'd said nothing to her, and had suspected the court gossip had not reached her mother. "And what do you think?" She asked after several moments. 

The Countess looked straight at her daughter. "That you have a much more forgiving nature than I." 

"You know then?" She said softly. 

"The court rumors?" She asked. "They did reach even my ears." She shrugged after a moment. "Even I can admit they didn't sound like Richard at all." 

"So you blame Elizabeth?" She asked. 

"Don't you?" She said pointedly. 

Anne was thoughtful for a moment. "What would you have done if you'd walked in and found Father kissing another woman." 

At that her mother smirked. "Made certain it would never happen again." 

Anne smiled fondly at her mother, and then looked down at Dickon. "And that's just exactly what I did." 

"How can you want the girl back at court?" She asked. 

Anne laughed softly, as Dickon's little fists tangled in her hair. "I am not certain I do. But I also do not want her to find a powerful, ambitious husband. She needs to be kept close." Anne was quiet for a moment. "And the truth is, even if she did fall for Richard; he is my husband. I've borne him a second son and heir. The arguments presented to her for my disposal are no longer valid." 

"Keep your friends close and your enemies even closer." The countess muttered. 

"Exactly." Anne replied. 

Her mother got up to leave. "I will have much to do before we depart." 

Anne nodded, once her mother was gone, she lay back against the pillows with Dickon. "Your papa did it." She murmured as he looked curiously at her. "He defeated Tudor, and we're going to build a peaceful, prosperous England for you to inherit."

 

Anne was anxious to get to Leicester, and to Richard, so she left at dawn the next morning with Francis and a small escort. She was shocked to learn Richard had held Francis back from the battle. But when Francis explained the reason, she was no longer as shocked. She knew beyond any doubt that Richard would have done anything to protect her and the children. 

It was late when they arrived in Leicester, Anne was relieved it had only taken them three days to travel to Leicester. She was not at all surprised to find Richard waiting in the courtyard of his lodgings. He immediately stepped forward to help her from her horse, and she slipped gratefully into his arms. Even in the torchlight, Richard could see how exhausted she was; he worried for a moment, but then remembered how far she'd traveled, and how much she'd probably pushed herself to get to Leicester so quickly. He realized that was likely the reason for her exhaustion. 

"Missed you." He murmured against her hair. 

"And I you." She said softly. 

"Let's go inside." He said softly, keeping his arm around her waist to support her. 

"Plans Richard?" She laughed softly, as he closed the door behind them. 

"You're exhausted." He said softly. 

She turned, wrapping her arms around him. "I am not that tired." She said softly. 

His arms tightened around her. "Are you certain?" 

"More than certain." She murmured just before he kissed her. 

Later, Anne lay snuggled against him. "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked. 

"How much did Francis tell you?" He asked softly. 

"Very little." She murmured. 

Richard was quiet at first, stroking her hair. "I kept my promise to you, and did not wear the crown." 

"I knew you wouldn't once you'd promised." She snuggled closer. 

He kissed the top of her head. "Your dream...I did go after Tudor." 

"What?!" She sat up suddenly.

Richard opened his eyes, and looked up at her. He made no move to draw her back down against him. "The battle moved away from him, and he didn't move at all." He said softly. 

"Was it like the dream?" She started to trace her fingers over the freckles on his shoulder. 

"Remarkably." He said softly. "I didn't realize it until I had him." 

"And the sword thrust went your way." She said softly. 

"Battle-ax." He murmured. 

Anne looked down at him, studying his face. He never spoke of the battles he'd been in, never bragged about his battlefield prowess, but she knew this battle had been different. She searched his face for a moment. 

"I am fine." He said softly. "This was not my first battle." 

"But it was the one where you had the most at stake." She said softly. 

"That is true." He nodded. He raised up, gently kissing her, and pulling her back into his arms. "Do not worry so for me." He said softly. 

She nodded, letting him pull her back down. "What happened to Tudor's uncle?" 

"Captured, tried for treason, and will be executed tomorrow." 

"You will go?" She asked. 

"Yes." He nodded. 

"I will go with you." She said softly. 

Richard turned, looking over at Anne, remembering that she'd been with him when Anthony Woodville and Richard Grey were executed, and she'd handled that well. "Are you certain you want to?" He asked. 

"This is a man who thought nothing of disposing you, and who knows what would have happened to Dickon and I." She shook her head, knowing what she had feared. "No, I have no issue with attending his execution."

He kissed her forehead. "Very well."

 

Anne woke early the next morning, even before Richard which was unusual. Sighing softly, she turned to face him, and studied him in the dim light. Sleep enerally smoothed away his worries and cares, ans she was startled to realize the last time she saw him this peaceful had been when they still lived at Warwick Castle. Upon reflection, it didn't surprise her very much; they'd spent the last two years fighting to secure the crown. The only bright spot had been Dickon's birth. Maybe now, they would be able to do everything they'd dreamt of. 

"What are you thinking?" He murmured sleepily. 

"You." She said softly. 

He laughed softly, pulling her back to him. "And just what are you thinking." 

"That you've not seemed this relaxed since before we left for court." She murmured. 

Richard was quiet for a long time before answering. "That's true." He confessed. "I've not felt this at ease since we left Warwick Castle. The last two years have seemed like hell." He said softly. Then his voice lowered even more. "Except for Dickon."

"Yes." She nodded. 

He sighed softly, snuggling against her. "We have prevailed." He said softly. "So many things I want to do now." He said softly. 

"I know, love." She murmured. 

"I want to to do for the rest of England what we have done for the North." He murmured. "I want to serve them." 

"And we will." She said softly, as he snuggled close to her. 

 

The execution of Jasper Tudor took place in the town square at noon. Before laying his head on the block, he said nothing at all. Sitting next to Richard, Anne fought back the bile she felt rising as she watched. When they got up to leave, Richard noticed how pale she was. "What is it?" He asked softly. 

Anne looked up at him. "Nothing." She shook her head. "I am fine." She said softly, ignoring the pointed look he gave her. 

 

When Richard came to escort Anne to dinner, he was quite surprised to find her asleep. Sitting down on the bed, he felt her forehead, which was cool. He frowned slightly, of course he'd noticed her paleness earlier, but had convinced himself it was because of the execution. But an afternoon nap was not like her at all. "Anne." He said softly, gently rubbing her arm. 

"Hmmm?" Her voice was muffled by the pillow." 

"It is time for dinner." He said softly. 

Hearing that, Anne turned over and looked up at him. "I fell asleep." She said softly. 

"You did, sweetheart." He took her hand, his thumb gently stroking her palm. "What is going on? This isn't like you at all." 

"I suppose it's over a week of sleepless nights catching up to me." She replied. 

He frowned. "Over a week?" 

"Every time I closed my eyes, I kept seeing the images of that dream." She said as she pushed herself into a sitting position. 

Richard wrapped his arms around her, drawing her close against his chest. He kissed the top of her head. "Only a dream, Anne." He said softly. "Only a nightmare. I am alive, Tudor does not rule England."

She nodded. She knew that of course, but the time leading up the battle had been very stressful for her. 

He kissed her forehead. "I will order our dinner brought here." He said softly. 

Anne felt too tired to argue with him, even though she knew they should probably make an appearance, so she only nodded. 

"You need not worry." He said softly. "No one was coming tonight." He got up to have dinner brought to them. 

 

As they travelled back to London, Richard kept a close eye on Anne. She seemed fine in the mornings, and he knew she was sleeping through the night. Once the middle of the afternoon came though, she seemed to be exhausted. He always made sure he was riding next to her during those times of day. Several times, he reached over and took the reins of her horse, and there were a few times, he had her dismount and ride with. When he did that, she would usually end up falling asleep, with her head resting against his shoulders. She would sleep a couple of hours, then she would feel fine. He could not help but be concerned, and thought of having a physician examine her, but as the days went he became more suspicious that perhaps she was with child again. He knew she'd never say anything to him unless she was certain, and he didn't even know if the thought had crossed her mind yet. He realized she'd never conceived this quickly before, but then again Dickon had also been conceived rather quickly, all things considered. Richard did not pretend to understand the inner mysteries of the will of God, nor those of a woman's body; but he was certainly planning to suggest she consult a midwife once they'd reached London.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that Bosworth, and the immediate aftermath are over, I will be devoting sometime to Between the Raindrops and a couple of other ideas I have for just a bit, since the only thing I've written this week has been this story. 
> 
> Forgive me for the tiny cliffhanger, but of course I will return to this story to address whether Anne is pregnant or not, and there's a possibility there will be a scene between Anne and Elizabeth of York in the next chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

By the time they reached London, Richard was certain Anne was with child again. There had been several mornings when she'd been nauseous, and she still felt fatigued in the afternoons. He'd sent a letter ahead to the Countess of Warwick to alert her to Anne's condition. He'd hoped, of course, to be sending his mother-in-law back to Warwick Castle. However if Anne needed her, then he could put up with the woman's presence for a few months. 

The Countess met them in the courtyard when they arrived. Richard watched closely as Anne dismounted her horse. This time of day, she usually felt fine, but he stayed nearby in case she felt lightheaded. Richard exchanged a glance with the Countess, who nodded slightly. He knew then there was a midwife waiting in Anne's chambers. 

As the midwife left, Anne turned shocked eyes upon her mother. "This has never happened." She had never conceived this easily. 

She smiled softly at her daughter. "But it is good news?" 

Anne grinned. "Of course it is. Where is Richard?"

"Council meetings and other administrative duties." She replied. "But certain he'll be here soon." 

Anne smiled. "Of course." She knew that just as well as she knew the sun would rise in the morning. 

"We could send for him." Her mother replied. 

Anne shook her head immediately. "No, that would only worry him." She smiled as her mother placed Dickon on the bed with her. "How's my boy?" She grinned, picking him up. 

It was well after dark when Richard came into Anne's chambers. He nodded to his mother-in-law who was in the outer chamber. "She's asleep?" He guessed. 

She nodded. "They both are."

"Dickon is with her?" Richard barely heard the Countess' reponse, he was moving so quickly into the bedchamger. He found Anne asleep in the middle of the bed, Dickon snuggled up against her. As he leaned over to kiss her forehead, Dickon stirred holding his little arms up. Smiling, Richard picked him up. "Ah, you do remember me." He grinned. It had been two months since they'd sent Dickon north, and Richard could not help but marvel at how much his almost four month old son had grown. 

When Anne woke, she could hear Richard murmurvng softly to Dickon, searching the room, she found him sitting by the fire holding their little son. As she watched them, Anne blinked back the tears. How she had not realized she was with child, she would never know. She was so emotional right now, why she'd even cried while speaking with her mother earlier. 

Richard glanced up, noticing she was awake. "It seems your mother is awake." He said softly to Dickon as he came over to the bed. Sitting down next to Anne, he leaned over and lightly kissed her. "You looked beautiful holding our son earlier." 

Anne smiled softly. "And I never tire of seeing you with him." She said softly. 

He smiled softly, his hand slipping down to her stomach. "And perhaps I shall soon see you with our daughter." 

She looked up at him. "How is it you realized I am with child long before I did?"

He laughed softly. "You didn't let yourself hope." He said softly. "You've never conceived this easily, so it didn't occur to you at all." 

She nodded. "No, it did not."

"While I noticed the total of how you were feeling, and it all added up to one thing. You're carrying our child." He said softly. 

"I should warn you, I'm crying at everything now. I even cried while talking with my mother earlier." 

Richard laughed softly. "Your mother is the least likely person to move someone to tears." He said dryly. 

Despite herself, Anne could not help but laugh at that. She sighed softly, slipping her hand over his. "The midwife wants me to stay in bed most of the time until the fatigue has passed." 

He nodded. "A sound decision." He said softly. He kissed her forehead. "Let me take Dickon to your mother so he can be taken to the nursery, then we'll talk." He stood to take Dickon to his grandmother. A few moments later, he returned to Anne, and sat down next to her again. 

Anne lay her head on his shoulder. "The midwife also said we shouldn't be intimate at this time." 

He kissed the top of her head. "Of course not, you need to rest." He said softly. 

She smiled softly. "You realize I count myself amongst the most forunate of women." 

"Why?" He asked. 

"Because, I have a husband who loves me, who does not come to my bed just to exercise his marital rights. You come only to hold me." She said softly. "And that means a lot." 

"Hush." Richard said softly, wrapping his arms around her, and pulling her close. 

"You were with the council most of today." 

"Yes." He nodded. "Parliament will need to be called soon." He said softly. 

Anne nodded, reaching up to stroke his hair. "That does not surprise me." She said softly. "What are your plans?" 

Richard turned on his side to face her. "I want to be accessible to our people." He said softly. "I want to serve them, to make their lives easier." 

She nodded. "You've mentioned before about setting up councils throughout the country like the Council of the North. Are you still thinking of that?" She asked, it had always seemed like a good idea to her. 

"Yes." Richard nodded. "And I want to stop the way the upper classes can prey on the lower classes." He said softly. "Everyone should have the same freedom, the same rights. There are so many things can be unfair. When it is Dickon's time to rule I want to bequeath him a country that is strong, united." He sighed softly

Anne smiled softly. "And you will. We have years to build it." 

Richard looked at her for a moment. "You truly believe that, don't you?" He said softly. 

"Of course, I do." She said softly. "We are going to live to be as old as your mother." She laughed softly. "Dickon's going to be an adult when he takes the throne, with a wife, and children of his own." 

Richard laughed softly. "You truly want to live that long?" He asked softly. 

Anne smiled softly. "As long as I am with you, yes." She nodded. 

 

Late the next morning, Anne was up early to speak with the Rivers girls. She had decided to speak with them individually, and would have her mother with her. She spoke with Cecily first, and that conversation had been easy. She found she quite liked Cecily, and would enjoy having her at court. 

The meeting with Elizabeth though, Anne would not have said she'd dreaded it. But it was also the first time she'd really seen Elizabeth since she'd caught Richard kissing her a year earlier. "Lady Elizabeth." She said, as the younger woman curtesyed to her. 

"Your Grace." Elizabeth rose and then came to kiss Anne's coronation ring. 

Anne nodded. "I trust your journey back to court was comfortable." 

"Yes, Your Grace." Elizabeth nodded. "May I speak plainly, Your Grace?"

Anne nodded. "Whatever you have to say to me may be said in front of the Countess of Warwick, there are few things I have kept completely secret from my mother." 

Elizabeth nodded. "I owe you an apology." She said softly. "There are many things I should not have done, and chief among those is what you walked in and saw last year." 

Anne gazed at her thoughtfully for a moment. "Tell me, do you believe your Uncle Richard would want you to shoulder the blame?" 

"The fault was mine." She said softly. 

Anne stood and walked over to her. "No, I would not say that, nor would he." She shook her head for a moment. "And if you think I cannot understand a youthful infatuation with my husband, then you are much mistaken." She smiled a little. "But there are differences between infatuation and love." She said softly. "Love stands the test of the time, love grows deeper over the years, especially when it's been tried, you've walked through the fire together, and come out on the other side." 

After a moment, Elizabeth looked down. "Yes, Your Grace." 

"Contrary to what your mother may believe, I am not an unkind woman, nor am I weak. The horrors of my first marriage are not something I would wish upon any maid. You will be married, Elizabeth." She said softly. "But he will be a good man, hopefully someone you will grow to love, and hopefully he will feel the same about you. A loving marriage can be one of life's greatest comforts." She said softly. 

"Yes, Your Grace." Elizabeth agreed. "That much I learned from my parents." 

"As I learned from mine." Anne said softly, then indicated Elizabeth could leave. 

"Your Grace." She said softly, curtesying again, and leaving. 

 

When Richard came into their chambers that evening, he found Anne speaking with her mother. Their conversation had grown quiet as soon as he'd opened the door. Glancing from one to the other, he realized immediately there was something that was not exactly right. "Leave us...please." He said to the Countess. 

Anne raised an eyebrow, she was not certain she'd ever really heard Richard request anything of her mother. No usually it was an order, and clearly an order no matter how he worded it. She watched as he came over to the bed, and sat down next to her. 

Richard took her hand into his. "What is it, Anne?" He asked softly. 

She looked up. "How did you know..."

"You forget how well I know you." He said softly

She smiled a little. "Earlier, I bled a little." She said softly. 

"What has the midwife said?" He asked softly. 

"That a little bleeding can be normal, especially early." She said softly. 

"And the midwife feels you are that early?" He asked softly. 

"Yes." She nodded. "Conception would have been in July while we were at Nottingham." 

He nodded. "But you are worried." He said softly. 

"Richard..." She murmured. 

He kissed her forehead. "Share it with me." He encouraged her. 

Anne turned in his arms, burying her head against his shoulder for a moment. "I cannot help it." She said softly. "I want so badly to give you children, and my body..."

"Your body was ready to conceive, you would not have done so if it had been otherwise." He said softly. 

"My body may conceive yes, but it seems my body usually does not carry the baby." She said softly. 

"You fear another miscarriage?" He asked softly. 

"Yes." She nodded, against his shoulder. She felt him start to rub circles on her back. "Failing you..."

Richard placed his fingers against her mouth to forestall what she'd planned to say. "You have never failed me, nor could you fail me." He said softly. He lightly kissed her tears away. "Never." He said softly. 

Anne started to relax against him, sighing softly, she snuggled very softly. 

Richard wrapped his arms around her, lettin his hand slip under her night gown to rub her back. "We have Dickon, and he is enough." Richard said softly. 

"I will have to remember that." She murmured. 

"And you will, even if I have to remind you daily." Richard said softly. He felt Anne nod, and as he continued to rub her back, Richard could tell she was falling asleep. His hand went down, and he placed it gently on her stomach. He closed his eyes, his lips moving in slent prayers as he entreated the Almighty for Anne's health, and that of their unborn child.


	15. Chapter 15

The Parliamentary session ran late into the night. By the time, Richard was able to leave, it was nearly midnight. Of course, he'd expected to find Anne asleep, therefore he was quite surprised to find her sitting up against the pillows. Sitting down on the bed, he took her hand. "What are you doing awake?" He asked softly. 

"Couldn't sleep." She replied softly, her head resting on his shoulder. "Probably slept too much earlier today." 

He nodded. "I would say you wanted to spend a little time together." 

Anne laughed softly. "You caught me." 

"I see nothing wrong with that." He said softly, laying back against and drawing her against him. 

"You know what I dreamt about today?" She murmured. 

"What is that sweetheart?" He asked softly, stroking her hair. 

Anne smiled softly. "Things from many years ago. Back when we were first at Warwick Castle, and your birthday." 

He started to laugh softly, knowing why she was thinking of that time. "And the cake you tried to bake for me?"

Laughing softly, Anne replied. "Yes." 

"And can I expect a cake tomorrow?" He asked, then realized it would be later today as it was after midnight. 

"Hmmm, I'm certain the kitchen staff will do something, especially as you are quite ancient, husband." She couldn't help but grin as she teased him. 

"Ancient am I?" Richard said in mock fury. 

"Well, you are turning thirty-three, so what would you call it?" Anne laughed softly. 

"I suppose from your relatively youthful age of twenty-nine, then thirty-three would seem old." He mused. 

"Oh yes, so ancient." She said in mock seriousness. 

Richard smiled softly, his fingers trailing down her arm. "Tell me, how does a young woman stand to be married to such an ancient man?" He teased. 

"I'll tell you a secret." Anne murmured. 

"What's that?" He asked softly. 

"I quite enjoy his kisses and embraces." She said softly. 

Richard smiled softly. "And may I tell you a secret as well?" 

"Of course." She nodded. 

"Your ancient husband quite enjoys your kisses and embraces as well." 

She laughed softly. "Tell me, would he like a kiss now?" 

"Oh yes." He mumured. 

Laughing softly to herself, Anne kissed his shoulder. Still laughing she looked up to meet his mock glare. "Oh dear, I do not believe that was the kiss you wanted." Still lauging softly, she pretended to study him for a moment. "Oh, I know." She murmured, kissing the base of his throat. "How is that?" She murmured feeling his supressed laughter. 

"You're getting warmer." He murmured. 

Anne smiled as she kissed up his throat, to his chin, then his cheek and forehead, reaching the tip of his nose; she asked. "How is that?" 

"Quite warm." Richard murmured. 

"I wonder..." She murmured, tracing her fingers over his lips. 

"Anne..." He groaned softly. 

At that moment, Anne decided to take pity on him and stop teasing, she moved to kiss him. As her lips touched his, Richard's arms tightened around her. Anne groaned softly as they both fought for control of the kiss. In the end, she gave the control to him. She sighed softly, rolling onto her back. they both knew they could not make love right now, but the kissing and the touching, those were enough for now. 

Richard stopped before things grew too heated between them. He sighed very softly, resting his head on her shoulder. "Thank you." He murmured. "I needed that." 

She smiled softly. "The laughter, the teasing, or the kissing?" 

"All." He replied. 

Anne turned her head on the pillow to look at him. "Parliament has been difficult?" She'd heard how contentious it had been. 

He kissed her forehead. "The revenues. The coffers are empty, thanks to Tudor." 

She was quiet for a moment. "You're reluctant to raise taxes?" 

"Feels like a punishment to the people for something which is not their fault." He muttered. 

She thought for a moment. "Pity you can't take Margaret Beaufort's lands." 

"Stanley was loyal." Richard replied. 

"More's the pity." Anne muttered. 

He laughed softly. "You truly do not trust him?"

She shook her head. "Not a bit." 

"Do you know what I think?" He wrapped a few strands of her hair around his wrist for a moment. 

"No, but I am certain you are about to tell me." She laughed. 

"And should you speak to your lord husband in such a manner?" Richard fought not to laugh as he said it. 

Anne looked up, meeting the teasing light in his eyes. "And what were you about to say, my lord husband?"

Laughing softly, he replied. "You resent Stanley for not aiding your father as he promised. Yet, you conveniently forget who stopped Stanley and his men on the road." He laughed. 

"Oh no, I remember it was a certain rash, young, royal duke." She murmured. "And no, I do not resent any of that. I resent that he has no loyalty to anyone but himself." 

"He does have an uncanny ability to keep his head." Richard agreed. 

"Hmmm." Anne nodded. 

As she snuggled close, Richard knew she was tiring. "Rest." He said softly. 

Anne sighed softly, feeling herself relax against him. "Happy Birthday." She murmured. 

He smiled. "I've never been more happy to reach a birthday." 

"I know what you mean." She murmured. 

 

Over a week later, the parliamentary session had ended. Richard had honestly never been so happy to see something end. Parliament and the political games made him miss the simplicity of the battlefield. Sitting at his desk, he rubbed his eyes, which were tiring, and he was developing a dull ache behind his eyes. He sighed softly looking down at the papers upon which his eyes were not focusing. He knew his main problems were his concerns for Anne. She wasn't feeling any better, if anything she was feeling worse. He'd slept in his own chambers the last two nights, so he would not disturb her rest. Of course that meant he'd not rested well at all. He always seemed to toss and turn without her comforting presence next to him. 

Richard realized she would likely miscarry this pregnancy, perhaps he'd known it since they left Nottingham. They'd been through miscarriages before, too many over the years. He was content with their family. He had Anne and Dickon, and for him that was enough, but he knew the lack of other children grieved Anne, it always had. Although he would never tell her, he'd found himself praying today that if she were to miscarry, it would happen soon. He picked up his Book of Hours, glancing over the prayer he'd written out earlier in the day. While he hated thinking of the physical and emotional pain a miscarriage would cause Anne, he knew physically it would be easier on her now. Her stomach had not swollen with the child yet, and he did not want to think of her going through what she'd went through years ago with their daughter. There was a part of him he felt was selfish though, the part that missed his wife and wanted her by his side during the day. 

He was startled out of his revellery by the door opening, turning he saw his mother-in-law standing there. Looking at her, and the sympathy on her face, he knew. "When?" He asked softly. 

"About two hours ago." She replied. 

"Why am I being informed only now?" He asked. 

"Anne asked me to wait." She said softly. 

After a moment, he nodded. "She's still awake?" 

"She's been given a pain draught." 

Again, he nodded. "Have Dickon brought into her chambers." He turned to leave. 

"Do you not believe seeing him will hurt, only serve to remind Anne..."

Richard turned to face the Countess. "No." He shook his head. "Seeing our son will remind Anne of all we have to be thankful for." 

 

Anne's chambers were darkened when Richard entered, with a motion of his hand, he dismissed the ladies who were sitting with her. Before sitting on the bed, he went to the pri-dieu and picked up her rosary and Book of Hours, he lit the candles by the bed before sitting. 

As Ane woke, she could feel Richard's hand resting on top of her head. Opening her eyes, she could see he was sitting next to her with her Book of Hours open on his lap; through the dim light she could see his lips moving as he silently recited the prayers. 

"I'm sorry." She murmured, the words almost stuck in her throat. 

"You have nothing to apologize for." He said softly. 

"I lost the baby." She whispered. 

"I know." He said softly, wrapping his arms around her, and pulling her against him. 

Anne sighed softly, laying her head against his shoulder. The pain draught she'd been given earlier was making her sleepy. 

"Stop fighting it." Richard murmured. 

"Want to talk." She said softly. 

"And we will, but you need rest right now." Richard wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head. 

 

Late the next day, Richard slipped quietly into the bedchamber. He was relieved to find Anne was awake. Sitting down on the bed, he took her hand into his and kissed it. He did not have to ask how she felt. He could see the sadness reflected in her eyes. 

Anne lay her head on his shoulder. She was relieved he came after she'd sent her dinner tray back. She'd only picked at the food, and she knew Richard well enough to know he would have not have approved at all. "I don't understand it at all." She said softly. 

"What is it you do not understand?" He replied. 

"Why God continually allows this to happen?" She said softly. "How many times have I conceived only to lose the child?" 

Of course he did not have the answers, and knew Anne did not really expect them either. He gently stroked her hair. 

"Sometimes, I wonder..." She murmured. 

"What?" He asked softly. 

"What is the use in touching me?" She asked. 

Richard's breath caught for a moment. "You don't believe the love we bear for each other is enough?" He asked. 

"For me?" She asked. "Yes." 

"And why would you think that is not enough for me?" He said softly. 

"A wife is to bear children." Her voice was low, pained. 

"And you've borne two sons." Richard replied. 

"How many miscarriages?" She said softly. "This makes five. Five!"

He turned to face her. "Do you remember many years ago, I told you I did not mind as long as I had you and my own honor?" 

She nodded. "Yes, I remember." 

"While I doubt sometimes that I still have my own honor." He said softly, gently stroking her hair back. "I do have you, and that means the world to me." 

Anne closed her eyes, laying her head on his chest. "How do you..."

"Hmmm?" He asked softly. 

"How do you always seem so calm?" She asked. 

"You need me to be strong." He said softly. "Do not think I do not grieve, because nothing could be further from the truth." 

She nodded, of course she realized that. 

He took a deep breath. "The truth is....I've suspected this would happen." He said softly. 

"So did I." Anne admitted softly. "I've tried to deny it, but it's so hard." She whispered. 

Richard nodded. "Nor is it easy for me." He murmured. "We should be thankful for what we have." He said gently. 

"Dickon." She murmured. 

"Exactly, and I thought I would bring him in with us tonight, if you'd like?" 

"Please." She nodded. "That would be wonderful." 

Richard kissed her gently before getting up to go to the nursery to get Dickon. Sighing softly, Anne lay back pulling the furs up. She picked up the Book of Hours Richard had left laying on the bed. She opened it, and immediately realized it was his, not hers. Flipping through it, she came across a prayer Richard had clearly written very recently. As she read what he'd prayed for her, Anne could not help but cry. 

"You were't supposed to read that." Richard said softly, standing in the door, holding Dickon. 

Anne looked up smiling just a bit. "Then you should not have left it here." 

He laughed softly. "A valid observation." 

Anne held out her hand to him. As he sat down, Richard placed Dickon into her arms. "You're right." She said softly. "We have a lot to be thankful for." 

"Of course we do." He said softly. "We have a son, an heir, each other, and for the first time in years we are truly secure." He said softly. "There are currently no pretenders, no rebellions, we are at peace." 

"And you truly prayed..." 

He took a deep breath, the leaned down, gently kissing her. "You are truly more imporant than anything." He said softly. 

She nodded. "You might have to remind me of that sometimes." She murmured. 

Richard gently pulled her close. "Then I will gladly do so." He murmured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps I should go into hiding now. However given the childbearing problems from Anne's past, it made sense to me for her to miscarry this time. 
> 
> The next chapter will probably jump forward in time a few years, not more than 3-5 though.


	16. Chapter 16

Summer---1488

Richard had to admit his favorite time of year was summer. Perhaps that had not always been the case. As Duke of Gloucester, he'd often enjoyed the long, northern winters; especially if he and Anne had been snowed in for some time. But as King, he'd come to love the summers, for summer meant leaving London and its problems behind for a few months. He loved the summer progresses, being out in the countryside amongst his people. The last few summers had been spent in the south, appeasing the nobles and working on fully gaining their allegiance. He was not a man who played games easily, had always known that about himself. Truthfully Anne found the political games much easier to play than he did. But this summer, they were going north. They'd already spent a week and a half at Warwick Castle, showing Dickon their former home had been quite fun. 

Dickon had turned three just before they'd left London, and he was a lively child, full of energy. Richard found him to be much more like Anne than like him. He was always full of questions, wanting to understand everything around him. Richard loved spending time with his small son, and frankly wished he was able to spend more time with him. Many nights, Richard went to the nursery to tuck him in, and tell Dickon a bedtime story. Dickon loved the stories of King Arthur and his knights, Richard the Lionhearted, and all the other warrior kings of the past. Once, after listening to Richard tell Dickon of Richard the Lionhearted, Anne had remarked she would tell their daughters of Eleanor of Aquitaine. 

Anne had not conceived again, since her miscarriage nearly three years earlier. Richard knew she tried not to let it grieve her, but he knew her well enough to know the lack of other children would always grieve her on certain levels. Richard, of course, was not bothered by it at all. He'd always felt Dickon was enough; just as in an earlier stage of their lives he'd felt Ned was enough. 

Richard knew that if Anne was paying attention to the surrounding landscape, she would realize they would soon reach Middleham. The old castle held a special place in both of their hearts; for it had been here that they'd first met, that they'd both grown up, and where they'd first fallen, if not in love, then in infatuation. The surrounding lands had belonged to the Neville family for centuries, so the local loyalty to Anne, and by extention to Richard himself ran deep. Honestly, for Richard, Middleham and Warwick Castles were home in ways that London and the court could never be. He rode over to the litter in which Anne and Dickon were riding. Glancing down into the litter, he saw Dickon sitting on Anne's lap. For just a moment, he thought Dickon to be asleep, then Dickon turned his head to face. "Papa!" He cried as the litter came to a stop. 

Richard could not help but grin at his little boy, who was immediately climbing out of the litter the moment it came to a stop. Richard dismounted from his horse and caught Dickon on the bottom step. "Careful." He murmured. As he glanced up, he met Anne's amused eyes. Sometimes telling Dickon to be careful was as useful as speaking to a rock. Their son was active, lively, and showed no fear of anything. Richard also noted the amused look on the Countess of Warwick's face. He was honestly not certain exactly how the Countess had come to live permanently at court. He supposed he'd given his tacit consent, by not demanding she leave. He'd learned to live with the Countess' presence, having her mother at court made Anne happy, and Dickon seemed to adore his grandmother. Shifting Dickon to one arm, he helped Anne out of the litter. 

Perceptive, as she always was, when it came to Richard, Anne had noticed his slight grimace of pain as he'd picked up Dickon. She knew his back had been bothering him with increasing frequence. She mentally noted to see if he would allow her to give him a backrub. Anne kept her arm in his, as they walked towards the horses. 

"Unless my eyes deceive me, we are close to Middleham." She said softly. 

"Yes, we are." He replied. "I thought we would ride the rest of the way." 

"I ride with Papa!" Dickon said.

"Of course you're riding with Papa." Anne ruffled Dickon's curly hair affectioately, glancing up she saw Richard too, was holding back laughter. 

A moment later, Richard sat Dickon on his feet. "Do not go far." He said softly as Dickon started to run off. He turned to Anne, as he felt her hand tighten on his arm. "I am fine, sweetheart." He said softly. 

"Of course you are." Anne replied softly, as she slipped her hand under his cloak and started to rub his back. The muscles were knotted, just as she'd expected. 

Richard groaned very softly as she started to rub his back. "I would not refuse a good backrub." He murmured. 

"I didn't believe you would." She said softly. 

He laughed softly. "Nor would I refuse something more." His voice again was for her ears alone. 

Anne laughed softly. "And I would never imagine you would." She shivered as his fingers trailed down her arm. 

Richard glanced around finding Dickon near his horse. "Come." He said softly. "Let's go." 

 

Anne glanced over at Richard, as they'd reigned in the horses on the hill overlooking Middleham. The more miles they'd put between themselves and London, the more comfortable and relaxed Richard had become. She knew the last five years had been tough on him; although much have evened out since Tudor's defeat and Dickon's birth, London was not home. Sometimes she wondered if it ever truly would be. 

The reception as they rode into Middleham reminded Anne of the one she'd received when she'd returned as Richard's wife. Then the people had turned out to greet the return of their Earl's daughter, and now they turned out to greet the return of their King, Queen, and Prince of Wales. 

When they dismounted in the courtyard, Anne took Dickon from Richard and went to take him to the nursery. They had arrived at Middleham in the early evening hours, so it would soon be Dickon's bedtime. Anne settled him in with his nurses for dinner, and then went to her own chambers to freshen up from the journey. 

A bit later she started downstairs to meet Richard in the Great Hall. She was a little surprised to meet him on the stairs. "I was just looking for you." Anne said softly. 

He smiled. "I believe it is Dickon's bedtime, so I thought we could tuck him in." 

"Of course." Anne smiled softly, slipping her hand into his. Dickon was already in bed by the time they reached the nursery, and they both knelt by the bed with him as he said his nightly prayers. Anne smiled softly to herself as Richard starting to tell Dickon a bedtime story. Lately he'd been telling the story of the Bad Queen, the Prince of Ice and the Three Valiant Brothers who had defeated them; the Splendourous King, the Brash Prince, and the Brooding Prince. Anne had almost burst out laughing when she heard the names Richard had given himself and George. She had to admit the names were very appropriate. She was silent as she listened to Richard re-tell the story of the battle of Tewkesbury, and was lost in her own thoughts as he told how the Brooding Prince had rescued the Lovely Princess, the poor wife of the Prince of Ice. She was startled out of her thoughts by the sound of Dickon clapping. 

"I believe your mother was lost in her own thoughts." Richard said softly to Dickon. "Tell her what you just said." 

"The Lovely Princess, she had to marry the Brooding Prince now!" Dickon said. 

Anne looked up, meeting Richard's very amused eyes. "Why does she have to marry him?" She asked Dickon. 

"Because he rescued her! When a knight rescues a lady, she has to marry him!" He explained patiently to his mother. 

Anne thought the fact that she was fighting her laughter was quite an accomplishment. "Well, I believe that's a story for another night." Anne said softly. "It's time for little boys to be asleep." 

"Not a little boy." Dickon protested. "Papa says I get a pony tomorrow." 

"If you sleep then tomorrow will be here very soon." Richard said, stroking Dickon's hair for a moment. 

Once they were in the hallway, Anne wrapped her arms around him. "Have I mentioned that I love you very much." She murmured. 

"Today?" He said softly. "No, you have not." 

She smiled softly. "Well, I do." She brushed his lips with hers. 

Richard tightened his arms around her. "I believe it is time for us to adjourn for the night." 

"And aren't you forgetting dinner?" She asked softly. 

"Hungry?" He said huskily

"For food?" She shook her head. "Not at all." 

He laughed softly. "Good thing, I suggested cheese, bread, meat, and fruit be brought to our chambers." 

"Yes, it is." Anne laughed softly, taking his hand as they walked swiftly to their chambers. 

Once, they'd reached the bedchamber, Richard's arms wrapped around her tightly, pulling her close against him. 

Laughing softly, Anne wrapped her arms around him. "This will be one of those nights when you're not going to let me sleep, isn't it?"

"What do you think?" He murmured, as he started to unlace her dress. 

"Oh, it is." She said softly. 

He kissed her neck. "You are quite correct." He murmured. "Neither of us will sleep much tonight. I trust you do not mind." His lips moved to her collarbone. 

She gasped as he pushed her dress and shift down to her hips. "That we still feel this much passion for each other after nearly sixteen years of marriage?" She murmured. "Not a bit." 

 

Anne laughed softly, watching as Richard helped Dickon onto the new pony. She honestly was not certain who was more excited, her husband or her son. 

"Watch me, Mama!" Dickon called to her. 

"You're doing wonderfully." She called to him. She continued to watch until Richard decided the riding lessons were finished for the day. As Dickon was taken back to the nursery, for a nap, he clearly did not believe he needed; Anne walked over to Richard.

Laughing softly, Richard took her hand. "He's already dreaming of leading his men into battle." 

"God willing, England will be peaceful for him." Anne murmured. 

"Amen." Richard murmured. "There was something rather interesting in the dispatches from London today." 

She looked up. "And what was that?" 

Richard smiled. "His first marriage proposal." 

"What?" She laughed. "Dickon is only three." 

"And he is the Prince of Wales." Richard said softly, wrapping his arm around her waist. Honestly he'd expected there to be proposals soon. 

"And who is the proposed bride?" She asked softly. 

"The youngest daughter of Ferdinand of Aragon and Isabella of Castile." He said softly. 

Anne looked up again. "And how old is she?" She said softly. 

"Seven months younger than Dickon, so she's not three yet." 

Anne laughed softly. "So a marriage proposal for two toddlers." Of course, she knew this was the way of the royal families. But Dickon was her son. 

"Yes, indeed." He said softly. "It could be a good match." 

Anne thought for a moment. "An alliance against France in the future." She said softly. 

"Exactly." He said softly. "Of course, they will need to finish their crusading first." 

She looked up at him. "And what if they ask for English aid for those Crusades?"

"Doubtful they will. They want to take back their land without outside help." He said softly. 

She nodded. "Very well." She said softly. 

"Do not fret so." He said softly, wrapping his arms around her. "The alliance would be good, there's Lancastrian blood, so we could unite our warring houses, and she would likely be a strong queen." 

Anne looked up at him. "Ah, so you admit it is good for a king to have a strong queen by his side?" She laughed. 

"It is good for this King to have his Queen by his side." He murmured.


	17. Chapter 17

Anne stepped onto the rooftop. She was not at all surprised to find Richard up here. She wasn't blind, she'd certainly noticed he'd been more relaxed since they'd come north. He was sleeping better. Of course he thought she didn't realize there were nights when he couldn't sleep and would get up. She'd realized it all along, but just had not said anything to him. There had been fewer and fewer of those nights lately though. She walked over and wrapped her arms around him from behind. 

Richard took one of Anne's hands and brought it to his lips. "Anne." He murmured.

"Trying to memorize the view?" She asked softly. 

"How did you know?" He asked, not turning yet to face her. 

"Because many years ago, I did the same just before we fled to France." She said very softly. 

Richard gently squeezed her hand. They hardly ever spoke of time in France or her marriage to the Lancastarian prince, but each little revelation over the years had made him happier that he'd been the one to kill Lancaster. He had never told Anne that he'd been the one to kill her first husband on the battlefield, nor would he. That would be one secret he would take to his grave. After a moment of silence, he spoke. "I've been thinking." He said softly. 

Anne smiled soflty. "What?" She asked, pressing her lips against his shoulder. 

"Traditonally the King has stayed in the south, but is he not King of the entire realm?"

"Yes, of course." She murmured. 

"A royal residence here in the north, would be nice." He mused. 

Anne smiled soflty, somehow she'd suspected his thoughts would wander in this direction. "And where are you thinking?" She asked softly. 

"Here." He said simply. 

"Middleham." She smiled, as Richard turned to face her. 

"Yes." He nodded, wrapping his arms around her. "Would you mind terribly? After all it is your family home." 

She smiled softly. "Dickon will inherit either way." She said softly. "So no, I do not mind."

He kissed the top of her head. "Yes, he will." He sighed softly. They would be leaving for London soon, and he did not look forward to leaving. 

Anne reached up, brushing his hair back. "We will return." She smiled. "After all if Middleham becomes a royal residence then we must reside here at times." 

Richard took Anne's hand and kissed it gently. "And that will truly be wonderful." He rested his forehead against hers. "You are about to say we should go inside."

She nodded. "We do have guests, and it is nearing the dinner hour."

"Ah yes, remind me who is here." He said softly. 

"Northumberland." She still could not truly keep the distate from her voice. "Several of the other northern barons, and ah yes my cousin the Duke of Bedford and his wife, Elizabeth." Two years earlier the eldest Rivers girl had been married to the Duke of Bedford. Many years earlier, before the Earl of Warwick had rebelled the second time, Edward had promised Elizabeth in marriage to Warwick's heir. As the young duke had been partially raised in Richard and Anne's household, he was extremely loyal to Richard. As such he was considered a good match for Elizabeth. As Anne bore little ill will towards the girl, she'd been glad to observe that they seemed to be a devoted couple. As her mother before her, Elizabeth had conceived easily, and the Duke and Duchess of Bedford were now the proud parents of a baby girl. From her observations of Elizabeth, Anne was almost certain the younger woman was with child again. Deep down, she had to admit she was a little jealous.

Richard kissed her forehead. "Did they bring the baby?" He asked softly. 

Anne smiled, just a little. "They did." She nodded, then her voice dropped to a whisper. "She's adorable.'

Without responding, Richard wrapped his arms around her. As she wrapped her arms around him, Anne marveled anew at how well he knew her. No, she did not have to tell him she was jealous of Elizabeth's baby, not did she had to tell him of her suspicions that Elizabeth was with child again. No, Richard instctively knew what she was feeling, and comforted her easily. 

 

Anne looked up as Richard walked into the bedchamer, with a slight nod of her head, she dismissed her lady-in-waiting. Quietly, she watched as he methodically lit the candles throughout the chamber. She was still watching as he came quietly towards her and picked up her hairbrush. "May I?" Richard said softly. 

"Of course." Anne nodded, as he started to brush her hair. She smiled softly, realizing he was mentally counting to be certain to give her hair its customary one hundred strokes. Periodically, Richard would push her hair back from her throat and kiss her neck, causing Anne to moan softly. 

After sitting the hairbush back on the dressing table, Richard turned Anne to face him and immediately knelt in front of her. She tangled her fingers in his hair as they kissed. After a moment, he pulled back, his fingers tracing along her collarbone.

"Richard...." She murmured softly, her breath catching as he continued to caress her. 

"Hmmm?" He asked softly. His hands had now moved to her shoulders, and were slipping underneath the straps of her nightgown.

"If you are trying to drive me to distraction, it is working." She murmured. 

Richard laughed softly, helping Anne to her feet. "Oh, that I know." He murmured. "And I am nowhere near finished." 

 

The winter months were uneventful for the court. Only Christmas stood out, and with a boisterous three year old prince how could it not? Dickon had truly enjoyed the Chritmas season, and refused to be separated from his gifts from his parents. The first, from Anne, was a puppy, and the second, from Richard, was a wooden sword. As the winter months turned to spring, Father and son were often to be found in the garden, playing with the wooden sword; and the puppy, Gawain, was often with them. 

Anne found herself in her chambers one rainy afternoon, staring up at Richard in disbelief. Surely, she'd not heard him correctly, surely not. She'd been playing with Dickon, when Richard came in. They'd been playing with his castle blocks. Dickon not caring at all that his mother was not as good at sieges as his father. Richard had come in and casually asked Dickon if he'd like to have his own castle, and then proceeded to tell Dickon all about Ludlow Castle. Anne hugged Dickon tightly as the nurse prepared to take Dickon back to his own rooms. She looked up at Richard as he came to help her off the floor. "Tell me, I did not hear you correctly." She asked as he helped her up. 

"You did." Richard replied. 

Anne stared at him again. "You cannot mean..."

"Tradition states the Prince of Wales lives in Wales." He said softly. 

"Dickon is not even five yet." Anne replied. 

Richard sighed softly. He'd not intended for Anne to find out this way. He'd intended to ease her into the idea. But his casual mention of Ludlow to Dickon had caused her to figure everything out. "The Prince of Wales traditionally grows up in Wales as he is their prince." 

"And it is traditional for royal residences to be in the south, but we are making Middleham into a royal residence." Anne replied. 

"And that is not the same." He ran his fingers through his hair. 

Anne raised an eyebrow. "Does it not make life easier or us?" She asked. 

"It is also a reward for the area which has been the most loyal." He explained. 

"And what is sending our son to Wales?" She said pointedly. 

"The Prince of Wales lives in Wales." He explained, patiently. "You know that he learns to rule the realm by ruling Wales first." 

Anne stared at him. "And how often has that actually happened?"

"You know the problems we've had with Wales, there's still Welsh loyalty to the remnants of Lancaster. Having heir to the throne grow up amongst them means they will be personally loyal to him." 

"He is a little boy, not even four years old yet!" Anne cried. 

"He will not leave until after his birthday." Richard said, in what he thought was a reasonable tone. 

"That is supposed to make it better!?" Anne asked. 

"Anne..." Richard shook his head. Why could she not see this? She usually had a much better head for politics than he. "We will talk about this later when you are being more reasonable." 

"When I am being more reasonable?!" She exclaimed. More reasonable? Had he lost his mind. She was being perfectly reasonable, especially considering he was so nonchalantly talking of sending their only son across country. 

"Yes." Richard said, turning on his heel and leaving. Anne stared at his retreating form feeling, angry, frustrated, and more than a little hurt.


	18. Chapter 18

If any of the courtiers had been questioned, they all would have said they hoped the King and Queen would be on speaking terms again soon. Nearly a week had passed since they'd argued, and neither had reached out to the other. Oh, they still sat side by side at meals but there were no teasing glances, no hand holding. They most certainly were not sharing a bed. 

Anne looked down at her embroidery and sighed. The stitches were uneven, horrible truthfully; she should take them out and start over. She'd been to Dickon's rooms earlier. She was trying to spend as much time with him as possible. She knew it was impossible to change Richard's mind about sending him to Wales. Honestly, she was still very angry with Richard, not for sending Dickon to Wales, for she'd know that day would come, but for his lack of understanding of her feelings. That Richard, who had always been so understanding of her was behaving this was, felt like a betrayal. That was what hurt her so much. 

Anne could feel her mother's eyes on her. She'd been careful to avoid being alone with her mother. As upset as she was with Richard, she did not wish to hear her mother speak against him. She sensed her mother wanted to speak with her though, and decided to get this over with. She dismissed the rest of her ladies. 

Once they were alone, Anne looked up at her mother. "You have something to say, Mother?"

"Why do you think I want to say something?" She asked. 

"You've wanted to for days, Mother, go ahead." Anne replied. 

"How long are you going to allow this argument with Richard to continue?" She asked. 

"Until Richard apologizes." Anne replied evenly. 

With that, the Countess started to laugh. "And just how long are you willing to wait?"

"As long as it takes." Anne replied. 

She stared at her daughter, and then shook her head. "You truly believe that will work?"

Anne was quiet for a moment. "Richard has always apologized when he was in the wrong." 

"The question is, does he believe he is in the wrong?" The Countess asked. 

"Clearly not." Anne grumbled just a bit. 

"Exactly." Her mother said. 

"What are you trying to say, Mother?" She asked. 

"Would you not agree a wife compromises more than her husband?" The Countess asked softly. 

Anne thought for a moment, then replied. "Yes." 

"Then what holds you back?" She asked. 

"I've done nothing wrong!" Anne exclaimed. 

"Compromise is not about saying you were wrong and he was right, nor is it about saying he was wrong and you were right. You do not have to like that Dickon is going to Wales. But show you understand it must happen. Show your relationship with your husband is just as important as your son."

"Of course it is!" Anne cried. 

"Then compromise, swallow your pride. You once said Richard and I are alike. The truth is both you and he are stubborn, you're both digging in, and frankly both of you are miserable." She stood to leave, knowing she'd given Anne a lot to think about. 

 

Richard looked up, watching the falcon as it circled its prey. Being out and away from the palace was good, relaxing. He'd passed Anne in the corridor as she'd been doing to see Dickon earlier, and not a word was spoken between them. He could not believe they were still arguing. Although he supposed, strictly speaking, they were not arguing, no that would require speaking. Since he'd walked away, they'd defintely spoken little. 

"Not a bad hunt." Francis remarked, riding up to him. 

"No, not at all." Richard agreed. 

"Hmmmm." Francis nodded. "And how are you?" 

Richard turned and looked at his oldest friend. "You would do better to ask Anne, she's the one who is refusing to speak to me." 

Francis shook his head. "You've tried?" 

"I told her we would talk once she was in a more reasonable state of mind. Given that she's still not speaking to me, nothing indicates that has happened." 

Francis shook his head again. Years ago, when they'd been children at Middleham, Richard and Anne had argued for days. Finally Isabel had locked them in a room together. He could understand why, and wondered if that would work now. He knew the Countess of Warwick and several of Anne's ladies would likely assist, not to mention Richard's men, as Richard's temperment had been horrible the last few days. 

"You believe I should speak with her?" Richard asked. 

"What do you have to lose?" Francis asked, at Richard's look he continued. "You talk about Anne being stubborn, You're just as stubborn. Talk to her, she probably needs to know that sending Dickon away upsets you too." Francis he was the only one priy to that information. 

Richard nodded tersely a moment later. 

 

The day had been warm, so the storm that blew up that night should not have surprised anyone. Richard was awakened by a large clap of thunder, more than half asleep, he reached across the bed for Anne. Feeling it empty, he opened his eyes. Of course it was empty, they were arguing. He knew Anne hated storms, had hated them since France. He often thought she was almost petrified of them, and given what had happened, it was not surprising. No matter how much they had been arguing, Richard knew he could not leave her alone, especially given the severity of the storm. So he slipped on his robe and went down the staircase which connected their chambers. 

When he entered Anne's chambers, Richard was unsurprised to find her awake. As the lightening flashed, he noticed how wide her eyes were. He immediately crossed the room to her. 

As he crossed the room to her, Anne scooted over. She'd been sleeping on what was usually his side of the bed. Slipping into the bed, Richard immediately wrapped his arms around Anne who laid her head against his shoulder. She soon felt his lips against the top of her head and he stared to rub her shoulders and back. After a few minutes of his ministrations, Anne started to relax. She had not realized how tense she truly had been. 

Richard sighed very softly pulling her a little closer. He was not at all surprised when Anne kissed him. He knew she wanted to forget the storm raging outside, and perhaps forget the storm which had been raging between them. 

 

Anne woke early the next morning. Her head was laying against Richard's chest, and his arm was across her waist. Careful not to wake him, she slipped out of bed. After putting her nightgown on, she was unable to find her robe, so she slipped his on. Sighing softly, she walked over to the window and opened it. The storm had passed and she could smell the fresh spring air mingled with the scents of the garden. 

Richard had awakened almost immediately the moment Anne had gotten up. He'd smiled to himself as she'd slipped on his robe, which was much too big on her petite frame. He sensed she needed a little time to herself, so he closed his eyes again. 

Anne was silent as she watched the birds in the garden. Last night had been pleasurable, but in all honestly she was still upset with him. Sighing softly, Anne realized she was not ready to act like everything was fine between them. She needed to know exactly what prevented him from understanding her feelings. Remembering that he'd just walked away when they'd last talked, Anne slid the bolt in place on the bedchamber door. 

"You did not have to do that." Richard said sleepily. 

"You walked out last time." Anne replied, she had not turned to face him. 

"I have no intention of walking out." He said softly. 

"I doubt you planned to then." Anne muttered. 

"Anne, I have no wish to fight." He sat up, watching as she turned to face him. 

"Neither do I." She murmured. 

"Come." He said softly. "Sit, we'll talk."

Anne walked over to the bed and sat down. She watched as Richard propped up the pillows behind his back. He reached over and took her hand. "I know sending Dickon to Wales upsets you." 

After a moment, Anne nodded. "I should have realized it was coming." She said softly. "You are right, he is the Prince of Wales." She said softly, and then looked down at their joined hands. "Richard he's our only child." 

"Thus far, yes." He said softly. 

Anne stared at him for a moment. "You still beleve it is possible..." 

"I do not discount the possibility." He studied her face for a moment. Of course, he'd known she felt otherwise. 

"I do." She mumured. 

"I know." Richard brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. 

"He's our little boy." She said softly. 

"Yes, he is." He nodded. 

"I am not angry that he is going to Wales, but your reaction..." She said softly. 

Richard took a deep breath. "I admit I thought you were upset by him going, and as queen and with your political mind..."

"Do not ask me to think of myself as anything other than his mother when it comes to Dickon." She said softly. 

He nodded. "Then, I will not, at least not anymore." 

Anne looked up, her eyes searching his for a moment. "You needed me to act like a queen, didn't you?"

"Yes." Richard nodded. 

"Why?" She frowned. 

"Because then perhaps, I do not have to acknowledge how much I hate sending him to Wales." He admitted. 

"Even to me?" Anne asked. 

"You need me to be strong." He turned her hand over, his fingers tracing her palm. 

She shook her head. "What I need is for you to not disregard my feelings." Anne said softly. "Because that is what it felt like you did. You walked out saying we would talk when I could be more reasonable. you were the unreasonable one in my eyes." 

"You were not understanding that he must go, at least that is now it seemed at the time." 

She nodded. "I was thinking like a mother not a Queen." 

"Yes." Richard nodded. 

"And you've been thinking like a King, not a father."

Again, he nodded. 

"Tell me, how do you really feel about Dickon going to Ludlow?" Anne asked softly. 

Richard took a deep breath, before answering. "Hate it." He said softly, then opened his eyes. 'As you said, he is our little boy. My son. No matter how much we write to him, no matter how much we bring him to court, it will not be the same as having him here with us." 

"That is true." Anne said softly 

"No matter who we send with him, we will not be truly raising him. Not like we did Ned." 

"Ned died away from us." She said very softly. 

Richard looked up, realizing immediately that was another reason Anne hated sending Dickon to Wales. He pulled her into his arms. "Shush, Dickon will be fine." 

"You cannot promise that." She whispered. 

"Nor can I if he were here." Richard said softly. 

Anne nodded, recognizing the truth in his words. She sighed very softly, as his arms tightened around her. 

"I cannot believe God would be so cruel." Richard murmured, as he started to stroke her hair. 

Anne was silent, sometimes she thought her five miscarriages had proven to her that God could be that cruel, but she wasn't going to say that to Richard. His faith and piety were solid, and if she were honest with herself, she'd found herself questioning some since her last miscarriage. 

Richard was still stroking her hair. "Francis will be his guardian." He said softly. 

Anne looked up at him, and smiled. "That is a good idea." 

"If I cannot raise him myself, there is no one else I would trust our son to." Richard said softly. 

"When will they leave?" Anne asked. 

"This summer, we will go to Wales." He said softly. "Dickon will be invested as Prince of Wales at Caernarfon, which he will undoubtably love, as he'll get a new sword." At Anne's look, Richard laughed. "He's three, it will be blunted."

"It better be." Anne muttered. 

Laughing softly, he kissed the top of her head. "We will then escort him to Ludlow." 

She sighed softly. "So we will leave him there?" 

"Yes." Richard said softly. 

"You best be prepared for my tears." She said softly. 

He kissed the top of her head. "Cry all that you need to." He said softly. 

Anne snuggled close. "Thank you." She murmured. 

"For what?" He asked softly. 

"Talking through this. I know you would have preferred to just move on." 

Richard gently kissed her. "You needed this."

"And you always give me what is needed." She murmured. 

"I try." He murmured, just before kissing her. 

"Richard!" Anne laughed softly. "Don't you have a kingdom to govern, my liege?" 

He laughed softly. "Oh, it will be fine for one day." He kissed her again. "Besides, what good is it to be King, if the King cannot keep the Queen in bed all day?" 

Giggling softly, Anne kissed him. Having everything right between them was such a relief, and Anne was more than ready to give herself up to his kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caernarfon Castle was not actually used for an InvestIture of the Prince of Wales untIl 1911. Given how much Richard is still trying to secure Welsh loyalty, it made sense to me for Dickon's investiure to be at Caernarfon.


	19. Chapter 19

When they emerged from Anne's chambers, the majority of the courtiers were relieved to see the King and Queen were on speaking terms agian. Neither Richard nor Anne notced the glance which her mother and Francis exchanged; nor did they realize for the majority of the day the door to Anne's outer chambers had been locked as well. 

Before dining in the Great Hall they went together to tuck Dickon in. Of course, Dickon was thrilled to see his parents together, it had been a week since he last saw them together, and to the almost four year old that seemed like forever. As such, it took sometime for Dickon to calm down enough to sleep. His favorite bedtime stories were still Richard's stories of the Brooding Prince. Dickon had not realized yet that his father's stories were those of his own past. 

As Anne listened, she realized Richard was about to tell the story of George's demise. She glanced over watching Richard closely. He seldomly spoke of George, even to her. As she listened, she realized the wound still ran deep for him. 

As Richard started to tell a second story, Dickon turned and snuggled against Anne. His head rested in her lap, and Anne glanced up at Richard just a bit amused. Dickon fought sleep, just as Anne herself was likely to do. She started to stroke Dickon's hair, as Richard continued to speak softly. She'd learned long ago that would help Dickon fall asleep. Richard reached over and started to gently stroke Dickon's hair with one hand, he slipped his other arm around Anne's shoulders. Sighing softly, Anne laid her head against his shoulder. It was as if Richard knew her mind was wandering, questioning how many more evenings they would have like this with Dickon. 

"Why don't we have him with us tonight?" Richard murmured. 

"That would be wonderful." Anne smiled softly. 

"Once he is asleep, we'll take him to my chambers." Richard said softly. 

Anne glanced up at him, quizzically for a moment, then she remembered how mused her bed was from their earlier activities. "Very well." She said softly. Several minutes later, she glanced down at Dickon again and realized he was completely asleep. "He's asleep." She murmured. 

Richard lifted Dickon up as Anne picked up his slippers, and the little stuffed dragon he'd slept with for years. This was not the only time they'd let Dickon sleep in their beds. When he'd been transitioning to sleeping in the bed instead of his cradle, Dickon had slept in their bed for two solid months. Although it had meant a loss of privacy for them, neither had minded at all. Besides, they'd found something appealing about meeting in the middle of the afternoon and making love. 

After, Richard had placed Dickon on the bed, Anne placed a few of the pillows around him. As Richard's arm went around her, she leaned back against him. "He'll be fine." Richard murmured. "His nurse will be watching him. 

"Of course." Anne nodded. 

Richard kissed where her neck and shoulder met. "Come." He said softly. 

 

After dinner, Anne walked into Richard's chambers, glancing around the chambers she noticed Richard had removed the pillows she'd placed around Dickon. She found Richard sitting near the fire. She walked over and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

"Come and sit." Richard murmured. When Anne came around, he positioned her so she was sitting where she could see Dickon. 

"What are you thinking?" Anne asked softly. 

"That if I could find a way out of sending him..."

Anne kissed him gently. She shook her head. "That would only delay the inevitable, we both know that." 

Richard sighed softly, starting to run his fingers through her hair. "As usual, you are correct." 

She smiled softly. "What we must do it will be difficult." She said softly. 

"But must be done." He said softly. 

"Exactly." Anne murmured. 

Richard sighed softly, his hand moving to her stomach. Anne closed her eyes laying her head on his shoulder. She remembered from their conversation earlier today that Richard still held out hope for another child. Richard turned, kissing her forehead. "Tired?" He asked softly. 

"A bit." Anne replied. 

Richard laughed softly. "Ah, but you did have quite a strenuous day." He murmured. 

Anne laughed softly. "Ah, but it was most pleasurable." 

"Yes." He nodded. "But now is the time for sleep." He said softly as Anne stood. As they approached the bed, he stopped and gently removed her robe. 

Anne sighed softly, laying back against him, as his arms wrapped around her. "Are you sure you don't want to put him between us?" Anne murmured. 

He shook his head. "We both know he's doing to snuggle as close to you as possible. Besides, I want to feel you against me." He murmured. 

Anne closed her eyes, as Richard spooned her. Soon, they both had fallen asleep. 

 

Several weeks later, the court was preparing to make the journey to Wales and to Ludlow. Anne was dreading the journey so very much, dreading saying goodbye to her little boy. They were to be leaving the next day, and she was overseeing the packing of her and Richard's apartments, when she received the note from him. A bit later, she met him in the stable yard, as he'd requested. 

"Richard?" She asked, coming up to him. She noticed his horse was saddled and waiting. 

He smiled softly. "I thought we could go for a ride." He said softly. 

Anne laughed softly. "Trying to distract me?" She asked softly. 

"Is it working?" He asked softly. 

Anne laughed softly. "Perhaps." She grinned. 

Richard held his hand out to her. "You will come?" He asked. 

She slipped her hand into his. "Yes." She nodded. 

Richard helped her onto the horse, and then climbed behind her. His arm was securely around her waist as they rode off towards the woods. 

Anne sighed softly, laying her head on his chest. "And just wait do you have in mind, Richard?" 

He laughed softly. "A man cannot surprise his wife?" He asked. 

Anne laughed softly. "Well, of course." . 

A few moments later, they arrived in a clearing in the woods. As Richard stopped the horse, Anne noticed there was a picnic set up for them. Anne laughed softly as he helped her down from the horse. "How did you know I needed this?" She asked softly. 

"Because I am your husband." He said softly. "You need some time completely alone together. So do I." 

Anne wrapped her arms around his neck. The last few weeks, Dickon had slept with them almost every night, and Richard had been very busy with a Parliamentary session. They'd had precious little time completely alone. 

Richard lightly kissed her, and then took her hand to go over to the blanket. Once, they'd settled on the blanket, he opened the basket and took out the food. There was bread, cheese, meat, and grapes. Laughing softly, Anne reached for the grapes, before Richard playfully slapped her hand away. "Allow me." He said softly. 

Anne looked up and smiled. "Planning to feed me?" She said softly. 

He took a grape and held it to her lips. "What do you think?"

Anne took a bite of the grape. "You are." She said softly. 

"Perhaps." Richard murmured. 

Anne could not help but smile as he continued to feed her the grapes. She knew exactly how busy he'd been lately, his mind distracted by the parliamentary session, and by their impending departure for Wales. Although he was always an attentive husband, Anne could tell he believed he'd neglected her lately. She knew no matter how much she tried to tell him she did not feel neglected, she'd never convince him otherwise. She leaned in and kissed him. 

"Anne." He murmured, his hand tangling in the hair which was coiled at the back of her neck. 

She smiled softly. "Just kiss for awhile." She said softly. 

Richard pulled her closer against him, kissing her deeply. "I have a thought." He murmured. 

"What is that?" Anne said softly, as his lips grazed her throat. She couldn't help but moan very softly at that. 

"Lie back." He murmured. "And I'll show you." 

After a moment, Anne lay back against the blanket. She gasped as his hand started up her leg. "Richard...." 

"Shhhhh." He said softly. "No one will dare disturb us. Trust me?" He said softly. 

"Yes." She said very softly. She gasped again as Richard pushed her skirt up, and then he disappeared under it. 

Much later, Anne was laying with her head in Richard's lap. She sighed softly, as he traced a pattern on her stomach with his fingers. Anne reached down and slipped her hand into his. 

"Tired?" He asked softly. 

"Perhaps a bit." Anne replied. 

"We should return to the palace." He said softly. 

Anne nodded. "Almost dinner time, isn't it?" After a moment, she sat up. 

"We will dine alone tonight." He said softly, standing and then helping Anne up. 

As Anne looked up and saw the look in his eyes, she could not help but shiver in anticipation; something Richard immediately noticed. A night spent in her husband's arms, yes perhaps that was just what she needed to forgot about what the coming weeks would bring. 

 

By the time their last night at Ludlow arrived, both Richard and Anne's nerves were frayed. Neither wanted to think of what the coming morning would bring. Neither wanted to think of leaving Dickon in Francis' care as they returned to London. Anne had dismissed her ladies, and was sitting in front of the mirror. She watched through the mirror as Richard walked over and picked up her brush. For a few moments as he brushed her hair she was silent, then she felt the tears begin. Although, she fought for control, Anne found herself laying her head against the table as she sobbed. She felt Richard's hands on her shoulders, urging her to turn around and face him, felt the light kisses he planted against her spine, until she finally did turn around and bury her head against his chest. 

Anne was not certain she'd ever clung to Richard this tightly. All she wanted right now was to feel his arms wrapped tightly, securely around her. She heard the soothing tone of his voice, although the words did not register at all, felt his touch as Richard tried to calm her, and when she finally had calmed, he picked her up and carried her to the bed. 

The next morning, Anne was surprised for a moment to see Richard climb into the litter with her. She knew he'd much rather ride, and in truth so would she. But she did not want people staring at her as she left Ludlow. She quickly realized Richard felt the same. She knew everyone would assume he rode in the litter to comfort her. But Anne knew nothing could be further from the truth. No, he rode in the litter to keep others from seeing his emotions. Without saying a word, Anne wrapped her arms around him and started to stroke his hair. 

As Richard calmed, Anne noticed that one of his hands was resting on her stomach. It was then that she realized the way his thoughts were going. He wanted another child, probably desperately wanted another child. There was no doubt in Anne's mind he'd never say a word to her. After all Richard had always said Dickon was enough, and to say otherwise would seem hypocritical to him. Anne closed her eyes, remembering how she'd lost faith that they could have another child. She was certain Richard still prayed for her to conceive, while she'd stopped praying for that years ago. She closed her eyes as she remembered the pilgrimage they'd undertaken around the time Dickon was conceived, how they'd both prayed for a child then. Anne could not help but wonder if it was her lack of faith which caused her womb to be barren. She fingered the rosary which hung from her waist for a moment, then closed her eyes and started to pray. Surely if both she and Richard prayed fervently for a child, then their prayers would be answered.


	20. Chapter 20

The court without Dickon seemed to be quite a different place, much quieter at times for the boisterous, childish laughter was gone. There were frequent missives from Ludlow which kept Richard, and by extension Anne, updated on Dickon's progress. But it was surely not the same as having him nearby. 

When they had returned to London, the Countess of Warwick had almost immediately noticed there was something different about her daughter. They'd not had much of a chance to talk during the journey from Ludlow to London. Anne had either been in a separate litter with Richard, or riding her horse next to him. Once they'd arrived in London, she spent several days observing Anne. She knew more than anyone, possibly even more than Richard, the toil the last miscarriage had taken. She'd easily realized how much Anne was questioning God, how Anne wondered how God could be so cruel as to allow her to become pregnant so many times, only to lose the baby. The Countess was no stranger to these feelings and questions, she'd been there herself. After all, Anne and Isabel had been her only children to survive. She too had suffered miscarriage after miscarriage, and like Anne had been fortunate to be married to a man who loved her. She noticed the changes in Anne, how she was often fingering her rosary throughout the day, how she could be found in prayer at her pri-dieu with increasing frequency, and how she was often abstaining from the noon meal. 

"Anne?" She asked one day when they were alone. 

Anne looked up. "Yes, Mother?" 

"Tell me, what exactly is going on?" She asked. 

"What do you mean?" Anne asked. 

"You think I've not noticed how often you've been at prayer lately." She said softly. "You think, I've not noticed how you've been going through the motions with your faith for the last three years?"

Anne was silent for several moments. "Richard wants another child." 

She looked at her daughter in shock. "He's said so?" She could not imagine that he would, not given how he'd always said Ned and Dickon were enough. 

Anne gave her a look. "Of course not." She shook her head. "He would find it hypocritical. No, he's said nothing at all." 

"Then how do you know?" She asked. 

Anne looked up. "Little things." She said softly, sighing. "He's continually touching my stomach. I don't even believe he's aware he's doing it. And I know he still prays for another child, surely if I fervently join in those prayers, they will be answered." 

"Then I can only pray you are correct." She murmured. 

 

Anne stood in the doorway, watching Richard as he worked. She knew he hadn't noticed she was there yet, so she was just enjoying observing him for a moment. She watched as he sat the quill down, and rubbed his eyes for a moment. "Headache?" She asked softly. 

Richard looked up and grimaced just a bit. "I just met with the French ambassador." He said softly. "What do you think?" 

Anne walked into the room, closing the door behind her. "And just what did the French ambassador want?"

Richard looked up. "To discuss trade matters." He said softly. "They want to open up more trade between England and France." 

"And what do you think?" She asked, sitting on the side of his desk. 

He laughed very softly. "I do remember my wife has a great love of grapes." 

Anne laughed very softly. "That is true. The one good thing to come from my sojourn in France." 

Richard laughed just a bit and then scooted his chair back. Smiling a bit, he pulled Anne down to sit on his lap. "The wool trade would be good for the country." He said softly. 

"The country as a whole, both north and south." 

"Hmmmm." Richard nodded, then sighed. "You know there are times..." 

"When you want to invade France and win back England's honor and glory." She finished for him. 

"Win back our lands, yes." He nodded. 

"What stops you?" She asked. 

"I rule a country which has been torn apart by war for a generation." He replied. 

Anne wrapped her arm around him, her hand gently rubbing his back. "That is true." 

Richard closed his eyes for a moment. "What do you think?" He said softly. 

She smiled. "You're the one who is the soldier, dearest."

"Ah, but you're the one with the sharp political mind, dearest." He couldn't help but smile. 

Anne was quiet for a moment. "It could unite the country completely." She said softly. 

"It does not bother you?" He asked softly. 

Anne thought for a moment. "I cannot say I would look forward to you leaving with pleasure." She said softly. "However, I can see how it could work." 

"Hmmmm, and you believe I could do it?" Richard asked softly. 

"France is ruled by a regency and has its own problems." Anne said softly. "If you were to do it, there's no better time than now." 

"Parliament would need to allocate the funds." He said softly. "The barons would need time to raise their armies." 

"That is true." Anne said softly. 

He kissed her shoulder. "Now, why did you really come?" He said softly. 

"I've been thinking we should go on a pilgrimage." She said softly. 

"You were?" He asked softly. 

"Walshingham." She said softly. 

"Hmmmm." Richard's hand immediately went to her stomach, softly caressing. "You wish to conceive." He said softly. 

"Yes." She said softly. "Do not deny you wish it too." She said softly. 

"That is something I would never deny." He murmured. "I must admit it does my heart good to see your faith being restored." 

Anne raised her head from his shoulder. "You knew?" She asked softly. 

"You forget there is little about you that I do not realize." He said softly. 

"Yet, you've said nothing." She searched his eyes for a moment. 

"Could I force your belief, of course not." He shook his head. 

After a moment, Anne nodded. "No, you could not." 

"Are you sure about this?" He said softly. "Another child, another pregnancy." 

"Yes." Anne said simply. She sighed softly, feeling Richard's hand on her stomach again. 

"I cannot deny I wish to see you growing large with our child again." He murmured. 

Anne smiled softly. "You wish the world to know of your virility." 

"You know of my virility, that is enough." He murmured and then kissed her deeply. 

Anne sighed softly, kissing him back just as passionately. "I have an idea." She murmured. 

"And what might that be?" Richard asked, pulling back just a little. 

"Take me to bed, and show me that virility." She ran her fingers through his hair. 

 

Much later, Anne lay quietly in his arms, as his fingers gently skimmed over her skin. "What are you thinking?" She asked softly. 

"That you are the most captivating woman." He murmured. 

Anne laughed softly, raising up a little and kissing him. She sighed very softly, as his hands tangled in her hair. 

"What are you thinking?" He asked softly, as she lay her head back against his chest. 

Anne was quiet for a moment, as her fingers stroked his side. "How much I love you." She murmured. 

"And I love you." He murmured. 

Anne looked up at Richard. They did not often use the words, both of them preferred to show their love through actions rather than words. "Turn over, I know your back has been bothering you." She said softly. 

Groaning softly, Richard turned over. "Thought that was hidden from you." 

She laughed just a bit. "You truly believe I do not notice when you are in pain?"

"I know you do." He murmured. 

"Yet you always try to hide it." She was rubbing his shoulders. 

"Hate to be fussed over." He said into the pillow. 

Anne leaned down, kissing his shoulder. "It is my job to fuss over you." She murmured. 

After a bit, Richard drew her back down to lay next to him. His gaze was soft as he looked at Anne. "Strangely enough, I seem to do better when I am active." 

"And you've been inactive lately?" She asked. 

"Somewhat." He said softly. 

Anne was thoughtful for a moment. "What about a daily ride, or walk in the gardens. That way you're not sitting so much." 

He kissed her forehead. "You will join me?" 

She snuggled close. "Of course."

Richard turned onto his back and pulled Anne close so she could lay her head on his chest. "Sleep." He murmured. 

Anne closed her eyes, her hand starting to rub his side again. It was not long until they'd fallen asleep.


	21. Chapter 21

Richard sighed, glancing out the window. Anne had left several weeks earlier to go on pilgrimage to Walshingham. He'd offered to go with her, but she'd decided she needed to do this for herself. After all his piety and faith were not in question, but hers had been in turmoil for several years. In the end, he had let her go alone. She was expected to return to London anytime now, and Richard was honestly looking forward to Anne being home. More often than not, he was the one who left on business of some kind or another, leaving her behind. This time it had been the opposite, and he found he did not like it at all. He had to reflect and acknowledge Anne's strength though, for she'd borne such separations many times during their marriage. 

He glanced up and noticed Sir Robert Brackenbury standing in the doorway. "Sir. Robert?" Richard asked. "You have news for me?"

"There's been a courier sent ahead by Her Grace, she should arrive at the palace within the hour." Sir Robert nodded. 

"That is welcome news indeed." Richard could not help but smile a bit. 

A bit later, Richard stepped out into the stable yard. He knew it would not be long at all before Anne arrived. He was not at all disappointed to see her ride into the stable yard a few minutes later. Richard immediately went to Anne to help her dismount from her horse. "Welcome home." He murmured, sitting Anne easily on her feet. 

She smiled softly. "Thank you." She murmured. 

Richard stared at her for a moment, his sharp eyes taking in everything about her. He smiled at her flushed face, clearly she'd pushed herself to arrive in London now. He couldn't help but notice how her eyes were shining, and how happy she seemed to be. "Happy to be home?" He said softly. 

Anne slipped her arm into his. "Yes." She nodded. "I must admit I have missed you." She said softly. 

Richard lifted her hand to his lips and kissed her. "I have a newfound respect for your resilience, dearest." He said softly. 

"My resilience?" Anne questioned. 

He nodded. "How many times have I gone off to this war, off to that campaign, leaving you behind. I found it quite different to be the one waiting." 

She smiled softly. "A wife is used to that." She said softly. "We are used to waiting on our husbands to return."

He kissed the top of her head. "How have you stood it?" He asked softly. 

Anne glanced up at him and smiled. "The majority of the time, there was no doubt in my mind that you would return to me." She smiled softly, knowing he would remember her fears before Bosworth. 

Once, they had reached their chambers, and the door was closed behind them, Richard wrapped his arms around Anne tightly. "Do you realize how much I have missed you?" He murmured. 

Anne smiled. "You have been telling me. However, if you would prefer to be much more...demonstrative...then I would render no complaints." 

Richard could not help but laugh softly as he leaned in to kiss her. "Seems my lady wife wishes to be bedded." He teased softly. 

"Oh, she most certainly does." Anne murmured. 

"That can certainly be arranged." Richard replied, as he started to unlace her dress. 

 

Anne lay snuggled against Richard's side, from the way his fingers were skimming over her skin, she knew beyond any doubt he was not finished with making love to her. She lay her head on his chest, sighing softly. 

"You're wondering about the French situation?" Richard asked softly. 

"Of course." She said softly. 

Richard's hand slipped across her shoulders for a moment. "Parliament will convene shortly after the Christmas holidays to discuss funding." 

"So nothing will happen until then." She nodded. 

Richard stroked her hair back for a moment. "No, nothing at all." He murmured. 

"Good to know." She sighed softly, as his fingers gently traced her spine. Anne smiled softly, pressing her lips against his. 

Richard tangled his fingers in her hair as they kissed. After a few moments he rolled onto his back, pulling Anne with him. 

 

Richard found himself watching Anne closely that evening. She'd been back from Walshingham for several weeks. He still was not certain he was ever letting her go off on an extended journey again. He missed her too much when she was gone. But that was not the reason he found himself watching her that evening. No, that morning, she'd been miserably sick, but this evening she seemed to be so much better. Her eyes were shinning, and he watched as she shared a few laughs with the Spanish ambassador. Richard could not help but allow himself to wonder. 

Anne turned her attention to Richard, she smiled softly. Did she know the directions his thoughts were taking? Of course she did. After all, she knew her husband very well. And there were so many signs that she was with child again. He would not have failed to notice those. Certainly they would need to talk later. She reached out tracing her fingers over his wrist. 

"Hmmmmm?" Richard asked softly. 

Anne smiled softly. "Would it bother you for tonight be an early night?" She asked softly. 

Richard looked over at her, his eyes studying her face. Oh, he was almost certain. "Not in the least." He said softly. "When would you like to go?"

"Oh, we can wait until dessert is served." She said softly. 

Richard laughed softly. "You and your sweet tooth." He teased. 

"Oh, please." She laughed softly. 

Richard took her hand and kissed it. "Go ahead, indulge yourself, my love." He murmured. 

A bit later, they were walking back to their chambers. Anne had dismissed her ladies, indicating she would not need their aid tonight. Her hand was tucked in Richard's arm. She noticed how quiet he was being. "What is on your mind?" She asked softly. 

"You." Richard said softly. 

She smiled softly. "What about me?" She asked. 

"How you are?" He finally settled on saying. 

Anne smiled softly. "Very well, could not be better." 

Richard closed the doors of their chambers. "Oh, is that so?" He asked softly, pinning her gently against the door. 

Anne looked up at him. "Oh yes, it is." 

He gently traced his finger over her lips. "And what makes you so happy?"

She smiled softly. "Answered prayers." She murmured. 

"Anne...." Richard said very softly. 

"Yes, my love?" She said softly. 

"You're with child." He said very softly. 

"So the midwife said this morning." She murmured. 

"Anne." He murmured, pulling her close. "Nothing could make me happier." 

She smiled softly. "Oh trust me, that I realize." 

He gently kissed her. "Come, let's get you to bed, to rest." 

Anne smiled softly. The more things change, the more they stay the same. That Richard would want her to rest was not a surprise at all. "Whatever you wish." She said softly. 

Later, Anne found herself snuggled up in the bed, Richard spooning her, with his hand resting on her lower belly. "You're happy?" She asked softly. 

"Of course. You?" He asked softly. 

"Estatic." Anne replied drowsily.


	22. Chapter 22

Anne sighed very softly as she felt Richard's arms encircle her, and pull her gently back against his chest. She couldn't help but smile as his hands joined over her swelling stomach. 

"How are you both?" Richard asked softly. 

"Oh, we both are well." Anne smiled. She felt a little amazed that she'd forgotten how tender he always was with her when she was with child. She sighed softly as he kissed her throat. 

"You rested this afternoon?" Richard had, of course, suggested Anne rest as much as she could. 

She laughed softly. "Between you and my mother, how could I not?" She shook her head slightly. 

"Ah, but once the Christmas celebrations begin in earnest you will not wish to rest." He said softly. Richard knew her well, and once Dickon had arrived back at court, no Anne would not want to rest. 

She laughed softly. "That will not be denied. When will they arrive?" 

Richard realized she meant Dickon. "Soon." He said vaguely. 

Anne turned in his arms to face him. She knew that if he were looking at her, he possibly would not be so vague. "How soon?" She asked. 

"Ah, but that is a secret." He smiled. 

Anne leaned against him. "A secret?"

"Hmmm." Richard nodded, realizing exactly what she was trying to do. She was trying to get him to reveal the secret. That was something she'd been successful with in the past, but only when he didn't mind her knowing. But he really wanted to surprise her with Dickon. "A surprise." He amended. 

Anne smiled. "A surprise?" 

"Yes." He nodded. "Now, will you allow me to surprise you? I realize you want what you want, when you want it." He smiled. "But allow me." Richard's hands ran lightly down her sides. 

"Very well." Anne murmured. She sighed softly, as his hand moved around to her stomach. She smiled very softly, watching as he gently rubbed her stomach. 

Richard leaned in, gently kissing her. He sighed softly, as her hands tangled in his hair. "Anne?" He asked softly. 

She looked up at him and smiled. "The answer is yes, Richard." She murmured. 

 

Early the next afternoon, Richard stepped into the stableyard, a courier had arrived an hour early saying Francis and Dickon would be at the palace in approximately an hour. When Richard had casually stopped by Anne's chambers earlier, he'd found she was asleep. He decided it was best to let her sleep. After all he had kept her up quite awhile the night before. He would bring Dickon back to their chambers and wait for Anne to awaken. 

Dickon was out of the litter just after it came to a stop. "Papa!" He immediately ran over to Richard, who had knelt to hug him. He squirmed out of Richard's arms after just a moment. "Where's Mama?" He asked. 

Richard took Dickon's hand in his. "Mama is resting." He said softly. 

"Resting?" Dickon asked, and Richard could not help but smile at the slight lisp Dickon had still not outgrown. 

"Yes, she is. She's taking a nap." He nodded. 

Dickon frowned. "Mama's sick?" He asked. 

Richard stopped and knelt in front of him. "No, Dickon." He shook his head. "Your mama is not sick." 

"Then why is she resting?" Dickon asked. "Mama never takes naps." Dickon sighed, wishing he could be more like Mama and not take naps. He hated naps. 

Richard smiled. "Because in a few months, you're going to be a big brother." 

Dickon's eyes grew wide. "A big brother?" He asked. Several of the boys he'd met and played with at Ludlow had brothers and sisters. 

"Yes." He nodded. 

"Mama is having a baby?" He asked. 

"Yes." Richard nodded. 

"Where is the baby?" Dickon asked. 

"Right now, the baby is very small and growing inside Mama's tummy." Richard explained softly. 

Dickon frowned, trying to figure that out. After a moment, he nodded. "Why is Mama resting?" He asked. 

"Because sometimes, carrying a baby makes Mama tired." Richard said softly. "So Mama needs to rest." 

"I want to see Mama." Dickon looked up at his father. 

"You will." Richard nodded. "We're going there now. But if Mama is sleeping, you have to let her sleep." 

Dickon nodded. "I'll let Mama sleep." 

When they arrived in Anne's chambers, Dickon immediately broke away from Richard and ran into Anne's bedchamber. "Mama!" He shouted. As he followed Dickon into the bedchamber, Richard could not help but chuckle to himself. Really, he should have known better. 

Anne woke up almost immediately. "Dickon!" She said, as she sat up. She couldn't help but laugh as he came running into the room, Richard following close behind him. Of course, she'd had no idea Dickon was arriving today. She laughed as he started to climb up to the bed, and after just a moment, Richard lifted Dickon and placed him on the bed. Dickon immediately moved over to Anne, and she hugged him tightly. She wanted to smother him in kisses, but she knew her little boy was growing up. "Oh you've grown." Anne said softly. 

"Yes, he has." Richard agreed, sitting down on the bed. 

"Mama?" Dickon asked. "Papa said I'm gonna be a big brother." He was excited and speaking very fast. 

"Yes, you are." Anne said softly. 

"When?" Dickon asked. 

"Sometime in May." Anne answered. 

"Same as me." Dickon frowned. He didn't want to share his birthday. 

"Possibly." Anne murmured, stroking his hair. 

Dickon sat up. No, he did not want to take a nap, not even with his mama. "Papa said the baby is in your tummy?"

"Yes." She nodded. "The baby is in my tummy." She took his hand and moved it to her stomach. "The baby is there." 

"Papa said the baby is small." Dickon continued. 

"Yes." Anne nodded. "But the baby will grow." 

Dickon frowned. That sounded like it would hurt, and he didn't want anything to hurt his mama. "Was I in your tummy?" Dickon asked. 

"Yes, you were." Anne nodded. 

"Don't remember it." Dickon grumbled, and Richard almost choked to keep from laughing. 

"You were much too small to remember it." Anne said softly, as Dickon lay back against her. Snuggling with Mama did not sound bad at all. 

Anne glanced over at Richard, it was clear she felt like laughing too. Richard sat down next to her. "A welcome surprise?"

She lay her head on his shoulder. "Most welcome." 

He laughed softly. "I told him not to wake you." 

Anne kissed his cheek. "You should have known better." 

"Yes." Richard agreed, wrapping his arms around his wife and son. 

"He'll stay with us tonight." Anne murmured. 

"Of course he will." Richard agreed softly. He could tell Anne was about to fall asleep again. For once, she didn't try to fight sleep, and neither had Dickon. Soon, Dickon was laying against Anne, sound asleep, and she was laying against Richard, also sound asleep. Richard sighed softly, he'd cancelled most of his work for the afternoon, so he closed his eyes, and shortly fell asleep with his family.


	23. Chapter 23

The day after Dickon arrived at court, London was surrounded by a snowstorm. Anne could not help but feel relieved that Dickon had already arrived from Wales, and of course Richard felt the same. The business of running the country did not stop for the Christmas holidays, so that morning found Richard working in his office. 

He looked up found Anne standing in the doorway smiling, holding Dickon's hand, and strangely enough Dickon was being quiet. But as soon as Richard looked up and saw them, Dickon started giggling. "The snow has stopped, Papa!" Dickon let go of Anne's hand and ran over to his father. 

"Ah, so it has." Richard said softly, as he pulled Dickon onto his lap. He couldn't help but wonder how Anne had managed to keep Dickon quiet. 

Dickon grinned. "We could go sledding!"

It was then that Richard noticed Dickon had lost one of his front teeth, He could not help but grin back at his son. "Ah, so your mama has told you that I like sledding." 

Dickon nodded vigorously. "Yes!" He grinned. "Mama said you love sledding." 

Richard laughed softly. "Go find Uncle Francis and tell him we're going sledding this afternoon." 

Dickon immediately ran off, grinning up at Anne as he passed her. She couldn't help but grin back at him. 

Richard moved over to her. "Now, I have a question for you, dearest." 

Anne grinned. "And what might that be." 

"Exactly how did you manage to keep him quiet?" Richard laughed. 

Anne laughed softly. "Ah, but that is a mother's secret." 

Richard wrapped his arms around her. "I am certain I can think of a way to weedle that secret from you." He kissed her gently. 

"Oh, you think so?" Anne murmured. 

"Oh, I do." He murmured, his lips traveled down her throat. 

Anne gasped as he came to a particularly sensitive spot, and of course he realized that. She felt him smile as she gasped. 

Richard gently backed Anne towards the ball. His hands cushioned her back as he gently backed her into it. He could not help but smile as she gasped again. "Tell me." He breathed, not moving his lips away from her throat. 

"What do I get if I do?" She murmured. 

Richard smiled softly. "Hmmmm, I am certain we can think of something tonight." 

Anne laughed softly. "Like what?" 

Richard leaned in and whispered something to her, and then pulled back a bit to look at Anne, who was blushing just a bit. He couldn't help but grin at that. 

"I must admit I am intrigued." Anne smiled. 

"Enough to tell me?" Richard said softly, letting his hands run down her sides. 

"All I did was tell him of the Tooth Fairy, and that if he is good he can expect a present in the morning." 

Richard laughed softly. "Oh, that is a good one." He murmured. 

Anne laughed. "Yes, I thought so." 

He grinned and kissed her gently. 

Anne laughed very softly as he pulled her close. "And tonight?" She said softly. 

"Oh, nothing will be forgotten." Richard promised. 

 

Anne could not help but laugh as she watched Dickon, Richard, and Francis sledding. She found herself quite amused as Dickon and Francis pushed Richard off the sled, and his mock fury when it happened made it even more funny to Anne. 

She glanced up and found her cousin's wife Elizabeth standing nearby. She found it so much easier to think of Elizabeth that way. "My Lady of Bedford." She smiled, she hoped it was a warm smile. 

"Your Grace." Elizabeth nodded. 

"Please, have a seat." Anne motioned with her hand, and waited for Elizabeth to sit. "I trust you are well?" She asked. 

"Yes, thank you." Elizabeth nodded

Anne nodded. She supposed things would always be a bit awkward between her and Elizabeth. Sometimes she wished that wasn't the case. "I understand my cousin is planning to return to court. Do you plan to join him or stay in the north?"

Elizabeth was thoughtful for a moment. "I would prefer to be with my husband." 

Anne nodded. "That is something I can well understand." She smiled. "Would you care to join my household?" 

Elizabeth blinked. "If that is your wish, Your Grace." 

Anne smiled. "More than five years have passed, if you believe I view you as a rival, then you are quite mistaken." 

Elizabeth smiled. "I love my husband." She murmured. 

"And mine loves me." Anne murmured, then she turned to look at Elizabeth. "We are family, it is time we act like it." 

Elizabeth smiled. "Very well, Your Grace." 

Anne smiled. "Rejoin your husband, Elizabeth, I doubt I will be alone for much longer." She almost laughed as Dickon and Francis pushed Richard from the sled again. 

"Yes, Your Grace." Elizabeth nodded. 

Anne frowned a bit as she watched Richard walk towards her. As much as he was trying to hide it, she could tell that Richard's back was bothering him. She quickly stood. "Let's go in." She said softly, as he reached her. Richard nodded, and Anne slipped her arm into his. "How bad is it?" She murmured as they walked inside. 

"Bad." Richard said through clinched teeth. 

"Do you want me to send for a physician?" Anne asked softly. 

"No." He shook his head, as they reached her chambers. "Not tonight." 

"Very well." She nodded, as moved over to the bed, and watched as he looked down at his boots. Anne realized he would need help with them, and there was no way he would allow her to kneel to remove them. She moved over to the bed and sat down. "Move back against the headboard, and put your feet on the bed." She directed him. 

Richard groaned very softly as he moved back against the bed. He did as Anne directed and put his feet on the bed. She removed each of his boots and placed them on the bed platform. She then moved over to the other side of the bed, and sat next to him. 

"I'm getting old." Richard grumbled. 

Anne glanced over. "You are not." She said immediately. 

"Thirty-seven." He muttered. 

Anne lay her head on his shoulder. "You are not that old." She said softly. Oh, she knew he was just upset that he'd ended up hurting his back. 

"Hmmmph." He said softly. 

Anne raised up, and started to undo the buttons on his doublet. "Really, you're not Richard, you just have to be...." She pushed the doublet from his shoulders as he sat up just a little, the movement causing him to groan. 

"More careful." He grumbled. 

Anne looked at him, her eyes soft, but she said nothing. She knew the mere idea bothered him a lot. She pulled his shirt from his breeches. 

Richard took her hand and kissed it. "Leave the shirt for now." He murmured. 

"Very well." Anne murmured. She knew he hated to feel like this, like he needed her to care for him. 

Richard sighed softly, closing his eyes, as long as he didn't move the pain in his back would lessen. He knew that from past experiences. These episodes were starting to become more frequent. He didn't open his eyes as he felt Anne get up from the bed, but he could hear her walk across the room. He opened his eyes as she sat back down, and saw she was carrying a book. "Not exactly the way I would plan to spend an afternoon in bed with you." He laughed a bit. 

Anne smiled. "No, but it is a way to pass the time." She opened the book, which was Mallory's Le Morte d'Arthur. "Now where did we leave off?" She asked herself, just before she started to read. 

After awhile, Richard slipped his hand into hers. "What I promised you will have to wait." He said softly. 

Anne glanced over at him. "I know that." She was not concerned by that at all right now.

He brought her hand up to his lips for a moment. "Put the book down and snuggle." He said softly. 

Anne moved the sat the book away from her on the bed, and moved to snuggle with him. She sighed softly, feeling his arms slip around her, which was always a welcome sensation. 

"You've felt the baby move the last few days." He murmured. He'd noticed how her hand was often on her stomach rubbing it, and moving from side to side.

"A bit." She said softly. 

Richard turned his head and kissed the top of her head. He slipped his fingers into her hair and started to rub her scalp. 

Anne sighed very softly, relaxing against him. She realized he'd known this would relax her, and would make her drowsy. "You feel horrible, yet you're still looking out for me." She murmured. 

"Shush." Richard said softly. "Close your eyes." He said softly, closing his own eyes. 

Anne closed her eyes, knowing it would not be long until she fell asleep, and she supposed that was exactly what Richard wanted, for her to nap. As she fought falling asleep, she started to realize Richard was falling asleep as well. She knew then the pain had lessened, otherwise he would not be able to sleep. Sighing softly, she stopped fighting it and joined him in slumber.


	24. Chapter 24

During the month that followed Christmas, the snows did not stop, it seemed there was one storm after another. Neither Richard nor Anne wanted Dickon to travel back to Ludlow in this weather, so in the end it was decided he would stay in London until after his little brother or sister was born. 

Of course, Anne could not have been more thrilled by that. She spent most of her afternoons with Dickon. Often he would be playing on the floor, while she rested, other times she managed to get him to rest with her. She started reading Mallory's Le Morte d'Arthur to him, but was often interrupted as Dickon wanted to tell her the story in his way. 

There were still other times when Dickon was snuggled up against her as he was now. She held back her laughter as he lay his head against her stomach. "Hi, baby." He said, then he looked up at Anne. "Does the baby have a name?" He asked. 

"No." Anne shook her head. "Not yet." 

"Why not?" Dickon looked up at her. It would be so much easier to talk to the baby if the baby had a name. 

"We don't know if the baby is a boy or a girl." She said softly. 

"When will you know?" Dickon asked. 

"When the baby is born." Anne replied. 

Dickon looked thoughtful for a moment. "You didn't know about me until I was born?!"

Anne shook her head. "No, we did not." 

Dickon sighed softly, snuggling close. "Mama?" He asked. Anne could tell he was fighting going to sleep. 

"Yes?" She said softly, stroking his hair. 

"Why are you having another baby?" Dickon asked. 

"We always wanted for you to have brothers and sisters." Anne said softly. 

"But why now?" Dickon asked. 

Anne kissed the top of his head. "God did not intend for it to happen until now. 

Dickon grew silent as he thought. "So you and Papa aren't replacing me?" He said very softly. 

"What?" Anne said softly. "Dickon, no we are not replacing you. You are our Dickon, our boy, we could never replace you, nor would we want to." She reassured him

Dickon snuggled closer to her, as Anne wrapped her arms around him tightly. "Don't tell anyone, but I like snuggling with you." 

Anne could not help but smile at that. "That will be our secret." She promised. 

 

When Richard came into their chambers that night, he found Anne sitting by the fire, a glass of wine on the table beside her, and sewing in her lap. He presumed the glass of wine was for him. This far into pregnancy, she did not care for wine, although she would occassionally take tips from his glass. He sat down next to her on the cushioned settle, Richard leaned over and lightly kissed her. 

Anne looked over and smiled softly. "Really, you can do better." She laughed softly

Richard laughed softly. "Ah, is this what you want?" He asked softly, before kissing her deeply

"Oh yes, that is mostly definitely it." Anne murmured. 

Richard laughed softly, kissing her cheek, then moving towards her earlobe. "You seem quite well tonight." He murmured. 

"Hmmmm." Anne sighed softly. "The afternoon was passed with a nice nap with our son." 

Richard laughed softly, his lips now traveling down her throat. "How is it you manage to get him to do all these things he will not do for anyone else?" 

Anne gasped softly. "The bond between a mother and son." She murmured. 

Richard looked up at her for a moment. "Sometimes I am jealous of that bond." He admitted softly. 

Anne pulled back a little to look at him. "Whatever do you mean?" She frowned. She just could not imagine why he would be jealous. After all, he and Dickon were extremely close as well. 

"He'll do things for you that he will not do for me." He smiled ruefully. "You have more control over him." 

Anne was quiet for a moment. "Usually when he does not listen, it is because he's very excited over something. When he came home, and you didn't want him to wake me, he was excited to see me. I'm sure he was just as excited to see you." She said softly. 

"True." Richard murmured. 

Anne lay her head on his shoulder for a moment. "Remember, he's going to grow, he's probably going to end up finding me to be too smothering at times, too protective." Anne smiled softly. "You're a wonderful father to Dickon, my love, just as you were to Ned." 

Richard kissed her forehead. "Dickon is completely you." 

Anne smiled softly. "Come." She said softly. "Let us go to bed."

As Richard pulled her close, Anne could not help but laugh softly. Really, he and Dickon were so much more alike than he realized. 

"What is so amusing?" He asked softly. 

"You and Dickon are so much alike sometimes." She murmured, snuggling against his chest. "Both such snugglers." 

"Perhaps that is the fault of the person we snuggle with, and that would be you." He laughed

Anne smiled softly. "Not a bad thing." She sighed softly, as Richard tilted her chin up with his fingers, and closed her eyes as they kissed. 

"I had a most interesting audience today." Richard said softly, stroking Anne's hair as she lay back against his shoulder. 

"With whom?" She asked, starting to lightly stroke his side. 

"Genoese merchant." He murmured. "Believes the Orient could be reached by sailing westward, would like funds and ships to do so." 

Anne looked up at him. "And what are you thinking?"

Richard was thoughtful for a moment. "I must admit I am intrigued." He said softly. "Think about it, if it's true, then the Turks are no longer the middlemen between Europe and the Orient. The spices and silks could come directly from the Orient to England, and then to the rest of Europe."

Anne smiled. "And England becomes the middleman for the rest of Europe." 

"Precisely." Richard murmured. "England would become the most powerful nation on the continent." 

Anne raised up a bit to look at him. She'd known since childhood that Richard was a bit of a dreamer at times. "You're going to finance him." She said softly. She did not question whether Richard would do it or not, she just knew he would.

Richard gazed up at her for a moment. "Yes." He said without blinking. 

"And what is this man's name?" Anne asked softly, laying back down against his chest. 

"Cristoforo Colombo, or something like that." He said softly. 

"In English please." Anne said softly. 

"Christopher Columbus." He murmured, sleepily. 

 

Anne glanced over, watching as Dickon played with his castle blocks. Of course he had the castle under siege, and the inhabitants were bravely defending the structure against the vicious Scots. Anne smiled to herself, very much his father's son, her Dickon. She glanced back down at the tiny gown she was sewing. She'd felt the baby quicken almost two weeks earlier, Richard had been overjoyed of course. Several nights, she'd fallen asleep to the sound of Richard talking quietly to the baby, while his head lay against her stomach. She wasn't certain why, but even after all these years, it still amazed her how much her husband loved their children even before they were born. 

She glanced over at her mother, who was also sewing. Thus far, although the Countess tried to hide it, the winter had been tough for her. Anne supposed it was all the cold and snowy weather. Anne had given orders for the fires in her mother's rooms to never be allowed to die out, and in her own rooms, she always made sure her mother was sitting closest to the fire, and there were furs if the Countess needed them. 

Several of Anne's other ladies were in the room as well, including Elizabeth, Duchess of Bedford. Anne knew her mother had been surprised when Anne had allowed Elizabeth back at court as one of her ladies. The past was just that though, the past. Everything had happened so long ago, and honestly Anne was no longer troubled by it at all, and had not been truly troubled for years. Richard was her husband, the father of her children, and Elizabeth was their niece and married to Anne's cousin. Elizabeth's place was at court. Plus it showed the York family united. Anne had to admit, thus far, it had been a masterful stroke of politics on her part. 

Anne watched as Dickon got up and went over to Elizabeth. "You're new." He said looking up at her. 

"Yes, Your Grace." She nodded. "I'm Lady Elizabeth Neville, Duchess of Bedford."

Dickon frowned. He knew people were supposed to call him Your Grace, but sometimes he didn't like it much. He was just Dickon. "Neville....you're related to Mama!" Of course most of his mama's ladies were related to her somehow or another. 

Elizabeth smiled. "By marriage only, actually we are cousins. Our fathers were brothers." 

"Like Margaret and Teddy." Dickon said immediately. 

"Exactly." Elizabeth nodded. "Only my father was Edward." She said softly. Honestly, she still missed her father a lot. 

Dickon nodded, decided he liked this new cousin. "Do you have any children?" He asked. He did really miss having other children to play with at Ludlow. 

"Two girls." Elizabeth smiled. "But they aren't at court." 

"Oh." Dickon nodded. Well, girls weren't as fun to play with as boys anyway. 

"They'll visit in the spring." Elizabeth smiled at him. 

"You can play with them then." Anne said softly. 

Dickon grinned, going over to Anne. "And the baby will be here in the spring." 

"That's right." Anne nodded and then gasped as the baby kicked her yet again. 

"Mama?" Dickon asked worriedly. 

"Nothing's wrong sweetheart." Anne said immediately. "Your baby brother or sister just kicked, that's all." 

Dickon moved closer to Anne. "You shouldn't kick Mama." He said to the baby. "She's nice." 

Anne could barely contain her laughter, and both the Countess of Warwick and Elizabeth were fighting laughter as well. Anne wrapped her arms around Dickon. "Ah, and you should kick people who aren't nice?" Anne asked. 

"Well, if you're fighting them." Dickon said reasonably. 

"And just what do you know about fighting?" Anne asked him. 

"Well...." Dickon said sheepishly shuffling his feet. He didn't exactly want to tell Mama that he'd gotten into a fight with one of the other boys at Ludlow. That was his secret with Uncle Francis, just like snuggling was his secret with Mama. 

Anne hugged him. Boys would be boys, she supposed. She glanced up and saw her mother smiling. "Your son." The Countess of Warwick mouthed to her, and remembering some of the fights she'd had with Isabel, Anne supposed her mother was correct.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Serious thanks are owed to the commenter, abc who reminded me on the last chapter that Columbus had also sought funding in England. Given I'd always planned to include Richard's reactions to Columbus' voyages, of course Richard would agree to finance Columbus if the opportunity was presented. So little to lose and so much to gain from it. Really excited about this aspect of the story right now.


	25. Chapter 25

Anne sighed very softly, the bed was warm, comfortable, and was as comfortable as she could possibly be with her head resting on Richard's shoulder. She did not want to move at all, because at this point being this comfortable was a rarity. She groaned very softly as she felt his hands start to rub the small of her back, which had been aching more today than she was willing to admit. 

"How'd you know?" She murmured. 

"Your back always aches at this point." He said softly. "Happened with Ned and Dickon too." 

Anne sighed very softly. "True, it did." She turned her head on the pillow and opened her eyes. She smiled just a bit at Richard, whose head lay very close to hers on the pillow. "It is not fair for you to be taking my breath away." She murmured. 

"And just how do I take your breath away?" He murmured. 

"Right now, it's your tenderness." Anne said softly. Richard was always very tender with her, but he generally became especially tender in the latter stages of pregnancy. She sighed softly, as one of his hands came to rest on her belly. Anne felt she was huge right now, and she was more than ready for the baby to be born. 

Richard shifted just a bit closer to Anne and gently kissed her cheek, forehead, and eyelids. "Ah, is that so?" He murmured. 

"Yes." Anne said softly, closing her eyes as Richard's lips moved towards her own. The kiss was tender, gentle, just as she'd expected it to be. "Richard." She murmured. 

He smiled softly, brushing her hair back. "It is a pity I cannot kiss you until you are breathless." He murmured. 

Anne laughed softly. "Wait about six or seven weeks, then you'll be able." She murmured. 

Richard rested his forehead against her. "Your time is close isn't it?"

"How did you know?" She asked softly. Anne believed very strongly her pains would truly begin very soon. She'd not mentioned to Richard the pains she'd been feeling off and on for a hour or so. 

"You've been very snuggly and clingy the last few days." He murmured, not that he minded that at all. He kissed the top of her head. "Plus very content, even with your discomfort." 

Anne nodded. "Very soon." She murmured. 

Richard raised up a little, looking at her. "Anne?" He questioned softly. 

Anne opened her eyes and looked up at him. She studied his face for a moment before answering. "There are some pains." 

As Richard moved to get up, Anne placed her hand on his arm. He turned back to look at her. "Anne?" He asked softly. "You're having pains, we should get the midwife." 

"Trust me it is not time yet." She said softly. "Lie back with me." As Richard lay back, she snuggled close to him. "Stop worrying." She murmured. "I am fine and will be fine." 

He kissed her forehead. "Then, I will trust your knowledge." 

Anne smiled against his shoulder. "Keep Dickon far away when my pains actually start." 

Richard looked over at her. "Anne?"

"We both know he would not be able to stand it. He's too young, and he can't stand the thought of the baby kicking me." 

"Francis and I have already discussed it. He's going to take Dickon out riding in the woods." 

Anne nodded. "I would feel better if you were with him too." She murmured. 

"Very well." Richard said softly, if that would give Anne peace of mind, h would do it. 

Throughout the night, Anne's sleep was fitful. The pains woke her with increasing frequency, and she knew beyond any doubt Richard was very concerned. But her water had not broken yet, so while she knew the baby would come very soon, she also knew the birth was not immediate. 

The next morning, Anne sat on the side of the bed watching as Richard dressed. She was silent as she watched him, before they'd gotten up, they'd had a few words about him staying with her. Anne knew she should probably apologize for the tone of voice she'd used while they were talking, but as she rubbed her stomach the words just would not come. She looked up and smiled apologetically as Richard knelt in front of her. 

"You know that I only worry for you." He murmured. 

She nodded. "I know." 

"Anne." He murmured "I will do as you ask and take Dickon out today. A Father/Son day, he should enjoy that." 

She smiled softly, rubbing her stomach as she felt another pain. "And so should you." She murmured. 

Richard started to gently rub her stomach, saying nothing as she clearly started to relax. He kissed her forehead. "Promise me that word will be sent to me immediately when your pains really begin." 

Anne nodded. 

"Anne." He said softly, remembering that she'd kept the pains from him with Dickon, and not wanting a repeat of that. 

Anne looked up, realizing he wanted her to say the words, knowing she would not break a spoken promise anymore than he would. "I promise." She murmured. 

Richard wrapped his arms around her. "I love you." He murmured against her ear. 

"And I love you." Anne murmured. She watched as Richard left the room, fighting against the sudden pain she felt. She found it rather ironic that her waters were breaking just as he was leaving. 

"Anne?" Her mother said as she entered the room. "The midwives will want to examine you." 

Anne shook her head. "There's no need, Mother. My waters just broke." 

"Then I will sent for the midwives." The Countess was a little surprised Anne had sent Richard away. 

Anne nodded, closing her eyes to pray the labor would be quick and that both she and the baby would be fine. 

 

Richard stood back, watching as Francis and Dickon skipped stones in the small stream. Just before they'd left he'd received the message that Anne's labor pains had started. Although it was against his better judgement, he'd taken Dickon out as he promised Anne. His mind though, it was not with his son, but with his wife. This was what he hated the most, the waiting. Judging from the position of the sun, Anne's labor had begun about three hours earlier, and as of yet, there was no word. 

"Richard." Francis said, as he sat down next to him. "Go back to the palace."

Richard looked over at Francis. "No." He shook his head. "I told Anne I would stay with Dickon." 

"Go back to the palace. Dickon will be fine with me. You want to be with Anne." Francis said softly. 

Richard glanced up, he could not deny the truth of that. "She wanted me to Dickon." 

"I doubt she'd tell you to leave." Francis replied. 

Richard laughed. "The midwives will." 

"And you're the King of England, threaten to throw them in the Tower." Francis joked. 

Richard gave him a look. "I would do no such thing." He said as he stood. "Do not come back with Dickon until I send word." 

"Of course." He nodded. "You'll let us know..."

"That Anne is well." Richard nodded as he got onto his horse to ride back to the palace. 

 

When Richard entered their quarters, he immediately heard Anne crying out in pain. The sound stopped him right in his tracks. His wife, in so much pain that she was crying out like that. He knew Anne's strength, how very strong she was; honestly she was much stronger than him. He closed his eyes, laying his forehead against the closed door as he quietly prayed for her. 

It was several minutes before Richard opened the door, and went in. He found Anne on the bed, her mother on one side supporting her. Elizabeth was on the other side, gently wiping Anne's brow with a cool cloth. He glared at the head midwife when she started to say something about his presence. Quietly he moved up to the bed, and took the cloth from Elizabeth. 

Anne looked up, more shocked than she could admit to see Richard, but feeling so grateful to see him too. As he sat down behind her, gently wiping her brow, she leaned back against him. Honestly, she should have never sent him with Dickon. His mere presence was already comforting her more than anything. 

Richard wrapped his arms around her. "I've got you." He murmured. 

"I know." Anne manged just as the next contraction racked her body. She tried to stay quiet, but stopped holding back as Richard's whispered urged her to let it out. She felt him take her hands, and could not stop herself from squeezing his hands, hard. 

From that moment on, Anne focused on Richard's presence, his hands in hers, his whispers telling her of her strength and courage. She could feel his chin resting on her shoulder as he spoke softly to her, could feel his support as the midwife urged her to push. 

Richard jumped just a little as the piercing cry of their child was heard. He could not have described how he felt at that moment, if he'd tried. He lay his head against Anne's shoulder murmuring, awestruck praises to her. He did not even realize he was crying. 

Anne could feel Richard's tears on her shoulder, and she loosed her grip on his hands, and started to gently rub his palms. "The baby..." She said hoarsely. The midwife had told her so much faster that Dickon was a boy. 

"A fine little girl, Your Grace." The midwife replied. 

"A girl." Richard whispered. 

"A girl." Anne murmured, remembering all of their past discussions about how he wanted a daughter just like her. 

"Exactly what I wanted." He said very softly. "A daughter." 

Anne smiled softly. "I know." 

Richard kissed her neck, as the baby was placed in Anne's arms. "She's so beautiful." He said softly. "Like her mama." 

Anne could not help but smile at that. "You think so?" She said softly. Anne had immediately noticed their little girls dark hair. So like Richard's own hair. At least at the moment. 

"I know Isabel is just as beautiful as her mother." He murmured. 

Anne turned to look at him, not able to stop the tears in her eyes. "Isabel?" She whispered. 

Richard smiled softly. "What else would we name our daughter?" 

Anne looked down at the baby in her arms. "Isabel." She whispered again. 

 

A bit later, Richard had stepped into the courtyard to wait for Dickon and Francis to return. He could not help but think his daughter was a wonderous little thing. They'd waited so long for a little girl, and finally had one. 

"Papa!" Dickon cried as he got off his pony. "Where's Mama?!"

Richard smiled. "Mama is resting." He said softly, bending down to Dickon's level. "She just had the baby." 

Dickon grinned. "And where is the baby, Papa?"

"With your mother." He said softly. "Would you like to come to see the baby?" 

"Yes!" Dickon cried. 

When they reached the bedchamber, Dickon stayed back by the door, the baby looked really, really tiny in his mama's arms, and she was looking down at the baby just like she looked at him. Dickon was honestly not certain what he thought of that. 

"Dickon?" Anne said softly, when she noticed him. She smiled softly. "Come here, sweetheart. Meet your little sister." 

"Sister?" He said softly moving over to the bed

"Yes." Anne nodded, as Richard picked up Dickon and placed him on the bed next to Anne. 

Dickon peaked over at the baby in his mama's arms. "She's tiny." He remarked. 

Anne smiled. "She'll grow, just like you did." 

Dickon's eyes grew big. "I was that small?!"

Anne smiled softly. "Yes, you were." 

As Dickon contemplated that, Richard sat down next to Anne. "Do you want to hold your sister, Dickon?" He asked softly. 

Dickon looked up, and then nodded after a moment. 

Richard gently took little Isabel and placed her in Dickon's arms. He kept his hand supporting her head. "This is your little sister, Isabel. Do you know what big brothers do for little sisters?" Richard said softly. 

Dickon looked up, sensing his Papa was being very serious. "What Papa?" He asked. 

"They look after their little sisters." He said softly. "Your job as her big brother is to look after her." 

Dickon swallowed and nodded. "Yes, Papa." 

Richard gently ruffled Dickon's hair with his other hand. "We love you very much, Dickon." 

Dickon looked up as his Papa took the baby and placed her back in his Mama's arms. He snuggled against his Papa. He usually didn't think Papa was as nice to snuggle against as Mama, but right now it was very nice to be snuggled up in his Papa's arms. 

Richard kissed the top of Dickon's head, as he glanced at Anne. They'd both noticed Dickon staying back by the door at first, and at Anne's slight nod, Richard knew she realized Dickon would need a little extra tenderness in the coming days. 

Dickon looked up at his Papa and then looked over at his Mama. "I'll take care of Izzybel." He promised solemnly. 

Richard glanced at Anne, immediately noticing the tears in her eyes as she heard the nickname their son had bestowed upon his little sister. He smiled softly at her. "I love you." He mouthed to her. 

Anne smiled softly. "I know." She mouthed as Dickon moved over to snuggle against her. She shifted little Isabel to one arm, and wrapped the other around Dickon. Both of her children in her arms, Anne closed her eyes for a moment, as Richard moved next to her, wrapping his arm around both her and Dickon. Surrounded by her family, Anne realized this was the moment in her life when she'd felt most complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they now have a daughter. :)


	26. Chapter 26

Anne watched as Richard placed their five day old baby daughter back into her cradle. Excpet for his duties, Richard had spent almost every moment with Anne and their little girl. They both knew many of the courtiers were finding their actions to be unusual, but honestly neither cared. They were rejoicing that they finally had more than one child, after so many years, finally had a daughter

Richard sat down on the bed. He gently brushed Anne's hair back and felt her forehead. She'd had a touch of a fever yesterday, and that had worried both him and the midwives. Now, her forehead was cool, back to its normal temperature. 

Anne smiled softly, sitting her embroidery aside. "I am well." She murmured. 

He gently kissed her forehead. "Humor me." He said softly. 

Anne smiled as Richard easily slipped his arms around her. "You know I do not mind humoring you. However, I hate to worry you." 

Richard kissed her temple, drawing her against his side. "She's asleep." 

Anne grinned. Isabel had quickly become one of their favorite topics of conversation. "Of course she is." Anne had quietly watched as Richard had walked the fussy baby around their chambers. "Always amazes me how easily you soothe them." 

"Them?" Richard questioned softly. 

"Our babies, when they are crying." Anne replied. 

"Hmmmm." Richard said softly, running his fingers through Anne's hair for a moment. "The plans for Dickon's birthday are going well."

"Such a pity, I'll not be able to attend." She murmured. 

Richard laughed softly. "There is no doubt Dickon will tell you everything." 

Anne laughed softly, imagining all the embellishments Dickon would have. "You're right he will." 

"Especially the jousting, he'll love the jousting." Richard smiled. 

Anne looked up at him, knowing how much he truly did not care for jousting, but she certainly could see Dickon enjoying it. "Never let anyone say you will not do absolutely anything for your children." She smiled. 

Richard said nothing, only leaned over and lightly kissed her. 

With a soft sigh, Anne asked, "So what else will he have?" 

"A toy ship." Richard laughed softly. 

Anne looked up. "Oh, dear." She laughed. "So you've told him of the planned expedition." 

Richard laughed softly. "You know the look he has when he's concentrating on something?" 

"You mean the same one you have? Yes." Anne nodded. She looked up and caught Richard's eyes, and laughed when she noticed his amusement. 

"Of course, he now wants to go to the Orient, fight Saracens, and Scots." Richard replied. 

"Heaven help us." Anne murmured. She sighed softly, snuggling close. 

"Sleepy?" Richard asked softly. 

"A little." She replied. 

He smiled softly. "So much like our son, fighting sleep." 

Anne laughed softly. "And for the same reason. He fights sleep because he wants to be with us." 

Richard kissed her forehead. "You fight it because you want to be with me." 

"Yes." She nodded. 

Richard stroked her hair for a moment. He knew all of this came from the time Anne had spent in exile in France. The time they had been separated with no hope of being together. "Rest." He said softly. "You'll be in my arms while you sleep."

 

Anne could hear Dickon running through the outer chambers before the door was even opened to her bedchamber. Her little boy was five years old today, and somehow she did not have the heart to chide him on running through the chambers. At least not today. 

Dickon ran into his mama's chambers. "Mama!" He cried excitedly, forgetting that Papa had told him to use his indoor voice when in Mama's chambers. Of course Dickon wasn't entirely certain what Papa meant by indoor voice. 

Anne could not help but laugh softly as Dickon climbed up onto the bed with her. "Oh you're getting big." She said as she hugged him. 

After a moment, Dickon squirmed away from her. "I'm five today." He grinned. 

Anne could not help but smile as she noticed his missing front tooth. Ah, another one gone. She would have to see that someone put something under his pillow tonight. "So you are." She said softly. 

"And guess what, Mama?!" He said excitedly. 

"What?" Anne smiled. 

"There was a joust! All for me!" Dickon stood up on his knees as he was talking. 

"Oh, there was?" Anne grinned. "You liked seeing all the knights?"

"Yes!" Dickon bounced with his excitement. "One of them, even let me ride on his horse." 

Anne glanced up as the door opened and Richard walked in. "A knight let you ride on his horse?" She asked. Her five year old son on a huge warhorse, she certainly did not like that much. 

"Yes!" Dickon nodded, still bouncing, as Richard walked over to the bed and wrapped his arms around Dickon. He'd cautioned Dickon about joustling the bed. 

Richard picked Dickon up and sat on the bed, holding him. "He rode on the horse with the knight." Richard said softly. He noticed Anne's eyes were bright, and he reached over to touch her forehead. 

Anne smiled softly knowing Richard feared she had a fever again, but she felt well. "And you enjoyed that sweetheart?" She asked Dickon. 

"Yes!" He nodded. He sighed settling back against his father. 

"Tell your mother what else you got today." Richard said softly to Dickon.

Dickon grinned. "A ship!"

"A ship?" Anne smiled. 

"Uh huh." He nodded. "Like one that sails the seas. I'm going to sail it to the Orient." He said excitedly. 

Anne and Richard's eyes met above Dickon's head. Of course, Anne knew it was toy ship, he couldn't actually sail it to the Orient. She did have to admit she loved Dickon's imagination. 

"Are you?" Anne grinned. 

"Yes!" Dickon nodded. "And we'll get....lots of things!"

"Like what?" Richard prompted. 

Dickon thought for a moment. "Silks, spices....you like silks, right Mama?"

Anne laughed very softly. "Yes, I do." 

Dickon grinned. "We'll bring you lots of silks!" 

"Why thank you." Anne grinned. She wrapped her arms around Dickon when he moved over to snuggle with her. 

"Mama?" Dickon said sotly. 

"What sweetheart?" Anne asked. 

"I'll go back to Ludlow soon?" He said softly. 

Anne glanced over at Richard who answered. "At the end of the summer." He said softly. 

Dickon nodded. "Ludlow is nice." He said softly. "There's other children there." He sighed softly. "But I like being here too." 

Richard smiled softly. "And we love having you here." He ruffled Dickon's hair. 

"But I have to go to Ludlow to learn how to be king." He said softly. 

"Yes." Richard nodded. 

"I'm going to be a good king." Dickon said earnestly. 

Richard leaned over and kissed the top of Dickon's head, as he and Anne exchanged a glance. 

 

Anne was so relieved that her confinement was over. Being in confinement always wore on her nerves towards the end. She smiled very softly as she remembered exactly how tender Richard had been with her last night when her confinement ended. 

She was waiting for Richard to escort her to dinner and smiled softly as he came to her. "Richard." She said softly. 

"My queen." He said softly, taking her hand and kissing it. 

She looked up at him, noticing the darkness of his eyes, and the way his lips lingered on her hand for a moment. She smiled as she realized what he was likely planning. 

"You're right." He said softly. "I do have plans for tonight." His voice was pitched only for her years. 

Anne was certain she had to be blushing. Sometimes it amazed her that after so many years of marriage, Richard could make her feel so giddy. The entire evening he seemed to be building the desire within her. Every touch, every glance, made her anticipate being alone with her husband even more. 

Anne stood by the window in her chambers once her ladies had left her to retire for the night. Somehow, she was not surprised Richard was making her wait. He knew that would build her anticipation even more. She closed her eyes, leaning against the cool windowpane. She was still standing there as she heard Richard's soft footsteps behind her. 

Richard smiled as he felt Anne shiver just a bit at his touch. He leaned down, kissing her neck. "Cold?" He murmured. 

"No." She shook her head. 

Richard smiled softly. "Anticipation?" He asked. 

"Yes." She murmured. 

"Of what?" He asked softly. 

"You." She murmured. "Your touch. What will happen tonight." 

Richard smiled. "Ah." He said softly, his hands on her waist. 

Anne sighed softly, she felt her waist had thickened with this pregnancy, all of her dresses had to be let out for her to be able to wear them. She'd been nervous about making love with Richard the night before, but he'd quickly set her mind at ease. She'd worried he would not like the changes in her body, but had been so relieved to find he quite liked the more pronounced curves. 

Richard easily slipped her robe off, his fingers ran along the neckline of her gown. "Before Isabel was born, I promised you something." 

Anne laughed softly. "Actually, you said it was a pity you could not kiss me until I was breathless, and I replied you could in six or seven weeks." 

Richard laughed. "And do you have any objections?"

"No, but we were in bed then, seems only fair to be in bed now." She laughed softly. 

He laughed softly, then took her hand. "Come." He said softly, leading Anne over to their bed. He gently lay her back on the bed, and then lay down next to her. He leaned over and kissed he gently at first, the kiss became increasingly passionate and demanding. 

Anne groaned, knowing he would not stop until she felt breathless. She sighed as she felt his hands move down her body. "Richard..." She finally murmured, knowing she needed to catch her breath. 

Richard pulled back, and looked down at her. He gently took her hands and kissed them as she took several deep breaths. 

Anne laughed softly after she caught her breath. "Hopefully that was worth the wait." She grinned. 

Richard's hands went to the straps of her nightgown. "Hopefully, you will say everything is worth the wait tonight." He murmured before kissing her again. 

Anne wrapped her arms around him, giving herself up to whatever Richard had planned for the evening.


	27. Chapter 27

Anne smiled softly as she spied Richard hard at work. He sat at his desk, his back turned to Anne. She realized he had no idea yet that she was in the chambers. Quietly, she closed the door behind her, and walked over to his chair, leaning down, she placed her hands over his eyes. 

Richard could not help but smile, of course he realized it was Anne. "Ah, am I supposed to guess who this is?" He asked softly. 

Anne held back her laughter, saying nothing. 

"Hmmmm...." Richard reached up, gently running his fingers along her arms. "Let's see...slender arms, soft hands..." He gently touched her fingers. "Rings, several of them." He traced his finger over her wedding band. "Plain gold wedding band." 

Again, Anne held back her laughter. 

"Ah, yes." He said softly. "Quite an important ring." He traced his finger over it. "Probably the most important one I've ever bought." 

"Richard." Anne murmured, breaking her silence. 

He smiled softly, tugging her around to sit on his lap. "Happy Anniversary." He murmured once she was settled against him. 

Anne smiled softly. Of course she'd known there was no way Richard would have forgotten their anniversary. He never did. "Happy Anniversary." She said softly. 

"Eighteen years." He murmured, still fingering her ring. 

Anne smiled softly. "Yes, it has been." Sometimes it seemed like yesterday to her. 

"You are more beautiful today than you were the day we married." He said softly. 

Anne laughed softly. "Spoken like a man who wants to bed his wife tonight." She teased. 

"And just how do you judge my chances?" Richard murmured. 

"Better than average." Anne could not help but laugh as she said it. 

Richard smiled softly. "And just what do you believe would improve those chances?" He asked softly. 

Anne pretended to think for a moment. "You're a smart man, I have no doubt you'll figure something out." She almot laughed at the look on his face. Yet a few moments later, she was surprised as Richard gently pushed her from his lap, and indicated she should sit on the desk. "Just what you are..."

"Patience." He said softly, and then lightly kissed her. Anne turned, watching as he walked over to the door and bolted it in place. As he walked back to the desk, Richard loosened his doublet. "The summer sun, it is just a bit hot in here." He smiled. 

"Yes." Anne said softly, still watching him, as he sat down in the chair, which he pulled closer to her. She raised an eyebrow as he took one of her feet into his hand. 

"You wonder exactly what I'm about to do?" He asked softly. 

"Yes." She nodded. "I do." 

"Patience." He said softly, as he unhooked the strap on her shoe. "Ah, it did slip my mind, you have little patience, do you wife?"

Anne laughed very softly. "So you keep telling me." 

"Ah, but it is true." He said softly. "You have such little patience." He murmured, stroking his fingers over her foot. "You want everything right when you want it." His fingers followed her stocking up her leg. 

"So you keep telling me." She murmured. 

Richard smiled. "Because it's true." His fingers continued up her leg, and he smiled at her gasp as he reached the top of her stockings and touched the warm flesh of her leg. 

"Richard...." Anne said softly. 

He looked up at her. "Tell me, are my chances improving?"

"Considerably." She murmured

"Just considerably?" He said softly, as his fingers still danced over her skin. 

"Oh, I think....." Anne gasped again. 

Richard smiled softly. "What do you think?"

Anne looked up, her breath coming in soft gasps. "You have a good chance of having me tonight." 

He laughed softly, letting his hand travel back down her leg, and smiling at her disappointed sigh. "Patience." He breathed again. He could hardly hold back his laughter as Anne almost glared up at him. 

As Richard gently pulled her to her feet, Anne wrapped her arms around him, to steady herself. At least that's what she told herself. She told herself she was angry at what he'd stirred in her without intending to bring it to completion now. But she found herself clinging to him, certain she was blushing at the images his soft voice was planting in her mind. 

 

Anne glanced around her mother's chambers, making certain everything was fine. The rooms were warm, the fire roaring even though it was warm summer day. The court was about to depart for Ludlow, and Anne wondered why the Countess had not allowed her things to be packed. 

"You are not going?" Anne asked again, a little incredulously. 

The Countess smiled. "Ludlow is a long, tiring journey, it is not one I find myself wanting to make. That is all." 

"You are certain?" Anne asked. 

She smiled. "Yes, of course." 

Anne nodded, feeling a little relieved. She wasn't a fool, she knew her mother turned sixty this year, and that was a great age. That didn't mean she was ready to part with the Countess though. Their relationship had been the best it had ever been since Anne had been pregnant with Dickon, and Anne wasn't ready to see that end. 

"You'll have to face it someday, Anne." She said gently. 

Anne looked over. "That you will not always be here?"

"Yes." She nodded. 

"You know." Anne said softly. "I do realize that."

The Countess nodded. "You have made me very proud." She said softly. 

Anne smiled. "Because I am queen?" She asked softly. 

"No." The Countess shook her head. "You're a much better mother than I. You have space for both your husband and your children in your heart. For me, it was your father who was foremost in my heart." 

Anne nodded. She knew that of course. 

"Your father would be proud of you too." The Countess said softly. 

Anne took a deep breath. "Father was a fool." She said honestly. She knew the words may shock her mother, but it was time for the truth. 

"Rebelling?" She asked softly. 

"Yes." Anne nodded. 

The Countess was quiet for a moment. "Perhaps you are right. Perhaps his actions were foolish..." 

"But he was doing what he thought right at the time?" Anne said softly. 

"Exactly." The Countess nodded. 

Anne was quiet for a moment, as she walked over to the window and looked out. "Most of it was not right though. Can you honestly say England would be better if he'd won?"

"No." The Countess said very softly. 

Anne nodded. "And my first marriage...." Anne shook her head. She was startled to feel her mother's arm encircle her. She turned and faced her mother. 

"Do not think of the past, it can only cause pain." She said softly. 

Anne took a deep breath and nodded. She knew that to be true. 

 

"You're very quiet tonight." Richard remarked softly. They were snuggled together in bed. His fingers gently stroking her hair. 

"My mother is not going with us to Ludlow." She said softly. 

"Ah." Richard said softly. He'd known that for some weeks. The Countess was getting older, and he could tell she was slowing down. 

"Did you know?" Anne asked softly. 

"Yes." Richard nodded. 

Anne looked up. "You know it rather amuses me that she will confide in you now." 

He smiled softly. "Given our mutual dislike a few years ago..."

"Exactly." She nodded. 

Richard was quiet for a moment. "There was some news today in the dispatches." 

Anne turned. "What news she asked. 

Richard sighed pulling her close. "The betrothal between Dickon and Catherine of Aragon has been completed." 

Anne laughed softly. "So our little boy is betrothed"

"Yes, he is." Richard murmured, pulling her close. 

"Should we tell him." She knew these royal matches had a way of not working out. 

"Yes." He nodded. "We should. Can you not imagine...." He grinned. 

"Oh dear..." Anne started to laugh softly. "He'll wonder when she'll come." 

"When she's 15." Richard murmured. 

"Ah, a few years." She nodded. 

"Quite a number of them." He said softly. 

"Hmmmmmm." Anne sighed softly. "What is happening with the exploration?"

"Ships should be ready by next spring." Richard grinned. "We will go see them off on the voyage." 

"Plymouth?" Anne asked softly. 

"Yes." He replied. 

"At least that is somewhere we've never been." She sighed softly, rubbing his chest. 

"Yes, it is." He groaned very softly. "Anne...."

"Hmmmmm?" She grinned, still letting her fingers play over his chest. 

"Sleep." Richard said softly, pulling her close and closing his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Belated Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays!!!! Hope all of you had a wonderful time. 
> 
> This chapter is a bit of a transitional chapter, hence it seems a little short, at least to me.


	28. Chapter 28

Anne found this journey to Ludlow far more relaxing than the previous year's. She alternated between riding in the litter with Dickon and with riding her horse with Richard. The pace of the journey was leisurely, and for that Anne was grateful. She tried not to think of her mother back in London, Richard was right the Countess did not seem ill, she only seemed to want to slow down. 

They had stopped to eat the afternoon meal by a stream. Anne had to laugh as she watched Dickon running around and playing with both Richard and Francis. Of course, she knew Richard would probably pay for these activities tonight. 

"Stop worrying." Richard said softly, as he sat down next to her. 

Anne looked over at him. "Who says I am worrying?" She asked. 

Richard leaned closer. "You forget how well I know you." He said softly. "You are concerned about my back." 

Anne leaned her chin on his shoulder. "You know I hate to see you in pain." 

He kissed the top of her head. "And Dickon deserves a father who can do things with him. I do not mind the pain."

"Very well." Anne murmured, as she felt his arm encircle her waist. 

"And you will ride with me this afternoon." He said softly. 

Anne looked up and met his eyes, which were bright with laughter. "And is that an order from my King?"

He laughed softly. "Perhaps it is. Will you obey?"

She laughed very softly. "Considering you are both my husband and my King, am I not honor bound to obey?"

Richard laughed very softly. "And so you are." He said softly. 

Anne laughed softly as Dickon ran over to them and sat down in front of them. "Mama?" He grinned. 

"Yes, sweetheart?" She smiled softly. 

"When will we get to Ludlow?" He asked

Anne glanced over at Richard, who was always better at keeping up with the length of their journeys. 

"Tomorrow." Richard replied. 

"Good." Dickon grinned. "Papa, I want to show you and Mama around my castle." 

"Your castle?" Richard grinned. 

"Yes." Dickon nodded proudly. "Ludlow is my castle."

"Your father and I will be glad to let you show us the castle." Anne said softly as she wrapped her arms around Dickon. She looked over at Richard and smiled as Dickon snuggled back against her. 

 

In contrast to the previous year, it was a happy royal party which rode in the Ludlow the next day. It was not that either Richard or Anne were happy with Dickon living away from them, on the contrary they realized they would miss him very much, but Dickon's delight at being back at his castle was contagious. 

Anne could not help but laugh as Dickon took them on a whirlwind tour around the castle, showing them everything he could think to show them. She'd almost asked Dickon to slow down, but one glance from Richard had told her not to. Clearly her husband was willing to risk whatever pain he would suffer. 

Later that evening, they tucked Dickon into bed. Once Richard had left, Anne leaned over and kissed Dickon's forehead. 

"Mama?" He asked softly. 

"Yes, sweetheart?" She replied, brushing his hair back. 

"Papa's back hurts him doesn't it?" Dickon said softly. 

Anne was quiet for just a moment, marveling at how perspective their son truly was. "Yes, it does." She said softly. 

Dickon frowned. "Why?"

Anne was quiet for a moment, before answering. How was she to answer this? "Your father's back did not grow properly."

"Why?" He asked. 

"No one knows exactly why." Anne said softly. She stroked Dickon's hair for a moment. She knew Richard prayed their son would not have the same problems, and of course she prayed that as well. 

Dickon was thoughtful for a moment. "Does it hurt him to play with me?" 

"No." Anne said immediately "Your papa loves to play with you."

Dickon snuggled against Anne. "I don't want Papa to hurt." He murmured 

Anne wrapped her arms around him tightly. "Your father is always going to have some pain." She said very honestly "However, he is not going to let that stop him from doing what he wants."

Dickon sighed softly, as his eyes closed. He wasn't ready to sleep, he wanted to talk more with Mama 

Anne noticed he was starting to fight sleep. "Shhh, little boys need sleep" 

"Not a little boy" He said sleepily. "Papa says I'm a big boy."

Anne kissed the top of his head, hiding her smile. Once she was certain he was asleep, she tucked the covers around him and left. 

 

When she entered their chambers, Anne found Richard sitting on their bed, looking down at his partially unlaced boots. She realized immediately how much his back was hurting, and she immediately knelt to help him 

"Anne." He said softly 

"Shush." She said softly as she unlaced his boots.

"You know that I hate..." He murmured. 

Anne looked up. "And just how is this different than you taking care of me?" She asked pointedly 

He sighed very softly. "You are my wife, I should be caring for you." 

She smiled softly as she removed both of his boots. "And you are my husband, it is a wife's job to care for her husband"

"Hmmmmph." Richard said softly

Anne sat his nightshirt on the bed. "We should, ideally, care for each other." She murmured 

Richard wrapped his arms around her waist. "Seems to me that we do."

She smiled softly. "You need help with this?" She gestured to the nightshirt. 

Richard sighed softly, swallowing his pride "Yes." He nodded. 

Anne kissed his forehead, before she started to unbutton his doublet "Dickon knows." She said softly. 

"Knows what?" Richard asked.

"That your back bothers you." She replied as she slipped the doublet from his shoulders and then started to pull his shirt from his breeches. "He asked if playing with him bothers it." 

Richard looked up, sharply. "You told him no?" 

"Of course" She nodded, her gaze soft. 

Richard sighed laying his head against her chest. "He's perceptive, our boy."

Anne smiled softly, running her fingers through his hair. "Like his father." 

"Hmmmmm." He moved back to let her take his shirt off. "More like his mother" 

Anne laughed softly as she took his shirt off "So then he's like both of us." 

"As it should be" Richard said softly "Still, he's more like you" 

Anne kissed his forehead before slipping the nightshirt over his head. "Do you want the breeches off?" She asked, knowing sometimes he didn't really feel like moving that much. 

Richard took a deep breath to steady himself, before standing. "Yes." He said softly 

Anne removed his breeches, before helping him back onto the bed. She fluffed the pillows up before he sat back against them. "How's that?" She asked.

"Good." He said softly. He watched as Anne readied herself for bed. 

"He asked why your back bothers you." She said softly as she got into bed next to him. "I told him it did not grow properly." 

Richard slipped his arm around Anne, indicating he wanted her to snuggle into his side. "He'll want to see it." 

"Yes." Anne said softly, as she snuggled against him. "Are you sure you don't want a back rub?"

"Honestly, it would feel great, but I don't want to move." He murmured. 

 

The next day, Richard humored Anne by staying in bed. Of course she stayed with him as she always did when he felt this way. They both knew many courtiers probably imagined they indulged themselves with a day spent in bed during these times. 

Richard looked up as Anne brought Dickon into the chamber. He couldn't help but smile at his son, who seemed a little subdued today. He smiled softly. "Come here, son." He watched as Anne helped Dickon up on the bed. 

"Your back hurts, Papa?" Dickon asked. 

"A bit." Richard said softly. 

Dickon frowned, he didn't like that his papa was not feeling well. 

"Everything will be fine." Richard said softly. "I will be well tomorrow." 

Dickon nodded, snuggling close against Richard. "Don't like that you don't feel well." He murmured. 

"Neither do I." He murmured. "Actually, there's something I want to tell you."

Dickon looked up. "What?"

"You realize that when you grow up, you will marry." Richard said softly. 

"Like you and Mama?" Dickon said softly. 

"Exactly." He nodded. "And we already know who you will marry." He said softly. 

"You do?" He asked softly. 

"Yes." Richard nodded. "A Spanish princess named Catherine." He said softly. 

Dickon was quiet. "What is she like?" 

"Well, she's in Spain, but when you're older you can write her" Richard said softly. 

"When?" He asked softly. 

"Maybe when you're eleven or twelve." Richard said softly. 

After a moment, Dickon nodded. 

Once Dickon was gone, Anne sat down on the bed. "You know what he's going to do?"

"What is that?" Richard asked softly. 

"Our son is just as earnest as his father, by the time Catherine arrives on these shores, he'll already love her." Anne said softly. 

"Why do you say that?" Richard asked. 

"When did you fall in love with me?" She asked. 

Richard drew her close. "At Middleham." He said softly. "Always knew we'd marry." 

"And trust me, our son is just like you." She murmured. 

Richard kissed the top of her head. "And like you, after all you fell in love back then." He said softly. 

She smiled very softly. "Yes, that is true."

Richard gently stroked her side. "Come here." He murmured. 

She moved closer. "How are you feeling?" She said softly. 

"Well enough to spend some time kissing you." He murmured, as she moved closer.


	29. Chapter 29

Richard stood in the doorway of the nursery. He’d not been surprised at all to find Anne there. He loved the sight of Anne holding their baby daughter, it was something he’d wished and prayed about for so many years. There was just something about watching his girls together. He could finally understand why Anne had always so enjoyed seeing him with Dickon...and with Ned. 

“Thought I would find you here.” Richard smiled softly. 

Anne looked up. “She’s grown so much.” 

He grinned. “Of course, she has. Our princess is four months old now.”

Anne smiled, looking down at Isabel. “Yes, she is.” 

“May I?” Richard asked softly. 

Anne looked up, and then with a bit of reluctance, she placed Isabel into Richard’s arms. 

“How is my princess?” Richard looked down at his little daughter, and smiled. He laughed softly as she gurgled, and waved her little hands. “Ah, Papa is quite glad you are that well.”

“You know what I keep thinking of?” Anne said softly. 

Richard looked at her for a moment, and then looked down at Isabel. “How much Ned would have loved having a little sister.” 

Anne smiled softly. “You’re right.” She nodded. “He would have loved a little sister. He would have been so protective of her.” 

“Of course, he would have been.” Richard nodded. 

Anne smiled softly. It had been seven years since they’d lost their first born, there were times for her that it seemed as if it had been yesterday; yet other times it seemed a lifetime ago. “Our boy would be grown now.” She said softly. 

“Probably taller than both of us.” Richard said softly. 

Anne laughed softly. “Perhaps, he would have made us grandparents by now.” 

Richard looked up and then started to laugh. “He’s a York, I have no doubt he would have made us grandparents by now. The question is would the child have been legitimate?”

“Richard!” Anne laughed softly, even as she acknowledged the truth in his statement. 

He smiled innocently. “It’s true, Anne.”

She laughed. “I do acknowledge the truth of your statements, Richard.” 

He leaned over, kissing her gently. “Ned is never far from our minds.” He said softly. 

“Nor from our hearts.” She murmured. She was quiet for a moment. “It would have been funny to see him and Dickon together.” 

Richard burst out laughing, which startled Isabel for a moment. He started to rock her gently as she fussed. “Our quiet, studious son, and our boisterous, does not know how to be quiet son. Yes, it would be been.” He grinned. They’d spoken of this before. “Dickon would have followed Ned everywhere, would have wanted to be just like him.” He said softly. 

“Of course he would.” Anne agreed quietly. 

Richard watched her for a moment, before going to place Isabel into her cradle. “What’s troubling you?” He asked Anne, softly. 

She looked up. “His birthday is near.” She smiled just a bit. 

Richard inwardly cursed him, of course he remembered Ned’s birthday would be at the end of the week. He’d not known Anne would already be bothered by it. She’d always been a little melancholic and quiet around Ned’s birthday and the anniversary of his death, but always before she’d had Dickon to cheer her up, and again this year she did not. Richard wondered for a moment, if perhaps next year, it would be best to delay Dickon’s departure for Ludlow. 

Anne sighed softly, as Richard wrapped his arms around her tightly. “I do not understand why it bothers me so much this year.” She murmured against his chest. 

“Our boy would have been 17 this year.” He said softly. “The same age as you when he was born.”

“And you believe that is why it troubles me?” She asked softly. 

“We do not know how the mind nor the heart truly work, but that is possible.” He murmured. 

“I cannot picture him as a grown man.” She murmured. “He’s our boy, and he’s….” She buried her head against his chest, fight against the tears. 

He rubbed her back gently. He took a deep breath, of course it was difficult for him too. “We were never meant to see him as a young man.” He said very softly. He always had to tell himself that losing Ned was God’s will, for whatever reason. He could not understand why it had been God’s will for his first born to die, and he did not think he would ever understand. 

Later that night, Anne lay awake in his arms, long after he’d fallen asleep. It was unusual, for it was usually Richard who could not sleep, while she usually slept easily. She supposed he was right, that this year would have marked Ned’s seventeenth year probably did have something to do with her increased melancholia. In truth, she’d almost felt this way since leaving Ludlow. 

She never liked leaving her Dickon, just as she’d never liked leaving Ned at Middleham. But Ned’s health had required it. She could admit Ned had always been sickly. He’d never been healthy and robust like Dickon. She’d often wondered if that had been her fault. 

She turned, snuggling against Richard’s side. She felt his arm encircle her, and thought perhaps she could finally sleep. 

_Anne recognized the corridors upon which she walked. It was the palace at Westminster, but the palace seemed darker, colder than it seemed to her during her waking hours. She couldn’t place the difference, but it did not feel the same to her._

_“Mama.” She heard a somewhat familiar voice say, and as she turned around, Anne almost gasped. Standing in front of her was her boy, her firstborn, her Ned. But this was not Ned as she remembered him, but a grown up Ned._

_As she hugged him she realized he was still very slender, but he was taller than her, and taller than Richard._

_She spent the day with him, as she dreamed she knew she would not ever remember what they’d spoken of, but that was not important. She was seeing her son, as a man. He was so intelligent, just like his father; although she suspected Richard would have said Ned was just like her._

_But she could tell he was still sickly, especially as he coughed, and she realized she did not see any evidence of her other children. Her Dickon and Isabel. They did not seem to be at the palace, and Ned did not mention his younger siblings._

Anne woke with a start, sitting straight up in bed. The movement, woke Richard immediately. “Anne?” He said softly. 

“I’m fine.” She reassured him. She pulled her knees up, hugging them against her chest. Something she usually did when she had a nightmare. 

The movement was not lost upon Richard. “Anne?” He sat up, wrapping his arms around her. “Do not tell me you are fine, when I know you’ve had a nightmare.” He murmured. 

She relaxed quickly in his arms. “Not a nightmare, just a rather strange dream.”

“What was it?” He asked softly. 

“I saw….” She knew she could tell him anything. “Our Ned, as a young man.” 

“Oh love.” He whispered. “I’ve dreamt of that too.”

Anne turned to look at him. “You have?” 

Richard nodded. “After he died, I dreamt of him a lot. Watching him grow up, become a man….” He said softly. “Most of the dreams happened during that time you and I were not sharing a bed.”

She buried her head against his shoulder. “Did he seem weak to you?”

He kissed the top of her head. “Yes, not like Dickon.” 

She took a deep breath. “And did you see our other children?” 

“No, but when I dreamt, they did not….” He murmured, pulling her back down against him. 

She snuggled close, closing her eyes. She could not help but wonder if she’d been given a glimpse of what would have happened had Ned lived. Her boy, her sweet first born, of course she’d wanted him to live. But in her heart she had to admit Dickon was stronger, Dickon was the better heir for Richard. She shivered, and snuggled closer as Richard tightened his arm around her. She would always miss her Ned, but she was also certain she would not trade her Dickon and Isabel for anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the bit of sadness here at the end. The next chapter is going to skip forward about a year to a year in a half. 
> 
> This chapter is fall/autumn 1490. The next chapter will be set in 1492.


	30. Chapter 30

April 1492

The corridors of the palace were so long, especially for an almost two year old princess. Isabel ran just as fast as her little legs would go. The courtiers stepped aside for the tiny princess. She was going in search of her father. It seemed to her as if it had been forever since she last saw him. Besides her nurse had mentioned a nap, and if there was anything Isabel hated, it was a nap. She just knew her father, who was the bravest and strongest man ever, would save her from the dreaded nap. Finally, she could hear her father’s voice coming from one of the chambers. 

Richard, who was talking with some of his advisors, looked up as his daughter ran into the chamber. He almost wanted to laugh for a moment. Clearly his little princess had run away from her nurse. He imagined it was nap time, and Isabel did not want to nap. As she ran to him, he knelt and easily picked her up. “Did you escape from the nursery?” He asked. 

“Yes.” She nodded. “Missed you. It’s been forever.” 

Richard hide his smile. “Now isn’t it someone’s nap time?”

“Not tired.” She frowned. “I not take nap.” 

Again, he wanted to laugh. He’d always said he wanted a daughter who was just like her mother, and so far it seemed Isabel was exactly like Anne. Of course Dickon also fought naps. It always amused Richard that his wife and children would fight sleep on most nights, while he welcomed it warmly when it finally came to him. 

He sat down with Isabel in his lap, as he continued speaking with his advisors. As she snuggled close, he knew beyond any doubt Isabel would be asleep by the time either the nurse or Anne would come in search of her. He imagined it would be Anne who came for their daughter. For some reason the nurse seemed just a bit afraid of him, he could not imagine why. 

“Of course, she’s with you.” Anne said from the doorway sometime later. 

He looked up and smiled. “She’s asleep now.” He said softly. 

“Her nurse said she did not want to take a nap.” Anne grinned, clearly a bit amused by it all. 

“Tell me, why is it you and both of our children are continually fighting sleep?” He asked. 

Anne smiled softly. “I know why I fight sleep, as for the children. They are children, they think they are missing something during a nap.”

“And why is it you fight sleep?” He asked softly. 

She smiled a bit. “Sometimes it’s to be certain you are going to fall asleep.”

Richard stared at her for a moment. “Almost twenty years of marriage, and how exactly did I not realize this?”

“Because I’ve never admitted it to you.” Anne replied. 

“And the other times?” He asked. 

“If you’ve been gone, then it’s to spend time with you.” She said softly. 

“If she were not with us right now…” He said softly. 

“Oh, I know exactly what you would do if Isabel was not in these chambers, Richard.” Anne laughed. 

“Then you know exactly what will happen in our chambers tonight.” He smirked, letting his eyes roam over her body for a moment. 

She laughed softly again. “Oh, I know Richard, I know.”

 

When Richard walked into their bedchamber that evening, he found Anne at her dressing table. As she did not immediately notice his presence, he decided to watch her. She wore her nightgown, she’d not put a robe on over it, and he could not help but think about how soft her skin would feel under his fingers. He watched as she started to dab perfume on her wrists, then the hollow of her throat. He continued to watch as she picked up the brush and started to brush her hair. It fell in waves down her back, he knew she would not braid it for she never braided it on the nights when they planned to make love. He loved the other nights too, the ones when he would unbraid her hair, and comb his fingers through it as a prelude. 

“How long have you been standing there?” Anne asked when she noticed him. 

“Since before you started to put the perfume on.” He replied, moving over to her, as she turned to face him. 

“You should have said something.” She smiled. 

Richard shook his head. “I was enjoying watching you.” He reached out, gently stroking her arms for a moment. Her skin was just as soft as he’d imagined it would be. “Aren’t you cold?” He asked softly, as there was a slight chill in the chamber. 

Anne smiled. “If I am, I doubt I will be for much longer.” 

Richard laughed softly, pulling Anne to her feet. “No, you will not.” He said softly, before kissing her. 

Later, Anne lay in his arms sighing softly as his fingers ran gently over her dampened skin. She was snuggled close against his side, just as she always did. 

“Dickon should arrive day after tomorrow.” Richard quietly informed her. 

“Both of our children under the same roof, what a novel idea.” She smiled softly. Of course, she could not wait to see her boy. 

Richard laughed softly. “I’ve thought perhaps we should spend part of the summer at Middleham.” 

Anne looked up at him. “Oh, going home would be wonderful.” She said softly. “It’s been far too long.” 

“I quite agree.” He said softly. 

“Perhaps even….” She murmured. 

“What Anne?” Richard asked softly. 

“Perhaps even Mother can be persuaded to come with us.” She finished her thought. 

Richard was quiet for a long moment before answering. “Perhaps she will.”

Anne snuggled back against him, and she too was quiet for a moment. Her mother’s increasing frailty worried her at times, and she knew Richard realized it too. “It will be interesting to see how Dickon and Isabel relate to each other.” She said softly. 

Richard smiled. “You mean it will be interesting to see how Isabel relates to Dickon. I believe we already know how he’s going to relate to her.” 

Anne laughed softly. “Yes, I imagine you are correct.” 

Richard shifted in the bed, causing Anne to immediately look up at him. “Hush.” He kissed her forehead. “I am fine, only needing to be more comfortable.” 

Anne sat up, watching as he made himself comfortable against the pillows. She reached out, brushing his hair back for a moment. 

“I look at you and wonder how I became so fortunate.” He murmured. 

“Shush.” Anne said softly, as he pulled her back down to rest against him. 

 

Isabel frowned, watching her father as he played with the boy. Her brother. She wasn’t certain what she thought of this boy coming from somewhere and taking all of her parents attention. Earlier she’d wanted her papa, and when she’d looked for him she had not been able to find him at all. When her mama had found her, and taken her to papa he’d been outside with the boy, and they had been shooting arrows. 

Isabel pushed the covers away, she’d made her nurse think she was asleep. She was going to find her papa now, and she was going to spend the night with him. She didn’t put her slippers on because they would have made noise, and she walked quietly into the outer chamber of the nursery. 

The door to Dickon’s chamber opened just as Isabel passed it. “Where are you going?” He asked when he saw his little sister. 

Isabel turned. Why was he awake? “To find Papa.” She said determinedly. “I’m going to sleep with him.” 

Dickon was proud of himself for not laughing. He knew you didn’t disturb Papa and Mama at night. You didn’t sleep with them, unless they brought you to their chamber. “Papa’s asleep.” He said reasonably. “You should be too.” 

Isabel turned, her hands on her hips. “And I’m going to Papa.”

“Come on, Izzybel.” Dickon said. “Here, you can sleep with me.” 

“Izzybel?” She asked. 

Dickon nodded. “I’ve called you that since you were a baby.” 

She frowned. “Why don’t I remember you?”

“You were a baby when I was here last.” Dickon hugged her gently. 

When he hugged her, Isabel couldn’t help but think that maybe he wasn’t so bad. “Papa spends all his time with you.” She mumbled. 

“You think Papa doesn’t have enough love for both of us?” Dickon asked. 

She nodded, sniffling a little. 

“Papa has enough love for you, me, and Mama, Izzybel, and Mama has enough love for you, me, and Papa. They love us both.” Dickon said softly. 

After a moment, Isabel nodded. Maybe this having a big brother wasn’t so bad after all. Maybe.


	31. Chapter 31

As always, Richard was overjoyed to see summer come. Summer meant time away from London, it meant his family was reunited for a few months, and this year it meant they were going home for a bit, to Middleham. Richard would have liked nothing more than to spur his horse into a gallop, but at the moment he knew he could not. He held someone very special in his arms, and she was currently asleep. 

Every morning, little Isabel insisted she would ride with her father, and being the indulgent father he was, Richard readily agreed. He found his little girl’s chatterings to be a good way to pass the miles during the journey. 

Anne could not help but laugh as she watched them daily. She always known that her little girl absolutely adored her father. By the time Isabel had been six months old, she’d always lit up when her father was in the room. She was not at all surprised Richard was letting her daughter ride with him daily. He’d always been such a wonderful father, and there was such a special bond between him and Isabel. 

Watching her husband and daughter, made Anne think of her own father at times. Like Isabel, she’d always been her father’s girl. There had been times the Earl of Warwick had taken her riding in the moors around Middleham. She’d always loved that time with her father. In the years since his death, Anne had not allowed herself to think of her father all that often. It was not that she forgot him, but at times the end was too much for her. As a girl, she’d loved her father more than anything, and of course she’d wanted to play her part in all of his plans. But the woman she was today, she could not help but feel grateful all her father’s plans had been unfruitful. Oh, she wished at times her father had lived, that he’d stayed loyal to York. She was certain he would have been so proud that she was queen, so proud that his grandson would be king someday. 

As they stopped to have the midday meal, Anne was so very lost in thought, she did not notice Richard waiting to help her from her horse. She laughed softly as she noticed him, and she started to slip down from her horse. 

“You were quite lost in thought.” Richard said softly. 

“You’re right, I was.” She nodded. 

“Care to share what you were thinking?” He smiled. 

As his arm slipped around her waist, Anne answered. “My father.” 

“Hmmmm.” Richard said softly. “What brought that on?”

She laughed softly. “Watching you and Isabel.” 

“I can see why that would make you think of your father.” He said softly. 

“You can?” Anne asked

“You were always your father’s little girl.” He said softly. 

“Just as Isabel is yours.” She could not help but grin for a moment. “But you are right, sometimes seeing her with you does make me think of my father.” 

They stopped in front of a tree, and Richard easily pulled her down to sit with him. They were secluded from view. 

“Careful, Richard.” She murmured. “If you pull me closer I will be sitting on your lap.” 

He laughed softly. “I am King, if I want my Queen sitting on my lap, who will say anything.” 

“No one, I imagine.” She said softly. 

“Exactly.” He said softly. 

Anne sighed softly, as his fingers easily traced her shoulders. “I cannot change the past.” She said softly. 

“No, you cannot.” He murmured. He’d unlaced the very top of her dress, and he slipped his fingers inside. 

She sighed softly. “But I feel like he would be proud.” 

He dipped his head, kissing her shoulder. “That you are queen, and our son will follow me on the throne. Of course he would be.” 

“I have no idea why he seems to be on my mind so much lately.” She murmured. 

Richard was quiet. He was certain Anne thought of her father so much due to her mother’s failing health. Once the Countess was gone, Anne would be the only one of her birth family left. He knew that had to be difficult for Anne to comprehend at times. Just as there were times it was difficult for him to comprehend he was only one of his brothers left. 

“Is there any particular reason you are unlacing my dress, Richard?” Anne murmured. 

“Perhaps, I wanted to touch you for a moment.” He murmured, kissing her neck. 

Anne sighed softly, turning to face him a moment later. She couldn’t help but smile when she noticed the darkness of his eyes. “We will have to return to the others soon to eat.” 

“Are you hungry, dearest?” He murmured. 

“Perhaps, but food is not the only sustenance I find myself craving.” She said softly, her fingers tracing his jaw. 

“And the other?” He murmured. 

“Kisses.” She smiled softly. 

“Those can certainly be obtained.” He murmured, before pulling her closer, and kissing her. 

 

Isabel was riding with her father when they arrived at Middleham. Her eye grew wide as she saw the large castle for the first time. It seemed so huge to her. “Big.” She said softly. 

Richard laughed. “Yes, it is.” He agreed. “Middleham is where your mother grew up”

Isabel looked up at him. “Where you grow up, Papa?” 

“I spent a lot of time here.” He replied. 

The town had turned out to greet them, and Anne could not help but smile as she watched Richard’s reaction to their cheers. Although things were well in the south now, and Richard’s popularity was growing; it was nothing compared to what it was here in their home. She was amused to see Isabel seemed to be enjoying the cheers of the crowd too, and when she turned to look at Dickon, Anne could not help but notice the questions in his eyes. She nodded, indicating she would answer his questions later. 

As they stopped in the courtyard, Anne watched as Richard helped Isabel down, and her nurses immediately came for her. Isabel’s actions made it clear she did not wish to go with her nurses. Anne wanted to laugh as Richard knelt in front of their daughter. After a few whispered words from Richard, Isabel finally went with her nurses. 

When Richard turned, he met Anne’s amused eyes. He walked over to her. “What amuses you?” He asked softly. 

“You and Isabel of course.” She laughed. 

“She did not wish to go with her nurses.” He smiled. “I promised I would tuck her in, and tell her a special story.” 

Anne laughed softly. “Why does that not surprise me?” She smiled softly. 

“You know me too well.” He smiled. 

“I know you both too well.” She smiled. “I will arrange a private dinner for us tonight.” She said softly. 

“Then I will come directly to our chambers.” Richard smiled. 

 

Anne opened the roof door, she was not at all surprised to find Richard there. Dispatches had arrived from London only a few hours earlier. The news of Elizabeth Woodville’s death had shocked both of them. Anne had spent the last several hours with their niece Elizabeth, consoling the younger woman until her husband was free. 

Richard leaned back against Anne as her arms went around his waist. “You’ve heard?” He asked softly. 

“Yes.” She nodded. “I just came from Elizabeth’s chambers.” She said softly. 

“I imagine she is upset.” He said softly. 

“Of course.” She nodded. 

“Her husband is with her now?” He guessed. 

“He is.” Anne replied, as Richard turned to face her. 

“You know the funny thing is, I thought she would probably outlive all of us.” He said softly. 

“She is a great deal older than either of us, Richard.” Anne said softly. 

“I know.” He said softly, then sighed. “I have decisions to make.” 

“Decisions?” Anne questioned softly. 

“Her funeral and burial.” He said softly. “Should she have the rites of a queen. I know I will give permission for her to be buried next to Edward.” 

Anne was quiet, considering the ramifications. “She was honored as Edward’s queen for most of his reign.” 

“Yes, she was.” Richard nodded. 

“She could be buried with the rites of a queen, as she was honored with those rites during her husband’s life.” Anne said softly. 

“I had expected you would say otherwise.” He said softly. 

“I believe it would comfort her daughters to see her honored in such a manner.” Anne said softly. 

“Even though she was not.” Richard said softly. 

“I doubt she knew of the previous marriage.” She said softly. 

“You are likely correct.” He said softly, and sighed. “Then I will send the necessary decrees tomorrow.” 

Anne kissed his cheek. “It is the right thing to do.” She said softly. 

“Of course it is.” Richard murmured, slipping his arms around her gently. He fervently hoped the decision was the correct one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Historically, Elizabeth Woodville died on June 8, 1492 at Bermondsey Abbey. In this universe, her date of death is the same, but she was at Grafton Regis. She has raised her younger daughters, and clearly has stayed out of politics since Bosworth. 
> 
> The next chapter will likely be mostly about Richard and Anne's 20th wedding anniversary.


	32. Chapter 32

Richard looked up from the dispatches which were scattered all over his desk, as the door opened. He could not help but smile as Francis Lovell entered the chamber. While there was no one else he would entrust with the guardianship of his son, he’d also missed having his closest friend at court. 

“He’s here?” Richard asked Francis. 

“Yes, he is.” Francis nodded. 

“And Anne, where is she?” Richard asked. 

Francis laughed. “She’s out riding with Dickon.” 

“Good.” Richard nodded. “Perhaps this can stay secret for a few more days.” He grinned. 

Francis laughed. “Right.” As if Richard was ever able to keep much secret from Anne. 

Richard gave him a look, before saying, “Send him in.” 

A moment later, the goldsmith came into the chamber. “Your Grace.’ He immediately bowed to Richard. 

Richard nodded, motioning the man could rise. “I trust you are well, Master Smith.” 

“Quite well, Your Grace. Thank you.” He nodded. 

“And your wife and children?” Richard asked. Richard had always believed Master Smith was the best goldsmith in York, and had often bought jewelry for him when he was Duke of Gloucester. 

He smiled, rather amazed that the King had thought to ask after his family, but then again perhaps he should not have been. After all, the King had always asked about his family when he had been Duke of Gloucester. “Quite well.” He nodded. “My eldest daughter was married last year.” 

Richard laughed. “I trust you were able to provide a good dowry?” 

“Of course, Your Grace.” Master Smith nodded. 

“Let’s see, you have what...three other daughters?” Richard asked. 

“Yes, that is correct, Your Grace.” He nodded. 

“Then let’s see what we can do about a dowry for at least one of them.” Richard laughed. “So let’s see what you brought today.” 

Master Smith took out the items he’d brought for Richard. He’d been Richard goldsmith of choice for many years, so of course he knew Richard’s tastes. 

Richard immediately picked up a small pendant, and held it up to the light. It was made to look like a grape pod. He looked over at Master Smith. “I will take this.” 

After Master Smith had nodded, Richard continued to look. He picked up a necklace and smiled. Yes, it was perfect. “This as well.” 

“Very well, Your Grace.” Master Smith replied. 

 

The morning of their anniversary dawned bright and sunny. Richard sighed softly as he felt the sun hit his eyes. He opened his eyes, and saw Anne was still sleeping next to him. He gently brushed his hand over her braided hair. 

“Good morning.” She murmured sleepily. 

“Good morning.” He smiled softly. He kissed her forehead. “Happy Anniversary.” 

Anne could not help but grin. “Happy Anniversary.” 

He gently ran his hand down her back. “I will need to do a little work today, but the afternoon and evening are set aside for us.” He said softly. 

“Then I am greatly looking forward to those times.” She murmured. 

“So am I.” He said softly. 

Anne turned her head to look at him. She couldn’t help but shiver at the look in his eyes. 

“Perhaps we could….” Richard said softly, his fingers tracing over collarbone. 

“We could what?” Anne murmured. 

“A little...shall we say preview of tonight.” He said softly. 

“Oh, yes I believe I like that idea.” She laughed softly as he started to push up her nightgown. 

“I thought you would.” He murmured. 

 

Anne sighed softly in the warm water of her bath. Her hair was piled high on her head. She would have her ladies braid it when she was out of the bath, but would wear it down when she and Richard dined privately tonight. 

Their Twentieth wedding anniversary, Anne found herself unable to stop thinking about the past. There was so much she remembered, and today she was only focusing on the good things. There was so much to remember. Today she found her thoughts dwelling on the days leading up to, and following their wedding. 

She’d been in sanctuary, had been there for months following George’s actions. She could still remember the afternoon Richard had burst through the doors, with the papal dispensation. How joyful they’d both been that the dispensation had arrived, and how quickly that joy had turned to passion. 

That they had consummated before their wedding night had remained their secret. In truth Anne had been glad they had not waited. It honestly made the wedding night, and the bedding ceremony much easier for her to bear. 

Neither had slept much on their wedding night nor had they slept much when they’d finally arrived at Middleham. The relationship was too new, and they hated to be away from each other. It had been no wonder Anne had conceived so quickly. 

Looking back, Anne would say their lives as Duke and Duchess of Gloucester had been happy and relatively uneventful. They had been so happy at Middleham. But Richard’s duties had often taken him away from home, and as much as Anne had understood it, she’d also grieved over his absences. 

Now though as King and Queen, they were together most of the time, and for Anne that was wonderful. As any wife would, she craved her husband’s attention, and now he was with her most nights. There were few journeys that she where she was unable to accompany him. She would say they were closer now than they’d ever been. 

 

Richard stepped into their chamber, and he stood watching quietly as Anne went through her final preparations for their evening. He watched as she unbraided her hair, and let it fall down her back. As she picked up her perfume and applied it. As she picked up her jewelry, he spoke. “Close your eyes.” He said softly

Anne closed her eyes. She soon felt Richard fastening a necklace around her neck. She reached up to touch it. 

“Patience.” He said softly, moving her hand away. “Here.” He murmured. 

Anne could feel that he’d placed a pendant in her hands. She slowly ran her fingers over it. 

“You may open your eyes.” Richard murmured. 

Anne opened her eyes. She immediately held out her hand and looked at the pendant. “Grapes, Richard?” She could not help but laugh. 

“You must admit that seems perfect for you.” He laughed softly. 

“Oh, I do.” She grinned. 

“And the necklace?” He asked softly. 

Anne reached up, touching it gently. “It’s quite beautiful.” She said softly. 

“You are beautiful.” He murmured. 

She smiled very softly. “Thank you.” 

Richard held his hand out to her. “Dinner?” He asked softly. 

Anne laughed softly. “Should I not give you your present?” She said softly. 

“Oh, that can wait until after we eat.” He gently brushed her hair back. 

Anne laughed softly. “You do realize you will have another present.” She grinned. 

He laughed softly, and then kissed her gently. “You did not have to get anything for me, you’ve given me so much over the years.” 

Their conversation was light as they enjoyed dinner privately. Anne had to laugh softly as she saw platter of grapes. “Perhaps we could save those for later.” 

Richard grinned. “As you wish.” 

“I must admit…” She said softly, as she sat her wine glass down. 

“What, sweetheart?” He asked softly. 

“I keep thinking about earlier.” She said softly. 

“Ah, you mean this morning.” He grinned. 

“And how talented you are.” She smiled. 

“I believe you speak of how talented my hands and tongue are. You certainly were quite appreciative of those talents this morning.” He murmured, tracing his fingers just beneath the bodice of her gown. 

“Richard!” She laughed very quietly, quite flustered actually. 

“Twenty years of marriage, and I can still make you blush at times.” He murmured. 

Anne looked up at him. “And that gives you great joy does it not, husband?” 

“Yes, it does.” He murmured. “Tell me, wife, are you ready to retire for the evening?” He asked softly. 

“Quite ready.” She murmured, letting him pull her to stand. 

Richard wrapped his arms around her tightly as Anne raised up to kiss him. He groaned very softly, easing her back against the wall. “Tell me.” He said softly. “Have you been thinking about this as much as I today?”

She laughed. “This and more.” 

“More?” He asked, still enjoying the sound of her laughter. 

“Those first few nights in sanctuary.” She murmured. 

He started to unlace her dress. “You were quite eager to learn as I remember.” 

She laughed very softly, slipping her hands under his shirt. “And why should I not have been? I was finally going to marry the boy I’d wanted to marry my entire life.” 

“Boy?” He laughed softly, as his fingers caressed her bare back. 

“You know what I mean Richard.” She pulled his shirt from his breeches. 

“Yes.” He murmured, backing her back to the bed, he lifted her easily, and after removing her dress placed her on the bed. 

Anne laughed softly, as he joined her on the bed. She wrapped her arms around him tightly, knowing it would be some time before she would fall asleep. 

 

Early the next morning, Anne watched sleepily as Richard got up from the bed. As he saw the book on the desk, he looked up at her quizzically. “When did you find the time to place this here?” 

She laughed softly. “You were sleeping when I did.” 

“Hmmmmph.” He looked down at the book for a moment before opening it. When he saw it was a new copy of The Canterbury Tales, he could not help but laugh. 

“You must admit your old copy was becoming rather tattered.” She said softly, as she got out of the bed and walked over to the desk. 

“Ah, so it was.” He smiled. He easily pulled her close. “Thank you.” He murmured. 

Anne looked up, instinctively knowing he meant more than the book. “For what?” She asked softly. 

“Loving me, for no one knows my shortcomings better than I.” He murmured. 

“Shush, love.” She said softly. Of course she remembered the boy he’d been, the boy who had felt so different than his brothers, and she knew how much he tried to hide his back problems. She often thought she was the one person in his life he knew he did not have to hide anything from you. “You know I’ve loved you since I was a little girl.” 

“And I’ve loved you just as long.” He said softly. 

“Come back to bed, my love.” She murmured. “No one will come until we call for them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The necklace Richard gave Anne for their anniversary: http://www.pinterest.com/pin/82261130667227228/
> 
> The pendant: http://www.pinterest.com/pin/82261130667115325/


	33. Chapter 33

He had a horse, finally, a real horse, not a pony. Dickon did not think his mama had been too happy about that, but his papa had said it was time for him to have a horse. He’d been disappointed when he’d not been given a huge horse like his papa’s horse. No, Dickon had been given a mare, a sweet, gentle little mare. She was a chestnut, just like his mama’s horse. He’d had a whispered conversation with his papa in the stableyard. Papa had promised that when he was older, he’d have a horse just like Papa’s. Dickon thought he would remind him of that next year, after all he’d be eight years old then. 

Dickon was riding next to his mama. It was fun, although Mama wasn’t letting him gallop like he’d like. Isabel was riding with Papa. It seemed fair, after all his little sister was much too small for her own horse. Maybe when she was five, she could have a pony. He’d had his first pony when he was three, and he was a boy. Of course, Isabel should be older than he’d been when she was given her first pony. 

There had been so much on his mind since arriving at Middleham. The cheers that had greeted them upon their arrival had seemed so different than the cheers he heard in London for his papa. Mama had explained they had lived at Middleham before papa became King, and they’d both grown up here. Mama said the people of Middleham were their people. He supposed it was like the people of Ludlow being his people, and Ludlow being his castle. Middleham was Papa’s castle. 

Then there was the nursery tower. Dickon found it amusing that he and Izzybel had their own tower, and Papa and Mama were in another tomorrow. He’d spent a lot of time in his rooms, looking through things. There were two books, both of which bore the name, “Edward Plantagenent, Earl of Salisbury.” He found out from Uncle Francis, this had been his older brother, the one who died before he was born. He was curious, wondered what his older brother had been like, but Uncle Francis had only told him a little. He thought perhaps, he could ask Mama. 

They stopped by a stream, Papa and Mama had planned to take them on a picnic that afternoon. That was why they’d gone out riding. He and Papa had gone swimming in the cold waters of the stream, while Izzybel had taken a nap. She’d slept with her head pillowed in Mama’s lap. Dickon remembered doing that himself, when he’d been little. He was growing up now though, he was 7, too big for things like that. 

After they’d come out of the stream and dressed, Papa had taken Izzybel from Mama. Dickon had been a little embarrassed to come out of the water. They’d stripped their clothes while swimming, but being naked in front of Mama had not seemed to bother Papa at all. Uncle Francis had told Dickon it was not very nice for boys to be naked in front of girls. It hadn’t bothered Papa or Mama at all though. 

Dickon flopped down next to Mama on the blanket. Papa was on another blanket, holding Izzybel up in the air. She was awake now, and giggling so much. 

“Your sister seems to be enjoying herself.” Anne laughed. 

Dickon grinned. “She is.” 

Anne glanced over at her soon. She’d noticed how introspective he seemed to have been since arriving at Middleham. She’d noticed the questions in his eyes about the cheering crowds when they’d arrived, and he’d seemed to understand her answer. She often could not help but think Dickon could be so much like his father, and the older he became the more she saw it. There were times she would look at him and see the Richard of her deepest memories. The eight year old boy, who lost his father and brother, and whose world had been torn all asunder. 

Dickon was not as withdrawn as his father though, and for that Anne was grateful. He generally seemed to come to her with any questions he had, with anything he wanted to understand. She knew he went to Richard when he wanted something she was unlikely to approve of, she fully expected he would want a larger horse next year, and was looking forward to hearing how her husband would explain Dickon would still be too young for a warhorse. 

“Mama?” Dickon said softly

Anne wrapped her arm around him as he snuggled close. She always tried to treasure these moments, not knowing how many were truly left. 

“It’s rather funny at times, being in a tower without you and Papa.” Dickon confessed. 

Anne looked over at him. “Is it?” She supposed it was strange to him, after all he barely remembered their last trip to Middleham. 

Dickon nodded. “Mama.” He said earnestly. “I’ve found some books in my chamber.” 

Anne instantly realized the books must have been Ned’s. “Your brother’s?” She asked softly. 

Dickon looked up at her. “Yes.’ He nodded. “What was he like?” Dickon asked. 

Anne brushed his curls back, another thing he had in common with his father, something Ned had not shared with them. “You know how Papa is quiet.” 

Dickon nodded. “Yes.”

“Ned was quiet too. He liked his books, so it’s not surprising to me that you found them.” She said softly. 

“How old would he be?” Dickon asked. 

“Nineteen.” Anne replied. 

Dickon looked up at his mama in shock. Nineteen was so old. “Do you think he would have liked to play with me sometimes?” 

Anne hugged him close, “Sweetheart, he would have loved to play with you.” She murmured. 

 

Richard stopped outside the door to the Countess of Warwick’s chambers. She’d always been in a separate tower from his and Anne’s chambers. Even now that had not changed. Richard saw the Countess little since they’d arrived at Middleham, although Anne had said being home seemed to improve her mother’s health and spirits at first. Now though, Anne was concerned about the Countess, quite concerned. 

As he stepped inside and looked at his mother-in-law, Richard could realize why Anne was concerned. The Countess did not look well at all. He sat on the edge of the bed, careful to not disturb her. “ You wished to see me?” He said softly. 

She looked up at him. “Yes, I did.” She struggled to sit up a little, and Richard quickly moved to help her. 

“Is that better?” He asked after a moment. 

She nodded. “Yes, thank you. I am certain you wonder why I wished to see you.” 

“I admit to some mild curiosity.” He smiled a bit. 

“You know, I will not leave here again.” The Countess replied.

“You will not?” Of course, he had suspected that for a few weeks. 

“No.” She shook her head. “In fact, I quite doubt I will leave this bed again. But that is fine. I’ve a long life, and most of it has been good.” 

Richard nodded. “Of course.” He said softly. 

“You wonder why I have sent for you? Why I am telling you these things, and not telling Anne? ” She could not help but smile, of course she sensed his discomfort with this conversation. They’d never really been close since he and Anne had married. In fact until Anne had been pregnant with Dickon their relationship had been more adversarial than anything. 

Richard laughed softly. “For that I feel a bit more than mild curiosity.” 

“I believe you know yourself what is it like to be the only one left. Oh, yes your mother still lives, some of your sisters still live, but you are the last Son of York left, Richard.” 

“Yes, I am.” He nodded. It was something he’d discussed with Anne, shortly after they’d taken the throne. 

“Once I am gone, Anne will be the last Neville.” The Countess said softly. 

“Anne realizes that.” He said softly. 

“But she does not realize how she will feel. She will take some time to adjust.” She replied. 

Richard looked at her for a moment. Did she not think he knew this about his wife? “After twenty years of marriage, I would say I know Anne rather well.” He said evenly. 

“Ah, and do you realize she’s trying to deny my time is near?” The Countess asked. 

Richard looked at her for a moment. “Yes, I do. She’s trying everything to distract herself from it.” 

The Countess nodded, feeling relieved Richard did realize what Anne was doing. “You will take care of her after I am gone?” 

“You know that does not need to be asked.” Richard said softly. 

“Humor an old woman.” She laughed just a little. 

“You know I will always care for my family, Countess.” Richard replied. “And I believe you know Anne comes first with me.” 

She nodded. “I wish to be buried at Bisham Abbey.” 

“And you will be.” He said softly. “Next to the Earl.” 

She nodded. “Thank you.” 

Richard nodded, and stood to leave. As he reached the door, the Countess said his name, and he turned again. 

“He cared for you like a son, you know.” She said softly. 

Richard looked at her for a moment, and then smiled sadly. “I know. And in a lot of ways, I cared for him like a father.” 

 

Anne closed the doors to Dickon’s chamber. She’d tucked him in for the night. He’d still be asking questions about Ned, so they’d talked for a bit. She walked down the corridor to Isabel’s chambers. As the drew closer to them, she could hear Isabel giggling. She knew immediately Richard was probably with their daughter, at least she hoped so; otherwise it might be rather difficult to get Isabel settled down for bed. 

As she reached the doorway, she could hear Richard talking softly to their daughter, clearly he was telling her a story. She peaked inside and found Richard sitting on the bed, his back against the headboard. Isabel was snuggled against him. 

“That wasn’t nice.” Isabel said. 

“What was not nice?” Richard replied. 

“The Lovely Pwincess’ father marrying her to the Ice Pwince.” Isabel said. 

Anne leaned against the open door, they had not noticed her yet. She wanted so badly to laugh, of course Richard was telling their story to their children again. She had to admit she’d always liked Richard’s name for her in these stories, the Lovely Princess. Of course hearing her two year old daughter try to say princess was always adorable. 

“Why not?” Richard asked, to see what she would say. 

“The Ice Pwince’s castle was probably made of ice. The Lovely Pwincess would be cold there.” Isabel said matter of factly. 

Anne decided it was time to make her presence known. “That is a good point, Isabel. The lovely princess would have probably frozen at the Ice Prince’s castle.” 

Isabel looked up at her papa, it seemed his eyes were dancing now, and when she looked at her mama, it seemed mama’s eyes were dancing too. She frowned for just a moment, it was like they were sharing a secret. She wasn’t certain she liked that. 

“Why don’t I tell you the rest of the story, tomorrow?” Richard said softly. 

Isabel looked up at him, she was sticking her lower lip out a little, pouting. Richard thought she looked so much like Anne right now that it was not even funny. “Pwomise?” She said softly. She’d slept with her parents the last few nights, but somehow she sensed that was not to be tonight. 

“I promise.” He said softly. 

Isabel sighed softly as her papa tucked her in and kissed her. Then her mama came over and did the same. “Papa?” She asked. 

“Yes, Isabel?” Richard said softly. He moved to stand behind Anne who was now sitting on the bed. 

“Do you think Mama is as pretty as the Lovely Pwincess?” She asked. 

Richard placed his hand on Anne’s shoulder, as he fought the laughter. “Your mama is prettier than the Lovely Princess.” He replied. 

“She is?” Isabel asked. 

“Oh yes, she certainly is.” Richard replied. 

A few minutes later, Richard and Anne were exiting the nursery tower and going to their chambers. “Your stories still amuse me.” Anne laughed softly. 

Richard laughed. “You must admit they do entertain the children.” 

“Oh quite a bit.” She nodded. She was certain Isabel had probably wanted to sleep with them tonight, but Richard had ignored those signals. “I believe Isabel might have wanted to sleep with us tonight.” 

“Isabel has slept with us for the last three nights.” Richard said softly, as they started up the stairs, his hand on her lower back. 

“Hmmmmm.” Anne said softly. Clearly, her husband had something on his mind. She was certain she knew what. 

After they entered their chambers, Richard poured two glasses of wine. “I spoke with your mother today.” He said softly. 

Anne looked at him for a moment. “If you think I do not realize she’s dying, you’re wrong.” She said softly. 

Richard looked at her for a moment, and then nodded. 

“Perhaps this is wrong of me, but right now, I don’t want to think of it.” She said softly. “I don’t want to think of how she’s going to be gone soon. I’ll face that when it comes, not before.” She wrapped her arms around him tightly as Richard wrapped his arms around her. 

Richard lay awake long after Anne had fallen asleep Her head was against his shoulder, and before falling asleep, she’d slipped her hand inside his nightshirt, and had been rubbing small circles on his chest. He listening to the rain, which was falling quietly outside. He knew he would not move the court back to London until after the Countess had died. He would not leave Anne here to face that alone, unless there was a dire emergency.


	34. Chapter 34

It was a warm day, especially for mid to late September. Normally, the court would have started the journey back to London by now, but the physicians believed the Countess of Warwick would not last through the month, so they would wait. 

He’d been taking Dickon out riding in the afternoons, the time spent with his son was just wonderful. Dickon was certainly enjoying riding his new horse. 

As they neared a stream, Richard decided it was a good time to dismount, and perhaps walk the horses for a bit. He watched carefully as Dickon dismounted, and could not help but feel a touch of pride as his son easily dismounted. 

Dickon grinned up at his father. “This is fun.” 

“Yes, it is.” Richard said as they sat by the stream. 

“Papa?” Dickon asked softly. 

“What is it?” Richard replied, looking at him for a moment. 

“Grandmother is dying.” He said softly. 

Richard nodded. “Yes, she is.” He said gently. 

Dickon nodded, then said thoughtfully. “I still have one Grandmother though.” 

“That’s right.” Richard nodded. “My mother still lives.” Sometimes he could not help but think Duchess Cecily would outlive them all. 

“But no grandfathers.” Dickon said softly. 

“Both of your grandfathers died long before you were born.” Richard said softly. 

Dickon looked up at his father, and Richard could see the curiosity in his eyes. “What were they like?”

Richard laughed softly. “They both were formidable men, larger than life in a lot of ways.” He was quiet for a moment. “I was your age when my father died.” 

Dickon’s eyes grew wide. He could not imagine life without his father. “What happened?”

Richard was quiet for a moment. “You know there were wars when your mother and I were younger.” 

“You fought a battle when I was a baby.” Dickon nodded. 

“Yes, I did.” Richard nodded. “My father was the rightful King of England, but there were those who disagreed with him. So they fought him, and he was executed.” 

“Executed?” He knew that word, it was what happened to bad people, but his grandfather could not have been bad. 

“Yes.” Richard nodded. 

“They thought he was bad, but he wasn’t.” Dickon replied. 

“Exactly.” Richard nodded. That was the best way to describe it to Dickon. 

Dickon moved closer, and Richard wrapped his arm around him. “I bet he was a good papa, like you.” 

Richard smiled. “He was a good father.” 

“Then after he died my Uncle Edward became king.” 

“That’s right, Dickon.” Richard nodded. 

“What happened to you, Papa?” Dickon asked. 

Richard smiled. “I came here, and trained under your other grandfather.” 

“Mama’s father.” Dickon nodded. “And you met Mama.” 

“Yes, I did.” Richard nodded. 

“And you fell in looooove.” Dickon said in a sing-song voice. 

Richard laughed softly. “Yes, eventually.”

“Have my grandmothers missed my grandfathers?” Dickon asked after a moment. 

“Yes, they have.” Richard said softly.

Dickon was quiet for a moment. “What was Mama’s father like?” 

Richard laughed very softly. “Larger than life. Very powerful. He helped my brother Edward take the throne.” 

“So then Edward let you train with him. How old were you?” Dickon asked. 

“Twelve.” Richard replied. 

“Then Mama was…” Dickon thought for a moment. “Eight?” 

“Yes, she was.” Richard smiled. Of course he still remembered the adorable, bubbly little girl Anne had been. She’d been afraid of nothing. 

“Was Mama pretty?” Dickon asked. 

Richard smiled. “Your mother was an adorable little girl.” 

“Girls are funny.” Dickon frowned. 

“How are girls funny?” Richard held back a smile. 

“They are always worried about getting dirty, they don’t want to climb trees.” Dickon kicked at a rock 

Richard could not help but laugh. “Not all girls are like that. You should ask your mother if she climbed trees as a girl.” 

“Mama climbed trees?!” Dickon exclaimed. 

“Oh, you should ask her.” Richard smiled. 

Dickon tried to imagine his mother climbing a tree, and then just started to giggle uncontrollably, the idea was so funny!

“Ah, so you think that’s funny?” Richard laughed softly. 

“Yes!” Dickon giggled. 

“You know what else is funny?” Richard grinned. 

“What?” Dickon asked curiously. 

“This.” Richard said as he grabbed Dickon and started to tickle him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was late, and when Richard did not find Anne in their chambers, he went directly to the Countess’ chambers. He opened the door, not at all surprised to find Anne there. She was sitting in a high-backed chair, and from the angle of her head, he certainly hoped she was asleep. There was no way she could be comfortable like that. As he approached her, he saw a pillow behind her head, and realized one of the Countess’ ladies or one of Anne’s own ladies must have placed it there. He stood for a moment at the foot of the bed, watching the slow, rising of the Countess’ chest. He was almost certain it would not be long now. He knew she’d received last rites earlier that evening. 

He knelt in front of Anne. “Sweetheart.” He said softly, gently touching her hand. 

Anne woke with a start. “What…” She looked down, and saw him. “Richard…”

“It’s late.” He said softly. “You need to sleep.” 

She blinked. “I do not want….” 

He nodded. Of course he knew she did not want to leave her mother alone. “Her ladies will stay with her, and when it seems close, they will come for us.” He said softly. He knew she’d exhausted herself, keeping vigil with her mother. 

Anne took a deep breath, and then nodded. Truthfully, she did not have the strength to fight or argue with him right now. 

Richard helped her up, and immediately realized how exhausted she was by how she was leaning on him. He knew she hated to lean on him so much. As they walked into their chamber, he immediately started to unlace her dress. “I’ll be your lady’s maid tonight.” He said softly. 

Anne laughed just a bit. “As I remember you’re quite good at being a lady’s maid.” 

“I’m good at unlacing your dresses, not so much at lacing them.” He laughed softly. “Remember the first time I decided to be your lady’s maid?”

Despite her fatigue, Anne laughed again. “I believe we’d been married two days, and you ended up tearing the dress in your impatience.” 

He laughed softly, pulling the loosened dress from her shoulders. “You must admit I’ve gotten better.” 

She shook her head, laughing softly. “You still tear at least one dress a year.” 

He kissed her shoulder. “Alas, tonight will not be one of those nights.” 

“No.” She shook her head. She was much too exhausted. She turned easily as Richard directed her to turn to face him. She wore only her shift now. 

“Do you want your gown, or will you just sleep in the shift?” He asked. 

Anne thought for a moment. “It is rather cool.” 

“The gown it is then.” Richard picked it up from the bed, as she pulled her shift over her head. 

Anne shivered a bit in the coolness of the chambers, before Richard slipped her gown over her head. 

He kissed her forehead. “Bed.” He said softly, leading her over to it. 

As Anne sat on the bed, Richard removed her slippers, and then brought her legs up into the bed, as she scooted back against the pillows. He kissed her cheek. “I’ll join you in a moment.” 

Anne settled back against the pillows, and the last thing she felt before drifting off to sleep was Richard slipping his arms around her. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Richard woke instantly as soon as the door to their chamber opened. Anne was asleep against him, and he sat up, careful not to wake her. When he saw it was one of the Countess’ ladies who had entered the chamber, he knew he would have to wake Anne. He nodded, and then waited for the door to close behind her. 

“Anne…” He said softly, rubbing her back. 

“Hmmmmm.” She said softly, then opened her eyes, awake in an instant. “She’s….”

“We have to go.” He’d already reached for Anne’s robe, and she’d taken it from him, and pulled it on before he could say anything else. As he followed Anne down the corridor, for a moment he thought of when their Ned had died, but he pushed that thought from his mind. 

When they entered the chambers, he immediately noticed the Countess’ breathing was more shallow than it had been when they’d gone to bed a few hours earlier. “It is imminent?” He said softly to the physician. 

The physician nodded. “The signs are there, Your Grace.”

Richard crossed himself, and then nodded. “Then all that is left is to pray for her soul.” 

Anne sat down next to her mother and took her hand. “I’m here.” She said softly. She said softly. She hoped to see a flicker, a movement of her eyes, but there was nothing. She quietly counted each breath for a few moments. “It’s fine to go, Mother. It’s your time.” She said softly. “It’s time for you to be with Father and with Isabel, and with my Ned.” She said softly. She leaned over, brushing her hair gently. “Tell Father, he has a fine grandson who will be a wonderful King of England someday far into the future. Tell him he has a granddaughter who is more like me than he can given imagine. Tell him I’ve never forgotten who I am and the great name I bear.” Anne closed her eyes for a moment. “Tell Isabel, I love her, and tell Ned we love him.” Anne still watched the movement of her mother’s chest. She watched it go down, but that time it did not come back up. As she choked back a sob, she felt Richard’s arms encircle her, and lift her from the bed. She turned, burying her head against his chest as she cried. It was over, she was the last Neville remaining.


	35. Chapter 35

Anne stood near the window looking out at the garden. It was mid-October, the flowers were long gone. Soon, it would be winter, and the ground would be white and covered in snow. The last few weeks had been a blur for Anne, the trip from Middleham to Bisham Abbey, then the much shorter trip on the Thames to London, it had all been a blur. 

It was incredibly strange to think she was the last of her family left. She’d always known the day was coming, had known it since Isabel had died. She would probably be the last Neville left. There were times she thought she’d never realized how much she missed her family until they were all gone. 

Anne had steadfastly not allowed herself to think of her father much over the years. The loss was still too raw for her at times, so she’d pushed it from her mind. She’d focused on Richard and their children, trying to forget everything that happened before. 

Then there was Isabel, her sister who had almost been her other half while growing up. Yet, at the end, they had been estranged; had been for years. It was all George’s fault, his hunger for the Beauchamp lands, and his inability to see they were not his by right. There had been almost no contact during those last years of Isabel’s life. Only sporadic letters, and word from others who saw Isabel. In the immediate aftermath of Isabel’s death, Anne had often felt guilty for the happiness she’d obtained with Richard, especially when she remembered Isabel had probably not enjoyed the same happiness. 

Thoughts of her mother were still too painful at times. There was a certain irony in that. If the Countess had died before Dickon’s birth, Anne would have mourned, but not as deeply as she did now. It was during those last months she’d carried Dickon, and in the years since, when they had truly become close again. Her mother had become one of the people Anne trusted most, and she felt she’d truly lost one of her greatest confidants. 

They had decided not to send Dickon back to Ludlow until next summer. After all, it was almost winter, and Anne cared little for the idea of her son travelling so far during the winter months. She also knew Richard was humoring her, thinking perhaps her grief would be easier to bear, if her beloved son was in London. Perhaps he was correct. 

Although she tried to be strong in front of the children, she’d realized shortly after they’d arrived back in London that Dickon knew she was hurting. Often he would come into her chambers during the afternoon to spend time with her. There had even been times Dickon had suggested they take a nap. She’d been touched by those time, because it was so out of character for him. As aware as she was of Dickon growing older, Anne enjoyed anytimes he wanted to snuggle with her. 

Richard had not tried to force her to talk about how she was feeling. She supposed that was a lesson he’d learned early in their marriage. He was always there for her during the evenings though, and she knew he would be even more as the nights grew longer. They would sit by the fire, play chess, talk, and sometimes he would read to her. At those times, she would lie with her head in his lap, often she would drift off to sleep. Generally the fire would have burned low before Richard would wake her to go to bed. 

They were intimate quite frequently. To Anne, it seemed as if Richard knew those moments were the only ones when she did not think. In his arms, she focused only on him, what he made her feel. Those moments she was in his arms, Anne could forget everything. 

Anne turned as she heard footsteps behind her, from the sound she was certain it was Richard. She could not help but smile as she realized she was correct.   
“How are you?” Richard asked as he wrapped his arms around her. 

She smiled softly. “I am well.” 

He kissed her cheek. He could not help but think she looked better than she had in several weeks. 

“You’re early today.” Anne smiled softly. 

“Would you believe I actually finished my work early today?” He smiled softly. 

Anne laughed softly, then she reached up to feel his forehead. “You finished your work early? Are you certain you are not sick, Richard?” She laughed softly. 

He took her hand and kissed it. “Not, at all.” 

“Well, whatever shall we do?” Anne asked. 

“Hmmmm, we do have a chess board, there’s also a book we’ve not finished.” He grinned, not mentioning how Anne had usually fallen asleep while he was reading to her. 

She laughed softly. “So there is.” 

His hands went to her waist. “Of course there are also other activities.” 

Anne laughed very softly. “Oh, you are so very predictable, Richard.” 

He gently rubbed her waist. “Am I?” He murmured. 

“Very much so.” She said softly. “I think for now though, I will go with the book.”

He laughed softly. “As you wish.” He took her hand, and led her over to the settle. He gently pulled her down to lie in his lap. Once she was comfortable, he picked up the book and started to read.

It was not that long until Anne’s slow, steady, breathing told him she slept. He’d been quite concerned about her since the Countess’ death. Anne had ridden the entire way to Bisham Abbey in a litter, something Richard knew she absolutely hated. It had concerned him, but he’d been relieved when Dickon had chosen to to ride with his mother. He was quite proud of their son, and how he’d tried to comfort his mother. 

He doubted he would soon forget coming upon Anne kneeling in prayer in front of her father’s tomb. Perhaps he should not have stayed and listened, but he did. He’d listened as Anne had told her father all about their family. He’d listened as she’d still questioned why Warwick had rebelled all those years earlier. 

She’d been quiet most of the journey back to London. They’d taken the Royal Barge, and of course Dickon had been fascinated by all the river traffic. It had been such a pleasure to tell him all about the different boats. 

He knew Anne well enough to know she’d talk when she was ready. He did not pressure her to talk. He still remembered the argument they’d had early in their marriage when he’d thought it best for her to talk about what had happened with Lancaster. It was an experience he did not wish to repeat. 

There had not been a night when they’d not shared the bed. Most of those nights they’d made love. He realized that when they were making love, Anne was not thinking of the past nor thinking of her pain. He couldn’t help but think that was helpful. 

Several afternoons he’d come to her chambers to check on Anne, and had found her napping with Dickon. Again, he could not help but feel a certain amount of pride in their son. He couldn’t help but think, perhaps, the little Spanish princess would be fortunate in her husband someday. 

He realized Anne had melancholia again, just as she had after Ned’s death. This time though, he did not feel as helpless against it. 

“It is strange, you know.” Anne said softly, startling Richard as she spoke. 

“What is?” He asked. 

“Being the last one left.” She murmured. 

“Yes, it is.” Richard said softly, realizing she was ready to talk. 

She opened her eyes, looking up at him. “How have you done it?” She asked softly. 

“It is strange to be the last of my brothers left.” He said softly. “I never had the time to think about it either.” 

“No, you did not.” Anne agreed. 

“I’ve focused on our family.” He said softly. “I think that’s all you can do.” 

Anne was quiet for a moment, thinking. “You’re right.” She finally replied. 

He stroked her hair, waiting for her to say more, knowing she probably would. 

“It’s like I’ve lost my closest confidant” She said softly. 

“You still have me.” He said softly. 

Anne laughed softly. “Ah, and when I want to vent about you?” 

“You used to vent about me?” He asked in mock horror. 

“All the time.” She smiled. 

“Hmmmmph.” He laughed. “I am a model husband….” He grinned. 

She sat up, wrapping her arms around him. She snuggled close as his arms wrapped around her. “I just feel….”

“What?” He murmured, pressing his lips against her hair. 

“Lost at times.” She murmured.

He was quiet for a moment. Anne’s identity came just as much from being a Neville as it did from being his wife. He’d always known that. “You’re still a Neville.” He murmured. “Nothing will ever change that.” 

A moment later, she snuggled closer. Of course she knew Richard was right, she was still a Neville, nothing would ever change that. She would see Dickon and Isabel were proud of their Neville heritage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for how angsty this chapter is, but as Anne has started to talk about losing her mother, she is ready to start moving on now.


	36. Chapter 36

Anne was sitting at her dressing table. She sighed softly looking at her reflection in the mirror. She could not help but think she’d lost a little bit of weight. It was not a surprise to her at all, after all she never truly liked to eat when she felt melancholic. She realized Richard had started to notice. Her favorite foods had started to make regular appearances at their table. In truth, she loved him for it. She’d always loved the little ways he would try to care for her. 

She was surprised he’d not come to their bedchamber yet. When she’d left the nursery, she’d expected him to join her soon. She’d dismissed her ladies as soon as they’d helped her to undress. She’d passed the time by applying lotion to her skin. She’d hoped Richard would come in while she had been applying the lotion. It was always quite enjoyable for him to help her. 

She glanced up as the door opened, and then had to laugh as she noticed Richard was carrying Isabel. She bit her lip to hide her smile. Anne could just imagine their little girl saying she would sleep with Papa. Richard, perhaps, trying to talk her out of it; then Isabel pouting and Richard giving in. Yes, she was almost certain that was exactly what happened. 

“She’s staying with us tonight?” Anne asked softly, turning to watch as Richard placed Isabel in the center of the bed. 

Richard looked over at Anne. “Yes.” He nodded. “She asked, and well it has been ages…” 

Anne hid her smile yet again, of course she remembered it had been ages. The last time Isabel had slept with them, they had still been at Middleham. “True, it has.” 

“And well, I….” Richard started to say. 

“She pouted, and you could not say no” Anne laughed softly. 

He laughed softly. “Well, no.” 

Anne stood and walked over to him. “Have I mentioned how much I love you?” She murmured. 

“Not today.” He smiled softly. 

She laughed very softly. “I love you very much.”

He sighed very softly, running his hands along her bare arms. “Your skin feels so soft. You used lotion.” 

Anne smiled softly. “Yes, I did.” 

Richard leaned closer, inhaling her perfume. “I had no idea, you were planning…” 

“It is no matter.” Anne murmured. 

“Are you certain?” He said softly. Richard was starting to realize Anne was coming back to herself. This was the first time she had tried to initiate relations with him since the Countess had died. 

Anne smiled softly. “Quite certain.” She stood on her toes for a moment and kissed his forehead. 

Richard wrapped his arms around her, pulling her gently against him as he buried his head against her shoulder for a moment. “To bed now?” He said softly. 

“As you wish.” Anne replied. 

Once they were in bed, Isabel snuggled close to Richard, causing Anne to laugh softly. 

“What?” Richard asked softly, reaching out and pushing Anne’s hair back. 

“You realize our two year old daughter has you wrapped around her little finger, Richard?” Anne laughed softly. 

“Perhaps.” He shrugged. 

Anne bit her lip to keep from laughing out. “Perhaps.” She said softly, closing her eyes. She reached out, entwining her hand with Richard’s. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Christmas was only a little over a month away, and Dickon thought this was the perfect time to talk with his papa about his gift. He knew exactly what he wanted, and could just picture himself riding back to Ludlow on a new warhorse. He was seven and a half now, practically grown and in his eyes, it was time for a warhorse. He was certain Papa would see his points. 

“Christmas is soon.” Dickon said as they were coming back in from the stables. Papa had gone out with him while Dickon groomed his horse. Dickon had to groom his horse daily. He wasn’t certain he understood why. He was a prince after all, surely there were others who could do this for him. 

“Yes, it is.” Richard nodded. The coming Sunday would mark the beginning of Advent. 

“I’ve been thinking about what I want for Christmas.” Dickon announced as they walked into the hall. 

“And what might that be?” Richard asked. 

Neither Dickon nor Richard had noticed Anne on the stairs, and she held her hand over her mouth when she heard Dickon’s reply.

“A warhorse, just like yours.” Dickon replied. 

Richard stopped and turned to look at Dickon. “A warhorse.” He repeated. 

“Yes.” Dickon nodded, eagerly. 

Anne was fighting to keep from laughing. Oh, she could not wait to see how Richard would handle this. She could not wait at all. 

“Ah, well…...you are only seven, Dickon.” Richard replied 

“Seven and a half.” Dickon said reasonably. At least he thought it was reasonable. After all, he was almost eight, and eight was practically grown. 

Anne sat down on the steps, as Richard took Dickon over to one of the window seats. She wanted to laugh so much at Dickon’s expression when he said his age. He’d said it proudly, as if that half year made all the difference in the world. 

“You’re still quite young” Richard tried to explain. 

“I’m almost eight.” Dickon replied. “And that’s almost grown.” 

“But it is not grown.” Richard said gently. “To manage a warhorse, you must be at your full growth, and you still have some time to go Dickon.” 

Dickon thought for a moment. “Because it’s so big and strong.” 

“Exactly.” Richard replied. He ruffled Dickon’s hair. “Don’t rush growing up.” He said softly. “Enjoy being a child.” 

Dickon looked up, remembering his papa’s stories of his grandfathers. “You didn’t really get to be a child for long, did you, Papa?”

“No.” He shook his head. “I did not.” 

Dickon was quiet. “Then I’ll enjoy being a child for you, Papa.” He grinned, then he stood. “I’m going to go play now.” At Richard’s nod, he ran off down the corridor. 

“You may come out now, Anne.” Richard laughed softly. 

Anne laughed softly as she stood. “How long have you known I was here?” 

“I noticed you when you sat down.” He said softly. 

Anne laughed as he pulled her onto the window seat with him. “I must admit that was well done.” 

“Hmmm, you thought so?” He said softly. 

“I did.” She nodded. 

He kissed her cheek. “Why is it your perfume is the most intoxicating scent in the world to me?” He murmured. 

Anne immediately realized the direction in which his thoughts were traveling. It was a most welcome direction. After all, they would need to remain celibate during the upcoming Advent season. Although they’d scoffed at the Church’s prohibitions when they’d been younger, they know kept the Lenten and Advent prohibitions against marital intimacy. Besides the first night, at the end of the forbidden periods, was always quite fun. 

“I have no idea.” She murmured, as Richard leaned in and kissed her neck. 

“Perhaps we should….” He kissed her deeply. 

“Retire to our chambers?” Anne said softly. 

“Yes.” He nodded. 

A moment later, Anne stood. She laughed softly, and then turned to run upstairs to her chambers. She grinned to herself as she heard Richard’s footsteps behind her, eventually she would let him catch her.


	37. Chapter 37

It was the Yuletide season, one of Dickon’s favorite times to be at court. He enjoyed how happy everyone was, well most everyone. His father seemed to be in short temper these days, he couldn’t understand why, after all he was the one not getting a warhorse for Christmas. Still even without the promise of a warhorse, and in truth who knew what surprises would await him Christmas morning, he was still enjoying the season. 

He found it quite funny to watch the King’s men flirt with the Queen’s ladies. He didn’t understand why they were doing it of course. He still found girls to be more than a little strange. He loved his mama, and his sister, but other girls were strange. Actually Izzybel was strange most of the time too, but Dickon thought that was because she’s a baby. 

He was currently searching for his Uncle Francis. He’d just returned to court from his estates. Dickon had certainly missed him. It had been strange for Uncle Francis to be gone so long. Besides perhaps he could enlist Uncle Francis’ help in talking Papa into getting him a warhorse. Yes, perhaps if Uncle Francis could convince Papa that he was old enough for a warhorse, yes that would work. 

When he turned down the corridor, the sight that greeted him shocked Dickon immensely. It was his Uncle Francis kissing one of his mother’s ladies in waiting. 

“Uncle Francis!” He said, without even thinking. 

Francis turned around more than surprised to see the young Prince of Wales standing there. “Dickon….” 

He frowned. “Why are you stealing a kiss from Alice?” He remembered the lady in waiting, she was always very nice to him. And wasn’t she Mama’s cousin? 

“Stealing a kiss?” Francis asked. 

Dickon nodded. “That’s what Papa calls it, but he doesn’t kiss Mama like that.” 

Francis could not help but laugh. “No, I imagine he doesn’t, at least not in front of you.” 

Dickon thought for a moment. “This wasn’t supposed to be in front of me either.” 

“No.” Francis shook his head. 

“Then you should not have been in the corridor!” Dickon replied. 

“Perhaps not.” Francis grinned. He wrapped an arm around Dickon’s shoulders. “It’s good to see you.” 

Dickon grinned. “It’s good to you see, Uncle Francis.” He was quiet for just a moment. “Uncle Francis?” 

“Yes, Dickon?” Francis asked, sensing there was something on the young prince’s mind. 

“Do Papa and Mama know you’ve been kissing Alice?” He asked. Maybe he could keep Uncle Francis’ secret, and in return Uncle Francis could talk Papa into getting him a warhorse. 

Francis looked down at him. “Why do you ask?” 

“I was thinking, I won’t tell Papa and Mama that you were kissing Alice…”

Francis fought laughter, especially as he could see Richard was now standing behind Dickon. He shook his head subtly, indicating he could handle this. “And what is it I can do for you, my lord prince?” 

Dickon grinned. It was going to work! “You can talk Papa into getting me a warhorse.” 

Francis glanced at Richard, who was clearly fighting amusement and anger. “A warhorse.” 

“Yes.” Dickon nodded. “I asked for one for Christmas, but Papa said no. But I’m almost 8, don’t you think it’s time I get a warhorse, Uncle Francis?”

“Well, what I do think is this….you remember how you spied Alice and I in the corridor?” When Dickon nodded, he continued. “When you do things in corridors it is always possible for those things to be overheard. As an example, your father is standing behind you, and has been for sometime, Dickon.” 

His eyes wide, Dickon turned and faced his father. “Papa….”

Richard looked at him sternly. “Go to your chambers, Dickon. We will talk later.” 

After a moment, Richard turned and looked at Francis. “I don’t know whether to be angry with him, or proud.”

Francis laughed softly. “Clearly he wants a warhorse badly.” 

“Yes, he does.” Richard laughed softly. “He’s not getting it.” 

“No, I imagine not. You’d probably be sleeping with the horse if you got him a warhorse.” 

Richard raised an eyebrow. He did not deny the truth of that statement. “I will have to tell Anne of this, clearly this is the Neville side of the family coming out in him.” 

“The Neville side?” Francis laughed. 

“Oh yes, you think a York would try blackmail?” Richard asked. 

Francis, laughed wishing very much he could be there when Richard told Anne all about this. Somehow he didn’t think she would see it this way at all. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anne looked up, disbelieving at Richard. “What exactly did you just say?”

“Your son just tried to blackmail, Francis.” Richard said again. 

Anne blinked. “So when he’s blackmailing your best friend, he’s my son?” 

“You must admit, blackmail is more of a Neville trait?” Richard said without thinking. 

Anne crossed her arms. “Oh is it?” 

“Well, it’s….” Richard was starting to realize exactly what he was saying. Of course it would upset Anne. 

“Please, go on.” She said softly. 

“It’s really not important which side the blackmail tendency comes from, what is important is what are we going to do about it?” He replied. 

Anne laughed softly. “This is Dickon we’re talking about, knowing we’re both displeased with his actions will be enough.” 

Richard was thoughtful. “You are probably correct.” He nodded. 

“Oh, I am.” She nodded. 

He took a step towards her, relieved when she did not back away. “What matters is why did he think blackmail was the thing to do?” 

Anne shook her head. “Clearly, he wants the warhorse.” 

“I thought he’d listened when I spoke with him.” Richard said softly. 

“And perhaps he did.” Anne said softly. “But still, he is the prince, he’s grown up enough to realize his special status.” She sighed softly as he wrapped his arms around her. 

“And how do we combat that?” He murmured. 

Anne looked up. “Let me talk to him.” 

After a moment, Richard nodded. “Your displeasure may bother him more than mine.” 

“Exactly.” Anne said softly. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dickon opened his eyes as he felt his Mama sit on his bed. “Mama?” He asked, then as he looked at her, he realized she knew what happened earlier. Papa had told her. “You’re displeased with me?” He said softly. 

She brushed his hair back. “Papa told me what happened.” 

He looked up at her. “I’m sorry, Mama.” He said immediately. 

Anne nodded. She knew he was sorry she was upset. “Do you know what I think?” She asked softly. 

“What Mama?” He asked. 

“I think you believe you have to fill your Papa’s boots.” She said softly. “You’ve realized who you are, and you’re trying even harder to fill your Papa’s boots.” 

Dickon looked down. “I’m only seven and a half, Papa is forty.” 

Anne brushed his hair back again. “Your papa is healthy.” 

“Uncle Edward died when he wasn’t much older than Papa.” Dickon whispered. 

Anne kissed the top of his head. “Your papa is much healthier than your Uncle Edward. You see Edward drank and ate to excess. Does your papa do that?” 

“No.” Dickon shook his head. 

“Do you know what I believe?” She asked. 

“What Mama?” Dickon snuggled close against her. 

“You will be a grown man when you become king.” She said softly. 

“I hope so.” Dickon said softly, as he snuggled against her. 

Anne closed her eyes, holding her little boy close. She could only pray she was right about Richard, but in her heart she believed she was. 

“I have to apologize for Uncle Francis.” Dickon murmured. 

“Yes, you do.” Anne said softly, proud that he’d realized that on his own. 

He nodded. “I will, Mama.” He promised softly. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Richard looked up as Anne came back into their bedchamber. He watched for a moment, as she started to take her hair down. He got up from the bed and moved over to her. 

Anne looked up at Richard through the mirror and smiled as he placed his hands on her shoulders. “I’ve talked to him.” She said softly. 

“All is taken care of?” He asked softly, as he removed her necklace. 

“Yes.” She nodded. “He’ll apologize to Francis tomorrow.” 

He nodded. “Good.” He said softly. 

Anne looked up at him in the mirror. “Pity it’s Advent.” She smiled. 

Richard groaned softly. “Do not remind me.” 

Anne stood to allow Richard to unlace her gown. “Yes, I’ve noticed your shortness of temper as of late.” 

He groaned softly. “I’m certain the entire court has.” He slipped the dress from her body. 

She turned to face him. “It is only one more week.” She said softly. 

“I do believe I am counting the hours.” He laughed softly as he got her nightgown. 

After they got into bed, Anne snuggled close. She leaned over and kissed him. 

“Anne…” Richard groaned softly. 

“I do believe we are able to kiss.” Anne murmured. 

“You’re right.” Richard said softly, as he pulled her close. A little bit of time, kissing his wife that should certainly make him forget everything else. Especially whatever was going on with Dickon.


	38. Chapter 38

She knew beyond any doubt Richard was glad it was Christmas, for many reasons. Anne could not help but think though that chief amongst those reasons was Christmas marked the end of Advent. From the looks he’d given her when he’d been certain no one was looking, she was certain that was chief amongst his reasons. 

She was quite surprised he did not rush immediately to their chambers that night. After her ladies helped her to undress, she dismissed them and got into the bed. She looked up as he walked in. She had to smile as she noticed he carried a bottle of wine and two glasses. 

Richard smiled, he always enjoyed the sight of Anne, sitting up in their bed with her hair falling in soft waves over her shoulders. He sat down on the bed. “I don’t believe you’ve changed a bit.” He said softly. 

“I’ve not?” She asked. 

He shook his head. “No, you’re still the girl I married all those years ago.” 

Anne laughed softly. “You don’t have to flatter me, Richard.” She teased. 

“Oh, I do not flatter.” He grinned. 

She leaned forward, kissing him lightly on the lips, pulling back as he started to deepen the kiss. 

“Anne?” He murmured. 

She looked up at him, and smiled ruefully. “I seem to be suffering from women’s issues, my lord.” 

For a moment, he started at her, then she could see the realization dawn on his face. Oh, she wanted to laugh, for the look on his face for those fleeting moments, it was so funny. She would not laugh though, that she would not do to him. 

“Go ahead and laugh, Anne.” He said softly. “I can see you’re barely containing your mirth.” 

She laughed very softly. “I’m sorry, it’s just your face….”

“Dumbfounded disbelief?” He asked. 

“Exactly, that’s the perfect description.” Anne laughed softly. 

He kissed her forehead. Her quietness today was making more sense, for he now knew she was likely not feeling all that well at all. “Should this have not been…” He thought aloud, for if he was correct, she should have had her courses a few weeks earlier. 

“I was late.” She murmured. 

He closed his eyes. It had happened a couple of times since Isabel’s birth, and each time Anne had gotten her hopes up, only to have them dashed. “How are you?” He murmured. 

“I am fine.” She said tonelessly. 

He knew immediately she was anything but fine. “Sweetheart….” 

“What is there to say?” She murmured. “My hopes are raised and then dashed.” She took a deep breath. “We are so blessed with Dickon and Isabel, perhaps I am being selfish.” 

“I doubt you are being selfish.” He said softly. 

Anne turned to face him. “Really? I’m not so sure. I want to experience carrying our child again. I want to see your face light up as I tell you I carry our child. I want to see you kneel in front of me and press your lips against my belly, and just start talking to our baby. I want to lie here in bed with your head against my belly as you talk to the baby.” 

He gently kissed her. “If you’re selfish for wanting those things then so am I.” He murmured. “I want all of those too.” 

Anne snuggled close against Richard, closing her eyes. 

“Just maybe….” He murmured. “If we put in a considerable effort we could achieve our goals.” 

Anne looked up at him, her eyes dancing now. “Oh, could we?” 

“Hmmmm, might require a few afternoon naps, perhaps a few lie-ins, and a lot of retiring early in the evenings.” 

She laughed softly. “Are you sure you can handle that, Richard?” 

“Of course.” He murmured. 

“I’m only saying you are getting a little old.” She teased. 

He laughed very softly. “I prefer experienced. And do you know where I have a lot of experience?” 

“Where?” She murmured. 

“You.” He murmured, then kissed her deeply. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Christmas festivities continued through the twelve days of Christmas. The court was joyful, and Richard found it amused him greatly to watch his children. Dickon was such a good older brother to Isabel He and Anne both had laughed while watching Dickon and Isabel dance. There had been much dancing, and he’d quite enjoyed dancing with Anne. Of course he greatly looked forward to a much more private, intimate dance with his wife. 

They’d exchanged gifts on January 1, as was traditional. They preferred their gift exchanges to be private. Richard had quite enjoyed the sparkle of Anne’s eyes as she’d looked at the jewelry he’d bought for her. He could not help but smile at Anne’s whispered words that she had a further gift for him, and she would give it to him later. 

The bedchamber was bathed in candlelight when he walked in. Anne had retired earlier, saying she would be waiting for him. It had been clear to him, she’d wanted him to wait just a bit before coming to bed, so he’d humored her. He glanced around the chamber, and soon found her standing near the fire. Her back was to him, and Richard could see her hair falling down her back in soft waves. He wrapped his arms around her, gently pulling her back against him as his hands explored her belly. 

Anne sighed very softly, leaning against him. “Richard…” She murmured. 

“You were the most beautiful woman at court today.” He murmured. “In your Christmas finery, the green and gold satin, your diamonds and emeralds. The court could not take their eyes off you.” 

“And the king?” Anne murmured. 

“Oh, he most definitely could not take his eyes off his queen.” He murmured, as his hands wandered up her body. “Although much of his time was spent imagining removing all that finery.”

Anne laughed very softly. “And that has already been taken care of for you.” Her head fell back as he started to kiss her neck. 

“So I noticed.” He gently nipped at the skin behind her ear, smiling as she shivered. “I find myself grateful, for I am not feeling particularly patient tonight.” 

Anne giggled, it seemed to her that Richard was being very patient. “You do not?” She murmured. 

“No.” He murmured as he turned her around to face him. He reached out gently tracing the diamond and emerald necklace she still wore, after a moment his hand slipped beneath her nightgown. He smiled at her soft groan. “Did you really think I would be patient after all this time?” 

“No.” She murmured. “I know you too well.” 

“You left the candles burning.” He murmured. 

“For you.” She said softly, as he slipped her dressing gown from her shoulders. 

He gently played the straps of her nightgown for a moment. He bent his head, kissing her deeply. 

Anne stood on her tiptoes, pressing her body tightly against his as they kissed. She pulled his shirt from his breeches, and slipped her hands under it. 

He groaned very softly. “Anne….” 

“Do you know what I think?” She murmured, running her hands along his back. 

“What do you think?” He murmured, seriously hoping it was something involving the two of them and the bed. 

“I think you should take me to bed.” She said softly. 

He laughed softly. “That’s exactly what I think.” He moved her towards the bed, stopping only to remove her gown and his breeches. 

As he lay back against the pillows, and pulled her on top, Anne realized he definitely wanted to be able to watch her. She smiled, before leaning down to kiss him. 

Much later, they lay close, snuggled together underneath the covers. Anne smiled softly, as Richard kissed the top of her head. “Feeling better now?” She asked softly. 

“Much.” He said softly. 

Anne raised her head up and looked at him. She had to admit he looked completely relaxed now. She gently ran her fingers over his face, until he caught her wrist with his hand. 

“I love you.” Richard murmured, pressing his lips gently against the pulsepoint of her wrist. 

Anne smiled softly, watching him for a moment. “I love you.” She said softly, then moved to lie back against him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

January had turned to February, and the snow had stopped. The ground had thawed a bit, and Richard had decided to take Dickon out riding that day. He’d not forgotten Dickon’s antics over wanting a warhorse, and he intended to see Dickon understood exactly why he should not have one. 

Dickon could not help but jump excitedly as his father’s warhorse was brought out. “We’re going to ride your horse?” 

“Yes, we are.” Richard replied. 

“Together?” Dickon asked. 

“Of course, I’m not letting you do this alone.” Richard said softly. 

Dickon looked up at his father and grinned. “I get to ride a warhorse!” He said ecstatically. 

Richard helped Dickon to mount the horse, watching as Dickon realized he couldn’t reach the stirrups. Richard was soon mounted behind his son, and had taken the reins. “I am not going to let you fall.” Richard said softly to Dickon. 

Dickon turned and looked up. “I know.” He knew his papa would never let him fall. As they rode out of the courtyard, neither realized Anne was feeling better and had stepped outside to watch them. 

They were gone for almost an hour, Anne was alerted when they were almost back, so she stepped outside to watch them ride in. She watched as Richard reigned in the horse and spoke softly with Dickon. She wasn’t close enough to hear what was said, but by the identical expressions on her husband’s and son’s faces, Anne knew the conversation was a serious one. Richard had told her weeks ago that he intended to show Dickon he was much too young for a warhorse. In all honesty, Anne was uncertain what she thought of that plan. Truthfully, she’d not thought it would work the way Richard wanted it to. Oh, it would prove to Dickon he was still too little to manage a warhorse yes, but it would also prove to Dickon that his papa’s boots were much too large for him to fill. Anne had not told Richard of what she suspected to be the real reason Dickon had wanted a warhorse, and would prefer not to tell him. Dickon was already thinking of his father’s mortality, and she did not want that in Richard’s mind. 

Dickon spotted his mother standing on the steps, and he ran straight to her and hugged her tightly. “You were right, Mama.” He murmured, as Anne knelt to hug him. “Papa’s boots are much too big for me.” 

Anne hid her smile. “Yes, they are.” She said softly. Looking up, she saw Richard was seeing to his horse. Of course, he would want to set a good example for Dickon regarding that. She stood, keeping her arm wrapped around Dickon’s shoulders as they went inside. 

It was a bit later when Richard looked into Dickon’s chambers, and found Anne sitting on the bed with their son who was clearly asleep. He felt like there was something he was missing here, had felt that way since he’d let Dickon take the horse’s rein for a few moments.

Anne looked up and saw Richard in the doorway. She motioned with her hand for him to come in. Dickon had fallen asleep only a few minutes earlier. She’d done her best to reassure him that he would not have to worry about filling his father’s boots for many years. 

“What’s going on with him?” Richard asked softly. 

Anne looked up, it was clear she thought a moment before responding. “I think he’s realized a lot of things.” She said softly. “He’s had to confront mortality, because of my mother’s death. He’s realizing we’re all going to die someday, and it seems real to him now.” 

“Then he’s thinking…” Richard sat down on the bed. 

“That he will need to fill his father’s boots someday, yes.” Anne nodded. 

“That’s why he’s wanted a warhorse…” Richard realized. 

“To be just like you?” Anne said softly. “Yes.” 

He looked away for a moment. “I feel like an idiot.” 

“You’re not.” Anne said immediately. 

“I just spent the afternoon showing him that he’s…” 

“I think he needed to realize that.” Anne said softly. “He also needs to realize you’re not dying anytime soon.” 

“God willing.” Richard said softly, and crossed himself. 

Realizing what she’d said, Anne quickly crossed herself. “You’re not your brother.” She said softly. 

Richard turned and looked at her. “I’m forty.” 

“And could you lead an army into the field?” Anne asked softly. 

“Yes.” He said softly. 

Anne kissed Dickon’s forehead, and stood. She realized the rest of this conversation was probably best held in private. 

“Anne?” Richard said softly. 

“We both know Ned could not have led an army into the field at age forty.” She said softly. 

Richard linked his arm with hers, as they walked back to their chambers. “No, he could not.” 

Anne looked up. “You aren’t him, you know. Actually never have been.” 

He laughed softly as they went into their chambers. “The differences between my brother and I. Hmmm, for starters I am not a glutton, I am sober, I am quite faithful to my wife.” 

Anne sat down on the bed. “Yes, you are.” She grinned

Richard placed their cloaks over the chair by the fire. He sat down on the bed, pulling her close. “You’re clearly feeling better now.” 

“I am.” She said softly. 

“No more nausea?” He asked softly. 

“No.’ She shook her head, looking up at him. 

“I wonder...’ He said softly, as his hand went to her belly. 

Anne smiled softly, laying her hand on his. “It’s much too early to know.” She said softly. 

“Then we’ll wait.” He said softly. 

Anne smiled softly, there wasn’t much else they could do but wait. She snuggled close, deep down she was almost certain she was with child again. But after all the times she’d suspected it since Isabel’s birth and had not been, she did not want to get her hopes too high this time.


	39. Chapter 39

Richard shifted in the bed, he glanced over at Anne who was sleeping soundly. His back had been bothering him all day, and thus far he seemed he’d actually be able to hide that from Anne. She was currently sleeping on her side, facing him. He brought his hand gently to her belly. It had been two months now since she’d last bleed, and they both were so certain she was with child again. He was certain he could feel a slight swelling, but perhaps that was just his wishful thinking. 

“Shhhh.” He said softly, as Anne stirred a little in her sleep. 

“You really think I have not realized your back has been bothering you more than usual all day?” Anne murmured sleepily. 

“You should be sleeping.” He said softly. 

“So should you.” She said softly. 

“I cannot seem to sleep.” He said softly. 

“Is it just your back?” She said softly. 

“Yes.” He mumbled. 

“Roll over.” Anne said softly. 

“Anne…” Richard muttered. 

“You heard me.” Anne said softly, as she got up to light a few of the candles near the bed. 

Richard sighed softly as he rolled over onto his stomach. He turned his head to face Anne as he felt her get back on the bed. “You do not have to do this.” He said softly. 

“You say that every time, yet does it not usually help your back?” Anne said softly as she started to rub his back. 

“Usually.” He muttered. 

Anne kissed his shoulder. “What’s troubling you?” She asked softly. 

He sighed softly. “Why is it you are so perceptive?” 

She laughed softly. “Twenty years of marriage, twenty-five years of studying you.” 

“You were studying me when you were eleven?” He laughed softly. 

“Yes, I was.” She laughed softly. 

“And why did you observe?” Richard asked softly, then groaned as she hit a particularly tense spot on his back. 

She smiled softly. “Because I knew my father intended for us to marry, and I wondered what kind of man my husband would be.” 

“What did you find?” He murmured. 

She laughed softly. “A man of principles. I don’t believe I knew how stubborn you are until I actually married you.” 

“You’re a fine one to talk about being stubborn.” He muttered into the pillow. 

Anne bit her lip to keep from laughing. “Perhaps that’s the reason we’re so good together, we can always be stubborn together.” 

He laughed very softly. “Perhaps that is so.” 

“What is troubling you though?” She asked softly. 

“You remember the man who was sailing to China?” Richard asked softly. 

“Yes, Columbus was his name, correct?” Anne said softly. 

“Yes.” Richard nodded. “He left months ago, yet there is no word.”

Anne was quiet for a moment. “I cannot help but imagine it would take quite some time to sail from England to China.” 

“Of course.” He said softly. “I cannot help but wonder if I sent him and all those men to a certain death.” 

Anne moved to lie next to him, and when he raised his head to look at her, she spoke. “I believe it was their choice to undertake the voyage. You only funded it.” 

“There’s no guarantee it will be successful.” He murmured. 

“There’s no guarantee anything in life is successful.” She murmured. “You should not let it trouble you.” 

“You have a point.” He murmured. 

She smiled softly. “Are you just learning that?” She teased. 

Richard took her hand. “No.” He shook his head. 

She leaned over and kissed his forehead. “I should see the midwife soon.” She murmured. 

“Yes, you should.” He said softly. His hand went down to her stomach. “Although I do believe we both know what the midwife will say.” 

“I believe we do.” Anne said softly. She smiled softly as Richard rubbed her belly for a moment. “You’re feeling better I see.” 

“A bit.” He said softly, as she snuggled close. 

“Good.” Anne smiled softly to herself, as she closed her eyes. Perhaps, he would no longer toss and turn, and she would be able to sleep now. 

 

It came as no surprise to either Richard or Anne, when the midwife confirmed their suspicions that Anne was with child. As the midwife had told them, the baby would likely come in October, Richard was completely against a summer progress that summer. As such they were spending the summer at Shene Palace, and had moved there in the early spring. Anne knew Richard was enjoying the hunting, as was Dickon who often went hunting with his father. 

It had not taken long for Richard’s overprotectiveness to come out. It had amused Anne that he’d waited until the midwife had confirmed the pregnancy. As soon as she had, Richard had started to insist Anne take afternoon naps. As she found it easier to humor him sometimes, Anne did rest in the afternoons. Most of the time, she did not sleep though, at least not deeply, she would merely rest for an hour or two each afternoon. 

She enjoyed the afternoons when Dickon would come to join her. There was almost nothing more precious to Anne than afternoons snuggled in bed with her little boy. He’d turned eight that spring, and she knew he was growing up. Isabel had turned three, and was still very much her father’s daughter. 

Anne kissed Dickon’s forehead. He was spending the afternoon with her, and they’d been talking quietly about a lot of things. She gasped a bit as the baby kicked. 

“Mama?” Dickon looked up a little worriedly. 

She smiled softly. “I’m fine. Your baby brother or sister has decided now is a good time to kick though.” 

Dickon frowned. “The baby shouldn’t kick you.” 

Anne smiled, remembering how he’d said the same when she’d carried Isabel. “You said the same when I carried Isabel.” 

“Well, it’s true!” Dickon cried. 

Anne reached up and stroked his hair back. “It’s fine, it tells me the baby is well. Do you want to feel?” 

“The baby is still kicking?” Dickon asked. 

“Oh yes.” She nodded. 

Dickon let Anne take his hand and place it on her belly. He soon felt the baby kick, and frowned. That really was not nice. He leaned down. “This is your big brother, Dickon, and I’m the Prince of Wales. I order you to stop kicking Mama, it’s not nice.” 

Anne struggled not to laugh. “Really, it’s fine Dickon. I don’t mind the baby kicking.” 

Dickon frowned as the baby was still kicking. “Maybe Papa should tell the baby to stop kicking, after all he’s King, and the baby has to listen to him.” 

Anne laughed softly. “Trust me, not even your father can stop the baby from kicking.” 

Dickon frowned. “Mama?” He asked after a moment. 

“Yes?” Anne replied. 

“Where do babies come from?” He asked, innocently. 

Anne brushed his hair back for a moment. “Babies come the love a papa and mama have for each other.” She decided a simple explanation would be best. 

Dickon was thoughtful for a moment. “So papa gives you babies because he loves you?” 

“Yes.” Anne answered. 

“How?” Dickon asked. 

“That is a question you should ask when you are older.” Anne replied. “And you should ask your papa.” 

“How much older? I am eight.” Eight seemed very old to Dickon. 

“At least twelve.” Anne replied. 

He sighed. “That’s so far away.” 

“Then you ask Papa when you stop thinking girls are weird.” Anne replied. 

“Girls are weird.” Dickon said. “They don’t like to climb trees, they don’t like to get dirty.” He looked up at her. “Papa told me once that you climbed trees when you were a girl.” 

“I did.” Anne replied. 

“So you found it fun?” Dickon asked. 

“I found it fun to watch your papa.” Anne laughed. 

Dickon looked up at her. “Mama, how long have you loved Papa?” 

“At least since I was eleven.” She replied. “Although I don’t really think I knew what love meant back then.”

Dickon was quiet for a moment. “I’m going to be married someday, her name is Katherine and she’s from Spain.” He looked up. “What do you think she’s like, Mama?”

“I am certain she’s very nice and you will like her very much.” She smiled. 

Dickon shook his head. “No, I will love her, like Papa loves you.” 

Anne could help but hug her son close. 

 

“You’re still awake?” Richard asked as he came into their bed chamber. 

“I can’t help it if someone has suggested afternoon naps.” Anne teased softly. 

He kissed her forehead. “Dickon was with you today, somehow I doubt you napped.” He smiled. 

“Tell me is there anything you do not know?” Anne teased. 

“I am King, of course I know everything.” Richard replied. 

Anne laughed softly. “Then tell me, O Wise One, how would you have answered this question? Mama, where do babies come from?”

Richard looked at Anne for a moment. “Ummmm…..” 

She laughed softly. “That’s exactly what I thought.” 

“And how did you answer him?” Richard asked, as he sat down on the bed. 

She turned to him and smiled. “Babies come from Papa and Mama’s love.” 

After a moment, he nodded. “That’s a good answer.” 

“Oh, don’t worry, you’ll have your turn.” Anne smiled. 

“My turn?” Richard asked. 

“Oh yes, when he needs to know exactly how babies are made.” She grinned. “Oh, you need not worry, you have at least four years, I told him not to ask until he’s twelve.” 

“Oh, thank you.” He said drily. 

“You’re quite welcome.” Anne sighed as the baby started to kick again. 

“Baby’s kicking?” He said softly, placing his hand on her belly. 

“Hmmmm.” She nodded. “Dickon tried to tell the baby to stop, saying he’s the older brother and Prince of Wales, so the baby has to listen to him.” She laughed softly. “When that didn’t work, he suggested the baby has to listen to you because you are king.” 

He laughed softly. “You know what I think?” 

“What is that?” Anne asked, snuggling close against him as he rubbed her belly. 

“We’re having a little girl.” He said softly. 

“And just why do you believe that?” Anne asked. 

“Because clearly she’s going to be stubborn like her mother, and not listen to what I say.” He laughed. 

“Or he will be stubborn like his father, and not listen to what I say.” Anne replied, sleepily. 

“Hmmmmm.” Richard watched for a moment, as she fell asleep. He leaned down, pressing his lips against her belly. “Now, be a good little prince or princess, and let your mother sleep.” He said softly to the baby.


	40. Chapter 40

Anne sighed softly, raising her hand to her forehead. The late summer’s heat was definitely getting to her a bit. She was sitting underneath a tree, in the shade, watching Richard and the children. She could not help but smile, as usual Isabel wanted all of her father’s attention. Richard had often said Isabel was just like Anne as a child, in some ways she supposed he was right. Isabel adored Richard, just as she had adored her father. 

She was still watching as Isabel, with Dickon’s help, started to pick the wildflowers. She watched curiously as Richard walked to the stream and knelt for a moment, before coming over to her. 

Richard sat down next to her. “You’re burning up.” He said softly. “We should go back.” 

Anne shook her head. “I’m comfortable, underneath this tree, and the children are enjoying themselves. We can stay for a bit longer.” 

Richard took the handkerchief he’d dipped in the cool water of the stream, and started to wipe her face with it. 

“Oh, that’s good.” She murmured. 

“I thought it would.” Richard said softly as he wiped her chest with the handkerchief as well. “Stay there.” He said softly, as he got up. 

Anne laughed very softly. Did he truly think she was going anywhere? She was certain she’d need his help to stand. 

Richard sat next to her again. He placed the damp handkerchief around her neck. “There that should keep you cool.” He said softly. 

Anne looked up at him, and smiled. “Thank you.” She said softly. She leaned a little closer to him. “I wonder how many flowers she’s going to pick.” 

Richard laughed softly. “All of them, I imagine.” 

Anne laughed. “I imagine you are correct.”

Richard placed his hand against her stomach. “How is our littlest one?” He asked softly. 

She laughed very softly, placing her hand over his. “I believe our littlest one is quite enjoying the warmth, for this baby has been kicking the entire time.” 

He kissed her temple. “Perhaps we should call Dickon over, have him quiet his little brother or sister.” He chuckled. 

“We both know the baby does not listen to Dickon.” She laughed very softly. “Perhaps you should try.” 

He leaned over and kissed her belly. “I know you enjoy moving around, little one, but don’t you think it’s time to give your mama a rest?” He murmured. 

They both laughed as the baby kicked against Richard’s hand. He looked up at Anne and grinned. “A girl.” He pronounced. “A feisty, little Neville girl.” 

“You’re saying I’m feisty.” She grinned. 

“I am saying you are quite feisty when you want to be.” He laughed softly. 

“Come here.” She murmured. 

He moved closer to her. “Yes?” 

“If you’d not put this baby in my belly months ago, I would show you a feisty Neville woman tonight.” She murmured. 

Richard laughed softly. “Why don’t we say you’ll show me a feisty Neville woman at some point after your confinement ends.” 

Anne laughed softly. “Deal.” 

 

Isabel glanced at her parents. They were kissing again. They were always kissing. She couldn’t understand why they were always kissing. Dickon said he didn’t understand why they were always kissing either. He thought it was something they’d understand more when they were older. 

She looked at the flowers. She felt like she’d picked almost every single flower in the field. Dickon said Mama would like the flowers. But how could she give them to Mama, if Mama and Papa were always kissing? 

“Go ahead and take them to Mama.” Dickon said. 

Isabel turned back and looked at her big brother. “But they’re kissing. I can’t go over there if they’re kissing.” 

“They’ll stop kissing if you go over, Izzybel.” Dickon explained. 

After a moment’s thought, Isabel nodded. She ran over to her parents. “Mama!” She cried excitedly. 

Anne looked up as Richard pulled away. “What is it sweetheart?” She smiled at Isabel. 

“These are for you, Mama.” She held out the wildflowers she’d been picking. 

“They’re beautiful sweetheart.” Anne grinned. “Just like you.” 

Isabel giggled. She snuggled close against her mama. Dickon always said Mama was nice to snuggle with, Isabel had always preferred Papa though. 

Anne hugged her little girl close. She looked up at Richard and smiled. Isabel had never been much for snuggling with her, Anne thought she would just enjoy these moments of holding her little girl close. 

Richard kissed both of their foreheads. “I believe I’ll give my girls some time together.” Richard said softly, before standing. 

Isabel looked up and watched as her Papa went over to Dickon, she kept watching as they started to walk. She looked up at her Mama. 

“What is it, Isabel?” Anne asked, sensing her little three year old daughter was full of questions. 

Isabel looked up at her Mama. “I’m not going to be the baby anymore.” She said softly. 

Anne gently kissed her forehead. “No, you’re not, that’s true. But do you know what you’ll always be?”

Isabel looked up. “What Mama?”

“You’ll always be our little girl, our first little girl, and that makes you very special to Papa and I.” She said softly. 

Isabel grinned. “I’m special.” 

“Of course you are.” Anne grinned. 

 

Richard had walked to the stream with Dickon. He glanced back and saw Isabel snuggled up with Anne. The sight truly warmed his heart. He knew Anne just adored their little girl, but she’d always been much closer to him than to Anne. 

“Papa?” Dickon asked. 

Richard turned his attention back to his son. “Yes, Dickon.” 

“Is Mama well?” He asked. 

Richard frowned. “Of course, she is. Why would you think she’s not?”

Dickon looked down into the stream for a moment. “I’ve heard it said having a baby can be dangerous.” 

Richard took a deep breath. “Yes, it can be Dickon. I won’t lie to you, it can be.” 

Dickon looked up. “So Mama could die?” He asked softly. 

Richard was quiet for a moment. He always tried very hard not to think of that. After all, God could not be that cruel. “Women do die in childbed, yes.” 

“But Mama….” 

Richard placed his hand on his son’s shoulder. “Childbirth is dangerous, yes, the only thing we can do for your Mama is pray for her and for the baby.” 

Dickon looked at his father for a moment, clearly that was not the answer he’d wanted to hear. “Mama goes into confinement tomorrow, we won’t be able to see her until she has the baby.” 

“You won’t be able to see her.” Richard said softly. 

Dickon looked intrigued. “So you’ll see her, Papa?” 

“More than likely.” He nodded. 

“You’ll tell me how she’s doing?” Dickon asked. 

“Of course.” Richard nodded. 

“You’ll tell me the truth.” Dickon said softly. 

“Of course, I will son.” He said softly. 

 

They retired early that night, after all it was supposed to be their last night together for awhile. Anne watched Richard as he made ready for bed. She sensed there was something bothering him, and had been since he and Dickon had talked earlier. 

“Come here.” She said softly, patting the bed next to her. Once he’d sat, she gently brushed her fingers against his curls. “What is troubling you?”

Richard was quiet for a moment. “Dickon seems to be concerned.” 

“About what?” She said softly. 

He turned to look at her. “You.” He said simply. 

Anne was quiet for a long moment. “He’s learning childbed can be dangerous for women.” 

“He is.” Richard nodded. 

“And it’s concerning you now too.” She said softly. 

“It has been concerning me.” He said softly, placing his hand on her stomach. “You’re larger this time.” He murmured. 

She looked up. Of course she realized that. “I know.” She said softly. 

“I want you to rest until this one is ready to make an appearance.” He said softly. 

“I will.” She said softly. 

He looked at her. “I know you, Anne. You hate staying still.” 

“Yes, I do.” She agreed. 

He kissed her forehead. “I will ask Elizabeth to keep an eye on you. Our niece will tell me, if you get out of bed.” 

She could not help but laugh. “So I’m not to get out of bed?” 

He tipped her chin up to look at him. “No.” 

Anne studied his face for a moment. “And are you ordering that as my husband?” 

“Yes.” He said after just a moment. 

“Then I will obey.” She said softly. 

Richard wrapped his arms around her. “I love you.” He said softly. 

Anne smiled. Of course she knew how much he loved her. It was almost as much as she loved him. She reached up, gently caressing his face. “Kiss me.” She said softly. 

“Are you giving orders now?” He chuckled. 

“Yes.” She laughed. 

“I believe that is an order I can gladly obey.” He said softly, as he kissed her.


	41. Chapter 41

Anne took a deep breath, as the door closed behind her. She was in confinement now, and oh how she hated to be in confinement. She glanced over at her ladies, and smiled just a bit, putting a brave face on. How different this was than when she was in confinement with Isabel, her mother had been alive then. 

“Aunt Anne.” Elizabeth said softly. 

“Ah.” Anne sighed. “I did promise the King, I would stay in bed.” 

Elizabeth smiled. “Yes, that’s true.” 

“And I imagine, you’ve promised to keep an eye on me.” Seeing Elizabeth had no idea how to answer that. “You need not worry, your Uncle and I have few secrets. He told me.” 

Elizabeth helped Anne into the bed. “How are you feeling?” She asked. 

Anne looked up. “Honestly? I’m worried.” 

“For what reasons?” Elizabeth asked. 

“I’m thirty-seven years old, Elizabeth.” Anne began. 

“Isn’t that the same age, Grandmother Cecily was when Uncle Richard was born?” Elizabeth asked. 

“You’re right.” Anne nodded. “It is, but I’m so large this time, I’ve never been this big with any of my children.” 

“This is your third pregnancy in eight years. The birth should be easy.” Elizabeth tried to reassure her. 

“Thank you for trying to reassure me.” Anne replied. “But, I just….I don’t know.” She said softly. 

“Why is it bothering you more this time?” Elizabeth asked as she sat on the bed. 

Anne smoothed her hands over the bedcovers. “The combination of all of it, and then I hate being in confinement.” She said softly. 

“You hate being away from Uncle Richard.” Elizabeth realized. 

“So very much.” She said softly. 

“Your mother was the primary one who stayed with you during the nights, she would sneak Uncle Richard in, wouldn’t she?” At Anne’s nod, Elizabeth continued. “Then I suppose that will be my job now.” She stood, looking around the chamber. “How did she do it?”

Anne sat forward a bit. “Look at that tapestry.” Anne pointed to it. 

When Elizabeth looked, she found it hide a door. “A secret passageway?” She asked. 

“Exactly.” Anne nodded. 

“I will send word to Uncle Richard to use it tonight then.” Elizabeth replied. 

Anne smiled softly. “Thank you, Elizabeth.” 

 

Dickon ran to catch up with his father. “Papa!” He called. 

Richard immediately stopped and waited for his son. “What is it, Dickon?” He asked softly. 

“How is Mama?” He asked. She’d gone into confinement days earlier, and Dickon could not help but worry about her. 

Richard slipped his arm around his son’s shoulders. “Your mama is well.” He said softly. 

Dickon looked up. “Why does Mama dislike being in confinement so much?” He asked. 

Richard drew him over to a window seat and sat down. “Does your mother seem like the type who would like to be away from everyone and everything?”

Dickon giggled. “No.” He said immediately. 

“Exactly, and she does not like that at all.” Richard said softly He thought for a moment. “She also hates it due to something which happened to your mama many years ago.” 

“What happened?” Dickon asked. 

“Before your mother and I were married, your Uncle George was mama’s guardian. Mama’s father had rebelled against the king, and he’d married your mother to someone else. That marriage was not good for your mama at all, and when the King won he made Uncle George your mama’s guardian.” Richard explained. 

Dickon was thought. He felt like he’d heard this story somewhere before. 

“Your Uncle George did not want your mama and I to get married, so he hid your mama from me, she was in a kitchen.” 

“Wait!” Dickon cried. “The Brooding Prince and the Lovely Princess, that’s you and Mama?!”

Richard laughed softly. “Yes, that’s true.” 

Dickon thought for a moment. “And you rescued Mama from the kitchen, and took her to sanctuary, then you married and lived happily ever after!” 

Richard laughed softly. “That’s right.” 

“Mama doesn’t like being locked away because Uncle George locked her up.” Dickon said. 

“That’s right.” He nodded. 

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell Izzybel that you’re the Brooding Prince and Mama’s the Lovely Princess.” Dickon said. “She should find out on her own, like I did.” 

 

She’d been in confinement for nearly two weeks. Normally, her babies came a little early, but this one was just content to stay in her womb. She lay her hand against her very swollen belly. 

“I am beginning to agree with your Papa, little one. You are a very stubborn Neville girl, I think.” 

Richard laughed softly. “I’ve been trying to tell you that for months, Anne.” 

She laughed softly, holding her hand out to him. He immediately took her hand in his, and kissed it. 

“How are you feeling?” He asked softly. 

“I’m starting to feel restless.” She said softly. 

Richard kissed her forehead. “Then it’s even more important for you to rest.” He said softly. 

“I know.” She said softly She snuggled close into his arms. 

He kissed her forehead. “I love you very much.” He said softly. “And I will be right here with you.” 

“I love you.” She said softly, she made no reply as to whether he would be with her. 

 

She glanced over at Elizabeth as her ladies were getting ready for bed. “Elizabeth.” Anne said softly. 

Elizabeth walked over to the bed, and sat down. “What is it, Your Grace?” 

“When His Grace is informed my pains have started make certain he is made aware I do not wish him to be here.” Anne said softly. 

“I will see to that. I will do it myself.” She said softly. 

“He will argue, Elizabeth, you must make it clear to him, I do not wish him to be here. Tell him I want him to keep Dickon and Isabel far away, whatever will work.” 

“I will see to it.” Elizabeth nodded. 

“Elizabeth…” Anne said softly. “I am scared this time. I just feel…” She shook her head. “If the worst happens, then please do your best to look after my family.” 

“You will be fine, Aunt Anne.” Elizabeth said softly. 

“Pray it is so.” Anne murmured. 

 

Richard paced the aisle in the chapel. Anne’s labor had started in the overnight hours. He’d been shocked to learn she’d not wanted him to come to her. He’d tried to argue it with Elizabeth, but she’d firmly stated these were Anne’s wishes. 

Francis looked up, watching as his friend paced. He’d never been through this, had never waited for his child to be born. He had no real idea of what Richard was feeling. He did known both Dickon and Isabel had been born much more quickly, and he could not help but be concerned. Every hour that passed with no word caused his concerns to grow. He couldn’t say anything to Richard though, nor could he say anything to Dickon. He would need to be the one to keep them together, if the worst happened. 

Francis was the first to hear the footsteps, and he turned and saw Elizabeth, carrying a small bundle, wrapped in a blanket. As she smiled tremulously at him, he knew everything had not gone well. He stood immediately. 

Richard heard Francis stand, and he turned. His eyes were only for the bundle in Elizabeth’s arms. He looked down at she placed the baby into his arms. 

“Your daughter, Uncle Richard.” She said softly. 

“Hello, little one.” He said softly. “I’m your papa.” 

Francis watched Elizabeth closely, saw the emotions flash across her face, and realized all was certainly not well with Anne. As Dickon came forward, Francis placed a hand on the boy’s shoulder. 

“Uncle Richard….” Elizabeth said softly. “It was a rough delivery.” 

Richard immediately looked at her. “What do you mean?” 

“It took a long time, and the baby is larger than Dickon or Isabel were.” She said softly. 

“How is my wife.” He said very softly. 

Elizabeth took a deep breath. This had to be one of the hardest things she’d ever done in her life. “At the end, she bled a lot, Uncle Richard.” She took another deep breath. “She fought to stay awake after the baby was born, but she’s lost a lot of blood. The bleeding has been stopped, but she’s fallen unconscious.” 

Richard caught his breath. “She’s unconscious.” He said flatly, as Francis squeezed Dickon’s shoulder. 

“The midwife and the physician have said her life is in God’s hands now.” She said very softly. 

Richard gripped the rosary in his hands tightly. “Take me to her.” He said softly. 

After Richard had left, Dickon turned to Francis. “Mama did not have any easy time?” 

“No, she did not.” Francis said softly. 

“But she’s still alive?” He said softly. 

“Yes, Dickon your Mama is still alive.” He said softly. 

Dickon took a deep breath and then turned back to the altar. “Then all we can do is pray for her.” He went and knelt to pray again.


	42. Chapter 42

Richard took a deep breath, as he sat down gently on the bed. Clearly the midwives had cleaned Anne and the chamber before sending for him. He imagined he could still smell the pungent smell of blood, his wife’s blood. Her eyes were closed, and she seemed to be sleeping peacefully. The midwives had said she had lost consciousness, that she was in God’s hands now. He picked up her hand relieved that her hand welt warm. He kissed her hand, and held it tightly in his own. 

“Can you hear me love?” He said softly. “I hope you can. Our little girl, she’s beautiful, so much like her mother I think. Even more than Isabel is.” 

He sat for a long time just watching the rise and fall of Anne’s chest, counting her steady breaths. Surely those were a good sign. 

 

Anne felt as if she were enveloped in light, it was the best she’d ever felt in her life. It was calm, peaceful, so peaceful. She took a few steps towards the light, and then stopped, for she was hearing a voice she’d not heard in over twenty years. 

“Father?” She said softly turning to look at him. 

“Hello, Anne.” He said softly. 

Anne started at him for a moment. “Oh dear, I’m dead aren’t I?” She was surprised by how calm she seemed to be. Surely, this was not her time. 

He shook his head. “You are very sick at the moment, and you have a choice.” 

“A choice?” She asked, confused. 

Warwick nodded. “Yes, but I believe there are several who would like to see you before you make your choice.” 

“Ned.” She breathed, thinking immediately of her lost son. “Izzy.” 

Warwick smiled. “Amongst others.”

Anne looked up at him. “I want to see my sister and my son.” She said softly. 

He held his hand out to his daughter. “Come, then.” He said softly. 

After a moment, Anne slipped her hand into her father’s. In an instant, the scenery changed, and she found herself in a castle, one very much like Warwick Castle. 

“Annie!” Isabel cried happily. 

“Izzy!” Anne cried just as happily and flew into her sister’s arms. “Oh, I have missed you!”

“I have missed you too, Annie. Or should I call you, Her Grace, the Queen.” She grinned mischievously, and then dissolved into giggles. 

Anne could not help but giggle too. “You have no idea how much I wished you could have been there.” 

“Well, I certainly would have carried your train at your coronation instead of that horrible Margaret Beaufort.” Izzy laughed. 

“Please do not remind me of her.” Anne laughed softly. 

“You’ve been happy, Anne. That has been so good to see.” She grinned. 

“I have been.” Anne agreed softly. And she would be again, surely this was not her time. 

“Mama.”

Anne spun around when she heard that voice, and she knew immediately she was looking at her son, at her Ned. She held her arms out to him, and for the first time in almost a decade she embraced her firstborn

“I’ve missed you, Mama.” He said softly. 

“And I’ve missed you, my darling.” She hugged him tightly. She then heard a slightly hesitant, female voice, call her mama. She turned quickly, and saw a girl standing there, and she knew immediately, this was her Cecily. The little one who was born early, and had lived long enough to be baptized and to be held by her parents. She’d died in Richard’s arms. 

“Cecily.” She said softly, and then grinned as her daughter nodded. She then hugged her tightly, and held her. Just as she had during Cecily’s short life on earth. 

Cecily blinked. “It’s so good to see you, Mama. Ned, Aunt Izzy, and Grandfather have told me all about you.” 

“Have they?” Anne laughed softly. 

“Oh yes.” She nodded. “And about Papa too. I can’t wait to meet him too.” 

Anne brushed back Cecily’s hair, so much like her father’s. “Yes, I imagine you do want to meet him.” 

“Anne.” Her father said softly. 

She turned back and looked at him. “Yes, Father?” 

“There is much we need to talk about, and it must be done quickly.” He said softly. 

She nodded, and then turned to look back at her son and daughter. 

“Go and talk with Grandfather, Mama.” Ned said softly. “It’ll be fine.” 

 

Elizabeth slipped quietly into the confinement chamber. All was quiet, so she knew Anne still breathed. She looked in, from the doorway, and found Richard sitting against the headboard, holding Anne close. She did not want to eavesdrop, but she could not help but overhear what he said. 

He kissed Anne’s temple. “I know you can fight through this.” He said very softly. “You’re the strongest person I know. Even stronger than I am, in truth.” He murmured in her ear. He took her hand in his. “You’re going to come back, and then someday we’ll laugh about this time, about these hours.” 

“Uncle Richard?” Elizabeth said softly. 

He turned to the sound of her voice. “Yes, Elizabeth.” 

“I thought perhaps, it would help to bring the baby in.” She said softly. 

“Did she truly get to see the baby?” He asked. 

Elizabeth shook her head. “No, not really, she was so weak, and the bleeding started almost immediately.” 

He closed his eyes. He knew Anne would want the baby. “Bring her.” He said softly. 

Once Elizabeth placed the baby in his arms, he looked down at Anne. “You should see her, Anne. Your namesake, she’s so beautiful, just like you.” 

“You’re naming her Anne?” Elizabeth asked.

“Yes, I believe so.” He said softly. 

“I always imagined you’d name her Cecily.” She replied. 

He shook his head. “Many years ago, we had a daughter. She was born early, and only lived a few hours. Her name is Cecily.” He said softly. 

“I had no idea.” Elizabeth said softly. 

“We were still Duke and Duchess of Gloucester then. Anne’s childbearing was truly important to us only. She’s buried at Middleham, at Sts. Mary and Alkelda.” He replied. “Her breath is still even.” 

Elizabeth smiled a little. “I can see that, Uncle Richard.” She could tell he was trying to hold on to any hope he could. And she could not blame him. 

“Her hands are still warm too.” He said softly. 

“That’s good.” She said softly. “You should talk to her, I’m certain she can hear you.” 

 

Anne turned and looked back as she walked with her father. There was something, faint, but she could hear it. There was something just so familiar about it too. 

“Do you have any idea how proud I am of you?” Warwick asked. 

Anne brought her attention back to her father. “You’re proud of me?”

“Of course, my little Queen.” He said softly. 

Anne could not help but laugh at that. “And your grandson will be king someday.” 

“Yes, he will be. And that is what we need to talk about your son.” Warwick said softly. 

“What about Dickon?” Anne asked immediately. 

“I said at the beginning, you have a choice, Anne. You may stay here with us, or you may go back and live out your life with your family.” 

“I do not see how that is a choice.” She felt she knew immediately which she would choose. 

“You need to know what will happen with either choice, Anne.” He replied. 

She looked up. “Then tell me, Father.” 

 

Richard gently brushed her hair back. Her breath was still even, her hands still warm. He kissed her temple. “Can you hear me, love? Is Elizabeth right, and you can hear me? You have to know how much I love you. I cannot imagine you do not know. I love you so very much. The truth is I am not certain I can do this without you. I am not certain I can live this life without you.” He murmured. “I am not leaving your side until you awaken.” 

 

Anne put her hand in her father’s and let him guide her. She turned back, looking as she heard those faint murmurings again. She was almost certain it was Richard’s voice she heard. 

_Anne recognized where they were almost immediately. It was Richard’s bedchamber at Windsor. She glanced around the darkened chamber, and could just make out her husband’s form in one of the chairs near the fire. She moved over, and gasped as she saw him. He was hollow-eyed, unshaven, his hair wild, as if it had not been combed in ages. Looking beside him, she found empty wine bottles. She turned back to look at her father, with accusing eyes._

_“He truly does not know how to cope without you, Anne.” Warwick said._

_“How long have I been gone?” Anne asked._

_“A year and a half.” Warwick replied._

_She gasped. “If he stays like this he’ll die.”_

_“He’ll be lucky to outlive you by two years.” Warwick said softly._

_Anne brushed Richard’s hair back. He did not move at all, it was as if he could neither see nor feel her. “You’re so much stronger than this, my love.”_

_“Dickon will be a boy king.” Warwick said softly._

_“No!” Anne cried. “My boy will not be a boy king!”_

_“Do you want to see what will happen, if you go back?” Warwick asked._

_“No.” She shook her head. “I have no need to see that.”_

_“Then you know what you must do.” He said softly._

_She nodded. “I want to see Izzy and my children first.”_

 

“Izzy?” Anne said softly, as she sat next to her sister. 

Isabel turned to look at her sister. “You’re going back, aren’t you?” 

“Yes.” She nodded. “I can’t...Richard and the children.” 

Isabel took her hand. “I understand, I would have done the same if I’d had the chance.” 

“Your children are well, Teddy is one of Richard’s gentleman now, and Margaret one of my ladies. She doesn’t seem to want to marry though.” 

Isabel laughed softly. “Give her time. She’s grown up raised by a couple very much in love, she probably wants the same.” 

“You’re probably right.” Anne laughed. 

“Go, have a wonderful life with your husband, spoil your grandchildren someday, spoil my grandchildren.” Isabel laughed. “Ned and Cecily will understand too.” She promised. 

Anne hugged Isabel tightly. “I love you, Izzy.” 

Isabel grinned. “I don’t want to see you back here until you’re old and grey.” 

Anne laughed softly. “I don’t believe I have control over that.” 

She next went to speak with Ned and Cecily. Leaving her children behind, that would be difficult, she knew it would be. But she also had children on earth who needed their mother. 

Ned turned to look at his mother. “You’re going back?” He asked. 

“Yes, I am.” She nodded. 

He nodded. “I knew you would, and if you’d decided otherwise, I was going to talk you into going back.” 

“Why Ned?” Anne asked. 

“Because Papa needs you, and so do my little brother and my sisters.” He said simply. 

“You were always the best part of your father and I, Ned.” Anne said softly. 

Ned hugged her tightly. “No, I think in years to come, you’ll see that’s Dickon. He’s going to be a wonderful king, someday.”

“Hopefully, not for a long time.” Anne murmured. 

“I think you’ll be old and grey before you return, and Papa will be old and grey before he arrives.” Ned reassured her. 

Anne looked up and smiled. “I hope that is so.” She sighed very softly. “I need to talk to your sister too.” 

“She’s out in the meadow, it’s her favorite place.” Ned said softly. 

She hugged Ned, one last time before going to the meadow to find her daughter. She found Cecily sitting under a tree. 

Cecily smiled. “Mama.” She said softly. “You don’t have to tell me, I always knew you’d go back. It is fine really. Someday, we’re going to have all eternity together, Ned says years will pass by for you, but for us is going to be no time at all. So I suspect, I’ll still be sitting here when you and Papa come here for good.” 

“You’re very wise, my girl.” Anne said softly. 

Cecily shook her head. “No, not really. This is all I know. Sometimes I can’t help but wonder what it would have been like to live out my life on earth. But that was never intended for me. So I enjoy life here with my grandparents, aunt, brother, and cousins. I know the rest of you will be here soon, and we’ll all be together.” 

Anne hugged her. “Never forget I love you, and so does your Papa. You’ve never been forgotten by us, not for a moment.” 

“I know, Mama.” She said softly. “It’s been wonderful to finally meet you, and I will wait patiently for Papa to come, and for you to return. But like Ned, I hope it’s a long time before that happens.” 

 

Warwick was waiting for her on the edge of the meadow. “You’re ready to go?” He asked softly. 

“Yes, Father. I am.” She said softly. 

He took her arm, and started to walk back towards the light. 

“Will I remember being here?” She asked. 

“Do you want to?” He asked. 

“I believe it would do Richard good to hear of Ned and Cecily.” 

He nodded. “It likely would.” 

She took a deep breath. “I have forgiven you, Father.” 

“Forgiven me?” He asked. 

“For marrying me to Lancaster.” She said softly. “I do believe you were doing what you thought was right for us, even though it was wrong for me.” She kissed his cheek, as he stared at her, totally bewildered. “Now, I will go back to my family.” 

 

She could hear his voice, she could not make out the words, but she could tell he was hoarse. It was as if he’d been talking almost non-stop for the entire time she’d been unconscious. She tried to move her arm, but it felt heavy, as if weighed down by something. So did her feet. She tried moving her head, but again everything felt heavy. 

She was uncertain how much time went by, but she could still hear his voice. He’d barely stopped. He spoke of old times at Middleham, of their children, of Mr. Columbus’ return from the Orient, which was expected any day, apparently they’d received word he’d landed at Portsmouth. Dickon could not wait to see what he’d brought back from the Orient.

She tried to lift her hand again, and this time it was so much easier. But she felt weak, as if it took everything she had to move her arm. She placed her hand on Richard’s arm. 

“Anne!” He said excitedly. “Sweetheart….oh…” He took her hand and kissed it. “Thank God.” He said reverently. “Thank God.” 

She took a breath. “You sound hoarse, as if you’ve been talking to me the entire time.” She opened her eyes. “Oh, and unshaven too.” 

Richard laughed softly. “I’ve been by your side since Elizabeth came for me.” 

“How long?” She asked softly. 

“Almost an entire day.” He said softly. 

Almost a day. To her it seemed she’d been in heaven only an hour. She could see why Ned and Cecily said to them, her return would seem soon. “I’ve worried you.” She said softly. 

“Shush, that does not matter now.” He said softly. 

She looked up at him. “The baby?” She asked. 

He smiled softly. “We have a beautiful little girl. I took the liberty of naming her Anne.” 

She laughed softly. “We’ll call her Nan.” 

“As you wish.” He said softly. “I should send for the midwife or physician.” 

“Not yet.” She said softly, squeezing his hand. “Hold me for a moment first?”

Richard lay next to Anne, and wrapped his arms around her tightly. She was awake, she was alive, he knew she would be well again soon. “I never doubted you would awaken.” He murmured. 

“Never?” She asked very softly. 

“Never.” He said fervently.


	43. Chapter 43

Richard stroked Anne’s hair back. She’d fallen asleep only a few minutes earlier. Although he’d been loathe to admit it, he’d been concerned as she’d fallen asleep. It had only been her whispered assurance, that she was going to sleep for it a bit, which had reassured him. He’d not lied when he’d told her he’d never doubted she would awaken. Richard’s faith that his Anne would return to him had not wavered for a moment, but he had to keep telling himself she was unwell. _She would need rest now, and resting did not mean she was slipping away from him._

In truth, he was exhausted. It had been well over a day since he’d slept. He’d fought off sleep while Anne had been unconscious. He wanted nothing more than to just lie down next to her and sleep. He hesitated a bit though. Would his presence disturb her? He couldn’t truly believe it would. It never had before, even when she had been ill, but she’d also never been this ill before. In the end, he lay down next to her, and soon was asleep. 

A little bit later, Elizabeth walked in to check on them. She’d heard Anne had awakened, and she’d thought to, perhaps, persuade Richard to go rest. She was certain Anne would not be happy if he exhausted himself for her. 

When she found them, Elizabeth had to smile. Both the King and the Queen were asleep. The bed was large, and they were not lying close together, and least not as they would have normally. But upon closer inspection, she could see Richard’s hand reaching across the bed, and touching Anne’s. She wasn’t surprised by this at all. She’d been one of Anne’s ladies long enough to know they typically touched each other in bed. 

Anne opened her eyes, and looked around the chamber. “Stay for a moment, Elizabeth.” She said softly. 

Elizabeth turned back to face the bed. “Won’t Uncle Richard wake up if we talk?” 

Anne laughed very softly, as Elizabeth helped her to sit up. “As exhausted as he probably is, no.” She leaned back against the pillows. “Years ago, he fell asleep once while eating.” 

Elizabeth laughed softly. “When was that?” 

“When we were still at Middleham.” She thought for a moment. “I believe it was just after he’d taken Edinburgh.” 

Elizabeth shook her head. “We’re all very relieved you are awake.” 

Anne smiled a bit. “Thank you.” She said softly. 

“For what?” Elizabeth said softly. 

Anne lay her hand on Elizabeth’s. “I am certain you are the one who told Richard what was happening with me, and I am just as certain you checked on him while I was unconscious.” 

“You’re correct.” Elizabeth said softly. “I did what I could.” 

Anne nodded her thanks. After Elizabeth left, Anne turned to look at Richard. She smiled at herself, somehow she just knew they would have many more years together. 

Richard slowly opened his eyes, and looked at her. “You’re awake.” He said softly. 

“And so are you.” She murmured. 

He laughed very softly, moving closer to her. “Yes, I know I need to shave.” He said softly as she touched his cheek. 

She laughed. “I’ll let you get by with it for now.” 

He kissed her forehead, as she slipped her hand into his. “It occurs to me that you’ve not met someone very important yet.” 

Anne laughed softly, realizing he was probably referring to their baby daughter. “Technically you are correct, although I would say we are already acquainted with one another.” 

“You’ve always introduced our children to me.” He said softly. 

“So I should humor you, and allow you to introduce Nan to me?” She laughed softly. 

“Yes, you should.” He nodded. 

“Very well.” Anne smiled. 

“Do you feel like staying awake for a bit longer?” He asked. 

“To see our daughter? Of course, I do.” Anne grinned. She watched as he got up, and went to get their baby daughter. 

He sat down on Anne’s side of the bed. “Here she is.” Richard said softly. 

Anne smiled softly, looking at the little baby in his arms. “Oh, she’s so beautiful.” She said softly, as Richard placed Nan in her arms. 

“Just like her Mama.” He said softly. 

Anne smiled softly. “I would say she has your hair.” She laughed softly. “It seems our children almost always end up with your hair color.” 

Richard laughed softly, as he placed Nan in Anne’s arms. “Yes, Dickon is the only one with your hair color.” 

Anne could not help but laugh at that. “He still has your curls.” She teased. 

“You realize something, my love?” He asked softly. 

“What’s that?” She murmured, very engrossed in their new daughter. She was counting fingers and toes, all the things she’d been unable to do in those moments just after Nan was born. 

“We make lovely children.” He murmured. 

“You’re right.” Anne said softly. “And Nan is our last one.” 

“Yes, she is.” Richard said firmly. 

Anne looked up at him. “Dickon and Isabel are asleep by now, I suppose.” 

“Isabel most certainly is.” Richard said softly. “Dickon though, he was in the chapel with me the entire time you were in labor. He is likely still there.” 

She looked up. “Will you see if he’s awake, and if so bring him here?” 

He kissed her forehead. “Of course, love. Isabel too, if she’s awake?” 

“Of course.” Anne nodded. 

 

Richard first looked into the nursery, and found Isabel asleep. He then looked into Dickon’s chambers and found them empty. He knew immediately their boy was still in the Chapel, and had likely not left it. 

Francis looked up immediately as Richard came into the Chapel. He couldn’t help but feel relief that it was Richard, and not Elizabeth. She’d brought word to them earlier that Anne was still unconscious. She’d also tried to get Dickon to leave the Chapel long enough to eat. He’d refused though, saying he would fast until his mother was awake. 

“How is she?” Francis asked softly. 

“Awake, thank God.” Richard said softly, watching as Dickon did not move from where he’d prostrated himself in front of the altar. “Is he asleep?” 

Francis shook his head. “No, I don’t believe so. He said he would fast and pray until his mother was awake.” He smiled just a bit. “I believe this a moment where Anne would call him your son.” 

Richard laughed. “Without a doubt, she will.” He was quiet for just a moment. “He’s fasted this entire time?” 

“He has.” Francis nodded. 

“Send to the kitchens for food, and have it taken to Anne’s chambers.” Richard said softly. 

“Of course.” Francis nodded. He reached out and touched Richard’s arm, a moment of understanding passed between the two old friends. 

“Thank God, she’s awake.” Richard said softly. “I could not have…” 

Francis said nothing, only nodded slightly before turning to go. Once Francis was gone, Richard went to Dickon and knelt next to him. “Dickon.” He said softly, stroking his son’s hair. 

Dickon immediately looked up. “Papa! How is Mama?” He asked as he sat up. 

“Mama is awake.” Richard said softly. 

Dickon closed his eyes. “Thank God.” He said softly. “I want to see her.” He stood, swaying just a little bit as he stood. He looked up as Richard put his arm around him. “I’m hungry, Papa.” 

“I thought you would be. Francis has gone to the kitchens to order food for you, Mama, and I.” 

“Good.” Dickon said softly. 

“Mama has your baby sister, so you’ll need to get quiet.” He said softly. 

Dickon nodded. “Elizabeth said her name is Anne, just like Mama’s.” 

“We’re going to call her Nan.” Richard said softly. 

“Just like you call me, Dickon.” He grinned. 

“Exactly.” Richard nodded. 

“Mama!” Dickon said as he went into Anne’s chambers. He was so excited to see his mother. It had been weeks since he last saw her. He climbed onto the bed with her, and snuggled against her, as Anne wrapped an arm around her son. 

Anne kissed the top of his head. “How are you?” 

“Better now that you’re awake.” He said softly. 

Richard stood back, watching as his wife and son snuggled together. It was such a relief to have Anne awake, so good to see her snuggling with their boy while holding their new baby daughter. The only thing missing was Isabel, but it was the middle of the night, and he knew their other daughter was asleep. Anne would not like for Isabel to be awakened, he would see his wife and little girl reunited in the morning. 

 

It had been days since she last saw anyone. Dickon was not in their nursery. Papa had not come to see her in days. Mama was having the baby, but nothing had been said to Isabel about Mama. Her nurse had told her she was now a big sister, had even shown Isabel her baby sister. Isabel did not see anything special about the baby, who had been asleep and had been boring. She’d hoped for a baby brother, then she would have been the only little girl in the family. Mama had told her that she’d always be special because she was their first little girl. But she’d not seen either Mama or Papa since her baby sister had been born. Had they forgotten about her? Did they care only about the baby now? She’d not seen Dickon either. Did he care only about the baby?

She was sullen as her nurses were dressing her. Where was everyone? Didn’t they care about her anymore? “I want my papa!” She cried. 

Her nurse knelt in front of her. “You know the King is with the Queen.” She tried to explain. 

“I want my mama and my papa!” She cried. “I want my brother.” 

“Shhh….” The nurse tried to calm her. 

“No! I am the princess! You have to do what I say!” Isabel cried. She broke away from her nurses and ran from the chambers. She would find either her papa or Dickon. They would take her to Mama, she just knew it. 

“Isabel?” Richard said as he found her in the corridor. 

“Papa!” She cried. “You forgot about me, I’ve not seen you for days!” She cried as he picked her up. 

“Shhhh, sweetheart.” He said softly rubbing her back. “Papa has been with Mama.” 

“Mama sick.” She whimpered. 

“Mama is awake now.” He said softly. 

“I want my mama!” She cried. 

“I will take you to Mama.” Richard said softly. 

Anne looked up, as Richard came in, carrying Isabel. She frowned, as she could hear Isabel’s sniffles. 

“Look, Isabel.” Richard said softly. “Mama’s awake.” 

Isabel turned in his arms, and looked. “Mama!” She cried happily as Richard placed her onto the bed. She snuggled close against Anne’s side. 

Anne wrapped her arms around Isabel. “What’s wrong, sweetheart?” She said softly. 

“Everyone forgot about me!” She sniffled. “Papa forgot, Dickon forgot.” Her nurses had told her Mama was sick and not awake, so she guessed Mama had not forgotten. 

Anne rubbed her back, as Isabel started to calm. “Papa was here with me the entire time I was not awake.” She said softly. 

Isabel looked up at her mother. She guessed that was fine. “Dickon forgot me too.” She said. 

Anne kissed her forehead. “Why don’t you stay with me today, Isabel?” 

“Just me and you?” Isabel asked. 

“You don’t want Papa to stay?” Anne asked. 

Isabel turned and looked back at Richard. He had been with Mama the entire time. She guessed that was okay. “Yes, but I’m snuggling with you.” She replied. 

Anne glanced up at Richard. This was the first time Isabel had preferred snuggling with Anne since she’d been a baby. She smiled at the amusement she could see in his eyes over Isabel’s statement. Anne held her hand out to Richard, and he took it. “She’s fallen asleep.” She said softly. 

“Our poor little girl.” He said softly. 

Anne smiled a bit. “She’ll be fine.” She said softly. She lay her head against Richard’s shoulder, as he slipped his arm around her. She closed her eyes. She would live, and all her children would be fine.


	44. Chapter 44

Richard sat down on the side of the bed. He gently brushed Anne’s hair back. She’d been so frustrated the last few days. He knew she was feeling better, and having to stay in bed was frustrating her so much. She’d tried to get up yesterday, and he’d walked in just as she doing it. To his regret, he’d scolded her. In over twenty years of marriage, it was one of the few times he’d ever scolded her. He’d hated to do it, but in truth he was still haunted by the time she’d been unconscious. 

Anne started to stir. She slowly opened her eyes, and was immediately drawn to Richard. She smiled, just a bit. She’d been upset with him for scolding her the day before. She still did not like that he’d done it. She reached her hand over, and gently touched his. 

“Are you still angry?” He asked. 

She shook her head. “No, I still do not like that you scolded me, but I’ll move on.” 

He moved next to her, on the bed. “I hated to do it.” 

Anne turned to look at him. “Why did you?” She asked softly. 

Richard stared at her for a moment before answering. “Fear.” He admitted softly. 

“Fear?” She asked. “I’ve known you to fear very little.” 

“You have no idea what it was like for me while you were unconscious.” 

Anne moved to sit up. “I’m only sitting up.” She explained as she felt his eyes on her. She smiled gratefully when he immediately fluffed her pillows and helped place them behind her back. “Explain it to me.” 

“When I came in, after Elizabeth told me, you were just lying here. It almost looked as if you were asleep. For a bit, I was able to fool myself that you were only sleeping, you would awaken soon, and we’d talk about our new little girl. We would hold her, count her fingers and toes. You would tease me and say she looks just like me.” 

Anne smiled softly. “If you’ve not noticed, she does look like you.” 

“She has my hair, Anne.” 

“It’s not only your hair. She has your nose and your chin too. I keep thinking she’s going to end up with your eyes too.” 

He laughed softly. “You want her to look very much like me.”

“Dickon has my hair color, yet your curls. He has my eyes, and the shape of his face is much closer to mine, at least that’s what you always say. Isabel…” She laughed softly. “She’s almost exactly like me. I think it’s time we have a child who looks more like you.” 

He leaned over and lightly kissed her. “Perhaps you’ll have your wish with Nan.” 

“Perhaps.” Anne murmured. “But please do continue.” 

“As the time went on, I could no longer tell myself you were just sleeping.” He said softly. “It was clear you were unconscious. I started watching you, counting the breaths you took, telling myself it was a good sign they were deep and even, it was a good sign that you were still warm to the touch. You felt normal, there was no fever.” 

She leaned over and kissed his shoulder, and waited for him to continue. 

He kissed the top of her head. “I did not want to fall asleep, but I’d already been awake for so long.” 

“You were awake the entire time I was in labor?” She said softly. 

“Of course.” He murmured. “I fought sleep for as long as I could, but I became so tired, there was no way to fight it anymore. The next thing I remember, you were awake.” 

“I remember for a few days, you seemed...almost afraid when I would fall asleep.” She said softly. 

“Yes, I was.” He said softly. “I couldn’t...I couldn’t stop thinking about it. For a bit, every time you closed her eyes, I feared you were slipping away again.” 

“Oh my love, I’m not going to slip away.” She murmured. 

He kissed her forehead. “I know you’re feeling better now, and I rejoice in that. But it still scares me at times. You’ve always been stubborn, you’ve always pushed yourself, and right now, I cannot stand to see you push yourself.” 

“You know I cannot stay in bed forever.” She said softly. 

He laughed softly. “I do know that.” He took a deep breath. “I’ve spoken with the physicians and the midwife, they have said you need to stay in bed a few more weeks. You can get up from time to time, but you cannot do this while you are alone.” 

She took a deep breath. “Then I will listen, and stay in bed.” 

“You’re not by yourself at the moment, so if you would like to get out of bed for a bit, I will help you.” 

Her answering grin told him all he needed to know. He immediately stood, and once Anne was sitting on the edge of the bed, he helped her with her dressing gown. 

“Perhaps by the window?” Anne suggested. 

He shook his head. “There was a heavy frost this morning, it would be cool by the window. How about by the fire?” 

“I will settle for by the fire.” She said softly. 

He helped her to the settle which was near the fire. “Do you want a cover for your lap?” He asked. 

Anne looked up and smiled. “No, I’m quite comfortable. Sit with me?”

He smiled. “Of course, sweetheart.” 

Anne was quiet for a moment. “You told me what that time was like for you, I would like to tell you what it was like for me.” 

He looked curiously at her. “What happened?” He asked softly. 

“This is likely going to sound very strange to you, but I completely believe I was in heaven.” She said very softly. 

Richard stared at her for a long moment. “If it had been anyone else I believe I would have found this difficult to believe.” He said very softly. 

She smiled a bit. “I know you would have.” She said softly. “It was...I saw my father.” 

He immediately took her hand. “I know that must have been emotional for you.” 

She nodded. “There were others who were much more emotional.” 

His eyes grew wide for a moment. “Ned.” He breathed. 

“Yes.” She whispered. 

“I know that was emotional for you.” He said softly. 

“He was grown.” She said softly. “And he was still so loving. Actually, he said that if I’d not made the decision to come back, he was going to talk me into.” 

“You had a choice?” He said very softly. 

She took a deep breath. “My father showed me what would have happened if I’d chosen to stay with them.” 

He looked up at her, searching her eyes. “And what was that?” 

She smiled sadly. “The result would have been our Dickon as a boy king, that was all I needed to see.” 

He got up and walked over to the window, and looked out. She watched him for several moments. She’d always known that was something he would not take well. Finally, he turned back to her. “I did not cope well without you, did I?”

“No, my love, you did not.” She said softly. 

He was quiet for a long moment. “You must think I am weak.” 

She shook her head. “Never.” 

“Why?” He said softly. 

She gathered her strength for a moment, and then stood and walked over to him. “A multitude of reasons. You think I do not realize how much you fight physical pain? I do, you try to hide it from me, but I know every time you are in pain. But I think we all have a point that breaks us.” 

“Losing Ned almost broke you.” He said softly. 

“Exactly.” She said softly. “And while I know you would have fought it, from what I saw, losing me broke you.” 

“You didn’t want Dickon to be a boy king.” He said softly. “That’s why you chose to come back.” 

She smiled a bit. “I chose to come back for all of us. I chose to come back for us to have a long life together, to see our children grow up, and to see our grandchildren someday.” 

He laughed softly. “Grandchildren. You know that likely means Dickon’s children.” 

“I know.” She said softly. 

He sighed softly, wrapping his arms around her. “There’s something, and I am almost afraid to ask it…” 

“I saw Cecily too.” She murmured. “She was...she seemed to be the age she would have been if she’d lived, Ned too. Cecily…” 

“What?” He whispered. 

She pulled back to look at him, not at all surprised to see the tears in his eyes. “She was very gentle, said Father and Ned have told her all about us.” 

“I’ve never forgotten..” 

“I know, neither have I.” It was something they’d never really talked about, at least not since the immediate aftermath of losing her. 

“She’s very like you in appearance.” Anne murmured. “Maybe that’s the reason I hope Nan will be too.” 

He gently rubbed her back. “Perhaps.” He said softly. 

She looked up at him. “It pains me to say this, but perhaps the physicians and midwives were correct.” 

“You’re tiring.” He said softly. “I can tell it.” 

“I am.” She said softly. 

“Back to bed for you then.” He said softly. 

Anne was quiet as Richard helped her with her dressing gown, and pulled the covers around her once she was settled in the bed. “Can you stay for a bit?” 

“As long as you need me to.” He said softly, as she snuggled close. 

 

Anne could hear voices in her outer chambers. She laughed softly to herself, as she was certain she could hear Richard. From what she could hear it was as if he were admonishing Isabel to be quieter, just in case Mama was sleeping. Isabel had been coming to spend a lot of time with Anne lately. They had spent many afternoons snuggled up together. She was still upset with Richard and, to a lesser amount, Dickon for forgetting about her when Nan was born. 

“Mama!” Isabel cried happily when she saw Anne was sitting up and awake. She ran over to the bed, with Richard following quickly behind her. 

“Let me help you up.” Richard said to Isabel.

“No!” She shook her head vehemently. “I do it myself!” She climbed onto the bed and scooted just as close to Anne as she could get. 

Anne wrapped her arm around Isabel, as her little girl snuggled against her side. She looked up at Richard, who said nothing, and could see Dickon shaking his head as he stood behind Richard. 

“What are you reading?” Anne asked, as she noticed Dickon was carrying a book. 

“Marco Polo’s travels.” Dickon announced. He moved to the other side of the bed and sat next to Anne as well. 

“Perhaps you can read a little bit of it to us later, Dickon.” Richard said softly. 

Dickon looked up and nodded. “Of course, Papa.” 

“Now I do believe we are missing someone.” Richard smiled softly. He would go get Nan from the nurse, and they could spend the afternoon together as a family. 

At his words, Isabel stiffened a little bit against Anne’s side. Anne immediately looked up, and caught Richard’s attention. She glanced down at Isabel, hoping he would understand to wait a few moments before coming back. At his slight nod, Anne realized he’d understood. 

As the door closed behind Richard, she brushed Isabel’s hair back and kissed the top of her head. She hugged her as Isabel snuggled closer to her. “You’re not really liking being a big sister, are you?” 

After a moment, Isabel looked up, pouting just a little. “No.” She said simply. 

“Why not?” Anne asked softly. 

“Nan doesn’t do anything!” Isabel said exasperatedly. “Every time I’m taken to see her, she’s asleep.” 

“Babies sleep a lot.” Dickon said reasonably. 

Isabel frowned and then looked up at Anne. “Why do they sleep a lot?” 

“Because a baby has to grow.” Anne said softly. “Just like you have to still grow to do some things, and like Dickon has to grow too.” 

“Mama’s right, Izzybel.” Dickon looked over at his little sister. “Mama and Papa say I have to grow to have a warhorse.” 

“Yes.” Anne turned to Dickon and nodded. She knew turned back to Isabel. “And you just recently grew enough to climb up onto the bed on your own.” She gently tapped Isabel’s nose as she spoke. 

Isabel giggled. “You said I’m a big girl now when I did.” 

“That’s right.” Anne nodded. “But you’re going to be an even bigger girl.” 

“Mama?” Isabel asked. “Why did Papa forget about me?” 

“Your papa was very worried about me.” Anne said softly. She was quiet for a moment, wondering how much she should say. “Having a baby is not easy, and it took longer for Nan to be born than it did for either you or Dickon.” 

Isabel frowned, trying to understand. Then she remembered something she’d heard her nurse say, when they’d thought Isabel to be asleep. “My nurse said something that the Queen might die, and it would be horrible…” 

Anne brushed Isabel’s hair back. “Yes.” She said very softly. “That was possible.” 

Isabel’s eyes grew wide. “They said you were….” She tried to remember the word. 

“Mama was unconscious, Izzybel.” Dickon said softly. He’d explained all of it to her before, of course. “That means she was very deeply asleep.” 

“You couldn’t shake Mama to wake her up.” Isabel remembered how Dickon had explained everything to her. 

“No, Isabel.” Anne said softly. “That would not have awakened me.” 

She nodded. “Papa spends all this time with Nan.” 

“And you think Papa isn’t going to spend time with you?” Anne asked

“He likes Nan now.” Isabel whispered. 

“Papa has always had enough love for you and Dickon, right?” She said softly. 

“Yes.” Isabel said after a moment. She sighed softly. “But he’s not…” 

“You’ve been angry, sweetheart.” Anne said softly. 

Isabel looked up at Anne. “But he should talk to me to make me not angry!”

“You’ve heard your Papa say you are a lot like me?” Anne asked. 

“Yes.” 

“When I was a little girl, and I would be angry, I didn’t want anyone to talk to me. I would talk to them when I was ready. Papa is probably thinking you are the same.” Anne explained softly. 

Isabel sighed softly. “Wouldn’t it just be easier to just send her back.” She grumbled as she snuggled back against Anne. 

Anne looked up at the ceiling to try not to laugh. She could feel Dickon trying not to laugh too. 

“Izzybel, Mama worked hard to have Nan, I don’t think Mama or Papa would want to send her back.” Dickon finally said. 

Isabel sighed softly. “Then I have to get used to her.” 

“I think in time, you’ll be very close to her. I was close to my sister.” Anne said softly. 

Isabel looked up. “I was named for your sister.” 

“Yes, you were.” Anne said softly. “And you know something? I bet she wanted to send me back at first too.” 

Isabel giggled. “I’m glad she didn’t.” 

At just that moment, Richard walked in with Nan. He’d been able to hear Isabel giggling, and thought it was a good time to come back. He sat down on the bed, holding little Nan. 

After a few minutes, Isabel spoke up. “Papa, I’m still angry with you, but you can talk to me.” She sighed dramatically. “You can make me not mad.” 

He smiled. “Have you held your sister yet, Isabel?” 

“No.” She shook her head. 

“Do you want me to help you hold her, or do you want Mama to?” He asked softly. 

Isabel looked at him for a moment. “Mama.” She said it almost shyly. 

Richard smiled. Truthfully, he was glad to see Isabel spending more time with Anne, because he knew it was making Anne happy. He quietly reached Nan over to Anne, and sat back to watch all three of his girls. 

Anne gently placed Nan into Isabel’s arms. “You need to support her head.” Anne said softly. “Like this.” 

“Like this, Mama?” Isabel asked. 

“Exactly.” 

“She’s big.” 

Anne laughed very softly. “Oh yes, she is. She’s bigger than you were.” 

“Is she bigger than Dickon was too?” Isabel asked. 

“She is.” Anne said softly. 

Isabel giggled. “That’s funny.” 

Anne looked up and met Richard’s eyes, she could not help but smile at him. She felt supremely happy right now. 

“Why don’t you read to us?” Richard said softly to Dickon. 

Dickon started to read his book to them. He occasionally stumbled over some of the more difficult words. A time or two he needed to ask one or both of his parents for help. 

After he’d been reading for several minutes, Isabel gave Nan back to Anne. A few moments later, she slid over to Richard almost shyly. He wrapped his arms around her, and held her close. 

“Papa loves you very much.” Richard whispered to her. 

Isabel looked up at him and grinned, then she looked back at her mama, who smiled softly at her. Everything felt right now. She looked up at Richard again. “You better not forget me again, Papa.” 

He kissed the top of her head. “I will not.” He promised softly.


	45. Chapter 45

Anne spent almost two months in bed after Nan was born. It was early December when she was finally able to leave her chambers, and she'd never been so relieved to rejoin the world at large. She spent part of the morning with Dickon, and the rest of it with Isabel. While she'd been in confinement, she'd started teaching Isabel how to write, and she'd continued with that. That morning they had thought of a Christmas surprise for Richard. 

It was mid-afternoon when Anne went to find Richard. She was not surprised at all to find him in his council chambers. She stood for a moment watching him. The way his head was turned, she could easily see the bit of grey hair which was now at his temples. She'd said nothing to him about it, for she imagined he would not like a reminder that he was growing older. Also, the grey had appeared during her childbed ordeal, and she did not wish to remind him of that either. 

“Do you have a moment to spare for your wife, Your Grace?” She asked teasingly. 

Richard looked up and grinned. “I always have a moment, and more, to spare for you, sweetheart.” He stood and went over to her. 

Anne sighed softly as he wrapped his arms around her. “You have no idea how good it is to be out again.” She said softly. 

“I believe I do have an idea.” He said softly. “After all, it is very good to see you up again.” 

She laughed softly, and lightly kissed him. “I imagine it is.” 

“I am quite glad you came, there's something I want to show you.” He started to take her over to his desk. 

“Oh, if it has anything to do with Mr. Columbus' trip to the Orient, Dickon has already spent the morning filling me in.” She laughed softly. 

“Oh, I imagine he has.” Richard laughed softly, as he pulled a chair out for Anne. “Dickon had so many questions for Mr. Columbus, it was quite amusing.” 

“From what Dickon said, Mr. Columbus did not make it to China?” Anne asked, as she sat down. 

Richard shook his head. “No, but he believes he will on the next voyage.” 

“So you will sponsor another voyage?” She looked up at him. 

“At this time, I see no reason not to.” He shrugged. “But what I wanted to talk to you about is something much closer to home, and dearer to both of us.” 

“What might that be?” Anne asked. 

“I've had a letter from John in Calais.” He said softly. 

Anne could not help but grin at that news. “Oh, and what did John say?” 

He laughed softly. “It seems he would like to come home for Christmas. Of course I will write him back saying that will be wonderful.” 

Anne smiled softly. “Yes, it will be wonderful.” 

“He will not be alone though.” 

Anne turned to look at him. “Don't tell me he has finally gotten married?” 

Richard laughed softly, passing the letter over to her. “That's exactly what I'm telling you.” 

She picked up the letter and started to read it. “A French wife.” Oh, she wanted to laugh so badly. 

“Please, go ahead and laugh, I know you want to.” Richard said drily. 

Anne could not help but laugh. “I'm sorry, it's just knowing of your adversion to the French and now...”

“Our first daughter-in-law is French?” He smiled. “Yes, I can see how that amuses you.”

“Yes, it does.” Anne looked over at him. 

“I am so glad this is going to provide you hours of amusement.” He murmured, taking her hand and kissing it. “I assure you Celine will never know of my disdain for her country. She is from Calais, so technically that makes her an English subject anyway.” 

“So it does.” She agreed. 

“Besides, perhaps we shall soon become grandparents.” He grinned. 

Anne burst out laughing. “We have a two month old daughter in her cradle, and you're thinking of becoming grandparents.” 

“I assure you, my dearest, the only babies in our future will be grandchildren.” 

 

London was enveloped in snow by the time their Christmas court began. The weather had turned cold immediately after Anne had left her confinement. She found herself checking the nursery multiple times daily to see the chambers were warm enough for the children. It was strange, she'd never worried as much about the winters when Dickon and Isabel had been babies, they'd been seven months old by the time the winter had started, but Nan was only two months old, and Anne could not help her concerns. 

She glanced around the hall, her eyes immediately finding Richard, who was standing with several of the gentlemen of his chamber. She smiled as Francis Lovell caught her eye, she noticed the black band around his arm. His wife, Anna, had died while Anne had been in confinement. Consumption, the same lung disease which had taken Isabel all those years ago. Anne could not help but feel fortunate that, thus far, she had been spared its ravages. 

She grinned as her Isabel climbed onto her lap. She wrapped her arms around her little girl, and kissed her temple. “Are you having fun tonight, sweetheart?” She asked. 

“Yes, Mama.” Isabel nodded. 

Anne stroked her daughter's dark hair for a moment. She could not help but notice how Isabel's eyes went to Richard, who was holding Nan. Now that Isabel was no longer angry with Richard, she seemed to be jealous of the time Richard would spend with Nan. Anne kissed the top of Isabel's head. 

Isabel turned and looked up at her. “Mama?” She asked softly, as she snuggled back against her. 

“Are you tired, my girl?” Anne asked softly. 

“No!” Isabel said immediately. 

Anne smiled, she would wager her girl was growing quite tired, after all it was past her normal bedtime. 

Isabel sat up, as her papa gave Nan to her nurse. She leaned back and kissed her mama's cheek. “I'm going to Papa now.” She announced. 

Anne laughed softly, watching as her little girl ran over to Richard. She was not surprised at all. Nor was she surprised when Richard led Isabel out to dance. She caught Richard's eye and could not help but grin at him. 

“Mama?” Dickon had come up on the dais, and was standing next to her now. 

Anne turned to look at him. “Yes, sweetheart?”

“Would you like to join Papa and Izzybel and dance?” He asked, bowing to her just as he'd be caught. 

Anne could not have repressed her smile for anything in the world. She held her hand out to her son. “Yes, I believe I would Dickon.” 

Dickon led his mother out to the dance floor, and they started to dance. 

Anne looked up at Richard and laughed softly, as they switched partners and were dancing together for a moment. “You realize I was watching you and Isabel, and did not even see him come over to me?” 

Richard laughed softly. “Oh, I noticed that.” 

Dickon counted under his breath as he danced with Isabel. He was only thinking to help her with the dance. After all, she was only three and a half, and her dancing lessons had just started. At eight and a half, he felt like he'd been dancing for years. 

“I know how to dance, Dickon!” She stomped her foot as she said the words. 

“I was only trying to help, Izzybel.” Dickon said softly to her. 

Richard glanced at Anne, as he noticed the conflict between their children. He could not help but be reminded of someone else. “Your daughter.” He whispered to Anne. 

She laughed softly. “Perhaps we should...”

“Bring her to sleep with us tonight?” Richard said softly. “Yes, that's what I was thinking.” 

Anne nodded. It was quite clear to her, and she imagined to Richard as well, that their eldest daughter was still very much in need of extra time with them. 

They switched back to their original partners a moment later. As the dance came to an end, Dickon took Anne's hand and kissed it. She smiled softly, proudly at him. 

Anne slipped her arm through Richard's as the children were led off to bed. Isabel had not be happy about it at all, and had seemed close to crying when Richard had picked her up for a moment. “What did you say to her?” Anne asked softly. 

He turned to look at her. “I reminded her she's already stayed up later than normal, and promised she could sleep with us tomorrow night.” 

“Tomorrow night?” Anne asked. “I thought we were going to let her sleep with us tonight.”

“It occurred to me that, perhaps, it would be worse to wake her tonight to come with us.” Richard murmured. 

“Of course, that does make sense.” Anne said softly. 

“Indeed.” Richard smiled. He took her hand and kissed it. “I believe I would like to sit with you for a bit, and then perhaps the next slow dance, we will dance together.” 

Anne smiled softly. “I would like that.” She realized immediately he did not think she knew his back had hurt when he picked up Isabel. 

 

Anne had retired a bit earlier than Richard, as he came into the chamber, she immediately got out of bed and went to him. 

“You should not be up.” He said softly. “It's much too cold.” 

“Our bedchamber is quite warm, the fire is stoked high, and the sooner we get you out of these clothes, the sooner you can have me in bed under the furs.” She replied. 

He laughed softly and kissed her forehead. “I will not waste time arguing with you.” He started to unlace his doublet, but Anne quickly brushed his hands away, and started to do it herself. 

“You think I do not realize your back is bothering you.” She said softly. 

“How did you know?” He asked. 

“The slight grimace when you picked up Isabel.” 

“Our daughter is not even four and...” He shook his head. 

Anne placed her fingers against his mouth. “Shush, I'm certain in a day or two you will pick her up just fine. Is that not how it always happens?”

“Generally.” He replied. 

“What is truly bothering you?” Anne asked as she got back into their bed. She watched as he changed into his nightshirt and removed his breeches. 

Richard watched her as he got into their bed. “Perhaps, I do not wish for John to see his father as an old man.” 

Anne leaned over and kissed his shoulder. “You are not an old man, Richard.” 

“I am forty-one years old, my hair is turning grey.” He murmured. “John is twenty-two...”

She kissed his cheek. “John does not expect for you or I to stay the same forever.”

He sighed softly, laying back against the pillows. “I suppose since it's been so long since he's been home.” 

“You're nervous.” She said softly. 

He looked up at her, his gaze a little disgruntled. “There are times I hate how well you know me.” He muttered. 

“And how well I know you is something which stays between you and I.” She said softly. 

He reached up and took her hand. “It's been seven years since he was home.” 

“Yes.” She nodded. John had come home when his sister Katherine had died of childbed fever. The loss of Katherine and her child was something she and Richard seldom spoke of. She knew he'd greatly grieved the loss of his firstborn, just as she had. 

He sighed softly, looking up at her. “It's as if he's from another time in our lives. When I was Duke of Gloucester, and we were at Middleham with Ned, Katherine, John, Teddy, and Margaret.” 

“That was another time in our lives.” She said softly. “There's nothing wrong with seeing it that way, because it's the truth.” 

“And now we have a completely new family, other children...”

“Teddy and Margaret are still with us.” Anne said softly. 

“Hmmmm.” He said softly. “So they are.” 

“Dickon is quite curious to meet his older brother.” Anne said softly. 

“Does he understand?” Richard asked softly. 

“That John is a bastard?” Anne said softly. 

He nodded. “Yes.” 

“I've explained to him that I am not John's mother, but you are his father. Therefore John is his half brother. He likely has questions for you.” 

He smiled for a moment. “Of course he does.” 

She laughed softly. “Dickon will always have questions.” 

He gently rubbed her arm. “I should stop worrying over all of this.” 

“Yes, you should.” Anne said softly, as Richard pulled her down to rest against him. 

He kissed the top of her head. “I notice you say nothing about my hair.” 

She smiled softly. “I've noticed the grey.” 

“Yet you've not teased me over it.” He said, feeling quite shocked. Anne generally teased him over almost everything. 

She looked up at him. “No, I've not.” She then smiled. “If it makes you feel better, I will start.” 

He laughed very softly, pulling her back down against him. “Only if you want to.” He said softly, as he realized she likely knew the grey hairs had started while she'd been unconscious. 

She smiled softly. “Not at the moment.” 

Richard sighed softly, as she snuggled close. “Rest, my dearest.” He said softly. He kissed her forehead. She was warm and soft, just as always. He could not help but feel relief that her confinement had ended during Advent. He could put off for a few weeks explaining to her why he did not believe it to be wise to resume the activities of their marriage bed. She'd almost died having Nan, and he had no intention of allowing Anne to become pregnant again.


	46. Chapter 46

He had a brother. An older brother he'd never heard of. Dickon had known for ages about his brother Ned, who had died before he'd even been born. But this new brother, John, no he'd heard nothing of him. At least not until his mother had told him. He'd asked his Uncle Francis about John, but all Uncle Francis would tell him was that John was older than even Ned would have been. John was twenty-three years old, and had just gotten married. John had been living in Calais, serving with the garrison there. 

John was supposed to be coming for the Christmas celebrations. He wasn't certain he liked that. He'd thought Izzybel had been jealous of Nan because she was still a baby at three years old. But he was not a baby, no he was eight and a half years old, he was nearly grown, but he was certain he was jealous of John, and he didn't understand why. 

He supposed he should ask his father. But he didn't know how to. Was he just supposed to go up to his father and ask? And if he asked, what should he say? He had no idea. 

Richard came out of his study, and was quite surprised to find Dickon standing in the corridor. “What in the world are you doing, Dickon?” He asked. 

Dickon turned to face his father. “Thinking.” He replied. 

“I imagine you had a lot of questions for me.” Richard said softly. 

Dickon looked up. “I do.” He nodded. 

“I expected you would. Why don't we join your mother and we'll all talk.” Richard suggested softly. 

Dickon looked up at his father as they walked to his mother's chambers. “Papa?”

“Yes?” Richard said softly. 

“Why is John coming for Christmas?” Dickon asked curiously. 

“It's been several years since he's been home, perhaps he feels it's time to come home.” Richard smiled a bit. “Or perhaps he feels he should introduce his wife to your mother and I.” 

“How long has it been since he came home?” Dickon asked, they were nearing his mother's chambers now. 

Richard glanced down at Dickon. “The last time he was home, you were a baby.” 

“So that's why I don't remember him!” Dickon exclaimed as they reached his mother's chambers. 

Anne looked up as they walked in. She'd brought Nan into her chambers for the afternoon, and was kneeling at the baby's cradle. She'd just gotten their little girl to fall asleep. She placed her fingers against her lips, signaling Dickon and Richard to be quiet. 

Richard smiled. “She's asleep?” He said softly. 

“Yes.” Anne nodded. “I've just gotten her to sleep.” 

Richard stopped and looked down at the sleeping princess. “She'll probably sleep for a few hours now.” 

Anne smiled. “I would imagine so.” She stood, and realizing her men wanted to talk, she motioned them towards her bedchamber. She left the door partially open, so if Nan awakened she would be able to hear her. “And what brings you to my chamber this afternoon.” She asked. 

“There are a few things Dickon wishes to talk about, and I thought it best for you to be here as well.” Richard replied softly. 

Anne turned to look at Dickon. She could not resist a grin as she saw he was making himself comfortable on her bed. “I imagine it's your brother John you wish to discuss?”

“Yes, Mama. I don't understand everything, it's...” He stopped for a moment, thinking. 

“What is it you do not understand, Dickon?” Richard asked softly. He sat down next to Dickon, and watched as Anne sat on the other side of their son. 

Dickon looked up at his father. “He was born before you and Mama were married.” 

“Yes, he was.” Richard nodded. 

“Mama is not his mother.” Dickon was thinking out loud now. 

“No, Dickon I am not his mother, at least not by blood.” Anne replied. 

Dickon turned his attention to his mother. “What do you mean?” He was confused. 

“John grew up in our home. I've been the mother he's known most of the time.” Anne said softly. 

“Did his mother die?” Dickon asked. 

“No.” Richard shook his head. “She married, and the man she married did not wish to have another man's son in his household.” 

“But Mama wished to have another woman's son?” Dickon asked, innocently. 

They quickly exchanged a glance over Dickon's head. Richard had not told Anne much about his other children until it became apparent he needed to take both John and Katherine in. Of course they had argued, one of the earliest arguments in their marriage. 

“In the end, I realized none of what was happening was your brother or your sister's fault. I told your father to bring them to Middleham, and we would raise them with Ned.” Anne replied. 

Dickon studied his mother's face for a moment, before turning his attention to Richard. “John's been in Calais since I was a baby?”

“Since before you were born.” Richard said softly. “He's been Captain of Calais for years.” 

“Why is he coming now?” Dickon asked. 

“I imagine it's because he's married, and he wants to introduce his wife to us.” Richard glanced at Anne who nodded her agreement. 

Dickon was quiet for a moment. “The priests say that it is wrong...”

“For a man to be with a woman he's not married to?” Richard finished. “Yes, they do.” 

“Yes, whatever it means to be with a woman. So what you did was wrong?” Dickon asked. 

“It was a sin, yes.” He said softly. He did not dare to glance over at Anne. He could already tell she was enjoying his discomfort entirely too much. 

“Did you say you're sorry?” Dickon asked. 

“Of course.” Richard replied. 

“I think I understand better now.” Dickon said softly. 

“And your father and I are glad you do.” Anne replied. 

Dickon grinned and kissed Anne's cheek, then Richard's. After Richard playfully ruffled his hair, Dickon slid down to the end of the bed. 

“Going somewhere?” Richard said teasingly. 

Dickon immediately turned, realizing he's not asked for permission to leave. “Yes, if...” 

“Go ahead.” Richard smiled softly. 

As Dickon ran out of the chamber, and the sound of his footsteps faded, Richard laughed softly and turned to Anne. “I do believe you enjoyed that entirely too much.” 

Anne laughed softly, deciding to lie back against the pillows. “Oh do you?” 

“Most definitely.” He moved a little closer to her. 

Anne looked over at him. “You must admit you're going to have such a good time when you have that very important talk in a few years.” 

“Oh hush.” He said softly, leaning in, as if he were going to kiss her. Once Anne had closed her eyes, he started to tickle her. 

Dickon could hear his mama's laughter in the corridor, for just a moment he thought it would have been nice to stay and tickle her too. Then he heard his baby sister start to cry. Nan had quite a loud cry, so he definitely glad he could just go somewhere else. He couldn't help but think it was funny though. Mama had cautioned him and Papa about waking Nan, and now she was the one who had awakened the baby. 

 

When she'd first met John, Anne had thought he looked just like Richard. Watching as he came into the great hall, she could not help but be reminded of her husband in the earliest days of their marriage. John was taller than his father, but she'd always suspected Richard's back problems were the reason he'd not grown tall like the rest of his family. Being quite petite herself, it was something Anne had never minded. She turned her attention to their new daughter-in-law, Celine was slender with blonde hair, Anne would have easily realized she was French. She thought she and John made a striking couple, for Celine seemed quite tall. Anne watched as John bowed to Richard, and then smiled as Richard immediately let go of her hand, and went down the dais to his son. 

She had decided to give them a few moments to themselves, so she did not move to stand. She looked up as Dickon touched her hand. 

“Mama?” He asked softly. “He's taller than Papa.” He spoke quite softly. 

“Yes, your brother is.” Anne murmured. 

“Am I going to be taller than Papa?” Dickon asked. 

“Quite possibly.” She murmured. “Come, let us go to meet your brother.” She took Dickon's hand and Isabel's hand and brought them down the dais. 

“Lady Mother.” John smiled and kissed Anne's cheek. 

Anne smiled softly. “It is quite good to see you, John.” 

“You as well.” He smiled. He then turned his attention to the children. “You must be Isabel.” He said softly, kneeling down to her level. 

“Yes.” She nodded. 

Richard and Anne exchanged a glance, both a little surprised to see Isabel being so quiet and shy. 

“And I am your bother, John.” He said softly. 

Isabel nodded. “That's what Papa and Mama said, that you were coming to visit for Christmas.” 

“Yes, we are.” John nodded. 

Anne turned her attention to Celine. “Welcome to England.” She smiled. 

“Merci, Your Grace.” Celine murmured, and dropped into a curtsy. 

“It has been years since I have spoken it regularly, but I do speak French.” Anne smiled, speaking softly in French.

“Tres bon.” Celine smiled softly. 

Dickon looked up as his mother spoke in French. He was learning French, but truthfully he did not like it much. His papa had laughed and laughed when he'd told him that. To him it would have made more sense to learn Spanish, after all his wife was going to be Spanish. Sometimes, it felt weird to know exactly who his wife would be. 

John turned his attention to his brother. “You must be Dickon.” He smiled. 

“Yes.” Dickon nodded, causing his parents to exchange another glance. It was so strange to see both Dickon and Isabel acting a little shy. 

“The last time I was here, you were a baby.” John smiled. 

“That's what Papa and Mama said.” Dickon nodded. 

“Perhaps you and I can go riding while I am here.” John suggested. 

Dickon grinned. “Oh, I would like that!”

 

Anne looked up as Richard walked into their chambers. “Did you ever think you would see Dickon and Isabel being shy?” 

He laughed softly. “No, if anyone had told me that I would have thought it a lie.” 

She laughed. “Me too.” She laughed. “Although I believe he quickly won Dickon over, with the suggestion of riding.” 

Richard laughed. “Of course he did. I imagine Dickon hopes John will let him gallop.” 

Anne looked up. “We both know you allow him to gallop when I am not with you.” 

“I am not certain I should answer that.” Richard replied, as Anne turned to face him. 

She laughed very softly. “Ah, but we both know the answer.” She played with her braid for a moment, wondering if Richard would suggest she take her hair down. Advent had ended a few days earlier, and honestly she missed their intimacy. 

Richard watched as she played with her braid. He knew exactly what she was thinking. Part of him wanted to just tell her to take her hair down and come to him, but he was stronger than that. He would do whatever it took to be certain she did not end up with child again. Even if it meant denying his own desires, and hers. 

Anne pushed her braid over her shoulder as she realized he would say nothing. She sighed, almost inaudibly, as she stood and shed her robe. She walked over to their bed, as Richard pulled the covers back for her. “Thank you.” She smiled softly, as she got into bed.   
“You're welcome.” Richard said softly, as he pulled the covers around them. “You are warm enough?” 

“Of course.” She nodded. “You always see to that.” She turned her head on the pillow and looked at him. “What did you think of Celine?” 

“She's very French.” Richard murmured. 

Anne laughed softly. “She seems very sweet, I think.” 

“She did tire easily.” He said softly. 

“They've had a long journey.” Anne replied. “Especially as they were unable to leave Calais as planned due to storms.” 

“Hmmm, or perhaps...” He grinned and looked at her. “Are you ready to be called lady grandmother?” He laughed softly. 

“Oh hush!” She laughed softly. She leaned over and kissed him. 

He sighed softly, unable to resist pulling her close as they kissed, He tightened his arms around her, not wanting to let her go. 

Anne sighed, perhaps she should have tried this ages ago. She ran her fingers through his hair as they kissed. 

Richard sighed, kissing her temple. “Sleep.” He murmured. 

“Are you tired?” She asked softly. 

“Yes.” He yawned. 

Anne said nothing, only snuggled against him. She knew very well that had been an exaggerated yawn. He was not that sleepy, but she decided it best not to argue, at least not right now. She would figure out the reason he seemed reluctant to bed her, and then she would do whatever it would take to rid him of that reluctance.


	47. Chapter 47

Isabel shivered as she walked quietly down the hall. It was the middle of the night, she wasn't supposed to be up. She was supposed to be sleeping. She couldn't sleep though. She thought of going to her papa, but Papa and Mama didn't really like you to come to their chambers uninvited. She didn't understand why. So she was going to her brother, she was going to Dickon. Maybe he could help her, maybe he could help her understand everything. 

This new brother, she wasn't certain she liked that. Everything had been fine, why couldn't it go back to the way it was. Life had been good when it was just her, Dickon, Papa, and Mama. She still wasn't certain she liked being a big sister, Nan was boring, she didn't do anything. She didn't need another big brother, she already had Dickon, he was the only brother she needed. 

She walked over to Dickon's bed. He was asleep, of course. She knew she had to wake him. 

“Dickon.” She said softly. 

Dickon rolled over, but didn't stir otherwise. 

“Dickon!” Isabel said again

“Huh?” He said softly, not opening his eyes. 

“Wake up!” Isabel said. 

Dickon opened his eyes. “Izzybel?”

“I can't sleep.” She said

Dickon almost asked why she'd decided to wake him, but then realized it would not be nice to be mean to his little sister. He pushed the covers back, so she could get into bed with him. “Where are your slippers?” He asked when he noticed she was barefoot. 

“I did not want anyone to hear me.” Isabel explained. 

“Aren't you freezing?” He asked. 

“Yes!” She nodded. 

“Hey, your feet are cold!” Dickon said, as she snuggled against him, her cold feet ended up against his legs. 

“You're warm.” Isabel said. 

“Why can't you sleep, Izzybel?” He asked, trying to ignore her icy feet. 

“Everything is changing, Dickon. I don't like it.” Isabel said softly. 

“Is this about Nan?” He asked. 

“Some.” She said very softly. 

“John too?” He guessed. 

Isabel looked over at her older brother. “Why did we need a little sister and a big brother? Things were perfect.” 

“We've always had the big brother.” Dickon explained. “He's just not been here.” 

Isabel looked up at him, grumbling just a little. “I guess.” 

“He's very old. He's over twenty.” Dickon said softly. 

“That is old.” Isabel whispered. 

“Yes, it is.” Dickon nodded. “As for Nan...” 

“What?”

“Mama told me that babies come from a papa and mama's love.” He said softly. 

Isabel frowned for just a moment. “So Papa gave Mama a baby because he loves her?” 

“Yes.” Dickon nodded. 

Isabel sighed. “I guess it's okay. I still don't believe we needed another one though.” 

Dickon could not help but laugh softly. “You know something, Izzybel?”

“What?” She asked. 

“I didn't like Mama having you at first.” 

She gasped. “What?!”

“I thought Mama and Papa were replacing me because I was in Wales.” Dickon explained. 

“But they weren't.” 

“No, they weren't.” Dickon said softly. “And you know something else?”

“What?” She asked softly. 

“Papa and Mama have enough love for all of us.” He said softly. 

After a moment, Isabel nodded. “I can stay with you?”

“Of course, Izzybel.” He said softly, as she snuggled close. 

 

Anne smiled as she peered down at the cradle. Nan was awake and looking up at her. “How is Mama's princess?” Anne asked. She then grinned as Nan held her little arms up to Anne. She grinned and picked up her little girl. She kissed the top of her head. “I see my little princess is awake.” 

“And this is the little one I was not able to meet a few nights ago.” John said from the doorway. 

Anne turned to face him, and smiled. “Yes, this is Anne, your father named her. We call her Nan, of course.” 

“May I?” He asked softly. 

“Of course.” Anne nodded, and placed Nan in his arms. “You know how to hold a baby, I see.” She couldn't help but grin at that. 

“Celine has two sisters, both of whom are older, the eldest Alexandrine felt I should learn how to hold a baby. Good practice.” He grinned. 

“And will you be needing that practice shortly?” She asked. 

“Mother!” John laughed softly. He sighed, and sat down, still holding Nan. “To be honest, it's too early to know, perhaps.” 

Anne grinned. “Your father will be pleased to hear it. He was already suspecting.” 

John laughed softly. “Are you certain he's ready to be called, Lord Grandfather?”

Anne laughed softly. “I believe he thinks he is.” When the time came though, oh she had her doubts. 

John smiled. “And you?”

Anne laughed softly. “I believe, if your brother had lived, I would probably already be a grandmother.” 

John laughed softly. “Speaking of brothers, I took Dickon riding earlier today. I must say, he's quite resourceful.”

“Resourceful?” Anne questioned. What exactly had Dickon tried now? 

“Tried to convince me that you allow him to gallop all the time.” John laughed softly. “I reminded him that I'd be raised by you too, and if you allowed him to gallop, then you'd changed a lot.” 

Anne laughed very softly. “Why am I not surprised he tried that?”

“Ah, so this is not unusual?” John smiled. 

“Not at all. He wanted a warhorse last Christmas, and tried to blackmail Francis into supporting him.” 

John laughed softly. “You have to admit, Ned and I never thought of anything like that.” 

She laughed softly. “Because you and Ned were more like your father.” 

“Dickon is like you then?” John asked. 

Anne laughed softly. “According to your father, yes he is. I think I agree, he's very inquisitive about the world around him. But I see a lot of your father in him too.” 

“He did mention something about a Spanish princess, who he is to marry in a few years.” John smiled. 

“Not before he's 15.” Anne smiled. “So it'll be a few more.” 

John laughed softly. “I feel I should apologize for staying away, but with both Katherine and Ned gone...” He shook his head. “It was quite difficult for me.” 

Anne nodded. “I do understand.” 

“I feel though...” He sighed. “My child should know both sides of the family.” 

Anne smiled softly. “I assure you that your father and I are more than ready to spoil a grandchild.” 

John laughed softly. “Then perhaps my family and I will be crossing the Channel quite a bit.” 

 

Richard paued in the doorway, and looked into the chamber. He watched as Anne seemed to be dancing around with Nan in her arms. He could hear she was softly singing to the baby as well. He could not help but smile as he watched his wife and baby daughter. 

They'd taken to bringing Nan into their chamber for a bit each night. It gave them a chance to spend time with her, together. Also Richard was always the one to take Nan back to the nursery, and often Anne was asleep when he returned. That made everything easier for him. If she was asleep, then he did not have to worry about giving into his needs. 

He'd admitted to himself that he still wanted Anne, oh he wanted her desperately at times. He supposed that was something that would never change. His attentions were clear though, and he would not let anything diminish his resolve. He would not bed her. He would not take the chance of getting her with child again, no matter how small that chance was. 

“You look wonderful like that.” Richard said softly. 

Anne turned, and found him standing in the doorway. “Why thank you.” She said softly.   
“You're welcome.” He kissed her cheek. “And how is our little princess?” 

She smiled softly. “Oh, she is quite well.” 

“May I?” Richard asked softly. 

“Of course.” Anne handed their little girl to him.

He laughed softly as Nan reached up for his nose. “Are you trying to take Papa's nose, ma princesse?”

Anne could not help but laugh softly as she watched them. There was just something that made her heart want to burst when she watched Richard with Nan. 

“Oh no.” He shook his head. “You must not take Papa's nose.” He smiled softly at Anne. “I should take her back to the nursery, she will tire soon.” 

“Of course.” Anne nodded, as he leaned over and kissed her gently. 

She sighed softly, as the door closed behind him. She moved over to the mirror. Truthfully, she'd thought it a horrible extravagance when Richard had bought the full length mirror. She slipped her robe off, and placed it on the chair. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. She'd definitely gained weight while carrying Nan. Of course, she'd also gained weight with Dickon and Isabel as well. She ran her hand over her belly. It was a bit larger now, and truthfully had never been flat again after she'd had Dickon. It had never bothered Richard though, and honestly she could not imagine it bothering him now. She could not imagine though why he was not at least trying to bed her. This was not like Richard at all. He did not seem to be ill, at least not that she was noticing. 

Richard quietly returned to the bedchamber, and stopped in the doorway as he saw Anne looking in the mirror. He knew she was unable to see him from where he stood. He wanted to groan as she pulled the nightgown tightly against her, and he could easily see the outline of her body. He did not need to see that, did not need the thoughts it provoked in his mind, nor the other reactions it caused. He opened his eyes for a moment, but as he saw her hand rub over her belly, he knew he simply could not stay there. He quietly turned towards the secret connection between their chambers. Perhaps a little time alone in his chamber would help. 

Anne had almost drifted off to sleep when she felt Richard join her in bed. “Richard?” She said softly. 

“Shhhh.” He said softly. “Go back to sleep.” 

She opened her eyes, and looked over at him. She couldn't help but notice how relaxed he appeared. “That took awhile.” She said softly. 

“Sorry.” He murmured. “I remembered something I'd forgotten.” 

She turned towards him, snuggling close. “Missed you.” 

He smiled and kissed her forehead. “Go back to sleep, love.” He sighed softly, closing his eyes as he felt her relax against him. Truthfully, he had no idea how long he could stand to not be intimate with her. He had to be strong though, he would not risk her life for a few moments of pleasure.


	48. Chapter 48

Most of the courtiers could not help but smile as they observed the little princess running through the palace corridors. Most believed she was running to see her father, the king, after all that was usually where Isabel went. They were more than a little surprised to see her run into her mother's chambers. 

“Mama!” Isabel cried happily and ran to her. 

Anne laughed softly, and picked her up. “How's my girl?”

“I am fine, Mama.” Isabel smiled. She snuggled close. She glanced over and saw Nan was awake. “I should have been quieter, shouldn't I?”

Anne laughed softly. “I do believe your baby sister is not sleeping at the moment, so it is fine.” 

Isabel squirmed in her mother's arms. It was clear she wanted down, so Anne sat her down. She walked over to the cradle and looked down at Nan. “Hi, Nan!” She smiled. 

Anne could not help but grin as she watched them for a moment. “Do you want to hold her?” 

Isabel looked up. “Yes.” She nodded. 

Anne picked up Nan and walked over to the bed. She watched as Isabel climbed up onto the bed with her. 

Isabel laughed, as she held her sister. “I think she's getting bigger, Mama.” 

“Yes, she is.” Anne nodded. 

Isabel looked up. “She can stay.” She announced. 

Anne managed not to laugh. “She can?” 

Isabel nodded. “You and Papa would miss Nan if she were not here.” 

Anne kissed the top of her head. “I think you would too.” 

Isabel was not so certain, after all, Nan didn't really do anything. But according to everyone, Nan would grow. Papa had even said Nan would be the best friend Isabel would ever have. She wasn't certain she could see that. But Nan could stay, for Papa and Mama. 

 

Richard walked into Anne's chambers later that afternoon. As he walked in, he could hear Isabel giggling. He found them sitting at Anne's desk, which was bathed in sunlight. He watched for a moment, as Anne quietly showed Isabel how to hold a quill. It was clear, she was starting to teach their daughter how to write. He watched as Anne dipped the quill into the ink, and showed Isabel how to write. He imagined she was probably showing Isabel how to write her name.   
“Is Mama teaching you how to write?” Richard asked softly. 

Isabel was a bit startled by his voice, for unlike her mother, she'd not realized her father had entered the chamber. She turned and looked at him. “That's not fair, Papa!”

“What is not fair?” He asked. 

“You sneaked in!” Isabel cried. 

He laughed very softly. “I did?”

“Yes!” Isabel nodded. “You walk too quietly, Papa.” 

Richard almost burst out laughing as he noticed the amused expression on Anne's face, but somehow he managed to maintain his composure. “I will endeavour to walk less silently.” He said, with a straight face. 

“You should do that.” Isabel nodded. She slipped down from Anne's lap, and moved over to Richard, who had knelt and was holding his arms out to her. 

Richard smiled softly as he picked Isabel up, and held her close. He glanced over at Anne as he spoke. “How are my girls?”

Anne stood and walked over to him. “We both are fine.”

Isabel looked up. “Mama is your girl too?”

“Mama has been my girl for many years.” Richard said softly. He turned and kissed Anne's cheek. “It seems to me that Mama is teaching you how to write.” 

Isabel nodded excitedly. “Yes!” She wrapped her arms around his neck. “Do you want to see, Papa?”

“Of course.” He nodded, and sat Isabel down. She ran over to her mother's desk, and picked up the paper. 

“See, Papa!” She said excitedly. “Mama wrote my name, and then I wrote it.”

“Yes, I see that.” Richard smiled. “You did wonderfully.” 

Isabel beamed up at him for a moment. “Papa?” She asked softly. 

“What is it, Isabel?”

“Dickon calls me Izzybel. How do I write that?” She asked. 

“I'll show you.” He said softly. He picked Isabel up, and sat at Anne's desk. He took Isabel's hand, and guided her as they wrote Izzybel. 

Isabel looked at the paper for a moment. “You write different than Mama.” She realized. 

“I believe everyone has a different handwriting. Although, Mama is teaching you, Isabel, your writing will be different than hers.” Richard explained softly. 

Isabel took the paper from the desk. “I'm going to show Dickon that I can write my name!” 

Anne laughed softly as Isabel ran through the door and out of the chamber. She'd thought of telling Isabel not to run, but had known her words would be disregarded as soon as Isabel was out of her sight. 

“I am surprised you did not tell her not to run.” Richard smiled. 

“Oh, she would have started running again as soon as she left my sight. So, I decided not to waste my words.” Anne laughed. 

“Very much her mother's daughter then.” Richard laughed. 

“Hmmmm.” Anne said softly. 

“How are you?” Richard asked softly. 

Anne looked up. “Puzzled.” She said softly. 

“By what?” He asked. 

“You.” Anne replied. 

“Me?” To his credit, Richard did not laugh. Of course, he had an idea what was puzzling Anne. “What about me can possibly puzzle the woman who has been studying me since she was eleven?”

“Nan is nearly four months old now, yet not once since my confinement ended have you even tried to bed me.” Anne looked straight into his eyes as she spoke. “And that is not like you at all.” 

“I'm surprised it's taken you this long to mention this.” Richard said softly. 

“You have made it somewhat difficult to discuss the matter with you, after all it seems you prefer our time alone together to be when both of us are sleeping.” Anne said pointedly. 

He took a deep breath. “You nearly died giving birth to Nan.”

Anne closed her eyes for a moment. “But I did not die, Richard.” 

“Do you truly believe I can forget those hours? Watching as you lay in our bed, not moving, not knowing if you were going to live or die.” He said softly. He sighed softly, as he felt Anne place her hand against his cheek. He turned into her touch. “I cannot forget.” 

“Look at me.” Anne said softly, she continued when he turned his face towards hers. “I am alive, I am strong, you cannot know that I would conceive again. Perhaps I am too old now.” 

“I cannot take the chance that a moment of pleasure would cause your death.” He said very softly. 

Anne wrapped her arms around him. “I am a very fortunate woman to have a husband who values her life over any heirs she can provide.” She murmured. 

“We have a son and two daughters, they are enough.” He said softly. 

Anne kissed his cheek. “While I do admire your determination, I believe there is one thing you've forgotten.”

“What is that?” Richard asked. 

“There are most certainly intimacies we can share which would not result in my conceiving.” Anne murmured. 

“Anne!” 

“Do not sound so scandalized, Richard. After all, you are the one who introduced me to those intimacies.” She laughed softly. 

“Ah, that is so.” He said softly. 

Anne laughed softly, as his eyes raked over her body. “It is good to see you still find my body attractive.” 

“You should bolt the door.” He said softly. “I am making plans to become quite intimately reacquainted with your body shortly.”

Anne laughed very softly as she went over to the door and bolted it. “As long as I may become just as intimately reacquainted with yours.” When she turned she found Richard was unbuttoning his doublet. 

“Your wish is my command, my lady.” He smiled. 

Anne smirked. “Then you may start by giving me a real kiss, not one of these pecks you've been giving me lately.” 

He pulled her close and kissed her deeply. “How is that?” He murmured. 

“It's a start.” Anne murmured. She looked up and noticed his smirk as he looked down at her. “Oh, I am in for it, aren't I?”

“Indeed you are.” Richard said softly, as he moved towards the bed. 

Anne laughed very softly, as Richard picked her up and placed her on the bed. She pulled Richard down to her, and kissed him


	49. Chapter 49

Spring 1495

Anne stood in the doorway of Richard's chambers, watching as he read over some documents at his desk. She smiled a bit as she watched him. She could not help but think the years had been good to them. Three living children, a prosperous and peaceful kingdom. The changes Richard had made to the laws. It was all they had dreamed of when taking the throne. 

Dickon, at almost ten, was even more certain he was almost grown. Anne often found herself shaking her head in exasperation at his antics. He still wanted his warhorse, that had not changed. She imagined it would not change until he got it. Fourteen or fifteen sounded like a good age to her. But she would leave that up to Richard. She couldn't help but pray their boy would never have any use for a warhorse though. 

It amused her at times to see how sure of himself Dickon was becoming. He knew exactly who he was, a Plantagenet prince and the future King of England. Yet he was still her loving little boy, if he came less with less frequency for hugs and snuggles, it only made her cherish those times all the more. 

Richard still insisted Isabel was a miniature version of Anne. She was high-spirited, did not like to hear the word no. In truth, Anne had to admit Isabel almost never heard that word from Richard. Although he made no difference in his treatment of the children, Anne knew that in his heart, Isabel was his favorite. But then again, he'd always wished for a daughter just like her. 

Then there was their little Nan. The baby of the family, who like Dickon, seemed to be a perfect mixture of her parents. If Dickon had gotten more of Anne's traits, then Nan had gotten more of Richard's. She was calm, so very calm, it had amazed Anne how little she'd cried, even as a baby. She was stubborn though, which Richard insisted came from the Neville side of the family, Anne had then reminded him that he was half Neville himself. 

The graying of Richard's hair seemed to have stopped, for now. Only a few more streaks had been added since Nan's birth. Anne knew he pretended not to notice it. There were times though, often when he thought her to be asleep, that Anne caught him looking in her dressing mirror. She had to admit Richard was vain about his looks, and he did not like his graying hair. As a good and dutiful wife, Anne did not tease him about it...much. 

There was one thing she was unable to resist teasing him about, that Richard was now a grandfather. Marie-Louise was nearly a year old. John had visited court again during the Christmas season. That Richard had completely adored his baby granddaughter had not been a surprise. Anne could not help but wonder how French the little girl would be as she grew up. The idea of Richard having a French grandchild was endlessly amusing to Anne. 

Anne smiled, as Richard glanced up, finally noticing her presence. “You sent for me.” She smiled. She knew something had to be up, after all Richard did not send for her all that often, at least while he was working. 

He nodded, and motioned for her to come in and close the door. “Your favorite ambassador has asked for an audience.” He announced. 

Anne laughed softly. “Oh, the Scottish ambassador.” She grinned. “Now, I wonder how flattering he is going to be of you this time?”

“The man drips with flattery every time he addresses me. It's quite amusing.” Richard smiled. 

“Indeed it is.” She agreed. 

Richard took her hand, playing for a moment with the rings on her fingers. “His flattery of me, at least, is amusing; his flattery of you...” 

Anne threw back her head and laughed. “Ah, what was it he called me the last time...ah yes, the most gracious and beautiful queen in Christendom.”   
“Hmmph.” Richard said softly. 

Anne smiled softly. “I do believe you are still jealous.” She said softly. 

“Not at all.” He denied. 

Anne smiled softly. She found it both flattering and amusing that Richard could be jealous of the ambassador's flattery of her. She leaned down and gently kissed him. 

“Before I become distracted, there is one other thing I wished to tell you.” Richard murmured. 

“Ah, so I am distracting you?” Anne smiled. 

“You know you are.” He replied. 

“What is the other thing you wished to tell me?” She asked. 

“I've heard from the Spanish ambassador, it seems the little Infanta is sending Dickon a present for his birthday.” 

Anne laughed softly. “Oh, that is just adorable.” 

“Yes, it is.” Richard agreed. 

“We will have to see that Dickon sends her something for her birthday.” 

“I believe it is in December.” Richard nodded. 

“Then we have time to help Dickon plan something.” Anne nodded. 

“You mean Dickon has time to plan something extravagant, and we have time to try to talk him out of it.” Richard smirked. 

“Ah, but he is your son, my love.” Anne held her hand up, the diamonds, emeralds, sapphires, and rubies on her rings catching the spring sun through the windows. Each ring had been a gift from Richard. 

 

Anne watched as Richard paced the length of their bedchamber. She'd learned long ago to let him rant and rave when he was in the midst of a temper. Oh, it did not happen often, but when it did, his Plantagenet ancestry was clearly evident. 

“I cannot believe the nerve of the Scots!” Richard said, turning back to face Anne. He didn't give her time to respond before continuing, “The idea that I would marry my daughter to a Scot. It is ridiculous!”

“Of course.” Anne said softly. She would wait until he'd calmed, and then tell him what she thought of the idea of marrying Isabel to the future King of Scotland. Hopefully, he would be calm enough to listen to her. 

“I should have conquered Scotland years ago!” Richard resumed his pacing. “I could still conquer Scotland. Yes, that's what I'll do, I'll send for Francis from Ludlow, and we'll plan it.” 

“You're going to war with Scotland because they asked for our daughter's hand in marriage?” Anne asked. 

As Richard turned to look at her, Anne was certain she'd gotten his attention. Whether he was ready to listen to her, that she did not know. 

“I will go to war with Scotland because they have asked for our daughter's hand in marriage?” Richard asked. 

“Do you not think that is how the Scots would view it?” Anne asked. 

He sat down next to her. “I hate it when you are so reasonable.” 

Anne bit her lip to hide her smile. Yes, she had his attention now. “Ah, so I have a point.” 

“Perhaps.” That was as much as Richard would admit. 

Anne was quiet, knowing it was best to wait. Richard would be ready to listen to her soon. She watched as he scooted back on the bed. After a moment, she joined him

He looked over at her. “I know you are dying to tell me what you think.” 

“Perhaps not dying, but yes I do want to tell you.” She nodded. “You remember how I reacted when you decided to send Dickon to Ludlow, how you told me I thought like Dickon's mother, not the Queen of England.” 

“Yes.” He nodded. 

“You're doing the same. You're thinking like Isabel's father, not the King of England.” Anne said softly. 

“How does the Queen of England believe the King of England should think about this?” He said testily.

Anne watched for a moment, knowing he was still upset. She chose her words carefully. “You remember that Edward accepted Louis' proposal that Elizabeth marry the Dauphin?” She asked, reminding him of the events of 1475.

“Yes.” He replied. 

“Edward could have been thinking that would make his grandson the King of France someday.” She said softly. “Giving his family even more of a claim to the French throne.” 

Richard moved a little, pillowing his head in her lap. He did not mention he was already the rightful King of France, after all Anne already realized that. “So our grandson would be King of Scotland.” He mused. 

“Yes.” Anne nodded, knowing she had him now. 

“I do not like it.” He said softly. 

“I don't believe you would ever find anyone good enough for Isabel.” Anne said softly. 

“No, I would not.” Richard sighed. 

“We've long said our children will not be as fortunate as us.” She murmured. “Isabel is not even five yet, we can start negotiations, it would be years before we'd send her to Scotland.” She left it unspoken that anything could happen in those years. 

“True.” Richard said softly. “I do not like this.” 

“You don't have to like it.” Anne murmured as she stroked his hair. “Neither do I.” When Richard took her hand and squeezed it, she knew he'd needed to hear that. She leaned down and kissed his forehead. The storm had passed, and for that she was grateful. She knew this would be a subject they would revisit many times in the years to come.


	50. Chapter 50

It was one of the first warm days of spring. Anne could not begin to express how wonderful it was to spend an afternoon in the garden. She'd discarded her headdress earlier. It was wonderful to feel the slight breeze on her hair. Anne was not certain what she thought of the newly fashionable gable headdress. She knew she did not find them to be as flattering as the hennins of her youth. 

Anne laughed to herself. Of her youth, indeed. She would turn thirty-nine this summer. In many ways, it seemed to be such a great age to her. After all, her sister had not lived past twenty-five, many other women succumbed to the dangers of childbed, just as Anne herself almost had two years earlier. Yet, she did not feel old, not really. In truth, she felt more refreshed than she had a decade earlier. But then again her life was so much more peaceful than it had been then. 

Today, she did not worry about a foreign invasion, no today her biggest concerns were Richard's back pains, which seemed to bother him more and more as the years went on. Of course, the stubborn man would not admit to it. She supposed he'd learned long ago, the pain was a part of his life. There was little to be done about it, but bear it as well as he could. 

Of course their children were a concern as well. She knew Richard worried that Dickon would soon develop the same back problems. She was more than certain Richard had asked Francis to keep an eye on Dickon's growth, and just as certain Francis would have done so without being asked. Then there were the girls. Anne often felt as if her Isabel and Anne were a mirror image of Anne's own childhood. Little Nan followed Isabel around, just as Anne could remember following her own sister around. 

Nan was very much her mother's girl. Sometimes, Anne could not help but wonder if the child realized how close she'd come to being motherless, therefore wanted to spend as much time with Mama as possible. Anne always quite enjoyed the times when both girls would snuggle up with her. It was no secret at court that she and Richard were doting parents. Nor was it unusual for the girls to spend the night with their parents. One of Anne's fondest memories was Richard, patiently explaining the carvings of Adam and Eve in Paradise to Isabel. In truth, the bed's name had amused Anne from the moment it had been gifted to them years ago. Paradise State Bed. She'd once remarked to Richard there were many things to be read into that name. At first he'd almost scolded her for such blasphemous talk, and then he'd laughed. 

She glanced at the girls, who were currently playing nearby. Anne could just imagine them, later in the summer, Isabel patiently showing Nan how to make a flower crown. Well, perhaps not so patiently, although Isabel tried to be a good big sister. She always tried to treat Nan just as Dickon had always treated her. Anne could not help but wonder what would happen when Dickon arrived from Ludlow next month. This would be the first summer Nan would truly be able to follow after Dickon. Anne wasn't so certain Isabel would enjoy sharing her older brother with her younger sister. 

Anne looked up as she heard footsteps coming towards her. She could not help but smile, when she saw Elizabeth. In some ways it was strange how fond she'd become of the younger woman in the last decade. But Elizabeth truly was kind-hearted and generous. In some ways Anne looked upon her as the much younger sister she'd never had. 

Elizabeth smiled, as she sat down next to Anne. “It looks like the girls are quite enjoying being outside.” 

Anne laughed. “Indeed they are.” 

“You have seemed deep in thought.” Elizabeth remarked softly. 

“I suppose I have been.” Anne replied after a moment. “Perhaps, I am starting to realize my great age.” 

“Your great age?” Elizabeth laughed softly. “You'll be what...39 in June?”

“Yes, I will be.” Anne nodded. “Such a great age.” 

Elizabeth laughed after a moment, realizing Anne was not being completely serious. “Yes, I suppose it is.” 

Anne glanced at her. “I've also been thinking of how different things are now than they were a decade ago.” 

Elizabeth was silent for a moment, remembering her own fears from so long ago. “Yes, they are.” She said softly. 

“In truth, the last decade has been the most peaceful one of my life.” Anne smiled. “That scares me at times.” 

“Because you wonder when that is going to change?” Elizabeth asked. 

“I try not to.” Anne nodded. “In truth, I believe we were well overdue for peace.”

“I believe you are correct.” Elizabeth said after a moment's hesitation. “I remember the uncertain nature of those days for me. The priest at Sheriff Hutton assured me that God had a plan, and it would all come together in His time, not mine.” 

Anne nodded, waiting for Elizabeth to continue. 

“I thank God daily this was his plan, given everything...” It was the closest Elizabeth had come in some time to addressing what had happened with her father. “I cannot imagine a better life than the one I have, a better husband than George, and I am thankful for the life we have.” 

Anne smiled softly. “I am glad you feel that way, My Lady of Bedford.” 

“As am I, Your Grace.” Elizabeth nodded. 

 

Of course the good weather had not lasted. It would have been too much to ask for it to last. It had turned cooler again, and it was raining. Anne was quite surprised to find a messenger from her mother-in-law waiting for her. She immediately motioned for a servant to pour the man some wine. 

“I trust Her Grace, the Duchess of York was well when you left Berkhampsted.” Anne said to the messenger. 

“Your Grace, I believe Her Grace's missive will tell you all that you need to know.” He bowed his head. 

Anne frowned, as she looked at the letter for a moment. Cecily’s handwriting did seem shakier than normal. It was to be expected though, for after all, she was nearing 80 years old. She opened the letter, and scanned it. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment. “How long has been been since you left Berkhamsted?” She asked. 

“Two days.” The messenger replied. 

Anne nodded, she'd already imagined he'd come as quickly as possible. “I will have food sent to you. I imagine His Grace, the King will wish to speak with you. I will also have quarters made available for you to rest for the night.” 

He nodded. “Thank you, Your Grace.” 

Anne sighed softly, looking down at the letter again. She was strangely surprised to learn that Cecily felt she was ailing. Like Richard, she'd often imagined her formidable mother-in-law would survive all of them. She took a deep breath, and went to inform her husband that his mother had prepared her will, taken to her bed, and believed she would not survive the summer. 

 

Anne opened the doors to their chambers that evening. Richard had sent her away almost immediately after she'd told him about Duchess Cecily. She'd understood his need to be alone, it had not surprised her at all. She'd tucked the girls in on her own. Isabel had pouted a little that Papa was busy and not able to come say goodnight. Anne did not intend to tell Richard about that. 

She was not surprised to find Richard sitting at the desk in their outer chambers, busily writing. He'd clearly sent his secretary away for the evening, and was writing a letter himself. She imagined it was likely one to John, informing him of his grandmother's condition. 

“The girls are asleep?” Richard asked softly, not looking up from the letter he was writing. 

“Yes, they are.” Anne nodded. 

“I imagine Isabel pouted that I was busy and unable to come to tell her goodnight.” Richard still did not look up. 

“I had not intended to tell you.” Anne sat down on the edge of the desk. 

“Of that I have no doubt.” He finally looked up at her. 

Anne was not surprised to see his eyes were a bit red. She'd expected that. She'd known he would never want her to see his upset, at least not yet. “You're writing to John?” She asked. 

“Yes.” He nodded. “I think he should...come to see her.” He said softly after a moment. 

Anne reached down, and brushed back a bit of his hair. “And we will go too.” 

He nodded. “I've written Meg as well. That letter has already been dispatched.” 

“You think she will be able to come?” Anne asked softly. 

“I do hope so.” There was a ghost of a smile on his face for a moment. “I would like to see her again.” 

“Should we send for Dickon early?” Anne asked after a moment. 

Richard signed the letter and sighed softly. “Perhaps we should.” He nodded. “Yes, I think so.” 

“Then I will write to Francis tomorrow.” Anne said softly, watching as he sealed the letter with his private signet. 

“Should also prepare Dickon and Isabel that their birthdays may not be as extravagant this year.” 

“Dickon will certainly understand.” Anne said softly. “I believe though the Spanish ambassador is wanting to make a special presentation of the Infanta's gift.” 

Richard looked up at her and smiled. “Ah, I'd forgotten that. Yes, that should be quite interesting.” 

Anne laughed softly. “As for Isabel...”

“I'll explain it to her.” Richard immediately replied. 

“That should work.” Anne nodded, leaning over to kiss his cheek. 

“Hmmmmm.” Richard said softly. “Your ladies are waiting in the bedchamber to help you ready for the night.” 

Anne smiled softly. “Are you suggesting, I go let them?” 

“It would be a good idea.” He smiled. 

Anne nodded and stood. She quietly shut the bedchamber door behind her. She sighed softly, turning so Elizabeth could begin to unlace her dress. 

“It is true about Grandmother Cecily?” Elizabeth asked. 

“Yes, it is.” Anne said softly. 

Elizabeth sighed. “Such a great age, I cannot imagine...” 

“What it would be like to outlive your husband and many of your children.” Not to mention the way several of them had died.

“Exactly.” Elizabeth nodded, as she folded Anne's gown to put it away. 

Anne sat down at her dressing table and started to take her hair down. “Neither can I.” Anne said softly. 

“I'm not certain I would be strong enough.” Elizabeth admitted as she brushed Anne's hair. 

“I believe we are given strength as we need it.” Anne murmured. “There have been many things I did not think I could survive, yet I have.” 

“Perhaps you are correct.” Elizabeth said softly as she started to plait Anne's hair. 

“Leave it down.” Anne said softly. “If I need to plait it later, I can.” 

“Very well.” Elizabeth nodded. “Is there anything else you need?” 

Anne shook her head. “No, I do not believe so, good night.” 

Anne was sitting on the edge of the bed when Richard walked into the chamber. She watched as he walked around, extinguishing the majority of the candles, leaving the chamber bathed in the light from the fire and a few candles. She was not at all surprised when he lay next to her, just staring at the bed canopy. She turned towards him, slipping her hand into his, and squeezing. 

“I keep remembering the night she sent George and I to Burgundy.” Richard said softly. “Father had just been killed, the entire world was turning upside down, yet she never let us see her fears, and I know she must have had fears.” 

“Of course, she did.” Anne said softly. 

“I've wondered over the years if her withdrawal from public life had anything to do with me taking the throne.” He murmured. “Yet, I've never wanted to ask. Never wanted to know if she was disappointed in my actions.” 

“She was not.” Anne said quickly, fiercely. “I know she was not.” 

He turned his face towards her on the pillow. “How?”

“We talked of it, when you went to Parliament, she and I talked of it. She was never disappointed in you.” Anne said softly. 

After a moment, he nodded. “Hmmmmm.” 

To Anne, it seemed as if her words soothed him. Almost immediately she could feel him relax, and she knew he would fall asleep shortly. She closed her eyes, her silent prayers joining Richard's own for Cecily. Anne had never thought to imagine life without her formidable mother-in-law, after all it had always seemed unthinkable to imagine the family matriarch no longer being there. But soon, Anne knew she would do more than imagine that.

**Author's Note:**

> Several things I would like to say here. 
> 
> 1\. When I read The White Queen and The Kingmaker's Daughter, especially TKD I took the entire Richard/Elizabeth of York plot to be subtext. Not for a single moment did I believe for a moment there had been an actual relationshp between them. The idea for me is too ridiculous for words. 
> 
> 2\. As I said above, this fic is going to have a happy ending. I have no intention of killing Anne, so the TB is definitely not going to happen. As for Bosworth, well I did say the fic will have a happy ending. 
> 
> 3\. I'm looking forward to exploring what a Ricardian England would have actually looked like, so this may end up long.


End file.
